Entre quatro paredes
by Pam P 'twilightfics
Summary: Uma tênue linha separa o amor do ódio. Bella tinha a vida e o namorado perfeitos - quase isso . Tudo muda quando Jake, seu namorado, chama um amigo para morar com eles. O que Bella não sabia é que seu novo inquilino seria tão lindo, odiável e 'familiar'.
1. Prólogo

Bella entrou em casa e logo empalideceu. Era simplesmente impossível que ele fosse o amigo do Jacob. Era muito azar...

Sem pensar duas vezes, virou-se para a porta e fugiu: não sabia o que fazer.

Enquanto corria, lágrimas (que ela nunca mais derramou, desde um _certo dia_) escorriam de seus olhos castanhos. De todos os possíveis amigos que seu namorado podia querer acolher em casa, tinha que ser justo um fantasma de seu passado?

Além disso, o fato de ele estar mais bonito do que nunca não ajudava em nada. Em pensar que eles dividiriam o mesmo apartamento! E, por Deus, será que ele poderia tirar daquele lindo rostinho aquele sorriso cínico enquanto a seguia? Aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes ficavam irresistíveis daquele jeito...

**N/A:** Ok, vocês devem querer me matar. O que aconteceu? Bem, em alguns capítulos vocês vão saber... Eu só preciso dizer uma coisa: a fic vai começar do passado, uns oito anos atrás, até chegar aí.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Bem, antes a Carol Venancio postava a fic no site - ainda tenho que perguntar para ela o que aconteceu. ^^'

Em todo o caso, eu vou assumir as postagens agora... Desde o começo. Hehe.

Espero que gostem! :)

- xoxo

Pâm P. =]


	2. O deus grego 8 anos atrás

Bella foi correndo atender ao telefone – de novo.

- Oi, Alice. – Disse suspirando.

- Como você sabia que era eu? – Sua voz soava indignada.

- Porque só você me liga. – Bella riu. – E, ainda por cima, três vezes a cada quinze minutos. – Alice riu. Ótimo, Bella estava livre da bronca.

- Tá, "senhorita sabe-tudo". Eu só queria saber se você vai comigo ao aeroporto...

- Sim, Alice. – Bella a interrompeu. – Eu já disse que iria.

- Hum. É que...Eu estava preocupada. – Admitiu. – Afinal, é o Edward.

- Eu sei... – Disse em um tom triste, compreendendo a amiga. – Mas já passou. Eu só tinha dez anos, Lice!

- E você chorou por meses depois daquilo. – Bella mordeu o lábio inferior: Alice estava certa. Mas eles ficaram longe tempo o suficiente, e ela duvidava que ainda nutrisse sentimentos por ele. Era impossível.

- É passado, eu nem me lembro de como ele era! – Mentiu. Claro que ela lembrava. Sorriu internamente ao se lembrar de seus olhinhos verdes...

- Sei... – Alice duvidou. – Ainda assim, eu acho meio difícil se esquecer do rosto de seu melhor amigo de infância (tirando eu, é claro). E, caso a senhorita não se lembre, ele foi o primeiro a lhe beijar. – Ela riu. – Em pensar que, logo após lhe pedir em namoro, ele emendou: "quer casar comigo?" – Gargalhou, e Bella se juntou a ela.

- Alice! – Tentou repreender entre os risos.

- Você não me engana, Bellinha...E, você sabe o principal motivo do por quê isso é difícil de se esquecer. – Disse em um tom mais sério, e Bella suspirou. Ela se lembrava bem até demais. Após um dia do "pedido de casamento" de Edward, ela o encontrou aos beijos com outra menina. Foi o pior dia de sua vida, e até hoje ela tinha problema para confiar nos homens com que se relacionava. A partir daquele dia, Edward, que vinha passar todos os verões em Forks, nunca mais voltou. Depois de oito anos, era a primeira visita dele à prima e à cidade. Bella torcia para que ele não tivesse melhorado muito desde a última vez que o vira: era melhor a única diferença ser a falta do aparelho.

- Você venceu, Alice. Quer saber a verdade? – Disse um pouco com raiva. – Eu me lembro de tudo, exatamente, em todos os mínimos detalhes, como se tivessem acontecido há apenas cinco minutos! Lembro-me desde os eu sabor favorito de sorvete (chocolate), até o dia em que tudo acabou. – Terminou com a voz embargada.

- Eu sinto muito, Bella. – E Bella sabia que a amiga sentia.

- Não há motivo por que sentir...Desculpe-me por ficar nervosa. Faz muito tempo, afinal. Éramos muito crianças, nem era para significar tanto.

- Mas você o amava... – Bella a cortou:

- Falou certo, amava. Eu não amo mais o seu primo, Alice. Então... – Tentava achar algum assunto novo, desviando-se de Edward. – O Emmet também vem? – Emmet era o irmão mais velho, grandalhão, destrambelhado e engraçado de Edward.

- Sim...E também vem um amigo deles. O Jasper. – Terminou em um tom nervoso.

- Você o conhece? – Bella perguntou: alguma coisa deixava Alice nervosa...E ela poderia apostar que era o tal do Jasper.

- Infelizmente, sim. – Bingo! – Eu o odeio. – Alice? Odiando alguém? Bella achava isso impossível, e desatou a rir.

- Posso saber o por que, hein Lice?

- Ele é muito metido! E vive me irritando! – A amiga disse desesperada.

- Eu acho que isso vai virar é outra coisa, se você me entende. – Bella brincou.

- Háhá, muito engraçado. Nem vem, Bella. – Alice disse irritada. – Por isso que eu quero que você vá...Talvez ele me deixe em paz...

-...Ou faça alguma outra coisa. – Bella completou em voz baixa.

- Como?

- Nada não. A Rose também vai, não? – Se desviou da pergunta, lembrando da amiga Rosalie, que queria muito ir receber os meninos.

- Sim. Desde que ela viu uma foto do Emmet aqui em casa ela me persegue. Pelo menos ela apaga logo esse fogo quando o conhecer...Ou não. – Reprimiu um risinho, e Bella sorriu. – Bem, eu vou desligar. Até daqui a meia hora: fique bem bonita. Beijo.

- Alice, a gente vai a um aeroporto. – Bella reclamou.

- Eu sei. Mas esse não é o motivo... É quem é o motivo. – Bella ficou brava, mas decidiu deixar para lá. Alice conseguia ser bem persuasiva e irritante quando queria: a baixinha era fogo na roupa...Literalmente. Uma vez ela tacou fogo nas roupas de Bella que ela julgava serem muito "do século passado e ridículas!".

- Tá. Beijo. – Desligaram.

Colocou o telefone na base e foi se arrumar. Escolheu uma blusa azul escura de manga ¾ e uma calça jeans justa simples. Colocou um tênis – Alice a mataria por isso – e deixou os cabelos soltos, o mais liso possível que ela conseguiu. Terminado isso, ficou com tempo para pensar na volta de Edward.

Ela ainda se espantava com que o simples fato da menção de seu nome lhe dava borboletas no estômago e seu coração se apertava. Ela não devia se sentir assim...Ele a fez sofrer muito no passado. E, por que cargas d'água ela estava se remoendo por causa daquilo? Fazia anos...

Não demorou muito e ela ouviu a buzina do Porsche amarelo de Alice...O "canário" como ela o chamava. Entrou no carro e foram para o aeroporto de Seattle. Encontraram Rose saindo de seu conversível vermelho e entraram as três juntas no aeroporto.

Quando passavam, os homens se viravam para olhar. Bella estava acostumada – era sempre assim quando estava com Alice ou Rosalie. A primeira, baixinha de cabelos castanhos e espetados parecia dançar quando andava e a segunda, mais alta e loira, tinha o corpo comparável a qualquer deusa da beleza existente. E as roupas de grife que elas usavam também chamavam a atenção, claro. Bella sempre se sentia inadequada entre elas...Por mais que elas fossem suas melhores amigas.

Elas tinham carros, não uma caminhonete dos anos 50 e desbotada. Elas usavam roupas, não trapos. Mas Bella já tinha decidido há um bom tempo atrás que nunca deixaria isso afetar sua amizade. E era o que ela fazia.

Logo foi anunciada a chegada do vôo vindo de Phoenix, – ela sabia. Quem em são consciência deixa a praia em pleno verão para ir a um lugar congelante? – e o coração de Bella disparou. Pôs-se na ponta dos pés para enxergar melhor e logo avistou um homem forte, de cabelos negros e encaracolados (Emmet), seguido por um mais alto e loiro, de olhos azuis (devia ser o tal do Jasper) e um homem igualmente alto, de cabelos bronze e olhos de um verde incomum. – _Edward_.

As esperanças de Bella que ele fosse, pelo menos, normal, se extinguiram ali. Ele era perfeito – um Deus grego. A perfeição em pessoa. Seus cabelos estavam cuidadosamente bagunçados e, quando a viu, ele lhe lançou um sorriso de parar o trânsito. Corando, Bella acenou e ele, largando as malas em cima de Emmet, correu em sua direção, para pegá-la no colo e girá-la no ar. Mas o que significava _aquilo_?

**N/A:** Esse é o único capítulo narrado em terceira pessoa, gente! Eu cansei de fazer assim, he. Anyway, a Bella vai narrar a maior parte da história, com algumas participações eventuais do Edward. Outros POV's só mais para frente...

Agora, o que interessa: o que o Edward fez? Por que ele agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido? Hm... Só nos próximos capítulos, rs. Enquanto isso... Que tal deixarem reviews? Eu sou um pouco (muito) viciada neles...

- xoxo

Pâm P. =]


	3. Senti sua falta

Por quê Edward Cullen está me abraçando? Nossa, como ele é cheiroso....É inebriante...Absolutamente delicioso e masculino: delicioso. E tão forte e sexy usando aquela blusa apertada naquele peitoral bem definido...

Não, Bella! Pare de pensar nessas coisas! Ele me traiu quando tinha só 10 anos...Imagine agora, o quão cachorro ele pode ter ficado! – Ou ele pode ter se arrependido, e virado um perfeito cavalheiro... – NÃO! Cachorro! Concentre-se no cachorro! Eu estou confusa...E apaixonada por Edward – de novo. O quê que aquele garoto tinha de tão bom? Além, é claro, o fato de ser perfeito. Se tirasse isso, ele era só um cara...Delicioso. É, realmente...ele podia. Ele era, é, melhor dizendo, aqueles caras que quando passam por você, você tem aquela vontade de assoviar, ou dizer: "Jesus, apaga a luz!". E ele estava me abraçando...E eu não conseguia se decidir se o odiaria...Ou amaria.

- Senti sua falta, Bell. – Ele disse em meu ouvido, enquanto me girava. Mas o que aquilo significava? Que ele queria ser meu amigo? Ou alguma coisa a mais? Ele tinha esquecido o que tinha feito? Ou se arrependido? Não, se fosse isso, ele me diria...Será que ele achava que eu seria fácil? Ah, não...De jeito nenhum que eu seria fácil. Lutando contra meus pensamentos, que praticamente gritavam "NÃO!", tentei descer dos braços de Edward. Percebendo minha tentativa, ele me pôs no chão, mas me manteve perto num abraço apertado, de acabar com os pulmões de qualquer um. Não que eu estivesse me preocupando com isso agora...

- Edward... Ar. Eu preciso de ar! – Tentei.

- Desculpe-me... – Ele disse me soltando e sorrindo. – Mas...Eu senti sua falta. – Ele disse fazendo biquinho num tom de quem se desculpava. Novamente, o quê que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

- Eu...Eu também. – Pronto, a merda tava feita. Fácil, Bella...Você é uma garota fácil. Mas o sorriso que Edward me deu quando eu o respondi...

- Que bom. Eu estava com medo que... – Ele se interrompeu e fez uma careta ao olhar a algum ponto atrás de mim. – Mas o quê...? – Me virei simplesmente para receber um grande baque: Emmet veio na minha direção, e em uma imitação perfeita do irmão, me pegou no colo e rodou:

- Bellinha! Não deixe esse magrelo aí te monopolizar... – Magrela? Onde? – Você ainda é aquela mesma desastrada de sempre, não? Porque eu quero dar umas boas risadas... – Então ele ia rir muito. A minha coordenação motora é um desastre.

- A minha coordenação não mudou nem um pouco, grandalhão. – Lhe garanti.

- Ótimo! Então eu vou rir muito! – Sorri ao ver sua expressão de criança que foi anunciada que o Natal chegou mais cedo: e com todos os presentes de direito e mais. – Aquela baixinha da minha prima continua te vestindo, não? – Ele disse ao olhar minhas roupas. Indignada por ele insinuar que eu não sei me vestir bem sozinha, ia começar a lhe dizer umas poucas e boas, mas fui interrompida por Edward:

- Eu acho que a Bella está perfeita, Emmet. E, caso você não tenha reparado, ela está de tênis...Ou seja, Alice não teve participação. Você sabe como que é essa hobbit quando se trata de sapatos: salto quinze pra cima. Deve ser complexo de tamanho, não sei...Mas, isso prova que Bella se vestiu sozinha...E muito bem, devo acrescentar. – Ele sorriu e eu corei (ainda mais do que eu já tinha corado com o seu discurso sobre como eu estava bonita). Por mais que eu ache que ele é um cachorro (mentira, eu acho que ele é lindo e perfeito), eu ganhei meu dia ao perceber que um homem me achou bonita...E não é um homem qualquer: é _o_ Edward Cullen.

- Edward tem razão, ursão. – Alice se meteu na conversa. – Eu não a vesti. E estou bem orgulhosa, – Seus olhos brilharam na minha direção, mas logo ela franziu o nariz ao ver meus tênis. – tirando, claro, a escolha de sapatos.

- Ei, ei, ei, ei, ei! Que negócio é esse de ficar falando mal dos meus tênis? São confortáveis e eu gosto! – Sinceramente, eles estavam me irritando. Eles olharam para mim como seu eu fosse um extraterrestre e começaram a rir. Perfeito: eu era piada. E o tal do Jasper, que nem me conhecia, já ia rindo de mim. Vou é entrar para o time da Alice e criar um clube: "eu odeio o Jasper". Tenho certeza que muitas garotas entrariam.

- Tudo bem, Bella. A gente para. – Rose veio em meu socorro. Virei-me para agradecê-la, mas ela já estava fitando Emmet...Que parecia um pavão fazendo pose de macho. Sério, ele estava fazendo pose. Ele fingia apontar para alguns lugares só para contrair os músculos do braço e mostrar para Rosalie: ridículo. E ela parecia...Estar gostando. Ok, agora eu tô de boca aberta: Rose nunca foi de aceitar cantadas tão ridículas e óbvias. Deve ter sido a espera – ela viu as fotos de Emmet há quatro meses, já.

- Tá, Alice. Vamos pra sua casa: eu tô cansado e sei que você vai querer obrigar a gente a sair hoje à noite. – Hã? Nossa, ele era muito folgado mesmo. Não acredito que o Jasper já se sentia tão "à vontade" aqui para dar ordens à Lice.

- Tá, loiro aguado. Vamos, porque pelos menos uma vez na sua vida você acertou: a gente vai sim sair hoje à noite. E, infelizmente, você tem que ir, ou mamãe me mata. – Alice lhe deu com a língua e foi para o seu carro. – Amei, amiga. Toma, Jasper. Hum. Não gostei dele. Edward riu da cena e disse baixinho, para que ninguém ouvisse:

- Esses dois ainda se casam... – Eu o fitei e disse:

- Sim. E, já vou avisando: por mais que eu já esteja brava com ele, eu vou ser a madrinha! – Ele me olhou surpreso e riu:

- Eu vou ser padrinho!

- Emmet não vai gostar. – Disse brincando com ele.

- Ele vai estar ocupado demais beijando a Rosalie. – Ele me apontou sorrindo um canto e nele estavam Emmet e Rose se beijando. Uau. Eles são rápidos.

Emmet e Rose foram sozinhos no carro dela e eu e os outros fomos no carro de Alice. Jasper estava no banco da frente, criticando o jeito que ela dirigia, o que quer dizer que eu fiquei no banco de trás com Edward.

O caminho todo ele me laçou olhares, e eu simplesmente corava, tentando ignorar os batimentos acelerados do meu coração. Como ele conseguia mexer tanto assim comigo? Ele estava me deixando louca.

Finalmente Alice chegou em sua casa (leia-se mansão), e ela e Jasper saíram do carro, brigando para variar. Eu já ia abrindo a porta quando Edward segurou meu pulso e se posicionou de modo a ficar com o rosto na minha frente, a centímetros do meu. Deu um sorriso torto enquanto eu corava, explicou sua ação:

- Para você não sair antes que eu abra a porta para você: eu sou um cavalheiro, sabia? – Brincou. Só aí que eu reparei que ele havia trancado a minha porta. Ah, grande coisa: contanto que ele fique assim para sempre, eu posso ficar trancada para sempre que eu não me importo. Eu só conseguia pensar em seus lindos olhos esmeralda, o jeito com que o seu nariz roçava no meu, seu hálito quente e cheiroso e o jeito com que seus lábios perfeitos se aproximavam cada vez mais dos meus.

Rindo, ele se afastou e saiu do carro, pela outra porta. Cachorro, ele estava brincando com fogo – e ia se queimar, a se ia...Ele quer me tentar? Então vamos ver quem tenta mais o outro...Eu vou entrar no jogo dele.

- Hm...Bell? – Edward estava do lado de fora da minha janela, com os cabelos molhados, (chovia – novidade) ele era simplesmente perfeito. Concentra, Bella! Cachorro, bota isso na sua cabeça! – Você pode destrancar?

- Como? – Eu sabia que ele precisaria da minha ajuda para ser o "cavalheiro", mas eu não iria facilitar. Era guerra: e ele sofreria pelo "quase beijo". Suspirando, ele disse:

- Por favor, Bell... – Eu não o deixei continuar. Fazendo-me de desentendida, destranquei minha porta e a escancarei, de modo que batesse em suas pernas.

- Ai! – Ele gritou.

- Desculpa! Eu não conseguia te ouvir, o vidro estava fechado! – Menti...E muito. Era bom para ele aprender. – Machucou? – Fiz carinha de anjo.

- N-não...Deixa para lá. Vamos? – Ele me estendeu a mão, para eu segurá-la. Ignorei, e fui na frente: primeiro me faria de difícil...E depois, o faria me querer, acima de tudo. Eu ganharia esse jogo...Tinha certeza. Acho (completei quando ele me alcançou com um sorriso no rosto e colocou suas mãos na minha cintura).

Todos já estavam na sala, nos esperando para finalmente podermos almoçar. Os olhos de Esme (mãe de Alice) e da baixinha brilharam ao ver onde as mãos de Edward estavam. Livrando-me dele, me aproximei para cumprimentar Esme e Carlisle, seu marido.

- Oi, querida. Como estão seus pais? – Esme me perguntou.

- Ah, Charlie está na delegacia a essa hora. E mamãe viajou por uma semana, uma amiga em Jacksonvile acabou de ter o primeiro filho, e ela foi ajudá-la, na falta de alguém da família.

- Que bom. – Me afastei dela e fui cumprimentar Carlisle, enquanto ela se dirigia ao sobrinho, que tinha acabado de abraçar o tio: – E você, hein Edward? Senti sua falta...Oito anos sem meu sobrinho.

- Titia, a senhora ainda me via. – Ele riu ao respondê-la.

- Não é a mesma coisa sem ter você na minha casa. Eu não gosto de Phoenix, é muito quente para o meu gosto. Aqui é mais...Fresquinho.

- Congelante, a senhora quer dizer. – Edward brincou.

- É...Pode ser. – Ela aquiesceu, sorrindo. – Agora, crianças...Vão lavar as mãos para podermos almoçar. Eu fiz aquela lasanha que vocês gostam.

- Eu senti muita falta da sua lasanha, tia. A da mamãe não é a mesma coisa...Falta carne, pro meu gosto. – Emmet comentou, e Carlisle riu:

- Isso porque a minha cunhada é vegetariana...Já não era para você ter aprendido a conviver com isso, grandão?

- Ah, tio...Pra mim aquilo tudo é comida de coelho. Eu sou grande, preciso de carne. Nem sei como o papai e esse varapau do meu irmão agüentam... – Edward o encarou sério e disse:

- Porque toda sexta feira a gente vai a um restaurante escondido da mamãe e comemos carne escondidos. Você que nunca foi. – Emmet o encarou, incrédulo:

- Perder uma sexta à noite com você e o velho? Jamais! Viro um coelho mesmo, mas não perco a chance de sair com uma gatinha. – Piscou para Rosalie que deu um sorriso amarelo: ela não queria ser mais uma, tenho certeza.

- Tá, vocês dois. Podem parar com essa briguinha e vamos lavar a mão: tô com fome. – Jasper disse. – Onde que é o lavabo, Alicinha? – A não. Ela odeia quando a chamam no diminutivo, a faz lembrar da altura. Ela respondeu à altura, como eu sabia que faria:

- Bem, Jasper. Infelizmente nós não temos nenhum estábulo para você satisfazer as suas necessidade, mas, se em um grande esforço, você conseguir... Temos um banheiro de humanos atrás da escada. – Esme a encarou escandalizada:

- Alice! Não se trata assim uma visita!

- É, Alicinha... O que eu ia pensar? – Jasper completou. A cara que Alice fez depois foi de dar dó... Ela nunca contraria a mãe.

- Desculpe, mamãe. – Ela disse por fim.

- Não é a mim que você deve desculpas, mocinha.

- Mas mãe! – Tentou.

- Obedeça a sua mãe, Alice. – Carlisle disse.

- Ok. – Disse a contragosto. – Me desculpe, Jasper. – Ele sorriu e disse:

- Vou pensar no seu caso. – Emmet desatou a rir e Edward parecia estar se engasgando, tentando conter o riso: ele sabia que com Alice não se brincava. Na primeira chance, ela acabaria com eles: os três. E Jasper seria o que mais sofreria... Seguido de Emmet.

- Bella, Rose? Vamos ao banheiro do meu quarto... Os meninos se viram aqui em baixo. – Lançando um último olhar de desprezo a Jasper, subiu as escadas até o terceiro andar.

Olhei para Rose e ela me olhou como quem dissesse "melhor não contrariar, ou sobra pra gente". Subimos e encontramos Alice sentada na sua cama, abraçando um ursinho de pelúcia com uma expressão mortífera – recuamos um passo quando a vimos.

- Lice... – Comecei. – Eu também não fui com a cara dele, mas não precisa ficar tão abalada... – Ela sorriu e me cortou:

- Já passou. Agora, o que as senhoritas têm para atrair tanto a atenção de meus primos? – Eu corei, e Rose riu:

- Eu vou entrar para a sua família, Lice...Grave minhas palavras. Eu não vou ser "qualquer uma". Eu vou ser _a_ garota. Acostume-se com a minha presença. – Nossa. Tá, depois dessa, eu e Alice tivemos que rir.

- E você, Bells? O Edward estava caidinho...E as mãos dele estavam em um certo lugar...Aconteceu alguma coisa lá fora? – Alice perguntou. Corando violentamente, lhes contei o que aconteceu no carro e as minhas resoluções. Rose riu e me disse:

- Isso mesmo, Bella. Agora, você tem que deixá-lo na vontade... – Me lançou um olhar especulativo e, se aproximando, abaixou a minha blusa, de modo que o decote ficasse maior. – Isso deve ajudar. Hm...Passe um batom e o meu perfume, ele vai adorar. – Acatei suas decisões: Rosalie era perita nesse assunto. Alice não ficou atrás e disse:

- Hoje venha se arrumar aqui em casa para sairmos. Eu tenho um plano. – Seus olhinhos faiscaram. – E você vai usar as roupas que eu disser, sem reclamar: incluindo salto alto. Eu vou te maquiar e fazer seu penteado também.

- Ou seja, eu vou ser sua bonequinha em tamanho real. – Disse.

- Sim, e uma das bem reclamonas pelo jeito. Oras, Bella...Você quer fazê-lo sofrer como ele está fazendo, não? Então é bom você usar tudo o que tem em mãos!

- Tá, fazer o quê? Mas é bom eu ganhar essa guerra...

- Ah, mas você vai, querida. – Disse Rosalie.

**N/A:** Eu adoro esse capítulo, fato. A melhor parte? A portada nos joelhos, hehe. Mas é claro que o "plano maligno" da baixota e da Rose também tem seu mérito. Bem, não tenho muito mais o que dizer, além de COMENTEM MUITO! – Façam uma autora feliz, só basta um comentário, rs.

- xoxo

Pâm P. =]


	4. Entre tapas e beijos

As meninas lavaram as mãos rapidamente e desceram para a sala de jantar – todos as esperavam. Emmet começou:

- Finalmente, estava achando que vocês ou tinham morrido lá em cima, ou tinham achado alguém mais interessante do que eu. – Piscou para Rose que sorriu, e eu e Alice rimos. – Eu ia arrombar a porta, e Edward parecia querer fazer a mesma coisa. – Cutucou as costelas do irmão, que lhe lançou um olhar mortífero.

- Não exagere, Emmet. – Sibilou. Jasper, que parecia entediado até então, se pronunciou pela primeira vez:

- Sentem logo, estou com fome.

- Folgado. – Alice disse. Esme a lhe repreendeu com um olhar e disse a Jasper:

- Claro que está, querido. Tenho certeza de que vai gostar da minha lasanha.

- E quem não gosta? – Carlisle perguntou à esposa, que corou. Sorrindo, nós sentamos à mesa. Rose ao lado de Emmet, que estava ao lado da tia. Carlisle estava à cabeceira, com Edward ao seu lado. Jasper estava a uma cadeira de distância, restando para mim ou a cabeceira da mesa, ou o lugar vago entre eles. Mesmo com repugno à pessoa de Jasper, Alice se sentou ao lado dele, me forçando a sentar ao lado de Edward. Esse seria um longo almoço, senti quando ele me lançou seu sorriso torto e levantou para me puxar a cadeira.

Eu posso jurar que o molho de tomate da lasanha não era tão vermelho quanto o meu rosto. Edward passou a refeição inteira ou olhando para o meu decote (descaradamente, devo acrescentar) ou dizendo como eu era linda, cheirosa, inteligente – me cantando, para resumir. E eu aqui fiquei com o rosto mais quente e vermelho do que uma pimenta! Bem, pelo menos o plano surtia efeito, e daqui ele não receberia nada.

Eu não sabia mais os meus motivos para fazer aquilo...Podia ser vingança pelo que ele fez anos atrás e o fato dele tratar isso com descaso, na maior cara-de-pau...Ou eu simplesmente queria vencer esse jogo. Mas eu sabia que faria isso, não o daria descanso, nem em sonhos – ele faria isso comigo, eu tinha certeza. Enquanto ele me elogiava, ele afagou minha mão incontáveis vezes, sua perna sempre "acidentalmente" roçava na minha, ou seus olhos me encaravam trazendo sensações que eu mal podia descrever. E o seu cheiro...Ui. Mas eu não podia deixar de me perguntar: eu sabia por que eu estava naquele jogo...Mas e ele? O quê que ele ganhava? Não foi ele quem saiu machucado, muito pelo contrário. Eu recebi os chifres e ele a fama de pegador.

Terminado o almoço – finalmente, eu não agüentava mais a perna de Edward encostada na minha (não que eu não estivesse gostando, mas eu poderia perder meu autocontrole) – Rosalie e Alice me levaram para casa, com o que eu podia jurar ser um salão de beleza completo e uma quantidade imensa de roupas. Claro que elas também se arrumariam em casa, mas...Por Deus. A gente sabia que era cedo, mas Lice não suportava mais Jasper (nem eu, para dizer a verdade) e meus tios queriam aproveitar os sobrinhos, já que as semanas que eles passariam aqui de férias eles passariam estritamente com a gente e em baladas.

A casa estava vazia (Charlie só voltaria lá pelas sete, quando estivéssemos de saída) e nós colocamos uns romances para assistir, esperando as horas passarem enquanto uma arrumava a outra. Chegava a ser divertido quando uma dava bronca na outra por esta chorar por causa do filme e acabar com a maquiagem. Mas, após muitos berros de Alice, muitas reclamações minhas e risos de Rose, ficamos prontas. Alice usava um vestido tubete preto, e rose um extremamente decotado e vermelho. Por mais que eu achasse a saia do meu muito curta... Eu tinha que admitir: o azul realmente realçava o tom de minha pele. E o melhor... Edward ia adorar. Só havia um problema: eu acho que a gente se arrumou demais – mas elas eram irrefreáveis. Era impossível imaginar algum lugar em que realmente fosse possível usar essas roupas em Forks.

- Alice? – Comecei.

- Nem me venha reclamar desse salto de novo, Bella. – Ela se virou irritada do espelho em que se mirava, ajeitando o seu cabelo espetadinho pela milésima vez.

- Não, não é isso. – Apressei-me em dizer, e ela logo aliviou sua expressão dura.

- O que é, então? – Ela perguntou visivelmente curiosa.

- Aonde nós vamos para usar essas roupas? Em Forks não há nada assim... – Ela riu:

- É porque não vamos ficar em Forks. Vamos até Seattle, nos embebedar. – Rose ficou radiante com a notícia, mas eu nem tanto.

- E como vamos voltar para casa bêbadas? Charlie me mataria!

- Ah, relaxa, Bella! Eu reservei uns quartos em um hotel de lá: nós vamos ficar bem. – Eu mordi meu lábio inferior: Alice estava tramando e eu não gostava nada disso. Aquele brilho no seu olhar me avisava: "salve-se quem puder!".

- E você acha que meu pai vai deixar eu ir para outra cidade simplesmente para ficar bêbada e dormir em um quarto de hotel, cheio de garotos? – Há. Quero ver ela superar essa.

- Primeiro, Bells: são quartos, não quarto. E, segundo: ele já deixou. – Meu queixo caiu ali: meu pai totalmente rigoroso havia deixado? Como que se pode confiar em alguém nesse mundo? Bem, eu tentei...Eu realmente tentei me livrar dessa noite. Mas Alice parecia adivinhar tudo o que eu faria. De vez em quando essa anãzinha de jardim conseguia ser bem irritante para a altura dela. Eu suspirei derrotada e ela voltou a fazer o que devia. Cinco minutos depois, uma Alice saltitante seguida por uma Rosalie perfeita e feliz e uma Bella resmungona entraram em um conversível vermelho, a caminho da casa da primeira.

Chegando lá, os garotos já estavam arrumados. Eu só tenho uma palavra para descrever a nossa visão: uau. Jasper e Edward usavam camisas que se moldavam perfeitamente ao seu corpo e Emmet usava uma camiseta apertava que ressaltava seus músculos; usavam calças jeans e casacos de cores neutras por cima. E o perfume que eles exalavam...OMG. Eu estava reconsiderando seriamente essa guerrinha entre eu e Edward. Foco, Bella: você tem que ganhar, ele não pode se aproveitar de você! E, pelo visto, nós também tínhamos causado um certo impacto sobre eles: quando chegamos, estacamos com as imagens deles. Mas eles conservavam suas bocas abertas, só faltava babar. Essa seria uma noite...Hm...Interessante, para se dizer o mínimo. Limpando a garganta, Edward disse:

- Oi, Bella...Você está linda. – Alice o fuzilou com o olhar e Rose olhou indignada, e ele logo tossiu e recomeçou, se corrigindo: - Vocês estão lindas. – Elas sorriram e os outros dois pareceram sair do transe em que estavam.

- Sim, sim...Gosto...Digo, lindas. – Emmet começou e Rose sorriu para ele, que disse: - Principalmente você, ursinha. – Ursinha? De onde saiu aquilo? Rose riu e o puxou para um beijo que fez todos desviarem os rostos, enojados. Alice olhou para Jasper, desafiando-o a dizer alguma coisa: não sei se um elogio ou crítica, do jeito que eles brigavam eu não me surpreenderia com nenhum dos dois. Mas Jasper permaneceu calado, e Alice emburrou.

- Vocês dois, parem de se agarrar aqui! Eu vou vomitar daqui a pouco. Vamos logo lá para Seattle: duas horas de viagem e vocês podem tratar de dirigir, que a gente está de salto. E ai se tiver um arranhão no meu canarinho! – Ela olhou para os garotos brava. Eu queria rir, mas me segurei: Alice amava o carro dela, e mataria qualquer um que lhe estragasse.

Jasper dirigia o carro de Alice e ela ia ao seu lado, "vendo se ele não bate o carro numa árvore de propósito para irritá-la". Eles brigaram o caminho inteiro, como era de se esperar, mas eu não pude deixar de ver uns olhares furtivos de Jasper para as pernas de Alice. Se ela não percebia, não demonstrava – mas eu podia jurar vê-la corando por um momento.

Se as coisas na frente do carro estavam "quentes", aqui atrás estavam "pegando fogo". Edward sabia o poder que tinha sobre mim, e abusava – todas as vezes que nossos olhares se encontravam, ele dava seu sorriso torto e piscava. Ele me deixava sem ar. Não que eu não tenha abusado também – cruzava as pernas toda hora e ele ficava hipnotizado pelo movimento. E, em certo ponto, fingi ver uma estrela linda pela sua janela e me inclinei sobre ele, apoiando minhas mãos em suas pernas, perto de seu órgão. Ele engoliu em seco depois dessa, e eu sorri internamente. Mas é claro que não saí impune – assim que chegamos ao clube (sim, com piscina e um imenso jardim decorado), ele correu para abrir a porta da mim e, vendo a minha dificuldade em descer com o salto sem cair, ele me pegou no colo. Deus, como ele cheirava bem!

- Edward, me ponha no chão! – Ou continua assim, tá bom...

- Eu só queria... – Ele foi aproximando seu rosto do meu, com um grande sorriso nos lábios. É agora...Que eu faço? Beijo ou viro a cara? Mas ele não me deu a chance de pensar no que fazer, ele decidiu por mim: quando sua boca estava a um centímetro da minha, ele desviou seu rosto para o meu ouvido e sussurrou: - que você não caísse. – Besta. E eu achando aqui que ele queria me beijar, mas não, ele só queria que a desastrada aqui não caísse no chão fazendo ele pagar o maior mico. Ele riu e depositou um beijo logo abaixo ao meu ouvido, e eu estremeci. Canalha, ele ainda me mata do coração hoje.

Ele me colocou no chão e eu logo tratei de abaixar meu vestido (que tinha subido muito com essa brincadeira dele. Eu o peguei olhando minhas pernas com a boca aberta – bem feito. É bom ele tomar do próprio remédio de vez em quando. E ele ainda ia sofrer muito hoje por ter me pego no colo.

Demos o nosso nome na entrada – devia ser uma festa particular – e entramos. Para variar, os homens se viraram para encarar Rose (Emmet quase socou alguns) e Alice, mas o que me surpreendeu foi o fato deles me olharem: eu nunca atraí olhares antes. Edward estava rígido ao meu lado, e eu sorri com o fato de lhe causar ciúme. Alice nos puxou para dançar e eu nem pensei em reclamar, queria ver que reação causaria em Edward se eu dançasse sensualmente.

Todas as vezes que eu o procurava com o olhar, ele estava me olhando. Mas não foi assim da última vez: ele estava conversando com uma garota bem oferecida, por sinal. Loira oxigenada e com um sorriso falso – já a odiei. E ele parecia estar gostando, sorriu quando ela tocou seu braço e se demorou mais pelos seus músculos (vadia!). Eu já ia até lá tomar satisfações quando me lembrei que ele não tem nada comigo, e que provavelmente estava querendo me causar ciúme. Bem, se era assim, eu vou chamar sua atenção ainda mais. Puxei Alice para o banheiro, que me ajudou com os retoques da maquiagem e, ao sairmos de lá, me apontou um cara bonito, dizendo para eu ir falar com ele, e assim o fiz.

Ele era alto e loiro, forte pelo que dava para ver, e seu nome era Mike. Ao me ver aproximar, sua boca foi se abrindo (adorei isso). Lancei-lhe o meu melhor sorriso e começamos a conversar, eu não perdia uma chance de lhe dar indiretas – não quisesse alguma coisa com ele, mas agora Edward estava aos amassos com aquela garota. Sem pensar, me inclinei para Mike e o beijei. Ele beijava bem, mas eu queria que outra pessoa estivesse ali...Quando nos afastamos, eu só tive tempo de ver Edward se lançando sobre ele.

Eu nunca fui fã de brigas, e não era agora que eu me tornaria. Foram necessários dois seguranças mais Emmet e Jasper para separá-los. Mike estava um pouco machucado e foi embora, se despedindo de mim com um selinho e a promessa que me ligaria (tudo bem, ele era legal...Mas eu estava feliz por ter lhe dado um número falso: não queria mais brigas). Assim que ele estava longe, "soltei os cachorros" pra cima de Edward, ele não tinha o direito de me interromper quando ele próprio estava se agarrando com outra:

- Qual é o seu problema? – Sibilei. Ele fez cara de desentendido e eu o puxei para fora, no jardim. – Qual é o seu problema? – Repeti, com a voz contida. Estava tentando me segurar para não lhe dar um tapa na cara.

- Ele estava a beijando! – Disse incrédulo. Eu rolei os olhos e disse suspirando:

- Jura? Eu não sabia disso! Eu quero saber por que você fez aquilo! – Ele me olhou bravo e respondeu:

- Porque você é minha! – Como? Agora eu não sei se fico feliz ou brava com isso!

- Como é que é, Edward Cullen? Eu sou sua? Desde quando? Eu não me lembro de ter ficado com você, ou ser sua namorada! Na verdade, a única coisa que eu me lembro é de você beijando aquela vadia! – Ele sorriu e me respondeu:

- Então você viu? – Sorriso presunçoso dos infernos. Nota mental: arrancar aquele sorriso de seu rosto na primeira oportunidade:

- Não fuja da minha pergunta. Você estava com outra, então eu podia muito bem ficar com outro. – Eu gritava agora. – A gente não tem anda e ele não estava me forçando a nada, então você foi um estúpido de me interromper!

- Você estava gostando? – Ele perguntou levando uma sobrancelha e com um sorriso cínico. Ele ficava irresistível assim...Concentra, Bella!

- Eu... – Ele riu e disse:

- Então eu não interrompi nada.

- Mas por que você se interrompeu para tirar ele de cima de mim? E ainda por cima, por que deu um soco no pobre coitado?

- Eu já disse: você é minha, e eu não interrompi nada mesmo.

- Diz isso para aquela loira oxigenada que você tava pegando. – Ele me olhou incrédulo. – E, pela milésima vez: eu não sou sua!

- Você é sim, Bella. É minha porque eu sei que você me ama, assim como eu te amo. – Eu não encontrei palavras para revidar. Ele estava dizendo que me amava? – Melhor assim, sem falar nada. Você fala demais, sabia? – Ele se aproximou e me beijou.

Não sei por quanto tempo a gente se beijou, se foram horas ou segundos...Eu só sei que foi extremamente bom. Eu já tinha o beijado antes, quando éramos pequenos, mas foi só um selinho...Agora foi totalmente diferente. Sua língua brincou um pouco com meus lábios, depois abriu entrada por eles, se movimentando com a minha. Suas mãos corriam da minha cintura até o meu cabelo e os meus dedos passeavam pelos seus fios cor de bronze, puxando-o mais para perto toda vez que ele insinuava parar. Paramos somente para tomar ar, mas mesmo assim seus lábios não se distanciaram meio centímetro dos meus, e ele vivia me dando mordidas na boca. Bem melhor que o beijo do Mike...

- Ah, e Lauren não é oxigenada... – Aí eu me lembrei que eu não era a primeira que ele beijou desse jeito hoje (meu beijo com Mike não contava – não tinha calor), e que, além disso, ele a defendeu, dizendo que ela não era oxigenada. É, uma vez canalha...Sempre canalha. Eu olhei bem nos seus olhos e lhe dei um tapa na cara, me esquecendo completamente da declaração de amor que ele havia me feito há pouco.

**Cap. 4 – Código chocolate**

- AI! MERDA, BELL! QUE MÃO PESADA! – Edward reclamou.

- Ah, desculpe...Doeu? – Fiz cara de santa.

- Claro que doeu! – Hum, que bom.

- ÓTIMO, PORQUE ERA PARA DOER! – Ele me olhou como se eu fosse uma maluca, e isso só me deixou mais estressada: - "E Lauren não é oxigenada?"! Como você ousa defender aquela vadia que estava dando em cima de você e te beijando logo depois de você me beijar? Eu só não te mando voltar para a p*** que te pariu porque eu gosto da sua mãe, e não quero ofendê-la.

- Acalme-se, Bell. – Ele tentava me acalmar.

- Não me chame de Bell! Me esqueça, Edward Cullen! Volte para a oxigenada vadia da Lauren... – Debochei, e ele me encarou:

- Bella, ela não é oxigenada; talvez você possa chamá-la de vadia, mas não nesse caso. – Eu não acredito! Ele continuava a defendendo!

- Ah, é? E por que não?

- Eu a conheço há muito tempo... – Grande coisa.

- Claro, porque isso me ajudaria a repensar meus conceitos sobre ela. – Comentei, o interrompendo, mas ele fingiu não escutar:

-...E tudo o que ela fez foi um favor para mim, me ajudando a chamar a atenção de certa pessoa. Para falar a verdade, eu nem tirei meus olhos de você. Eu só queria fazer ciúme... – Ele disse em tom de desculpa. -...Mas aí eu a vi com aquele idiota... – Respirou fundo, e eu o interrompi:

- Se você acha que eu vou acreditar em você, você está muito enganado.

- É a verdade, Bell.

- Já falei, não me chame assim!

- Eu já te contei a minha versão, por que você ainda está irritada? O que eu fiz? – Ele não me perguntou isso...O que ele fez? Bem, desde que nos conhecemos, tudo o que ele tem feito foi botar chifres em cima de mim. Não que estivéssemos juntos agora, mas era algo parecido...Ele me deu ilusões, e a besta aqui foi tola o suficiente para acreditar.

- O que você não fez, Edward? É essa a pergunta...E a resposta é bem simples: me tratar com respeito. Ou você já se esqueceu da Victoria, quando tínhamos dez anos? E agora você chega e age como se nada tivesse acontecido, me dando falsas ilusões. Aí eu o vejo aos amassos com outra e então, quando eu decido partir para outra, você soca o cara! Depois me vem com esse papo de "amor" e defende a vadia de antes! – Ele me encarava atônito.

- Bell... – Ele se corrigiu ao ver a minha expressão mortífera: - Isabella...Nunca duvide de meu amor por você. E eu achava que você não quisesse lembrar do que aconteceu naquele dia... – Disse secando as lágrimas silenciosas que começaram a escorrer dos meus olhos. – Eu só achei que nós poderíamos passar uma borracha por cima disso tudo.

- Tudo bem, Edward. Você tem um ponto, mas daí agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, nem um mísero pedido de desculpas...

- Eu me desculpei.

- Não, não se desculpou. – Suspirando, ele disse:

- Ok, não diretamente. Eu tentei, sério. Mas Alice me disse que você não queria me ver na sua frente nunca mais na sua vida...E eu desisti. Eu não devia, mas o fiz. Não houve um dia sequer em que eu não me martirizei pelo que aconteceu...Eu simplesmente não queria perder a sua amizade, já que parecia que você tinha esquecido do que aconteceu. Eu estava com medo de que se eu te lembrasse, você iria me afastar de novo. E eu não agüentaria.

- Você sabe que isso não muda nada, não?

- Muda sim, Isabella. – Por mais que eu tenha pedido que ele não me chamasse pelo apelido que só ele usava comigo, eu odiava quando ele usava meu nome inteiro. Parecia que a gente não se conhecia... – Porque desse jeito você sabe que eu nunca deixei de amá-la. E pelo jeito que você me encara, eu sei que você também não.

- É diferente...Eu fui a única a sair machucada dessa relação: duas vezes, ainda por cima.

- Eu já disse que me arrependo...

- Mas não é o suficiente. – Eu travava uma grande batalha no meu interior. Cada fibra do meu corpo clamava por ele, queria perdoá-lo. O meu coração só tinha um motivo para bater: Edward Cullen, eu sabia disso. Mas a única coisa que mantinha a minha sanidade e o meu orgulho intactos era o fato de ficar longe dele. Ele me magoou demais.

- Por favor, Bella. – Ele tinha lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Edward, não vou mentir para você, tanto porque você já sabe a verdade...Eu te amo. E estou tentando acreditar que você nutre os mesmos sentimentos por mim, mesmo que isso seja praticamente fisicamente impossível para o meu ser. Mas...Sempre que a gente tenta alguma coisa, sai errado. E no fim eu sou a única a se machucar, a que sofre mais.

- Quem disse que precisa terminar, Bell? Não precisa ter um fim...

- Sempre tem um fim, Edward. – Suspirei.

- Este não é o nosso fim, Bell. Eu vou provar a você que nós podemos dar certo, mas só me diga uma coisa...Se eu não tivesse defendido a Lauren, a gente ainda estaria bem? – Mordi meu lábio inferior, pensando. Eu não tinha certeza.

- Não sei, Edward. Mas em algum momento teríamos uma briga semelhante, por você ter tratado com indiferença o que aconteceu no passado. Como eu disse antes: no final a gente se separaria e eu sairia machucada. – Ele engoliu em seco e, não agüentando mais ver aqueles olhos verdes chorosos, entrei no clube à procura de Alice. Eu queria passar a noite assistindo romances melosos, comendo uma caixa de chocolate e reclamando da vida para Lice e Rose. Eu tentaria, de novo, esquecer Edward Cullen.

Eu ia andando, escutando a voz de Edward ao fundo me chamando, mas não respondi. A beleza romântica do jardim parecia inapropriada agora, e eu procurava não reparar muito. Quando eu finalmente entrei no clube, tive dificuldades para achar Alice. Eu poderia procurar Rose, mas com certeza ela estaria com Emmet se agarrando, e eu correria o sério risco de começar a chorar ali mesmo – queria guardar as lágrimas para os filmes, em um lugar fechado. – Todos passavam por mim como borrões, chegando a atingir uma aura de irrealidade – parecia impossível haver pessoas tão felizes e animadas enquanto o mundo de outra pessoa desmoronava a poucos passos de distância.

- Bella? – Eu me virei a esse chamado, reconhecendo a voz: era Alice.

- Lice, finalmente! – Eu a encarei, seu rosto estava vermelho e ela mantinha um sorriso no rosto, que desmoronou ao ver a minha expressão.

- O que aconteceu, Bellinha? – Me perguntou preocupada.

- Depois, Lice...Lembra do código chocolate? – Ela me olhou confusa:

- Aquele que eu inventei depois do que aconteceu aquilo com você e o... – A interrompi:

- Esse mesmo. No quarto do hotel, agora. Se quiser pode chamar a Rose, mas ela deve estar ocupada...

- Ela vem, nunca a deixaria desamparada E se Emmet tentar impedi-la, eu lhe arranco as bolas fora. Ai se algum dos meninos nos irritar hoje, eu juro que mato! – Eu quase sorri ao ver o tom assassino que atingiu a minha amiga.

Não demoramos muito para achar Rose – ela e Emmet estavam no lugar mais óbvio: um canto escuro e afastado, se pegando. – Eu desviei o olhar rapidamente, e, à menção do "código chocolate", Rose largou Emmet com uma cara de cachorrinho sem dono confuso e nos seguiu rapidamente para fora, pegar o carro e ir para o hotel.

Entramos no nosso quarto (os meninos dividiriam o outro e, para quem quisesse, havia outro – que não seria usado mais, já que Rose abandonou Emmet por esta noite) e eu logo tomei um banho e coloquei um pijama confortável, enquanto as meninas pediam incontáveis chocolates e doces na recepção, com uns dois baldes de pipoca e filmes melosos. Eu sai do banheiro e as encontrei já sem maquiagem, preparando as coisas. Elas haviam tomado banho nos banheiros dos outros quartos também. Sentei-me lentamente em uma cama e Rose me puxou para um abraço enquanto Lice começava um interrogatório sobre o que havia acontecido. Assim que eu terminei o relato, Lice começou:

- Bella, eu sinto informar, mas...Eu concordo com o meu primo. – Disse um pouco relutante. Eu a encarei, sem acreditar no que ela dizia.

- Por que, Alice? – Ela bebeu demais nessa festa, só pode...

- Tudo bem que no relacionamento de vocês dois tudo o que ele fez foi cagada, foi tolice ele tentar fazer ciúme para você e depois defender a tal da Lauren (mesmo que ela fosse amiga dele), e eu nem vou comentar aquela história com a Victoria. Mas ele tem razão em um ponto: você não pode começar um relacionamento pensando em seu fim. Ele diz te amar acima de tudo e, eu devo informá-la que toda vez que eu ia para Phoenix, ele me bombardeava com perguntas sobre você...Ele te ama, Bella. Eu não duvido nem um pouco disso, e acho que você vai ter que tentar botar uma pedra em cima de todos esses seus medos tolos e se focar em ser feliz com ele. Dê-lhe uma última chance. – Eu me virei para Rose, pedindo apoio contra aquela fadinha desmiolada, mas tudo o que ela fez foi sorrir. Belas amigas que eu tenho.

- Desculpe, Bella...Mas Alice tem razão. Dê uma chance a Edward.

- Vocês estão loucas! Ele me beija e depois defende a vadia!

- Bella, ele era amigo dela...

- E estava aos amassos com ela. – Hum.

- E agora? – Rose perguntou se virando para Alice.

- E agora o quê? – Perguntei, emburrada.

- Bem, já que este não é um código chocolate... – Alice a interrompeu, antes que eu pudesse afirmar que aquele era sim um código chocolate.

- Esse é um código chocolate, Rose...Mas uma nova versão dele. Você pode chamar de "código chocolate branco". – Eu e Rose a encaramos sem entender nada.

- Você pode explicar ou vai deixar por assim mesmo? – A perguntei, esquecendo completamente devido à curiosidade que eu estava brava com ela.

- Claro que sim! – Ela sorriu e corou. – Eu e Jasper...

- Sabia! Vocês se beijaram, não foi? Diz que foi! Vocês ficam tão bonitinhos juntos! – Rose explodiu em perguntas e Alice só ia ficando mais vermelha: o que era estranho, porque ela nunca ficava envergonhada.

- É...Pode-se dizer que sim... – Disse escondendo o rosto em um travesseiro. Eu e Rose rimos e a curiosa aqui perguntou:

- Como, quando e onde? – Ela me encarou com os olhinhos brilhantes, e começou a narrar a sua história:

- Enquanto a gente dançava, ele ficava me olhando...Você não percebeu, Bella, porque estava de olho no meu primo. Ele estava no bar, e toda garota que aparecia para falar com ele, ele dispensava. Eu achei estranho, não posso negar que ele é bonito...E um homem assim não fica sozinho em festas.

"Depois que eu te arrumei no banheiro, eu fui à direção dele e perguntei por quê que ele estava sozinho, e ele me respondeu:

'A garota que eu quero ainda não veio pedir para ficar comigo' Eu sorri e brinquei com ele, dizendo para ele parar de ser medroso e pedir para dançar com ela, porque ela seria muito burra de negar. Eu acho que eu bebi demais para falar isso, eu nunca o elogiei...Aí ele me encarou com aqueles lindos olhos azuis brilhantes, e eu percebi o quão bonito ele era. Ele sorriu (que sorriso lindo), e segurou a minha mão, dizendo:

'Você quer dançar comigo, Alice?' Eu fiquei indignada: ele queria me usar para fazer ciúme, e eu não aceitaria. Quando eu falei que não, ele me perguntou: "Por que não? Você falou que ela seria muito burra de negar..." Foi aí que a ficha caiu. Eu nem pensei, eu só olhei em seus olhos e fui me aproximando...Ele sorriu e me deu o melhor beijo do mundo. Quando nos separamos, ele a viu e disse que você parecia procurar por alguém. Eu me soltei dele e fui te procurar, foi aí que eu te encontrei."

- Eu vou ser a madrinha. – Disse antes que Rose se recuperasse da história. Alice sorriu e disse que nós duas seríamos. Rose, mais contente com isso, a perguntou:

- Então, o que seria o código chocolate branco, então? – Lice sorriu e disse:

- Simples: a primeira fase é a que a gente está fazendo agora...Contar o que aconteceu. A segunda fase e assistir comédias românticas, mas isso a gente pode pular: já assistimos muitos filmes assim hoje. E a terceira fase é a melhor: nós vamos ficar com os nossos namorados, ficantes, etc.: o que quer que seja que eles são para a gente.

Antes que eu piscasse, Rose e Lice saíram correndo do quarto, gargalhando. Eu fiquei sem entender nada, até que um Edward perdido entrou no quarto coçando a cabeça:

- Rose e Lice chegaram correndo no quarto...A minha prima puxou o Jasper para fora, mas a sua amiga me expulsou de lá, com a ajuda do meu irmão. – Ele fez uma careta. – Mas eu não vou reclamar...A gente pode conversar pelo menos, não? – Ele me olhou esperançoso e eu fiquei perdida.

**N/A:** Eu adoro as briguinhas da Alice e do Jasper, he. Edward e Bella no carro? Ui. Agora... Eu juro que não queria fazer ele tão canalha assim (não por enquanto, pelo menos). Mas eu estava terminando o capítulo, e essa idéia maluco me veio à cabeça... E eu não resisti. Se vocês quiserem, podem xingar à vontade – só reservem alguns palavrões para mais tarde, vocês vão precisar, acreditem.

- xoxo

Pâm P. =]


	5. Código chocolate

- AI! MERDA, BELL! QUE MÃO PESADA! – Edward reclamou.

- Ah, desculpe...Doeu? – Fiz cara de santa.

- Claro que doeu! – Hum, que bom.

- ÓTIMO, PORQUE ERA PARA DOER! – Ele me olhou como se eu fosse uma maluca, e isso só me deixou mais estressada: - "E Lauren não é oxigenada?"! Como você ousa defender aquela vadia que estava dando em cima de você e te beijando logo depois de você me beijar? Eu só não te mando voltar para a p*** que te pariu porque eu gosto da sua mãe, e não quero ofendê-la.

- Acalme-se, Bell. – Ele tentava me acalmar.

- Não me chame de Bell! Me esqueça, Edward Cullen! Volte para a oxigenada vadia da Lauren... – Debochei, e ele me encarou:

- Bella, ela não é oxigenada; talvez você possa chamá-la de vadia, mas não nesse caso. – Eu não acredito! Ele continuava a defendendo!

- Ah, é? E por que não?

- Eu a conheço há muito tempo... – Grande coisa.

- Claro, porque isso me ajudaria a repensar meus conceitos sobre ela. – Comentei, o interrompendo, mas ele fingiu não escutar:

-...E tudo o que ela fez foi um favor para mim, me ajudando a chamar a atenção de certa pessoa. Para falar a verdade, eu nem tirei meus olhos de você. Eu só queria fazer ciúme... – Ele disse em tom de desculpa. -...Mas aí eu a vi com aquele idiota... – Respirou fundo, e eu o interrompi:

- Se você acha que eu vou acreditar em você, você está muito enganado.

- É a verdade, Bell.

- Já falei, não me chame assim!

- Eu já te contei a minha versão, por que você ainda está irritada? O que eu fiz? – Ele não me perguntou isso...O que ele fez? Bem, desde que nos conhecemos, tudo o que ele tem feito foi botar chifres em cima de mim. Não que estivéssemos juntos agora, mas era algo parecido...Ele me deu ilusões, e a besta aqui foi tola o suficiente para acreditar.

- O que você não fez, Edward? É essa a pergunta...E a resposta é bem simples: me tratar com respeito. Ou você já se esqueceu da Victoria, quando tínhamos dez anos? E agora você chega e age como se nada tivesse acontecido, me dando falsas ilusões. Aí eu o vejo aos amassos com outra e então, quando eu decido partir para outra, você soca o cara! Depois me vem com esse papo de "amor" e defende a vadia de antes! – Ele me encarava atônito.

- Bell... – Ele se corrigiu ao ver a minha expressão mortífera: - Isabella...Nunca duvide de meu amor por você. E eu achava que você não quisesse lembrar do que aconteceu naquele dia... – Disse secando as lágrimas silenciosas que começaram a escorrer dos meus olhos. – Eu só achei que nós poderíamos passar uma borracha por cima disso tudo.

- Tudo bem, Edward. Você tem um ponto, mas daí agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, nem um mísero pedido de desculpas...

- Eu me desculpei.

- Não, não se desculpou. – Suspirando, ele disse:

- Ok, não diretamente. Eu tentei, sério. Mas Alice me disse que você não queria me ver na sua frente nunca mais na sua vida...E eu desisti. Eu não devia, mas o fiz. Não houve um dia sequer em que eu não me martirizei pelo que aconteceu...Eu simplesmente não queria perder a sua amizade, já que parecia que você tinha esquecido do que aconteceu. Eu estava com medo de que se eu te lembrasse, você iria me afastar de novo. E eu não agüentaria.

- Você sabe que isso não muda nada, não?

- Muda sim, Isabella. – Por mais que eu tenha pedido que ele não me chamasse pelo apelido que só ele usava comigo, eu odiava quando ele usava meu nome inteiro. Parecia que a gente não se conhecia... – Porque desse jeito você sabe que eu nunca deixei de amá-la. E pelo jeito que você me encara, eu sei que você também não.

- É diferente...Eu fui a única a sair machucada dessa relação: duas vezes, ainda por cima.

- Eu já disse que me arrependo...

- Mas não é o suficiente. – Eu travava uma grande batalha no meu interior. Cada fibra do meu corpo clamava por ele, queria perdoá-lo. O meu coração só tinha um motivo para bater: Edward Cullen, eu sabia disso. Mas a única coisa que mantinha a minha sanidade e o meu orgulho intactos era o fato de ficar longe dele. Ele me magoou demais.

- Por favor, Bella. – Ele tinha lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Edward, não vou mentir para você, tanto porque você já sabe a verdade...Eu te amo. E estou tentando acreditar que você nutre os mesmos sentimentos por mim, mesmo que isso seja praticamente fisicamente impossível para o meu ser. Mas...Sempre que a gente tenta alguma coisa, sai errado. E no fim eu sou a única a se machucar, a que sofre mais.

- Quem disse que precisa terminar, Bell? Não precisa ter um fim...

- Sempre tem um fim, Edward. – Suspirei.

- Este não é o nosso fim, Bell. Eu vou provar a você que nós podemos dar certo, mas só me diga uma coisa...Se eu não tivesse defendido a Lauren, a gente ainda estaria bem? – Mordi meu lábio inferior, pensando. Eu não tinha certeza.

- Não sei, Edward. Mas em algum momento teríamos uma briga semelhante, por você ter tratado com indiferença o que aconteceu no passado. Como eu disse antes: no final a gente se separaria e eu sairia machucada. – Ele engoliu em seco e, não agüentando mais ver aqueles olhos verdes chorosos, entrei no clube à procura de Alice. Eu queria passar a noite assistindo romances melosos, comendo uma caixa de chocolate e reclamando da vida para Lice e Rose. Eu tentaria, de novo, esquecer Edward Cullen.

Eu ia andando, escutando a voz de Edward ao fundo me chamando, mas não respondi. A beleza romântica do jardim parecia inapropriada agora, e eu procurava não reparar muito. Quando eu finalmente entrei no clube, tive dificuldades para achar Alice. Eu poderia procurar Rose, mas com certeza ela estaria com Emmet se agarrando, e eu correria o sério risco de começar a chorar ali mesmo – queria guardar as lágrimas para os filmes, em um lugar fechado. – Todos passavam por mim como borrões, chegando a atingir uma aura de irrealidade – parecia impossível haver pessoas tão felizes e animadas enquanto o mundo de outra pessoa desmoronava a poucos passos de distância.

- Bella? – Eu me virei a esse chamado, reconhecendo a voz: era Alice.

- Lice, finalmente! – Eu a encarei, seu rosto estava vermelho e ela mantinha um sorriso no rosto, que desmoronou ao ver a minha expressão.

- O que aconteceu, Bellinha? – Me perguntou preocupada.

- Depois, Lice...Lembra do código chocolate? – Ela me olhou confusa:

- Aquele que eu inventei depois do que aconteceu aquilo com você e o... – A interrompi:

- Esse mesmo. No quarto do hotel, agora. Se quiser pode chamar a Rose, mas ela deve estar ocupada...

- Ela vem, nunca a deixaria desamparada E se Emmet tentar impedi-la, eu lhe arranco as bolas fora. Ai se algum dos meninos nos irritar hoje, eu juro que mato! – Eu quase sorri ao ver o tom assassino que atingiu a minha amiga.

Não demoramos muito para achar Rose – ela e Emmet estavam no lugar mais óbvio: um canto escuro e afastado, se pegando. – Eu desviei o olhar rapidamente, e, à menção do "código chocolate", Rose largou Emmet com uma cara de cachorrinho sem dono confuso e nos seguiu rapidamente para fora, pegar o carro e ir para o hotel.

Entramos no nosso quarto (os meninos dividiriam o outro e, para quem quisesse, havia outro – que não seria usado mais, já que Rose abandonou Emmet por esta noite) e eu logo tomei um banho e coloquei um pijama confortável, enquanto as meninas pediam incontáveis chocolates e doces na recepção, com uns dois baldes de pipoca e filmes melosos. Eu sai do banheiro e as encontrei já sem maquiagem, preparando as coisas. Elas haviam tomado banho nos banheiros dos outros quartos também. Sentei-me lentamente em uma cama e Rose me puxou para um abraço enquanto Lice começava um interrogatório sobre o que havia acontecido. Assim que eu terminei o relato, Lice começou:

- Bella, eu sinto informar, mas...Eu concordo com o meu primo. – Disse um pouco relutante. Eu a encarei, sem acreditar no que ela dizia.

- Por que, Alice? – Ela bebeu demais nessa festa, só pode...

- Tudo bem que no relacionamento de vocês dois tudo o que ele fez foi cagada, foi tolice ele tentar fazer ciúme para você e depois defender a tal da Lauren (mesmo que ela fosse amiga dele), e eu nem vou comentar aquela história com a Victoria. Mas ele tem razão em um ponto: você não pode começar um relacionamento pensando em seu fim. Ele diz te amar acima de tudo e, eu devo informá-la que toda vez que eu ia para Phoenix, ele me bombardeava com perguntas sobre você...Ele te ama, Bella. Eu não duvido nem um pouco disso, e acho que você vai ter que tentar botar uma pedra em cima de todos esses seus medos tolos e se focar em ser feliz com ele. Dê-lhe uma última chance. – Eu me virei para Rose, pedindo apoio contra aquela fadinha desmiolada, mas tudo o que ela fez foi sorrir. Belas amigas que eu tenho.

- Desculpe, Bella...Mas Alice tem razão. Dê uma chance a Edward.

- Vocês estão loucas! Ele me beija e depois defende a vadia!

- Bella, ele era amigo dela...

- E estava aos amassos com ela. – Hum.

- E agora? – Rose perguntou se virando para Alice.

- E agora o quê? – Perguntei, emburrada.

- Bem, já que este não é um código chocolate... – Alice a interrompeu, antes que eu pudesse afirmar que aquele era sim um código chocolate.

- Esse é um código chocolate, Rose...Mas uma nova versão dele. Você pode chamar de "código chocolate branco". – Eu e Rose a encaramos sem entender nada.

- Você pode explicar ou vai deixar por assim mesmo? – A perguntei, esquecendo completamente devido à curiosidade que eu estava brava com ela.

- Claro que sim! – Ela sorriu e corou. – Eu e Jasper...

- Sabia! Vocês se beijaram, não foi? Diz que foi! Vocês ficam tão bonitinhos juntos! – Rose explodiu em perguntas e Alice só ia ficando mais vermelha: o que era estranho, porque ela nunca ficava envergonhada.

- É...Pode-se dizer que sim... – Disse escondendo o rosto em um travesseiro. Eu e Rose rimos e a curiosa aqui perguntou:

- Como, quando e onde? – Ela me encarou com os olhinhos brilhantes, e começou a narrar a sua história:

- Enquanto a gente dançava, ele ficava me olhando...Você não percebeu, Bella, porque estava de olho no meu primo. Ele estava no bar, e toda garota que aparecia para falar com ele, ele dispensava. Eu achei estranho, não posso negar que ele é bonito...E um homem assim não fica sozinho em festas.

"Depois que eu te arrumei no banheiro, eu fui à direção dele e perguntei por quê que ele estava sozinho, e ele me respondeu:

'A garota que eu quero ainda não veio pedir para ficar comigo' Eu sorri e brinquei com ele, dizendo para ele parar de ser medroso e pedir para dançar com ela, porque ela seria muito burra de negar. Eu acho que eu bebi demais para falar isso, eu nunca o elogiei...Aí ele me encarou com aqueles lindos olhos azuis brilhantes, e eu percebi o quão bonito ele era. Ele sorriu (que sorriso lindo), e segurou a minha mão, dizendo:

'Você quer dançar comigo, Alice?' Eu fiquei indignada: ele queria me usar para fazer ciúme, e eu não aceitaria. Quando eu falei que não, ele me perguntou: "Por que não? Você falou que ela seria muito burra de negar..." Foi aí que a ficha caiu. Eu nem pensei, eu só olhei em seus olhos e fui me aproximando...Ele sorriu e me deu o melhor beijo do mundo. Quando nos separamos, ele a viu e disse que você parecia procurar por alguém. Eu me soltei dele e fui te procurar, foi aí que eu te encontrei."

- Eu vou ser a madrinha. – Disse antes que Rose se recuperasse da história. Alice sorriu e disse que nós duas seríamos. Rose, mais contente com isso, a perguntou:

- Então, o que seria o código chocolate branco, então? – Lice sorriu e disse:

- Simples: a primeira fase é a que a gente está fazendo agora...Contar o que aconteceu. A segunda fase e assistir comédias românticas, mas isso a gente pode pular: já assistimos muitos filmes assim hoje. E a terceira fase é a melhor: nós vamos ficar com os nossos namorados, ficantes, etc.: o que quer que seja que eles são para a gente.

Antes que eu piscasse, Rose e Lice saíram correndo do quarto, gargalhando. Eu fiquei sem entender nada, até que um Edward perdido entrou no quarto coçando a cabeça:

- Rose e Lice chegaram correndo no quarto...A minha prima puxou o Jasper para fora, mas a sua amiga me expulsou de lá, com a ajuda do meu irmão. – Ele fez uma careta. – Mas eu não vou reclamar...A gente pode conversar pelo menos, não? – Ele me olhou esperançoso e eu fiquei perdida.

**N/A:** Eu escrevi esse capítulo na Páscoa, então era de se esperar que eu só pensasse em chocolate, hehe. E então? O que será que a Bella vai dizer? Como ela vai reagir, presa no mesmo quarto que Edward? Hm... Só lendo o próximo capítulo e comentando!

- xoxo

Pâm P. =]


	6. Eu te amo, Bell Para sempre

Eu estava perdida: eu sabia. Por mais que quisesse, como eu resistiria àquele Deus Grego trancado no mesmo quarto que eu? Parte de mim queria sair de lá...Mas a outra (a que sempre vencia), repetia que seria impossível – principalmente porque eu me odiaria depois de ir embora.

- Bell? – Ele disse de novo, receoso. Ah, como eu amo o jeito que ele me chama... – Me prometa que não vai embora novamente. Eu seria incapaz de impedi-la, você sabe disso. – Eu nunca mais iria abandoná-lo. A única que eu deixaria para trás era o meu orgulho.

Estava decidido: eu ouviria Alice e Rosalie, aceitando qualquer coisa que Edward me dissesse. Eu esqueceria todos os acontecimentos passados, amando-o acima de tudo – eu não pensaria no fim do relacionamento, eu viveria o presente. Como eu não respondi à sua pergunta, ele continuou:

- Eu te amo, Isabella...

- Me chame de Bell, como sempre o fez. – O interrompi, e ele arregalou os olhos, mas fez como eu lhe pedi:

- Bell, me desculpe por tudo... – Eu sempre esperei pelo momento em que ele me diria essas palavras...Mas agora eu percebi que elas não são de fato necessárias. De repente eu senti uma enorme vontade de ter seu corpo próximo ao meu, e fiquei nervosa ao notar que aquele seu discurso talvez demorasse muito.

- Shhh... – Fiz enquanto colocava meu dedo sobre seus lábios perfeitos. – Eu também te amo, Edward Cullen. Mas você deve saber que fala demais. – Repeti suas palavras sorrindo e o beijei avidamente.

Há mesmo a necessidade de dizer o quanto eu gostei daquele beijo? Ele me empurrou até a parede, prendendo meus braços acima da minha cabeça. Eu queria poder correr os meus dedos pelos seus cabelos cor de bronze, mas daquele jeito também era divertido: me contentei em poder passar minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Sua língua ora brincava com a minha, ora deixava rastros de fogo no meu pescoço, e eu não conseguia me decidir onde eu gostava mais. Eu distribuía pequenas mordidas pelo seu ombro, e ele pareceu gostar. Ele me deixava louco, e eu estava amando aquele sentimento. Deixando uma mão prendendo as minhas, com a outra ele brincava com as bordas do meu pijama, como se decidisse se o arrancaria ou não...Logo sua mão estava debaixo dele, e minha pele se arrepiava ao menor toque. Eu senti o tamanho de sua...Hm, "vontade", por assim dizer, e corei violentamente: essa era uma experiência que eu ainda não tive, e não estava certa se estava pronta para isso. Reunindo todas as minhas forças (não sei como), sussurrei:

- Edward? – Ele parecia não me ouvir, e eu tentei novamente, ofegante e um pouco mais alto: – Edward! – Ele interrompeu o beijo (droga), e me olhou confuso:

- O que foi, Bell? Você não está gostando, eu fiz algo errado? – Ele ficava tão bonitinho se preocupando desse jeito comigo...Ai, ai...

- Não! – Apressei-me em negar. – Estava perfeito! – Melhor impossível. – É só que...Eu nunca... – Fala logo, ele vai entender! Eu acho...Respirei fundo e disse de uma vez: - Eu sou virgem, pronto, é isso! – Ele me olhou abobalhado.

- Você nunca...? – Olhou sugestivamente para baixo, e eu fiz "não" com a cabeça. – Nossa. Você é tão...Você sabe, que eu achei que já... – Ele se enrolava com as palavras, mas de repente ele sorriu e disse: - Então eu vou ser o seu primeiro. – Seu sorriso se alargou. – E vai ser na hora que você quiser, quando estiver pronta: será perfeito.

- Eu tenho certeza de que será. – O abracei e o levei para a cama. Ele me deu um olhar meio sacana, meio divertido, e disse:

- Já? Não pensei que seria tão rápido... – Ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto amo, erguendo uma sobrancelha. OMG! Ele ficava lindo assim! Tá, respira Bella. Acomodei-me melhor em seu peito, sentindo seu cheiro e respondi:

- Não, seu bobo. É que, por mais que eu não durma com você, não quer dizer que eu não possa dormir com você. Não quero ficar nem mais um segundo longe de você... – Ele me beijou, e eu continuei com um sorriso depois disso: –...Ou de seus lábios. – Ele sorriu e me abraçou mais apertado:

- Eu te amo, Bell. Para sempre. – Adormeci com o som de suas palavras.

* * *

- Bell, acorde. – Abri meus olhos e vi o homem mais lindo do mundo a poucos centímetros do meu rosto. Ele cheirava a banho recém-tomado, com aquele frescor de menta com limão naturais de sua colônia tão familiar com o seu cheiro natural...Era _inebriante_. Ele só vestia uma calça de moletom e seu peitoral bem definido estava exposto. Mas a melhor parte era o seu sorriso torto, que me deixava sem fôlego – literalmente. Dei-lhe meu melhor sorriso e o beijei.

- Bom dia... – Disse reprimindo um bocejo.

**N/A:** Foi curto, eu sei. Mas o quesito "hot" compensou, não? Eu sei, deixei o Edward na mão e a Bella é maluca de ter feito isso, mas... Ah, eu não tenho desculpas. Ela é maluca mesmo e ponto, he. Mas eu prometo: muitos lemons para frente! Enquanto isso, que tal comentarem?

- xoxo

Pâm P. =]


	7. Aquela vadia da Lauren

Edward, Emmet e Jasper já estavam em Forks há um mês, e a nossa vida não podia ser mais perfeita: acordar tarde, namorar, sair, namorar, se divertir, namorar...

Logo as férias terminariam, e a faculdade estava à nossa espera. Era a última noite deles aqui, e eu havia decidido fazer uma surpresa a Edward, já que não nos veríamos por alguns meses – eu me entregaria a ele completamente, pela primeira vez. Foi com esse pensamento que chamei Rose e Lice para irem comigo ao shopping de Port Angeles, comprar lingeries.

- Eu ainda não me conformo que vocês não transaram até agora! – Rosalie dizia pela milésima vez (eu juro que ela está passando tempo demais com Emmet), enquanto Alice tentava controlar um ataque de riso, digo, tosse.

- E daí, Rose? Eu não estava pronta... – Comecei meu discurso pronto, mas ela me interrompeu:

- E você está pronta agora, Bella? – Estremeci e ela continuou: - Pois eu acho que você só está fazendo isso porque não quer perdê-lo para alguma vaca qualquer lá de Oxford. – Eu tentei revidar, mas Alice não permitiu, dizendo:

- Ela tem razão, Bella. Você não deve fazer nada se não estiver pronta. – Ela piscou para mim e eu disse:

- Só porque você está deixando o pobre coitado do Jasper na seca, não quer dizer que eu tenha que fazer o mesmo com o Edward. – Ela me mostrou a língua irritada e Rose ria, enquanto eu continuei: - E, além disso, eu estou pronta. – Disse mordendo meu lábio inferior. Bem, pelo menos eu acho que estou pronta...

Entramos em uma loja, a primeira que encontramos (e a única do tipo do shopping). Rose foi direto para a seção de fantasias (estou concentrando todas as minhas forças em não imaginar o que ela e Emmet fariam), e Lice se divertia me ajudando com camisolas e outras peças nada conservadoras. Ela separou metade da loja – o que me faz pensar que Edward não seria o único a se dar bem hoje à noite.

- Bella, estou indecisa. Leve os dois de uma vez, na hora você decide se usa o vermelho ou o azul escuro, dependendo do clima. – Se referia às mínimas peças que eu gostei, não sei como. Não me agüentando, disse:

- É, pode ser. Você podia levar aquela camisola rosa, que tal? Jasper iria adorar... – Eu sou má, eu sei. Ela corou violentamente (o que era uma raridade), e respondeu:

- Bella, você sabe que a gente não vai...

- Eu sei! – A interrompi. – Mas isso não significa que não pode ficar bonita para ele na hora de dormir. – Assim como eu e Edward, eles dormiam junto sempre que podiam.

- É...Talvez você tenha razão. – Ela sorriu e fomos procurar Rosalie, para finalmente pagarmos e irmos embora. Assim que a achamos a perguntei:

- Achou alguma coisa, Rose? – Me arrependi no mesmo instante, dado o olhar pervertido que ela nos lançou:

- Sim...Hoje à noite o meu ursinho se transformará em um lobo muito, muito mau...

- Eca! Rose, por favor! Ele é meu primo e a gente não tem que ouvir os seus planos... – Alice reclamou (ainda bem, porque eu corria o risco de vomitar).

- Ah, tá...Esqueci que vocês são virgens. – Ela ria enquanto eu e Lice revirávamos os olhos. Pagamos e fomos para a praça de alimentação...Bem, eu tentava enquanto elas cismavam em empacar a cada vitrine nova em que a gente passava.

- Alice, você já tem uma jaqueta igual a essa, só que preta. – Disse de novo. Era a terceira vez que ela queria comprar alguma coisa repetida hoje.

- Por isso mesmo! É preta, não rosa! – Disse como se eu fosse algum tipo de deficiente mental que não entendia que uma cor era diferente da outra. Humf.

- Tá, Alice...Compra de uma vez, assim você me deixa em paz! – Ela começou a me responder, mas Rose nos interrompeu:

- Ai. Meu. Deus. Das. Peruas. – Hã? De onde ela me tirou essa agora? Eu não sou perua! É bom ela estar se referindo a si mesma, e talvez Alice...

- O quê que você achou, Rose? – Alice perguntou ansiosa, se colocando nas pontas dos pezinhos para enxergar mais longe.

- Simplesmente os brincos perfeitos. – Ela correu ao outro lado do corredor, com os olhos na vitrine de uma joalheria, com Alice a seguindo com os olhinhos focados em um colar. Mas os meus olhos foram parar em uma coisa bem melhor: Edward estava na loja. Eu reconheceria aqueles cabelos cor de bronze e aquela bundinha perfeita em qualquer lugar.

Corri para dentro da loja, tentando surpreendê-lo, e, quando eu estava há cinco passos de distância, ele se mexeu e eu vi a pessoa para quem ele estava virado: era uma loira oxigenada, da marca "vadia barata de esquina", que foi treinada como uma cadelinha adestrada a responder ao nome de "Lauren".

Ela me viu e sorriu, e se dirigindo a Edward, disse:

- Esse é perfeito, querido...Eu adorei. – Puxou-o mais perto pelos cabelos (como eu fazia... – VACA! É bom as mãos sujas dela saírem do meu Edward agora!) e o beijou na boca. Puta! Cachorro! Meu mundo desmoronava na minha frente: o homem que eu sempre amei me traía. E, para coroar, ainda comprava presentes para ela. Isso não vai ficar assim...Ele não vai sair impune dessa. Ignorando que eu ia armar um barraco, elevei a minha voz um pouco e disse:

- Edward Cullen! – Ele se virou para mim, abobalhado.

- Melhor a gente sair, Alice. – Rose disse. Eu nem havia percebido que elas tinham entrado na loja.

- Bell, eu... – Ele começou. Não! Chega de mentiras, eu não ouviria mais nenhuma falsidade vinda dele:

- Eu vi, Edward! Por que você não me deixa em paz e fica com ela de uma vez? Qual é o prazer que você sente em me machucar?

- Não é a minha culpa, ela me beijou...

- Você bem que parecia estar gostando, querido... – Por mais que eu soubesse que era a vadia que estava falando, e aquilo era só para me irritar, o fato dele poder ter gostado foi uma das coisas que mais doeram.

- Não me chame de querido! Saia daqui, Lauren! – Meus olhos, involuntariamente, se encheram de lágrimas:

- Por que, Edward? – Eu tinha que saber...Ou aquela dúvida me consumiria para sempre. – Por que você se encontrou com ela, para começar?

- Eu precisava de ajuda...

- Lógico que precisava. – Desdenhei, magoada. – Afinal, já que não conseguia sexo com a sua namorada, por que não conseguir com a primeira vadia que encontrar por aí?

- Vadia não! – Lauren gritou, e Edward brigou com ela:

- Saia já daqui, Lauren! Ou eu juro que faço você ir à força! – Ela lhe lançou um olhar de escárnio, mas saiu da joalheria. Edward se voltou para mim e disse quase em um sussurro: – Eu te amo, Bell...

- Duvido muito, ou não se agarraria com qualquer uma por aí.

- Amo sim! Amo tanto que estava comprando um anel de noivado para você! – Como é que é? Pára tudo! Ele ia me pedir em _casamento_? Meu coração começou a se amolecer, mas eu não podia. Eu tinha que fazer o que decidi assim que o vi com Lauren, ou meu sofrimento nunca teria fim. – Pergunte à vendedora! – Apontou para uma mulher atrás do balcão que se encolheu ao ver que ele se dirigia a ela.

- Por favor, senhor. Não me meta nessa história. – Ela olhou assustada para mim. Nossa, eu devia estar com uma expressão de quem mataria qualquer um que passasse no caminho. Ela praticamente o implorou para deixá-la em paz, e eu interviria por ela, mas o meu estado atual só me permitia deixar a mente clara para um assunto.

- Diga se é verdade ou não! – Ele quase gritava agora, estava desesperado.

- S-sim...Era um anel de noivado. Este aqui. – Ela o entregou o anel, tremendo e ele arrancou de sua mão bruscamente. Com uma expressão mais contida, e calmamente, ele se ajoelhou na minha frente, brandindo o anel.

- Isabella Swan: eu sei que esse não é o melhor momento, que eu deveria ter feito as coisas da melhor maneira possível, mas dadas as atuais circunstâncias, eu imagino que seja agora ou nunca. Eu te amo acima de tudo, e quero ter você do meu lado todos os dias do resto da minha vida. Entenda que você é a coisa mais importante do meu mundo, você é o meu mundo. Quer se casar comigo? – Ele estava lindo fazendo aquela declaração, e eu engoli em seco: não podia me deixar levar, eu sabia o que tinha que ser feito. Arranjando forças não sei de onde, o respondi:

- Não. – Disse secamente, agradecida pela minha voz não ter se quebrado, denunciando que eu queria mesmo era gritar "sim".

- Como? – Ele quase chorava, e eu mesma me esforçava para conter as minhas.

- Não, Edward. Eu não posso.

- Mas...Por quê? – Ele estava desconsolado. – Eu juro que nunca a traí com a Lauren!

- Eu sei que não. Mas e com a Victoria? – Dei um risinho sem humor, havia passado tanto do limite da tristeza que não conseguia produzir lágrimas. Elas seriam insuficientes: eu estava histérica, o meu riso era sem vida, era triste. – Tudo sempre deu tão errado para a gente, não? Às vezes eu imagino que, se há o destino, ele realmente gosta de brincar com as nossas vidas, como se fossemos marionetes. Ele deve realmente apreciar em ver a nossa tristeza...De outra maneira, eu teria respondido outra coisa à sua pergunta.

- Então responda, Bell! – Ele tentou. E o fato de me chamar pelo apelido carinhoso que só ele usava não ajudava nada na resposta que eu sabia ter que dar:

- Eu não posso e não vou, Edward. Deixe-me explicar, por favor. – Ele acenou com a cabeça, ainda ajoelhado no chão com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. – Por favor, não me interrompa. – Ele acenou novamente e eu continuei:

"Eu te conheço a minha vida inteira. Desde que a gente usava fraldas. Quando tínhamos apenas dez anos de idade, você disse que eu seria sua esposa. Você tem alguma noção da felicidade que eu senti? Eu o amava tanto...Mas aí aconteceu Victoria, e eu fiquei por um bom tempo sem te ver. Mais precisamente oito longos anos, nos quais eu me acostumei a não receber mais suas ligações e sonhar com você. Por mais que eu negasse a Alice ou qualquer outra pessoa, eu repetia para mim mesma que você seria o meu homem. Mas acho que eu estava apaixonada pela sua lembrança...

Então, depois desses oito anos, você me ganhou novamente, depois daquela briga causada por quem? Lauren. Mas tudo bem, eu podia sentir como se segurasse o mundo inteiro nos meus ombros, mas eu ignorei: eu o tinha para mim. Eu sei que eu prometi que não o deixaria...Eu ainda me lembro das suas palavras 'Eu te amo, Bell. Para sempre.', e isso valia para mim também: era para sempre dessa vez. Eu queria poder não te causar dor por causa disso, mas é inevitável: as coisas não vão voltar a como elas eram quando éramos crianças. Desculpe-me, Edward...Eu não posso ser o seu mundo, o seu futuro, porque o nosso passado sempre voltará para nos atormentar.

Você sabe que eu te amo, eu realmente amo. Mas eu não posso lutar mais por você, eu não tenho mais forças: eu não tenho como agüentar mais alguma Lauren. Eu não sei, talvez a gente possa ficar junto de novo...Em outra vida.".

Ele se levantou e me abraçou e sussurrou:

- Não, Bell. Por favor. – Eu não o respondi, simplesmente me virei e tentei partir. – NÃO! POR FAVOR! – Ele chorava muito, e eu não consegui mais segurar o meu choro. Olhando para o meu braço que ele apertava, eu disse:

- Edward...O jeito que você me segura, querendo me manter por perto, me dá a impressão de que eu não posso mais respirar. Na verdade, você é o meu ar...Eu nunca mais vou respirar. Mas eu sei o que é necessário para mim. Por favor, me deixe ir. – Ele não me soltou. – ME DEIXE IR! – Ele fez negou com a cabeça e eu respirei fundo, tentando me controlar para não aceitar o seu pedido de casamento. – Eu não vou me sentir bem comigo mesma se você não me deixar ir, Edward. Eu tentei, eu juro. Eu te amo...Eu tenho que me agarrar à esperança de que em alguma vida próxima a gente possa ficar junto. É a única coisa que vai me manter sã. Talvez você devesse fazer o mesmo. – Ele me largou e despencou no chão, com as mãos cobrindo o rosto:

- Bell, não... – Sua voz saiu abafada.

- Desculpe-me, Edward. – Eu me virei e saí correndo do shopping, queria sair dali mais do que tudo. Ignorei os gritos de Alice e Rose me chamando e corri para a minha Chevy (ainda bem que eu havia marcado de me encontrar com elas lá). Chegando em casa, fui direto para o meu quarto e comecei a arrumar as minhas malas – eu iria mais cedo para a universidade: _Yale me esperava_.

**N/A: **Vocês devem estar querendo me matar agora. *Treme de medo*

Bem, talvez eu poste mais alguns capítulos hoje... Até chegar na "real" história. Sinceramente? Eu tô ficando maluca sem comentários! Então, pela minha sanidade mental... Comentem!

- xoxo

Pâm P. =]


	8. Yale

Não foi fácil convencer Charlie e Renée de que era necessário ir mais cedo para a faculdade. Eu tive que repetir incontáveis vezes de que desse jeito eu conseguiria um quarto melhor no campus. Depois de muitas lágrimas derramadas pela minha mãe, resmungos sem nexo do meu pai e milhares de suspiros de impaciência para sair logo daquela cidade, eles me deixaram partir.

Por mais que isso tenha sido desagradável, não foi nada comparado ao desafio que era Alice e Rose. Elas insistiam em falar que eu era uma trouxa, burra, idiota e que eu não devia ter ficado traumatizada pela aquela história de quando éramos crianças. Ok, eu entendo elas, elas poderiam me chamar de cachorra que eu não me importaria (N/A: pra quem não percebeu ainda, eu usei partes dos comentários de vocês...Foram bem úteis, obrigada, gente ; ] ). Mas elas tinham que entender o meu lado, e perceber que eu não fiz aquilo por um "trauma". E que não, eu não havia confiado na Lauren. Eu não era besta a esse ponto. É que as coisas aconteceram exatamente como eu pensei naquela noite em Seattle, quando a gente se beijou pela primeira vez e acabou brigando logo em seguida. Eu sabia que eu ia me machucar... Que não daria certo. Afinal, as coisas nunca funcionavam para a gente – sempre haveria uma Victoria, uma Lauren.

Ele era aquele Deus Grego, e eu era só a mera mortal por quem ele estava interessado no momento. Outras Deusas apareceriam e veriam o quão minúsculo eu era em comparação a ele (e a elas), e tentariam nos separar. Mesmo que não conseguissem, um pedaço de mim sempre morreria a cada tentativa. E, no final, eu sucumbiria. Eu só apressei as coisas.

Elas tinham que entender que eu não me rebaixava... Era só realista. E extremamente cansada de lutar contra o destino. Ao ouvir esse discurso (extremamente longo, devo dizer), Rose me entendeu – ou deixou de me atormentar, pelo menos. –. Alice era mais difícil, ela não queria aceitar. Era o sonho dela que nós três pertencêssemos à mesma família (assumo que também foi o meu por um tempo), e ela me atormentava a cada ligação, dizendo o quão afetado Edward estava e que eu era a culpada tapada que não via o erro que cometia. E dessa vez não era diferente:

- Alice, por favor... Entenda. – Disse em um suspiro. Essa era a última ligação, nossa última chance de fazer as pazes antes de eu ir para New Haven, Connecticut. Antes de ficarmos longe uma da outra. Eu iria para Seattle em uma hora, meu avião partia daqui quatro horas.

- Bella, não! É você quem tem que entender! Essa é a pior besteira que você já fez na sua vida! E a que vai fazer, provavelmente. Edward ainda está na cidade, talvez vocês possam conversar e voltar a como tudo estava antes... – Eu a cortei:

- Nunca teria dado certo, Alice. – E acrescentando em voz mais baixa, já que minha mãe passava pela sala, disse: – Sempre teria alguma outra garota dando mole pra ele. Eu sei que ela não me trairia em sã consciência, mas ele é um homem... Só pensa com a cabeça de baixo. Ele não resistiria para sempre.

- É, você tem razão. – Disse depois, seca. Ok, ela me surpreendeu agora...

- Lice... – Comecei, com a voz embargada.

- O quê, Bella? – E eu pude perceber que ela também estava prestes a chorar.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta.

- Eu também...Massachusetts não é tão longe assim de Connecticut...

- Ainda bem. – Disse sorrindo.

- Quando você vai?

- Em uma hora. Rose vai ao aeroporto, quer ir?

- Te vejo lá.

- Ok, tchau, Lice...

- Até mais tarde...Ah, Bella?

- Sim?

- Eu não vou mais te importunar com esse assunto, prometo. Eu a apóio.

- Ok... – Disse desligando o telefone, desconfiada. O quê a fez mudar de idéia tão rápido? Alice não era assim...

* * *

- Eu vou sentir sua falta, menina. – Meu pai dizia, tentando desviar os olhos.

- Pai, não fique assim...

- Você vai estar muito longe de mim, pequena... – Minha mãe disse, já chorando. – Cuide-se, e não deixe ninguém passar por cima de você.

- Principalmente um garoto. – Meu pai disse irritado. Tá, agora eu percebi o duplo sentido da frase da minha mãe...

- Não se preocupem. – Me apressei em dizer. Sexo era uma coisa que eu não pretendia fazer tão cedo: a sacola com as lingeries que eu havia comprado agora era só cinzas (eu as queimei na minha primeira chance que tive). Eu me desvencilhei do abraço de minha mãe e me virei para as meninas:

- Bella! – Rose e Alice disseram em uníssono, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Prometam que a gente não vai perder o contato...

- Nunca! A gente vai te visitar, nem que eu tenha que arrastar a Rose pelos cabelos! – Alice disse e eu ri da expressão indignada de Rose:

- Por que eu tenho que ser arrastada?

- Porque eu amo a Bella mais, der... – Alice disse virando os olhos. Rose abriu a boca para dizer umas coisas nada agradáveis (obviamente), mas eu a impedi:

- Não comecem. Vocês me amam igualmente e eu amo as duas do mesmo jeito. – Elas sorriram e, dando mais um abraço, me viram pegar o avião para New Haven.

* * *

Eu estava em New Haven há dois anos. Voltava a Forks somente nos feriados, mas eu visitava Alice e Rose em Harvard mais freqüentemente – por mais penoso que fosse. Afinal, quem gostaria de ficar segurando vela para Jasper e Emmet? Os dois estudavam em Brown, mas pareciam escolher justamente os dias que eu ia para poder visitar as namoradas. Deve ser coisa de homem: me fazer sofrer.

Desde Edward, eu não namorei – ninguém era bom o suficiente. Depois de um tempo, os garotos da faculdade passaram a me evitar, vendo-me como um prêmio inalcançável. Acabei ganhando um novo apelido: "A Intocável". Sinceramente, eu não me importava nem um pouco com isso – a não ser que decidissem me irritar. E era exatamente isso o que estava acontecendo agora:

- Tire as suas mãos imundas de mim, Chuck Bass! – Gritei para o cara galinha (e gostoso) de Yale, que havia me prensado em uma parede de um corredor pouco movimentado da universidade. Ele estava com uma mão na minha bunda.

- Não, Isabella. Você é como um troféu, sabe? "A Intocável"... Duvido muito que você seja intocada. Mas, mesmo assim, pelas aparências, você não foi tocada recentemente. E é esse fogo guardado que eu quero reacender. – Ele prendeu com uma de suas mãos meus braços sobre a minha cabeça (assim como Edward fez uma vez... Pare, Bella!) e, com a outra mão, forçou-me a encará-lo, beijando-me logo em seguida. Filho da puta.

- Me largue! – Disse assim que ele encerrou o beijo. Cuspi em sua cara logo em seguida e ele sorriu ironicamente, limpando o seu rosto e sussurrando ao meu ouvido:

- Sabe, eu acho que não me contentei só com esse beijo. – Acariciou o meu rosto com um olhar malicioso. – Eu vou querer mais. – Percorreu a extensão de meu pescoço com a mão, interrompendo-se quando chegou ao meu seio esquerdo. – Muito mais. – Disse apalpando-o. Eu juro que na primeira chance esse cara apanha.

Ele me beijou novamente. Com um sentimento de vingança e a idéia fixa de machucá-lo, formulei um plano. Ok, não foi dos melhores – mas foi o que consegui pensar naquela situação. Retribuí ao seu beijo (ele pareceu surpreso a começo, mas aprofundou o toque mesmo assim) e, permitindo a entrada de sua língua, a mordi com todas as minhas forças, sorrindo, enquanto senti o gosto de seu sangue na minha boca.

- Vaca. – Ele disse com a voz pastosa, após limpar com uma mão o sangue que escorria de sua língua. – Mas eu gostei...As coisas vão ficar bem mais interessantes. Quem sabe um chicote por eu ser um garoto tão mal?

- Me deixe em paz, Bass.

- Por que eu deveria?

- Porque ela disse. – Ok, quem disse isso? Eu e Chuck nos viramos para o dono dessa voz grave (e linda, por sinal), e vimos que o homem que a possuía (porque seria uma blasfêmia chamá-lo de garoto), era tão belo quanto o seu tom. Ele era muito alto, com a pele morena e os cabelos escuros. Seus olhos tinham um brilho lindo, e eu percebi que ele era diferente de todos os homens que eu já conheci. Tudo nele o diferenciava: até seu jeito de falar. Seu sotaque era britânico. Sem querer, me lembrei de _outra _pessoa que estava na Inglaterra. Afastando meus pensamentos, Chuck disse:

- Grande coisa. Eu não vou largá-la. – Ele disse sério e claramente irritado.

- Solte-a. – Ele insistiu.

- E quem vai me obrigar? – Bass perguntou em tom de escárnio. Tipo, ele tem o quê naquela cabeça? Ou é titica de galinha ou é oca mesmo...Porque o cara (lindo, maravilhoso – não tanto quanto o _Edward_, era uma beleza diferente, um tanto exótica...Mas por que diabos eu tava pensando _nele_? Esquece, Bella! Você tem que esquecê-lo!), Ok, retomando, porque o cara era realmente imenso! E, por mais que o Chuck pudesse ter seus músculos, estes não eram nada comparados ao do moreno altão.

- Eu. – O homem respondeu simplesmente. Ele parecia tão _confiante_, sei lá. Era praticamente impossível se encontrar um estudante assim aqui em Yale, a maioria se curvava quando Chuck Bass passava: ele era um tipo de "classe alta" aqui. Mas o novato (porque ele tinha que ser novo para falar com Chuck assim), o tratava com indiferença, e um tal repugno que eu nunca vi antes. Chuck riu daquele Apolo (tá, desculpe por deixá-lo compartilhar com Edward o título de Deus Grego, mas fazer o quê?), e disse:

- Muito bem. E qual é o seu nome, ó "Grande Salvador"? – Pelo menos o tapado do Bass percebeu que o cara era grande. Afinal de contas ele tinha um pingo de autopreservação.

- Black. Jacob Black. – Adorei o nome. E o modo com que ele sorriu quando o disse... Seu sorriso era acolhedor e quente, como centenas de sóis, e tão ofuscante quanto. Mas, devo acrescentar que o modo com que ele o disse me lembrou de "Bond. James Bond." Talvez esse tenha sido o motivo do sorriso. Tentei reprimir um risinho involuntário.

- Então, Jackie... – Me diz que ele não fez isso. Como ele ousa transformar um nome daqueles em nome de garota? Ele é muito burro. – Assista a minha diversão com a Bellinha aqui. – Ele me beijou de novo. Mil vezes, filho da puta! Jacob trincou os dentes.

Eu tentei manter meus lábios selados, mas o cachorro do Bass era forte e forçou entrada. Para a minha surpresa (e sorte), o beijo acabou em menos de dois segundos – Jacob havia dado um soco em Chuck, que foi nocauteado. Mas o que me surpreendeu foi o tal do Jacob continuar batendo nele...Tudo bem que ele era um canalha, mas não era pra tanto. De repente eu fiquei brava com o meu salvador.

- Pare! – Gritei para ele, que me encarou sem entender nada. Eu respondi à sua pergunta muda em um tom irritado: - Eu não gosto de brigas, e ele já está desmaiado, não tem motivo para você fazer isso!

- Ele é um homem vil e baixo, que ia estuprá-la! – Eu estremeci, mas permaneci firme na minha decisão:

- E o homem que bate em outro indefeso é tão vil e baixo quanto. – Sibilei. Ele me olhou desacreditado e fez menção de chutar Bass de novo na bunda, mas desistiu no meio do caminho. Ao invés disso, me perguntou:

- Você está bem? – Eu fiz que 'sim' com a cabeça e ele se deu por satisfeito. – Ele tem sorte, sabe? De você tê-lo defendido mesmo assim. Ele é um canalha filho da mãe, merecia coisa pior. – Ele falou bufando e eu fingi que não escutei, dizendo o que estava entalado na minha garganta desde que ele apareceu:

- Você não precisava, sabe...Ter feito o que fez. – Ele me olhou interrogativo e continuei, o respondendo: - Me defendido. Eu ficaria bem. – Acho. Mesmo que não, ele levaria grandes contusões consigo. Como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos, Jacob gargalhou eu disse brincalhão:

- Claro, desculpe-me. Você tinha tudo sob controle. – Eu ri com ele e, me juntando à brincadeira, emendei com um sorriso no rosto:

- Lógico! Eu já tinha até arrancado sangue! – Ele me olhou incrédulo e voltou seu olhar para Chuck, talvez procurando onde eu o machuquei.

- Eu não vi nada. – Suspirou, dizendo por fim.

- Não está em um lugar muito visível: eu o mordi na língua. – Disse dando de ombros, e Jacob riu mais ainda, me arrastando com ele. Era estranho o efeito que ele tinha em mim, eu me sentia mais _viva_.

Desde aquela tarde desastrosa no shopping, eu achava a tarefa de sorrir extremamente penosa, e só o fazia sob pressão de meus amigos ou família. A mesma coisa era com as lágrimas: após as milhares derramadas depois do término, eu nunca mais chorei. Mas o que eu sentia com Jacob era diferente: eu sabia que muitas risadas estavam reservadas para nós dois e que, provavelmente, as lágrimas que eu derramaria com e por ele seriam apenas de riso. Eu finalmente havia achado um sol para o meu céu escuro que outrora havia sido iluminado por uma lua magnífica.

- Com certeza eu devia tê-la deixado em paz com ele. Só de imaginar o próximo lugar em que você o morderia... – Ele fez uma pausa que escorriam de seus olhos. – Bem, vamos dizer que ele ficaria calmo por um bom tempo. – Eu estremeci com o pensamento, mas ri muito com Jacob: o riso dele era contagiante.

- Sinceramente, Jacob. Obrigada. – Falei mais séria quando conseguimos parar. Ele sorriu e disse, olhando para Chuck:

- Vamos sair daqui antes que ele acorde...

- Não. – O interrompi com um sorriso nos lábios. Eu queria vingança...E essa era a minha melhor chance. Sorri maliciosamente e disse:

- Eu quero dar o troco. – Ele riu e perguntou:

- Ok, o que você quer fazer?

(...)

- Chandler? Chandler Bing? – Gritei ao longe no jardim da faculdade, assim que avistei o garoto magrelo e um tanto afeminado que estava procurando. Ele se virou confuso.

- Sim?

- Posso te pedir um favor?

- Depende... – Ele disse cada vez mais desconfiado.

- Não se preocupe. Você só tem a ganhar. – Ele sorriu e lhe contei o meu plano. Quando cheguei em certa parte, nem precisei terminar, ele aceitou rapidamente.

Assim que chegamos no corredor, encontramos Jacob sentado ao lado de Chuck.

- Eu tive que desacordá-lo de novo, sabe? É melhor corrermos, não quero ter que sujar minhas mãos de novo.

Os próximos minutos foram preenchidos com várias fotos de Chandler (que simplesmente a-ma-va Chuck Bass) beijando-o. Aquelas fotos seriam impressas e, se ele contasse a algum reitor, distribuídas à faculdade inteira. Aquele tipo de humilhação era uma coisa que ele jamais suportaria – ainda mais com Chandler.

Depois de muitas risadas, poses nada ortodoxas e algumas pancadas a mais na cabeça de Bass (quem se importa?), Chandler se despediu e eu fui andar pelo campus com Jacob.

- Então...Seu nome é Bellinha ou tem mais? – Ele me perguntou sorrindo.

- Isabella Swan...Mas chame-me de Bella.

- Então, Bella...Você tem namorado? – Eu ri e respondi um tanto infeliz:

- Não... – Percebendo o meu humor, ele respondeu:

- Talvez você não tenha que ficar assim por muito mais tempo. – Ele se aproximou e me beijou. Seu beijo era doce e quente...Ele te dominava. Eu gostei, percebendo que um dia eu teria que seguir em frente. – Quer namorar comigo? – Perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios, o maior do dia inteiro. E eu só conseguia me perguntar 'por que não?'

- Não acha meio cedo? Eu nem sei de onde você é...

- Eu era de Oxford. – Respondeu rápido. Eu ri e resolvi respondê-lo:

- Pode ser. – Por mais que eu sorrisse, meu coração estava apertado: _Edward estava estudando em Oxford_.

* * *

- Bella? – Jacob me perguntou. Ambos estávamos formados na faculdade e morávamos juntos em Nova Iorque. Éramos felizes, mas eu sentia um pequeno vazio em meu peito: era uma fração do espaço que Edward havia ocupado e eu sabia que nem o tempo seria capaz de curá-lo. Mas com o passar dos anos eu fui me desprendendo de todas as coisas que me ligavam, por mais remotamente que fossem, a ele. O que incluía Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper e as viagens a Forks.

- Sim, Jake?

- Um amigo meu lá de Oxford está voltando para cá e não tem onde ficar. Ele quer arranjar um emprego aqui, tudo bem para você ele morar junto com a gente?

- Tudo bem. – Afinal, o que poderia dar errado?

**N/A: **Ok, os próximos dois capítulos serão narrados pelo Edward, retratando o dia na joalheria... E o período dele na faculdade. Espero que vocês tenham gostado (só mais alguns capítulos para o prólogo fazer sentido!)... E eu quero muitos comentários!

- xoxo

Pâm P. =]


	9. Todo fim é um começo

Eu namorava firme com Bell há um mês, e queria permanecer assim por um bom tempo... Para sempre, para falar a verdade. Foi assim que eu tomei a decisão de pedi-la em casamento. Afinal, um oceano nos separaria e eu não a queria cheia de incertezas...

Era o nossa última noite ali, minha última chance de fazer a proposta do jeito que eu imaginei. Bell estava esquisita, e combinou alguma coisa com Rosalie e Alice. Merda, ela acabou me deixando sem opções para ter alguma ajuda na escolha do anel. Eu até pediria a Emmet ou Jasper, mas eles provavelmente me chamariam de louco por fazer uma proposta de casamento com essa idade. Carlisle seria a minha próxima opção, mas ele estava de plantão no hospital. Minha tia iria chorar muito, então só me restou uma alternativa: Lauren. Tudo bem que Bell não gostava dela, mas ela não precisava saber quem me ajudou, não? Ela era a minha amiga... E não era como se eu a estivesse traindo.

- Então, você vai comigo até Port Angeles ou não? – Lauren estava me enrolando há horas no telefone, e não me respondia se ia ou não comigo comprar o anel. Eu estava considerando seriamente comprar outra coisa para a Bell... Quem sabe um cachorro? Um cachorro de noivado... Hm. Não, se ela não me matasse, Alice e Rose o fariam.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. – Ela disse bufando. – Mas eu acho que é muito cedo. Você ainda tem muito o que aproveitar, Edward... – Ela disse insinuante.

- Claro que tenho. Mas só com ela. – Era tão difícil assim entender?

- Por que ela? Isabella Swan é tão... Sem sal. Songa monga, isso sim.

- Pois eu a acho melhor do que muitas mulheres por aí... – Foi maldade, eu sei. Mas ela merecia. Ninguém ofende a Bell na minha frente!

- Tá, Edward. Você venceu. Mas não venha chorar no meu ombro quando ela lhe der um fora. Eu prefiro que você faça outras coisas... – Como é que é? Primeiro: ela nunca negaria o meu pedido. Segundo: o que a faz pensar que eu a procuraria?

- Eu vou te buscar agora. – A cortei. Peguei emprestada uma das Mercedes do meu tio, e a peguei em casa. Nem me venham com essa história de trocadilhos, não rolou nada.

Chegamos no shopping rapidamente – ainda bem, porque eu não agüentava a Lauren cruzando as pernas com aquela micro saia. Não me levem a mal, eu nunca negaria uma mulher gostosa, mesmo estando namorando uma garota. Mas o problema era que a garota que eu estava namorando era a Bell... E eu só tinha olhos para ela.

Estávamos a umas duas horas naquela joalheria. Eu juro que ainda voava no pescoço daquela vendedora... Ela só escolhia anel feio para me mostrar! Depois de eu quase xinga-la, quando ela me mostrou o décimo quinto anel, ela resolveu nos mostrar um que prestasse. Tá, isso era pouco: o anel era perfeito. Simples, mas detalhista... Ele era a definição da Bell. Eu sabia que ela ia adorar. Curvei-me um pouco sobre a bancada para examiná-lo melhor, perguntando a Lauren:opçjeito que eu imaginei. Bell estava esquisita, e combinou alguma coisa com Rosalie e Alice. Merda, ela acabou me deixando se

- O que achou? – Se ela falasse que era feio, eu matava ela ali mesmo. Fodam-se as testemunhas, eu podia matar a lojista também...

- Esse é perfeito, querido...Eu adorei. – De onde saiu esse querido? Eu me levantei para manda-la parar logo com aquilo, mas ela me puxou pelos cabelos (doeu muito), e me beijou. Cara, o que deu naquela maluca? Ela sabia que ia ouvir muito depois daquilo, principalmente se a Bell ficasse sabendo. Ela não ia ganhar nada com aquilo... Foi aí que o meu medo se tornou realidade:

- Edward Cullen! – Ah, não. Ela não podia estar ali... Era muito azar...

- Melhor a gente sair, Alice. – Ótimo, eu tinha platéia no meu leito de morte. Pelo menos essas duas estavam indo embora.

- Bell, eu... – Eu tentei explicá-la que foi a estúpida da Lauren que me agarrou, mas ela não me deixou continuar...

- Eu vi, Edward! Por que você não me deixa em paz e fica com ela de uma vez? Qual é o prazer que você sente em me machucar? – Hãn? O que a fazia pensar que eu preferia a Lauren? Eu não estava comprando um anel de noivado para ela?

- Não é a minha culpa, ela me beijou... – Tentei de novo, mas a vaca tapada que eu um dia chamei de amiga me interrompeu:

- Você bem que parecia estar gostando, querido... – Ah, não. Ela não disse isso. A expressão de dor que a Bell fez diante dessas palavras... Eu tinha que tirar a Lauren de lá, nem que fosse pelos cabelos, mas preferi tentar primeiro pedindo.

- Não me chame de querido! Saia daqui, Lauren! – Ok, eu não pedi... Eu mandei. Mas eu tava querendo matá-la, eu até pedi com educação...

- Por que, Edward? – Bell estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e aquilo só me machucava, por eu saber que se eu tentasse consola-la naquele momento, ela se esquivaria. Decidi, então, por contá-la da verdade. Eu a pediria em casamento agora, se isso nos fosse poupar da separação. – Por que você se encontrou com ela, para começar?

- Eu precisava de ajuda...

- Lógico que precisava. – "para comprar o anel." Terminei mentalmente. Bell me interrompeu, desdenhosa. Mas eu podia perceber a sua mágoa. – Afinal, já que não conseguia sexo com a sua namorada, por que não conseguir com a primeira vadia que encontrar por aí? – Ai. Quem ela pensava que eu era, o Emmet?

- Vadia não! – Lauren gritou, e dessa vez eu decidi arrancar cada fio loiro oxigenado (como Bell ressaltou milhares de vezes antes) um por um, se ela não saísse agora.

- Saia já daqui, Lauren! Ou eu juro que faço você ir à força! – Ela me lançou um olhar de escárnio, mas saiu da joalheria. Vagabunda. Voltei, então, minha atenção para Bella, e comecei com a voz mais contida, para não mostrar o quão desesperado eu estava: – Eu te amo, Bell...

- Duvido muito, ou não se agarraria com qualquer uma por aí. – Ela nunca ia me escutar, não? Eu a amava! É tão difícil entender?

- Amo sim! Amo tanto que estava comprando um anel de noivado para você! – Pronto, falei. Ela não parecia acreditar, então acrescentei: – Pergunte à vendedora! – Apontei para a mulher gordinha atrás do balcão. Ela se assustou ao ver a minha expressão.

- Por favor, senhor. Não me meta nessa história. – O que eu mais queria naquele momento (tirando que Bell acreditasse em mim), era que ela explodisse na frente dos meus olhos. Se ela tivesse me mostrado aquele anel primeiro, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo. Ela olhou para a Bell pedindo ajuda, mas ela me encarava com uma expressão assassina. Engoli em seco e descontei a minha raiva na mulher que praticamente implorava para eu deixá-la em paz.

- Diga se é verdade ou não! – Eu quase gritei, em desespero.

- S-sim...Era um anel de noivado. Este aqui. – Ela o entregou o anel, tremendo e arranquei de sua mão balofa sem nenhuma delicadeza. Controlei a minha expressão, respirei fundo, e ajoelhei-me em frente a Bell, mais calmo. Estendi-lhe o anel, e propus:

- Isabella Swan: eu sei que esse não é o melhor momento, que eu deveria ter feito as coisas da melhor maneira possível, mas dadas as atuais circunstâncias, eu imagino que seja agora ou nunca. Eu te amo acima de tudo, e quero ter você do meu lado todos os dias do resto da minha vida. Entenda que você é a coisa mais importante do meu mundo, você é o meu mundo. Quer se casar comigo? – Por um momento, pude ver a felicidade em seus olhos. Pude vê-la vestida de noiva, a lua-de-mel, a nossa casa, filhos (homens, claro, porque eu mataria qualquer marmanjo que se aproximasse de uma filha minha), e até alguns netinhos. Mas tudo isso se foi com a mesma velocidade em que veio.

- Não. – Disse secamente. Meu mundo desmoronou, meu pior pesadelo se tornava realidade. Eu fazia um esforço hercúleo para não chorar (eu posso parecer gay, mas eu a amava. E ela arrancou meu coração que ainda batia, esfaqueou-o milhares de vezes, jogou os restos aos lobos, e depois me devolveu.).

- Como? – Eu não queria acreditar.

- Não, Edward. Eu não posso.

- Mas...Por quê? – Se isso for culpa da Lauren... – Eu juro que nunca a traí com a Lauren!

- Eu sei que não. Mas e com a Victoria? – Deu um risinho sem humor, e eu quis me chutar. Por que mesmo eu fiquei com aquela menina alguns anos atrás? Ah, é... Ela me deixou subir a saia dela, ao contrário da Bell. Estúpido, por causa de ser um cachorro quando criança, eu pagava agora. – Tudo sempre deu tão errado para a gente, não? Às vezes eu imagino que, se há o destino, ele realmente gosta de brincar com as nossas vidas, como se fossemos marionetes. Ele deve realmente apreciar em ver a nossa tristeza... De outra maneira, eu teria respondido outra coisa à sua pergunta.

- Então responda, Bell! – Eu estava desesperado, desconsolado, com medo e mais perdido do que cego em tiroteio.

- Eu não posso e não vou, Edward. Deixe-me explicar, por favor. – Acenei com a cabeça, sem conseguir conter mais minhas lágrimas. – Por favor, não me interrompa. – Acenei novamente, e fiquei encarando o chão próximo, pois eu ainda estava ajoelhado, enquanto ela continuava:

"Eu te conheço a minha vida inteira. Desde que a gente usava fraldas. Quando tínhamos apenas dez anos de idade, você disse que eu seria sua esposa. Você tem alguma noção da felicidade que eu senti? Eu o amava tanto...Mas aí aconteceu Victoria, e eu fiquei por um bom tempo sem te ver. Mais precisamente oito longos anos, nos quais eu me acostumei a não receber mais suas ligações e sonhar com você. Por mais que eu negasse a Alice ou qualquer outra pessoa, eu repetia para mim mesma que você seria o meu homem. Mas acho que eu estava apaixonada pela sua lembrança...

Então, depois desses oito anos, você me ganhou novamente, depois daquela briga causada por quem? Lauren. Mas tudo bem, eu podia sentir como se segurasse o mundo inteiro nos meus ombros, mas eu ignorei: eu o tinha para mim. Eu sei que eu prometi que não o deixaria...Eu ainda me lembro das suas palavras 'Eu te amo, Bell. Para sempre.', e isso valia para mim também: era para sempre dessa vez. Eu queria poder não te causar dor por causa disso, mas é inevitável: as coisas não vão voltar a como elas eram quando éramos crianças. Desculpe-me, Edward...Eu não posso ser o seu mundo, o seu futuro, porque o nosso passado sempre voltará para nos atormentar.

Você sabe que eu te amo, eu realmente amo. Mas eu não posso lutar mais por você, eu não tenho mais forças: eu não tenho como agüentar mais alguma Lauren. Eu não sei, talvez a gente possa ficar junto de novo...Em outra vida.".

Ela não podia estar fazendo aquilo comigo. Eu nunca tive uma dor maior, e duvidava que alguém alguma vez pudesse estar sentindo tal tormenta em seu peito. Eu disse que ela havia esfaqueado meu coração antes? Bem, ela não o fez. Aquilo era pouco. Ela o moeu, bateu no liquidificador, deu para o bicho mais nojento do mundo engolir, vomitar, misturou com lama e fezes, pisou em cima, colocou dentro de uma caixa bonita, pôs uma fitinha vermelha escrita "eu te amo", e me devolveu. Eu tentei mais uma vez, levantei-me rapidamente e a abracei. Sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Não, Bell. Por favor. – Eu realmente era masoquista. Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de responder... – NÃO! POR FAVOR! – Eu chorava litros agora, e ela também começou a chorar. Mas eu acho que era de dor, pois eu segurava um de seus delicados braços com uma força que eu nem imaginava ter. - Edward... O jeito que você me segura, querendo me manter por perto, me dá a impressão de que eu não posso mais respirar. Na verdade, você é o meu ar...Eu nunca mais vou respirar. Mas eu sei o que é necessário para mim. Por favor, me deixe ir. – Eu não a soltei. Eu cometi esse erro quando éramos crianças, mas eu nunca mais em separaria dela. – ME DEIXE IR! – Neguei com a cabeça e ela respirou fundo, provavelmente tentando não me dar uma bofetada. Eu não me surpreenderia com mais nada agora. – Eu não vou me sentir bem comigo mesma se você não me deixar ir, Edward. Eu tentei, eu juro. Eu te amo... Eu tenho que me agarrar à esperança de que em alguma vida próxima a gente possa ficar junto. É a única coisa que vai me manter sã. Talvez você devesse fazer o mesmo. – Ama? Como ela me ama? Como, algum dia, eu poderia viver em paz sem tê-la em meus braços? Como me agarrar a essa mísera esperança que ela me deu? "Em outra vida..." Mas eu quero nessa, droga! Caí no chão, sem forças para continuar em pé. Senti vergonha, e tapei meu rosto. Mas ainda tentei, não poderia ficar sem ela...

- Bell, não... – Minha voz saiu abafada, mas eu sei que ela ouviu.

- Desculpe-me, Edward. – Pude ver pelo espaço entre os meus dedos ela se virando e indo embora, correndo. Essa seria o último vislumbre que eu teria dela, eu tinha certeza. Bell nunca continuaria em Forks depois disso. E eu provavelmente nunca a veria de novo.

**N/A: **Ok, capítulo extra triste. Acreditem... Eu chorei escrevendo isso ^^'

Então, que tal fazerem uma autora feliz? É só comentar!

- xoxo

Pâm P. =]


	10. Vingança

Eu não vivia mais. Para quê? A vida não tinha mais sentido... Este se foi com a Bella. Pelos constantes telefonemas de Alice, eu pude perceber que ela ainda estava na cidade. Não sei dizer se isso era bom para mim... Uma parte minha queria reconquistá-la, arrastar-me aos seus pés, se fosse necessário, só para tê-la de volta. Mas a outra parte me lembra que eu já me arrastei aos seus pés, e que isso de nada adiantou.

A primeira parte parecia gostar de me ver sofrer: imagens de todos os nossos momentos juntos, desde o nosso primeiro beijo, até a nossa quase primeira noite, apareciam em flash pelos meus olhos. Eu começava a me lembrar de todas as besteiras que eu fiz, de como eu não merecia tê-la, de como melhor ela poderia estar sem mim...

Mas a segunda parte era a pior: nela, bella aparecia como uma deusa. Ela era a encarnação da beleza, da doçura, da inocência. Então eu aparecia na sua frente, e sua expressão calma transfigurava-se em uma de puro ódio. Ela dizia que iria embora, que eu só a fazia sofrer. Ela não me amava mais... Não me queria. Eu chorava, muito. Mas tudo o que ela fazia era me encarar, e quando eu me acalmava um pouco, ela partia – para sempre.

Não sabia mais quando estava dormindo ou acordado. A vida toda era um pesadelo. Não saberia dizer se era o meu subconsciente ou os meus pensamentos que me atormentavam. Eu definhava no meu quarto. Todos estavam preocupados comigo, minha tia praticamente não saía da minha porta. Carlisle dizia que eu ficaria doente sem comer por todos aqueles dias, mas eu pouco me importava. Jasper nem ficava mais perto, dizia que só falaria comigo quando eu percebesse a burrada que eu estava fazendo. Emmet pegou a péssima mania de ficar fazendo piadinhas sem graça na porta do meu quarto, tentando me fazer rir. Isso durou pouco, porém. Jasper e Emmet foram embora, tinham que arrumar suas coisas para Brown. Eu devia também, me arrumar para Oxford, mas não tinha ânimo. Eu ficaria em Forks até o último instante...

Tudo era um suplício para mim, desde abrir os olhos até respirar. Mas nada era uma tortura pior do que Alice.

Ela insistia em dizer-me para falar com a Bell, fazer de tudo para tê-la de novo. Não foram poucos os seus planos, mas nenhum surtiu efeito em mim. Eu posso soar emo, por preferir me lamentar do que agir, mas eu tinha certeza de uma coisa, a única coisa que me impedia: Bella não mais me queria por perto, ela foi explícita quanto a isso. Ela também disse que me amava, mas eu duvido muito... Quem ama não deixa o outro para trás. Quem ama luta. Hoje não era diferente... Como o de costume, Alice pulou a janela de meu quarto (o que não era muito difícil, pois as nossas sacadas eram praticamente coladas) e me atormentava pedindo para ver Bell:

- Alice, eu não vou. Pare com isso, por favor.

- Edward! Vocês dois são muito burros! Se amam e ficam aí... Fingindo não se importar.

- "Fingindo não se importar"? Eu me importo! E muito!

- Não se importa não!

- Me importo tanto que não vou atrás dela. Ela não queria isso... Ela acha melhor não ficarmos mais juntos. E eu vou respeitar sua decisão.

- Uma decisão muito estúpida, por sinal!

- Não importa. Foi o que ela quis, e assim será feito. Nunca mais haverá Bell e Edward.

- Edward, hoje é a última noite dela aqui... Você pode mudar isso. Não entendo, Emmet e Jasper já foram, mas você decidiu ficar aqui, se punindo. Por que não vai procurá-la, ao invés de ficar aqui se lamentando? – Eu também havia me perguntado centenas de vezes o por quê de eu continuar lá. Talvez eu seja mesmo masoquista. Talvez eu goste de sofrer, ficando em lugares cheios de suas lembranças... Talvez eu quisesse mesmo vê-la: conferir se ela queria mesmo partir, se ela não teria se arrependido...

- Alice, já a pedi para me deixar em paz. – Seus olhinhos verde-claros se encheram de lágrimas. Eu não gostava de ver a minha priminha assim, mas, se eu fosse mesmo procurar Bell, não queria que ninguém soubesse. Não sei o motivo... Talvez orgulho ferido. E se ela me dissesse 'não' de novo?

Provavelmente para não vê-la chorar, ela saiu rapidamente do meu quarto. Esperei mais algumas horas, até que todo mundo estivesse adormecido, e saí.

A noite estava excepcionalmente clara, e, quando olhei para o céu, vi uma lua cheia. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido...

Dirigi rapidamente, chegando em um tempo extraordinário à casa de Bell. Encontrei todas as luzes apagadas, e percebi que era tarde – todos estariam dormindo. Que tolice a minha, como eu falaria com ela, como insistiria em nós, se ela estivesse adormecida? Circundei a casa, parando na floresta que havia na parte de trás. A janela dela estava voltada para aquele lado... Talvez eu pudesse acordá-la.

Não, jamais. Eu já a fiz muito mal, não perturbaria seu sono também... Eu estava me preparando para voltar para casa, completamente estressado por ter falhado no meu propósito, quando a luz de seu quarto se acendeu. Bem, talvez ela estivesse com insônia... Eu poderia conversar com ela.

Em uma espécie de galpão, Charlie guardava seus hobbies, tanto quanto uma escada grande o suficiente para alcançar o quarto de Bell. Peguei-a, e a coloquei ao lado de sua janela: não queria assustá-la. Fiz tudo muito silenciosamente, e, quando alcancei seu quarto, a luz já estava apagada novamente. Estava quase descendo a escada, quando pude ouvir, baixinho, um choro. Bell sofria... E eu era o único culpado. Um bolo se formou na minha garganta, e eu também senti vontade de chorar. Mas aí eu me perguntei: "culpado de quê?".

Afinal, qual era a minha culpa... Por que eu me sentia assim? A culpa era só dela... Ela decidiu terminar, ela não me aceitou. Eu nunca a fiz mal (bem, não recentemente), mas ela havia me feito mal. Eu passei a última semana trancafiado em meu quarto, sem comer ou dormir direito, punindo-me por não ser bom o suficiente. Sempre me perguntando o por quê de eu ter que ser tal canalha... Mas eu esqueci de ver que ela era culpada também. Na verdade, a total culpada. Se estávamos sofrendo agora, era por causa dela. Se ela chorava, era porque ela assim o quis, negando a minha proposta de casamento. Não era o meu dever consolá-la... Ela não merecia. E eu era um idiota de pensar que deveria.

Olhei novamente para o céu, subitamente escuro. A lua não estava mais ali, toda a luz se fora. Era a perfeita analogia de minha vida: um eclipse. A razão estava inexistente, não havia mais sentido. Ainda assim... Em pouco tempo estes voltariam. E a lua brilharia mais do que nunca, como se nada tivesse acontecido. E era exatamente isso o que eu faria.

Ela quebrou o meu coração, eu pouco devia me importar com seus sentimentos. Ela atraiu o sofrimento para si mesma... A única dor com a qual eu deveria me importar era a minha. Eu tinha que provar a Bell que eu não mais me sentiria mal, que eu havia passado por cima dela. Bell... Não, Isabella. Nunca mais a chamarei pelo apelido carinhoso. Isabella era passado agora, eu não definharia por sua culpa. Eu me divertiria... A começar por agora.

Em um surto de rebeldia, peguei o carro novamente. Fui à casa de Lauren. Era perfeito: ela havia se oferecido para mim milhares de vezes anteriormente, era linda, e Isabella odiava. Uma vingança perfeita...

Eu estava na frente da casa da Lauren. Pelo que eu pude ver seus pais não estavam em casa – o carro não estava na garagem. Ela ainda estava acordada, eu podia ver que a TV em seu quarto estava ligada pela janela. Tinha certeza que ela estava sozinha. Toquei a campainha, e vi um vulto se formar na sua janela. Após alguns momentos, pude vê-la com clareza. Ela pareceu surpreendida, mas feliz a me ver:

- Edward? – Ela disse suficiente alto de sua janela. Fui até um feixe de luz, e a respondi:

- Sim... Posso entrar? – Ela sorriu, safada.

- Claro... Estou descendo. – Em menos de um minuto ela estava à porta. Não pude deixar de perceber a quão linda ela era. Suas longas e torneadas pernas apareciam sob o micro-short do pijama justo que ela vestia. Uma blusinha de alcinha complementava o conjunto. Por mais frio que estava ali fora, ela não parecia se importar... Bem, ela era mesmo quente.

Não perdi tempo. Passei rapidamente pela porta, batendo-a. Puxei Lauren contra mim pela sua cintura, e comecei um beijo que ansiava por sexo. Não era a mesma coisa de quando ficava quente com Isabella, mas... Empurrei-a contra a parede do corredor, e arranquei sua blusa. Ela era deliciosamente branca... Não tanto quanto Isabella, mas ainda assim... (por que eu estou pensando nisso? Foco, Edward!). Seus seios perfeitamente redondos e do tamanho certo estavam arrebitados. Os bicos estavam rígidos, ela parecia sensível a cada toque meu. Afastei-me um pouco para encará-la. Ela possuía um sorriso travesso, e eu comecei o beijo de novo, dessa vez descendo por seu pescoço e parando em seus seios. Sem ter para onde correr (como se ela quisesse), ela colocou suas pernas em torno da minha cintura. Estremeci ao ter um contato maior, e o meu membro (há muito rígido) praticamente implorava por estar dentro dela. Escutei alguns gemidos, e achei melhor ir para o quarto.

Eu praticamente corri, tal a minha necessidade. Bem, eu não necessitava _dela_, eu necessitava de _sexo_, de _vingança_. E Lauren era a válvula perfeita para isso. Minhas mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo, e deitei-a sobre a cama. Subi em cima dela, e a ajudei a retirar as minhas próprias roupas. A essa hora, seu short já era... Eu nem lembrava o que tinha acontecido com ele. Sem mais nem menos, arranquei sua calcinha. Coloquei um de meus dedos dentro de sua cavidade (ela já estava molhada), e comecei a brincar com ela – a faria implorar. Seria assim, à partir de agora: eu nunca mais imploraria à uma mulher, seria sempre o contrário.

- Ed-Edwa-ard... Por favor. – Ela disse ao meu ouvido. A encarei por um segundo, pus a camisinha, e a penetrei. Não me importei com o seu prazer, não queria nem saber. Fiz o que achava melhor para mim, e ela parecia gostar disso, pelos arranhões que eu consegui ganhar nas minhas costas. Atingi o orgasmo antes dela, gozando, e logo saí de cima. Ela pareceu irritada, mas não disse nada. Sem uma palavra, levantei-me, vesti-me, e fui embora. Se ela quisesse, que me procurasse. Eu partiria amanhã, o mais cedo o possível.

Nem olhei as horas quando cheguei – sabia que era tarde, e só. Deitei na cama vestido mesmo, e acordei na mesma posição em que dormi. Eram 11 horas, o vôo de Isabella partia daqui cinco horas. Nem sei por que eu ainda pensava nisso... Ela era uma parte do meu passado, e só. Tomei uma ducha rápida, vesti qualquer coisa e fui tomar um café rápido. Alice estava no telefone, quando desci:

- Bella, não! É você quem tem que entender! Essa é a pior besteira que você já fez na sua vida! E a que vai fazer, provavelmente. Edward ainda está na cidade, talvez vocês possam conversar e voltar a como tudo estava antes... – Ela se calou por um momento, e eu fingi que não sabia com quem ela estava falando. A campainha tocou, e eu fui atender à porta. Não foi surpresa nenhuma ver Lauren lá, com um grande sorriso. Ela nem me deu oi, já foi me agarrando. Eu a beijei fortemente, e Alice nos encarou enojada. Pelo menos ela ia parar de me irritar com essa história...

- É, você tem razão. – Ela disse seca ao telefone. Não escutei o resto da conversa, que se foda... O café da manhã também não me parecia uma boa idéia agora. Arrastei Lauren para o meu quarto, e a possui novamente. Era bom, não posso negar... Mas também não posso deixar de imaginar o quão melhor seria se fosse com Isabella.

* * *

- Volte mais vezes, Edward. Eu senti a sua falta. – Minha tia dizia, chorando, no aeroporto de Seattle. Eram 23 horas, e meu vôo saía em quinze minutos.

- Vou tentar. – Menti, sem querer magoá-la. Ela sorriu um pouco, e me livrou de seu abraço, só para meu tio me puxar para outro.

- Não fique assim... Vocês ainda vão terminar juntos, acredite. – Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido, referindo-se a Bella.

- Isso não vai acontecer tio, eu não quero mais. – Disse em voz alta, e um clima estranho pairou sobre nós, assim que quebramos o abraço. Para tentar desviar de assunto, Esme começou:

- Eu não sei por que Alice não quis vir... Ela sempre gostou tanto de você, Edward! – Pois eu tenho uma boa idéia do por quê que ela não veio...

- Eu também não sei, tia. – Menti de novo. – Talvez ela estivesse indisposta... – Chamaram os passageiros do meu vôo novamente, e eu terminei as despedidas rapidamente. Entrei no avião, e dormi a viagem inteira. Eu estava indo para a Inglaterra, fazer a faculdade. Minha mãe já havia enviado as minhas coisas para lá, eu só precisava conhecer o meu novo companheiro de quarto. Tudo estava se ajeitando na minha vida sem Isabella Swan...

* * *

Estava na faculdade há dois anos.

Não me lembro muito bem do tempo que se passou, tudo foi muito indistinto. Não vi mais a minha família, os únicos com quem falava eram minha mãe e meu pai. Até Emmet não fazia mais parte da minha nova vida. Não vi mais Jasper, ou conversei com Alice e Rose. Aos poucos fui parando de pensar em Isabella... Reduzi para apenas umas três vezes ao dia. As mulheres iam e vinham na minha vida, mas nunca ficavam. Eu não me importava: era assim que eu queria.

Hoje era um dia diferente. Meu melhor amigo, meu companheiro de quarto, Jacob Black, ia completar seus estudos em Yale. Não pude refrear as lembranças de Isabella... Ela estava lá também. Mas eu duvidava muito que eles se conhecessem, as probabilidades eram muito poucas. Mas isso também não faria a menor diferença – Jacob não sabia de sua existência. Por que eu lhe contaria uma coisa dessas? Ele não sabe nada da minha "vida passada"... Para ele só há o Edward do presente.

O levei para o aeroporto, e lá nos despedimos. Nunca fui bom em despedidas... Somente o abracei e prometi manter contato. E foi o que eu fiz.

Agora seis anos haviam se passado. Eu estava formado em medicina, e Jake estava formado em Engenharia Mecânica. Conversávamos toda semana, ao contrário do que eu fazia com a minha família. Querendo ou não, eu sentia a falta deles. E era isso o que me levou a tomar a decisão de voltar. Eu ficaria em Nova Iorque, na casa de Jake e da sua namorada, Bella. Eu estava extremamente ansioso para encontrá-la... Porque eu sabia: era a mesma. A Bella dele era a minha antiga Bell. Mas eu não o contara... Eu ainda estava cego pelo meu desejo de vingança. E o que seria mais divertido do que vê-la desesperada ao ver que eu moraria na mesma casa que ela?

Eu estava no telefone com Jake agora, conversando com Jake.

- Eu já a perguntei. Está tudo bem você morar com a gente. – Ele me disse, e eu quase pulei de alegria. Aquilo seria engraçado...

- Então está bem... Eu chego aí amanhã.

- Ok, mas eu não vou poder te pegar no aeroporto. Tem algum problema?

- Não, eu vou direto mesmo. Eu tenho o seu endereço. Mas... Jake, me diga: ela ainda está te dando aquela greve de sexo? – Perguntei, prendendo o riso. Ela havia feito exatamente a mesma coisa comigo...

- Não é bem uma greve... – Ele disse encabulado. – Afinal, a gente ainda nem... Você sabe. Mas eu a respeito, ela fará quando estiver pronta... Eu me lembro que um dia...

- Tudo bem cara, eu não preciso de detalhes sórdidos. Eu vou desligar, a Tanya chega em alguns minutos, e eu quero aproveitar. A gente se vê amanhã, Ok?

- Tudo bem, cara. Se cuida.

- Você também.

Definitivamente... Morar em Nova Iorque seria _interessante_.

**N/A: **Acho melhor não falar nada – quem sabe assim eu me livro de ser perseguida pela rua? Mesmo assim, vou arriscar e pedir: comentem muito!

- xoxo

Pâm P. =]


	11. Amor? Não, ódio!

Eu estava indo para casa depois de um dia extremamente cansativo no trabalho. Esse era o meu segundo ano após a faculdade, e eu havia conseguido um emprego no New Yorker. Sim, eu morava em Nova Iorque com Jacob, meu namorado.

Minha vida parecia perfeita: eu tinha amigos (poucos, mas sinceros), o melhor namorado do mundo (daquele tipo que nunca esquece as centenas de aniversários que vocês têm) e um emprego promissor. Ok, eu ainda era uma pobre estagiária, mas a minha promoção era quase certa: eu era exemplar. Era de se esperar que eu estivesse feliz, não?

Sabe o que era mais esquisito? Eu estava feliz. Jake havia aquecido a minha vida, me deixado sorrir novamente. Ele era meu sol... Mas não tinha consistência suficiente para tampar o buraco imenso que eu tenho no peito. Era o espaço que Edward havia ocupado, e que parecia não cicatrizar nunca, pelo contrário: abria cada vez mais. Não que eu pensasse muito nele... Só de vez em quando. Tá, três vezes por semana. Mentira! Cinco vezes por semana! A quem eu quero enganar? Eu penso nele todos os dias, e a cada segundo que se passa... Ele é tudo nos meus pensamentos (e sonhos).

Estou considerando seriamente a opção de ter alguma espécie de problema mental. Afinal de contas, eu não fiquei tão mal assim no período entre os meus 10 e 18 anos. Pelo menos, eu conseguia pensar em outras coisas... Edward era só uma lembrança dolorosa, que me assolava algumas vezes por mês. Agora ele parecia uma presença constante, um fantasma, pronto para me atormentar a cada descuido e deslize que eu cometesse... O que eu andava fazendo com uma freqüência alarmante. Eu me pergunto se eu _gostava_ de tê-lo por perto, mesmo que de uma maneira tão imaginativa. Como seu eu fosse proibida de lembrar... Mas com medo demais de esquecer.

Jacob me conheceu somente nesse estado (com alguns momentos catatônicos, perdida em pensamentos), não fazia a mínima idéia de como eu costumava ser antes. Ele achava que eu era avoada... Só isso. Eu nunca o contei a minha história (ou contaria). Para quê? Para ele me achar maluca? Para me julgar?

Este foi um dos principais motivos para eu me afastar de Rose e Alice. Não que elas me julgassem, mas elas sabiam muito sobre o meu passado. E eu não queria que Jake soubesse. Além do mais, elas não gostavam desse meu novo jeito sem vida. Antes de eu conhecer Jake, elas faziam de tudo para me animar... E eu o fingia estar, para não magoá-las. Com Jake eu não precisava fingir... E foi uma espécie de libertação. Mas, perto delas, eu assumia a minha forma natural... E isso as machucava. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu não tinha Edward... Eu não tinha a minha vida. Se eu me arrependo de tê-lo dispensado aquele dia? Bem, há muitas coisas das quais eu me arrependo de ter feito na vida, e essa é a principal delas. Eu daria tudo para voltar atrás.

Se eu tivesse engolido o meu orgulho estúpido, eu ainda o teria. Eu estaria casada, com filhos provavelmente. Eu ainda visitaria meus pais em Forks, não teria medo de lembranças passadas e eles não seriam obrigados a me visitar a cada Natal. Se eu não fosse tão estúpida, teria ido ao casamento de Rosalie e Emmet (eu também fiquei chocada. Emmet deixou de ser galinha?), e não teria que "fugir" do casamento de Alice e Jasper, que aconteceria em dois meses. A baixinha havia me ligado semana passada para ser uma das madrinhas, mas eu aleguei estar muito ocupada. Ela ficou extremamente triste...

Eu perdi muitas coisas por ser uma medrosa. E daí que o nosso relacionamento estava difícil? Nada era fácil na vida. Por causa de medos infantis e sem escrúpulos, eu acabei perdendo o amor da minha vida.

Não que eu não amasse Jacob à minha maneira, mas simplesmente não era a mesma coisa que era com Edward. Não tinha a mesma emoção... O mesmo calor. Era por isso que eu ainda não havia transado com Jake. Eu não queria estragar tudo, tornando as coisas mais confusas e difíceis para mim.

Mas por qual razão eu estava perdida mesmo nesses pensamentos? Tentei afastá-los da minha cabeça ocupando meus pensamentos em apanhar o metrô certo. Levantei-me do banco de estação em que eu estava sentada, tentando descansar meus pés, e entrei no transporte. Achei um lugar vago ao lado de um senhor lendo jornal, e me sentei, sendo logo assolada por outros pensamentos.

Hoje chegava aquele amigo do Jake. Eu não sabia o nome dele, por mais que meu namorado sempre o mencionasse. Talvez ele tenha dito, e eu tenha estado perdida em devaneios, como a maior parte do tempo. Isso nunca me importou muito, e eu queria me chutar agora, por nem saber o nome do cara. O pior de tudo era ter que fazer o jantar chegando em casa. Eu adorava cozinhar, claro, mas eu estava morta de cansaço. Será que a gente podia pedir pizza hoje? Suspirei, derrotada, assim que o metrô parou na minha estação e eu fui andando algumas quadras para meu apartamento, imaginando se não seria rude pedir comida pelo telefone no primeiro dia de alguém no seu loft. Dei uma breve olhada nos últimos andares, tentando descobrir se o fulano já tinha chego, mas não percebi nada além de que o velho e fofoqueiro senhor Rufus Humphrey estava na janela de seu duplex abaixo ao meu, provavelmente me espiando, ou esperando sua filha de 17 anos, Jenny, chegar em casa. Acenei com a mão, sendo retribuída, e entrei no prédio.

Ele não era muito luxuoso – a falta daqueles porteiros simpáticos e uniformizados abaixo de um toldo verde era a prova viva disso. Ele era formado basicamente por duplexes, sendo apenas os apartamentos do primeiro e segundo andares simples. Eu, Jake e agora seu amigo, morávamos na "cobertura": os dois últimos andares. Em baixo da gente, vivam o senhor Humphrey e Jenny. Rufus era um pouco rabugento e se interessava demais na vida dos outros para o meu gosto, mas você acaba se acostumando. Jenny era inocente, um amor de pessoa (claro, porque aturar o seu pai não era uma tarefa nada fácil). Eles viviam basicamente da aposentadoria de Rufus, mas Jenny aspirava ser uma estilista. Abaixo deles, moravam minhas novas melhores amigas: Monica Geller e Rachel Green. Mon era uma chef de sucesso, trabalhava em um dos mais renomados restaurantes de NY, o Javu. Já Rach trabalhava na Ralf Lauren. O último duplex do prédio era ocupado por um casal nada comum, por assim dizer. Nate Archibald e Serena Van der Woodsen eram filhos de milionários, mas renegados pela sociedade. Suas vidas eram baseadas em festas, bebida, drogas (no caso de Nate. Mas todos fingiam não saber. Bem, exceto o senhor Humphrey. Ele não sabia mesmo... Ou já teria chamado a polícia.), cigarros e sexo. Admito que a vida boêmia assume um certo charme para mim, mas eu tento ignorá-lo. No segundo andar, moravam as duas garotas mais diferentes entre si que eu já conheci, não consigo nem imaginar como viraram amigas. Phoebe Buffay era alta, loira, mais... Vivida, por assim dizer (interpretem da maneira que quiserem, ambas são verdades) e, além disso, era uma massagista vegetariana. Blair Waldorf tinha cabelos castanhos como os meus, e um rostinho de boneca. Ela fez faculdade de literatura em Yale (nunca a conheci, mas era de se esperar: eu era reclusa, e ela terminou a faculdade alguns anos antes de mim) e lecionava em uma escola particular. Para completar o quadro de moradores, Joseph Tribiani (Joey, para os íntimos) era a "celebridade" do edifício. Ele não era muito famoso (uma pequena participação na novela Days of Our Lives), mas ganhava bem o suficiente para manter-se e pagar os jantares caros com as milhares de garotas com quem ele saía.

Passei sem dar muita atenção ao saguão do prédio, e entrei no elevador. Apertei o botão em que constava os nomes Black/Swan. Hm, eu teria que acrescentar o sobrenome do cara novo. Depois de algum tempo, a porta se abriu, revelando o meu loft. A porta para a minha sacada estava aberta, imagino que o fulano tenha aberto. Tirei os meus sapatos, aliviada, deixando-os jogados a um canto da sala. Dirigi-me lentamente à cozinha, imaginando o que preparar para o jantar: Jake chegaria em uma hora, e, pelas malas ao lado dos meus sapatos, o seu amigo já estava aqui. Olhei para a esquerda, onde ficava a cozinha acoplada à sala de estar. Vi um homem aparentemente forte e de cabelos cobre sentado ao balcão que dividia os cômodos. Ele segurava um copo d'água, e parecia pensativo. Resolvi revelar a minha presença, e acabar logo com aquela palhaçada de não saber o nome dele.

- Hm... Oi? Eu sou a... – Ele se virou e meu coração perdeu uma batida. Seus cabelos eram bagunçados de uma maneira propositalmente sexy, e seus olhos verdes possuíam um brilho intenso. Ele estava lindo, muito melhor do que alguns anos atrás, melhor do que eu me lembrava. Senti borboletas no meu estômago apenas pela sua mera presença e, assim que meu coração voltou a bater, ele começou uma espécie de luta contra o meu peito: ele parecia querer sair correndo dali. E foi exatamente isso o que eu fiz: corri ao ouvir Edward Cullen falar comigo.

- Olá, Isabella. Eu estava me perguntando quando você chegaria. – Para que sapatos? Quem precisa deles? A única coisa que eu precisava era fugir... Era muito azar Edward ser o melhor amigo do meu namorado. Eu corri para a sacada (feliz por a porta estar aberta), e saí pela escada de incêndio: o elevador não seria rápido o suficiente. Tomava extremo cuidado em não tropeçar nos próprios pés, mas acabei esbarrando em alguém. Levantei-me apressada do chão, e pude ver que a pequena Jenny fazia o mesmo. Ela me olhou confusa, mas, ao olhar para algum ponto acima de mim, perguntou preocupada:

- Quer que eu chame a polícia? – Olhei por cima do ombro, e vi Edward descendo as escadas calmamente, com um sorriso cínico (e lindo) no rosto.

- Não, não precisa... Eu só... – Deixei a frase no ar, e saí correndo novamente, ao vê-lo aproximar-se de mim. Pude, ainda, ver a boca de Jenny abrir-se ao mirar a beleza de Edward. Bem, devia ser algo natural. Ele piscou para ela (que corou), e continuou a me perseguir. Sinceramente, eu não sabia o porquê dele o fazer... Eu não sabia nem por que eu corria. Eu só sabia que tinha que fugir... Talvez aquilo fosse só um pesadelo, e, seu eu conseguisse despistá-lo, eu acordaria a salvo com Jake ao meu lado.

Mas é claro que as coisas não podiam ser desse jeito.

Eu senti uma mão forte segurando o meu braço, e me vi forçada a parar. Virei lentamente, e encarei Edward nos olhos. Ele estava lindo, obviamente, mesmo ofegando. Como eu consegui viver todo esse tempo sem ele mesmo? Por que eu havia fugido? Medo de um anjo? Eu era louca, só podia. Ele começou, então, a falar:

- Por que você fugiu, Isabella? – Isabella? Por que ele estava me chamando assim, o que houve com o Bell? – Eu prometo que não a pedirei em casamento. Isso nunca mais acontecerá, acredite. – Burra! Estúpida! Ele era um canalha, sempre foi, e sempre continuaria sendo. Ele esmigalhou todas as minhas esperanças, e acabou com o amor que eu sentia por ele, assim, fácil, apenas com poucas palavras. Ele parecia ter o dom para me magoar. Ótimo, eu tinha o dom para sempre acabar sem ele. Concentrando todo o ódio que se apoderou de mim, eu falei, ferina:

- Que bom. Porque desse jeito eu não preciso ouvi-lo implorar. – Seu rosto se contraiu em uma careta, e eu sorri internamente.

- Você não mudou nada, Isabella... – O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Fisicamente, ou emocionalmente? Bem, esse era mais um motivo para odiá-lo: nunca me dizia o que realmente queria. Com certeza, ele era irritante.

- Por que você veio? Você devia saber que eu sou a namorada do Jake... – Comecei a reclamar, mas ele me interrompeu:

- Você não sabia que eu era o amigo dele.

- Eu não prestei atenção no nome! – Me defendi.

- Eu posso ter feito exatamente a mesma coisa.

- Duvido. – Teimei, e, suspirando irritado, ele me respondeu:

- Você quer mesmo a verdade? Ótimo, é ela que você terá! Sim, eu sabia que você era a namorada dele, ele só fala de você. Eu poderia ter recusado seu convite, claro, e ter ido morar em outro lugar. Mas o que eu ganharia com isso? Eu não a faria sofrer... E isso é o que eu mais quero. Por que não tornar a sua vida um inferno? A minha virou um depois que você me largou... E agora, que eu voltei, a sua ficará o pior possível. – Filho da mãe! Como que eu pude me apaixonar por um homem tão baixo quanto ele? Eu fui tão estúpida em amá-lo por todos esses anos, me culpando por tudo o que aconteceu, praticamente virando uma zumbi, perdendo o contato com Rose e Lice... Ele não merecia o esforço. E eu o demonstrei isso, dando-lhe um tapa na cara.

- AI! SEU TAPA FICOU MAIS FORTE COM O TEMPO! – Ele esbravejou, e eu sorri descaradamente ao ver a marca vermelha de uma mão ao lado esquerdo de seu rosto.

- Agora preste muita atenção, Cullen, porque eu só vou dizer uma vez: você nunca me conheceu antes, você não contará nada a Jake, isso aqui nunca aconteceu – Apontei para a marca do tapa. – e você vai embora do meu apartamento hoje mesmo! – Eu me surpreendi ao vê-lo rir com escárnio:

- Nem pensar! Não é por causa de um simples tapa que eu vou embora de um lugar tão... Confortável, por assim dizer. A minha vingança será completa, acredite. Eu não facilitarei a sua vida. – Eu abri a minha boca para reclamar, mas ele continuou: - E nós não queremos que Jacob saiba do nosso passado, não? – Ele disse piscando, e eu bufei, vencida.

- Por que você não quer que ele saiba?

- Por incrível que pareça, eu gosto dele: ele também é o meu melhor amigo. E você é a única de que eu quero fazer sofrer. – Eu ergui minha mão para lhe dar outro tapa, mas ele a segurou. Puxou-me para perto dele, e sussurrou em meu ouvido: - Vamos, seja uma menina boazinha, Isabella... Eu não quero machucar Jake, mas é meu dever, como amigo, alertá-lo de como a namorada dele é... Tempestuosa, por assim dizer. Ele não gostaria de saber que você me abandonou por tão pouca coisa... O que ele poderia imaginar que aconteceria com ele? Duvido muito que o namoro de vocês durasse muito depois disso...

Eu me soltei dele bruscamente (o aperto dele realmente machucou o meu pulso), e massageei o meu braço direito. Pude, então, ver que horas eram. E isso me assustou: daqui a alguns minutos Jake estaria em casa. Ignorando os ralados nas solas de meus pés, pus-me a correr novamente. Eu tinha que estar apresentável, e ter alguma coisa para comermos. E o pior: teria que fingir amizade com o Cullen. Até em pensamentos o nome dele era desprezível... Talvez até tão desprezível quanto a sua expressão confusa enquanto me segue até o prédio novamente.

**N/A: **Há! Chegamos ao prólogo! *dancinha tosca da vitória*

Então, acho que isso significa uma torrente de comentários, não?

Anyway, o que vocês acham que vai acontecer agora com esses dois? Algum palpite?

COMENTEM!!

- xoxo

Pâm P. =]


	12. Feitiço contra o feiticeiro

Entrei, afobada, no apartamento. Meus pés doíam e estavam pretos de tão sujos, mas não me dei ao luxo de lavá-los: eu tinha que preparar o jantar, Jake chegaria em alguns minutos. Para a minha salvação, achei massa pronta de lasanha, então a preparei rapidamente.

- Você realmente acha que Jake não vai perceber que você acabou de colocar isso aí? – Edward perguntou, e eu pulei de susto. Não tinha percebido a sua presença, mas o que ele disse era verdade. Não dando o braço a torcer, disse brava:

- Eu tive um imprevisto no trabalho e cheguei tarde. – Cruzei meus braços, e ele riu.

- Se você assim diz... – Ele falou baixinho, me deixando inquieta. Querendo me livrar dele, fui até o banheiro lavar meus pés. Estava apoiada no vaso sanitário (na posição "Napoleão perdeu a guerra"), de costas para a porta, quando eu ouvi:

- Sabe... A minha visão daqui é muito privilegiada. – Edward disse em um tom sacana. Filho da mãe. Eu havia deixado a porta aberta, afinal, eu morava com Jake e eu só estava lavando os pés. Quem veria alguma cena erótica nisso? Só Emmet... E Edward, agora.

- Saia daqui, Cullen. – Virei-me, e disse brava. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Por que eu deveria?

- Muito bem. Pode me seguir como um cachorrinho... É bom saber que eu sou a sua dona, que você precisa de mim. – Ele se aproximou rapidamente, e eu vi um brilho em seus olhos que eu nunca havia visto antes. Prensou-me contra a bancada da pia, aproximando-se perigosamente de mim.

Duvido que houvesse mais de um milímetro de distância entre nossos corpos. Fazia muito tempo que não ficávamos desse jeito, íntimos... E eu esperava que as emoções que eu sentia na época tivessem diminuído com o tempo. Mas desde quando o que eu imagino, ou quero, torna-se realidade?

Eu podia ver cada linha perfeita de seu rosto, e quando ele aproximou sua boca perigosamente perfeita da minha, eu pude sentir seu hálito fresco. Há quanto tempo mesmo eu não sentia aquele aroma mesmo? Há quanto tempo eu não sentia aquele perfume tão deliciosamente másculo? Nada mais fazia sentido, eu não conseguia raciocinar. Minha boca estava aberta, eu sabia disso, mas não conseguia fechá-la. Ele aproximava seus lábios mais e mais, e eu já havia jogado tudo para cima quando sua boca se curvou em um sorriso perfeito (agora odiado) e torto. Ele se aproximou novamente, e meu coração, como era de se esperar, começou a bater mais rápido.

Era só um beijo... Que mal havia nisso? Uma vozinha na minha cabeça, talvez a minha consciência (que, a partir de agora, eu também odeio) disse "Jacob". E daí? Eu podia terminar com Jake, não tinha problema... E daí que Edward me magoou? Era o meu Edward, eu podia perdoá-lo. Por mais que ele me irritasse, eu ainda o amava. Isso era inquestionável. Seus lábios (ainda curvados em um sorriso) roçaram os meus, e uma onda de choque percorreu meu corpo. Ela não durou muito: Edward (o canalha que eu acho que amo, mas na verdade odeio com todas as forças) resolveu ir em direção ao meu ouvido e sussurrar:

- Quem é que precisa de quem agora? Eu acho que o cachorrinho domina a dona, não? – Por que ele sempre tinha que estragar os nossos momentos? O empurrei, estressada, e fui até a sala. Exatamente no momento que Jake abria a porta.

- Bella! – Ele disse sorridente, e toda a raiva e mágoa que me possuíam agora se desvaneceram no mesmo momento. Jake era meu porto seguro, a única pessoa que me deixaria feliz em uma situação dessas. Corri em sua direção, e beijei-o com tal sôfrego que deixaria o maior galinha enojado. Bem, essa era a intenção. Eu queria deixar Edward com nojo, desconfortável, a tal ponto que quisesse ir embora. Ele não queria me fazer sofrer? Bem, nós estávamos, novamente, jogando. Dessa vez não era um jogo de amor, para conquistar o outro... E sim um jogo para se livrar do outro, faze-lo sofrer. E, novamente, eu venceria. Com certeza: Edward Cullen teria o seu troco. – Nossa, que recepção calorosa! – Jacob disse. Eu corei um pouco, o que ele dizia era verdade: eu nunca o recebi de tal maneira antes. Dando de ombros, mas não largando a sua mão, disse:

- Senti sua falta hoje. – Ele riu, e seus olhos brilharam.

- Eu também. Eu... – Ele começou, mas foi interrompido por um pigarreio de Edward. Ah, ótimo... Agora, além de estragar os meus momentos com _ele_, ele ainda estragaria os meus momentos com _Jacob_. Ele estava na minha lista negra, e como estava.

- Como vai, cara? – Edward perguntou, e eu me surpreendi ao ver que o sorriso que ele lançava era sincero.

- Bem. Então, foi muito difícil achar o prédio?

- Na verdade, não. Uma moça simpática do metrô morava aqui, e me fez o favor de mostrar o prédio.

- Ah... – Jake disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto. – E essa "moça simpática" mostrou o apartamento dela também? – Ele brincou, mas eu prendi a respiração.

- Bem... Se a sala e o quarto contam como "mostrar o apartamento", então sim. – Ele disse, e Jake riu. Parece que alguém teve a tarde agitada hoje... Filho da mãe.

- Já vou lhe avisando, é melhor que ela não seja Monica ou Rachel, pois são amigas da minha Bella, ou seja, também são minhas amigas. Eu odiaria ter que brigar com você porque você não ligou no dia seguinte. – Ele piscou.

- Se eu não me engano, o nome dela era Serena. – Eu já devia saber. Mesmo com um namorado, ela era meio que a vadia do prédio. Hm... Uma viagem de metrô foi tudo que os bastou? Estou me achando meio antiquada...

- Era de se esperar. – Jake riu, e acrescentou em um tom mais baixo: - Seu eu já não tivesse essa daqui... – Me apontou com o dedo. – Eu juro, já teria feito misérias com aquela lá. – Ah, não. O Jake também não. Brava, belisquei seu baço.

- Ai, Bella!

- Não reclame, você mereceu. – Disse brava, e saí de perto, indo até a cozinha, verificar a lasanha. Só mais alguns minutos daquela tortura... Poderia jantar rapidamente, alegar dor de cabeça, e ir para a cama. Eu ainda podia ouvir a conversa dos dois:

- Então, já virou amigo da Bella?

- Da Isabella? – Jake riu.

- Então ela ainda não te corrigiu? – Ele perguntou confuso para Edward que, cínico, respondeu:

- Bem, ainda não somos íntimos, e...

- Bobagem! Ela corrige todo mundo... – Mas Edward continuou o que estava dizendo:

- ...E ela acabou de chegar. Tudo o que dissemos foi um oi.

- Bella? – Jake veio até onde eu estava, na cozinha, com uma expressão confusa. – Por que chegou tão tarde, amor? Pensei que o seu trabalho terminasse antes do meu.

- E termina, Jake. Mas eu tive alguns imprevistos... – Olhei para Edward, maligna. – E me assustei tanto com um homem que eu não conhecia em casa, que acabei por sair correndo. – Pelo menos isso me preveniria de qualquer história contada por Jenny ou Rufus a Jake. Jake me olhou, embasbacado:

- Eu te disse que ele viria hoje!

- Acho que me esqueci...

- Ah, Bell... Cabecinha de vento. – Tá, ele estava muito meloso hoje. Alguém me dá um balde para vomitar? Se bem que Edward parecia ter a mesma reação que eu... Então resolvi fazer o joguinho doce de Jacob.

- É porque eu pensei em você o dia inteiro. – Jake deu mais um de seus sorrisos, e eu o puxei para um beijo casto. Disse, então, em volume alto o suficiente para que Edward (que saiu da cozinha assim que começamos aquele teatrinho) ouvisse: - Eu te amo. Muito mais do que jamais cheguei a amar alguém.

- Eu também te amo. Muito. – Ele disse, radiante. Era ruim para mim mentir daquele jeito, mas, pelo menos, Jake estava feliz.

**N/A: **Eca – Jake pegajoso. Ugh.

Bem, depois dessa sessão "ódio mortal x água com açúcar", eu mereço comments, né?

- xoxo

Pâm P. =]


	13. Apelidos carinhosos Ou não

Escutei o timer tocar, e retirei a lasanha do forno. Os "homens da casa" (porque um deles era um cachorro) demoraram menos de um minuto para se sentarem no balcão – a mesa só era usada no Natal. Servi a lasanha para mim e Jake, mas pulei Edward. Ele me lançou um olhar estressado, e acabou por servir a si mesmo.

Não posso dizer que o jantar foi agradável ou desagradável. Eu estava sentada entre os dois, e a presença de Edward tão próxima a mim me incomodava. Mas isso não queria dizer que eu não podia tirar proveito da situação também. Para começar, meu pé direito (cuja perna estava perigosamente cruzada para o lado de Jacob) tinha lugar e ação fixos: roçando a perna do meu namorado. Era baixo, e eu parecia uma cadela no cio, mas era necessário. Claro que o Poodle (Edward) não podia ver nada abaixo de nossas cinturas, mas eu tenho certeza que os risinhos ocasionais que eu e Jake produzíamos eram mais do que suficientes para fazê-lo entender o que acontecia. Além disso, eu vivia dando comida na boca de Jacob, chamando-o de apelidos carinhosos (e extremamente melosos) e sussurrando coisas sacanas (que podiam ser ouvidas por Edward), seguidas de mordidas e chupadinhas em seu ouvido. Edward sentava tenso ao meu lado, e eu achava ter vencido a batalha. Que tola eu sou.

- Sabe, Jake. Há uns... Oito anos atrás, acho, eu tive uma namorada muito parecida com a sua. – Eu o olhei, desesperada. O que aquele projeto de Poodle irritante estava fazendo? Eu achei que ele não queria que Jacob soubesse do nosso passado...

- Eu tenho dó da garota. – Jake disse, rindo. Toma, Edward Cullen! Na fuça! Mas... Por que Jake disse aquilo mesmo? Edward o encarava confuso, e eu tinha certeza de que fazia o mesmo. Vendo que não entendemos nada, Jacob continuou: – Bem, você é o maior galinha que eu conheço, cara. Com certeza ela deve ter sofrido muito. – Tive que segurar o riso diante da expressão atônita do Poodle. Pelo visto, seu plano estava dando errado...

- Na verdade, eu fui fiel quando estava com ela. – Ele disse, um pouco ressentido.

- Há. – Eu deixei escapar. Jake me encarou surpreso, mas Edward fingiu não ouvir.

- A culpa da nossa separação foi toda dela. – Como é que é? – Ela era ciumenta, infantil, insuportável na TPM, melosa, manipuladora e, depois de me deixar dois meses na seca, eu percebi que ela não valia a pena. – Ah, não. Ele não disse isso. Filho da puta, cachorro sarnento, cachorro peludo de latido agudo e gay! – Ruim de cama, sabe? – Ele acrescentou, me dando uma piscadela. Filho da mãe mentiroso! Eu nunca fui para a cama com ele, e nunca iria! Nem que ele fosse o último homem da face da Terra! Alguém me segura, porque eu vou descer desse banco agora e meter uns tabefes bem dados naquela cara de pau deslavada daquele canalha, idiota, estúpido, vil...

O imbecil me encarava, com aquele sorriso torto no rosto. Minhas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos, e eu estava prestes a deixar seu sorriso torto mais torto ainda. Suspirei, tentando me acalmar... Jake estava no apartamento, pior: do meu lado. Eu não poderia socar o Poodle até a morte com meu Jacob ali. Eu não agüentava mais aquela tortura. Foda-se, eu é que não ia agüentar aquilo calada. Sorri, cínica, e comecei a lhe dizer tudo o que veio à minha mente:

- Bem, eu sou da opinião de que todos têm o que merecem. Se ela era tão ruim como diz, eu acho que ela teve seus motivos. Quem me garante que você não era insensível, mulherengo, pão-duro, previsível, a largava pelos amigos, mentiroso e incapaz de proporcionar-lhe prazer na cama? Eu também fugiria de dormir com você... – A expressão de Edward era incompreensível, mas a de Jacob era fácil de desvendar: uma mistura de medo, desconfiança e surpresa.

- Vocês dois se conheciam? – Ele perguntou, vagarosamente.

- Não! – Praticamente gritamos, ao mesmo tempo. Para fugir daquela situação constrangedora, comecei, em uma voz cansada:

- Jake, você e o... Edward – Tive que me segurar para não dizer "Poodle saltitante que eu odeio". – poderiam, por favor, arrumar a cozinha para mim? Estou com dor de cabeça, acho que vou dormir cedo esta noite. – Lancei ao meu namorado o melhor olhar de cachorrinho abandonado que pude, e eu vi seus lábios se curvarem em um doce sorriso.

- Ok. Durma bem, querida. – Disse, levantando-se e beijando-me na testa. Eu sorri para ele, e fui embora para o nosso quarto. Eu precisava pensar, e muito. Edward quase me tirou do controle, e agora Jacob estava desconfiado.

Subi as escadas, e entrei na última porta do lado direito do corredor. A anterior era do quarto agora ocupado por Edward. Fechei a porta, e sentei-me na cama, tentando relaxar. Eu precisava pensar em alguma coisa que me vingasse de Edward e, é claro, fizesse Jacob parar de pensar no que foi dito no jantar.

Levantei-me abruptamente, e fui até o banheiro, tomar um banho rápido. Sequei meus cabelos com a maior velocidade possível, e corri, ainda de toalha (e correndo um sério risco de cair) para o quarto, e comecei a acender as velas aromáticas que Phoebe me deu assim que me mudei para cá com Jacob. Diz ela que as velas ajudariam a "afastar os maus espíritos". Bem, elas teriam uma utilidade totalmente diferente esta noite. Pelo menos elas seriam usadas...

Fui até o meu lado do closet, e revirei a minha gaveta de calçinhas, procurando um presente que Rachel me deu no meu último aniversário. Finalmente achei a pequena sacola da Victoria's Secrets, e coloquei a lingerie nada conservadora pela primeira vez. Vesti o conjunto de oncinha (eu sei, eu nem estava me oferecendo...) e dispus pétalas de rosas sobre a cama – eu havia ganhado um buquê de Jacob ontem. -, tentando tornar o ambiente o mais sexy possível. Vesti um robe branco, o mais curto que tinha, e o fechei de modo a meus seios aparecerem. Sentei-me na beira da cama, e cruzei minhas pernas. Esperaria nessa posição até que meu namorado entrasse. Meu plano daria certo, tinha certeza: e o melhor era que mataria quatro coelhos com uma carga d'água só (1- Me vingaria de Edward. 2- Isso distrairia Jacob por um bom tempo, assim ele não pensaria mais no jantar. 3- Eu perderia minha virgindade. 4- Jake ficaria feliz, e não me trairia.).

Não se passou mais de dois minutos, e Jake entrou em nosso quarto. Sorri, feliz ao vê-lo, e seu rosto ficou confuso. Bem, eu não tinha tempo para explicações agora (nem que fossem de mentira), então resolvi colocar meu "plano de vingança" em ação.

- Sabe, eu andei pensando... E talvez eu esteja pronta. – Ele me olhou esperançoso, eu podia até sentir sua felicidade. – Quer dizer, estamos juntos há tanto tempo, e eu te castiguei demais. Não quero que nenhuma _Serena_ o roube de mim. – Claro que a presença de Edward no quarto ao lado não tinha nada a ver com isso. Jacob me olhava com cobiça, e eu passei a minha mão na cama, chamando-o com um dedo. Ele deu um passo, mas hesitou no segundo. Então, ele começou:

- Abelhinha **(N/A: Abelhinha, Bellinha... Tá, parei.)**, você não precisa fazer isso só por causa das coisas que o besta do Edward disse. Eu não penso desse jeito, e nunca a trocaria por nenhuma mulher. Nem que fosse _Serena Van der Woodsen_.

- Jacob, eu estou pronta. – Disse brava, por mais que suas palavras tenham sido fofas. Eu queria mostrar para Edward que estava por cima dele, e Jake não seria um empecilho. Se eu queria transar no quarto ao lado do meu ex-namorado para mostrá-lo que não precisava dele, era isso o que eu faria! E meu atual namorado não me traria problemas...

- Tem certeza? Com você vestida desse jeito, eu não vou conseguir me segurar por muito tempo. – Me aproximei dele, sensualmente (acho. Pelo menos eu não caí...). Coloquei uma de minhas mãos em seu peito, brincando com os botões da roupa. A outra escorregou para o cós de sua calça, e subiu lentamente pela parte de dentro de sua camisa, acariciando sua barriga bem definida. Eu pude ouvir ele gemer, e sorri triunfante, ao pé de seu ouvido, dizendo:

- Não se preocupe. Eu não quero que você s segure e, além disso, eu não vou ficar vestida por muito tempo. – Afastei-me um pouco para poder o encarar nos olhos, mas, assim que o fiz, uma mão grande e quente me puxou para perto. Jacob me beijou de tal maneira, que eu achava difícil respirar. Eu nem queria... Aquele beijo era bom demais para parar. Ele puxou, sem interromper o contato de nossos lábios, a faixa que prendia meu robe ao corpo. A seda deslizou rapidamente pelo meu corpo, e ele se afastou, para me admirar.

- Nossa. – Ele disse. Riu baixinho, ao ver a estampa de meu lingerie. – Oncinha? Bem, você acaba de ganhar um novo apelido, Abelhinha. Mas esse... – Ele disse entre os novos beijos que distribuía pelo meu pescoço. – Eu só vou usar na cama. – Eu corei violentamente, e comecei a desabotoar sua camisa. Consegui isso com extrema facilidade (acreditem se quiserem), e logo a peça verde negra no chão do quarto.

Ele me deitou lentamente na cama, e me ajudou a retirar sua calça (assumo, o volume me assustava, e só piorou a minha coordenação motora). Eu suspirei – Jake era realmente lindo. O contraste de sua pele azeitonada com a boxer branca era de tirar o fôlego. O que aconteceu comigo, eu tive sérios problemas em me lembrar de respirar. Seus beijos, então, foram da extensão do meu pescoço, até o meu colo. Senti um arrepio na espinha, e soltei um gemido involuntário quando ele retirou meu sutiã e lambeu o bico de meu seio. Ele puxou a minha calcinha lentamente, colocou a camisinha, e começava novamente as carícias quando, de repente, ele parou.

- Bella, tem certeza de que está pronta? – Ele perguntou, ofegante e preocupado. Sinceramente, eu não entendi essa.

- O que aconteceu com o "Oncinha"? – Tentei brincar, mas ele repetiu a pergunta:

- Está mesmo pronta? Eu posso esperar... – Eu me desesperei. O que estava acontecendo? O que eu fiz de errado?

- Claro! Por que?

- Bem, você meio que deu uma joelhada nos meus países baixos. – Pela primeira vez, encarei Jacob nos olhos, e percebi que estes estavam marejados. Bem, então foi isso o que eu fiz. Parabéns, Bella! Corei violentamente, e disse envergonhada, enquanto ele acariciava meu rosto:

- Desculpe, eu... – Ele me interrompeu, colocando um dedo sobre os meus lábios.

- Shhh... Tudo bem. Nós faremos quando estiver pronta. – Eu virei meu rosto, desapontada. Tentando esconder as lágrimas que cismavam em escorrer de meus olhos (não faço a mínima idéia do por quê. Talvez raiva de mim mesma), disse:

- Eu... Vou na cozinha, está bem? – Não esperei resposta, me levantei e pus um robe. Segundo o relógio da cabeceira, já passavam das três da manhã, e eu duvidava que Edward ainda estaria acordado. Sendo assim, saí do quarto e desci as escadas. Ainda com as luzes apagadas, peguei um copo d'água do filtro, e foi só quando eu me sentei na mesa para bebê-lo quando o percebi, sentado na bancada, me encarando com uma latinha de cerveja entre os dedos.

- Ainda acordada? – Ele perguntou, risonho.

- Não, eu sou sonâmbula. – Disse, estressada. Ele ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Duvido muito de que sonâmbulos possam gemer tão alto quando fazem sexo. – Ah, não. Ele escutou. Merda de paredes finas.

- Bem, ao que parece eu fiquei sonâmbula após os gemidos, então. – Pisquei para ele, enquanto lhe lançava meu melhor sorriso. Seus braços se retesaram.

- Você é uma vadia mesmo! – Ele me olhou furioso. Eu, vadia? Ele é quem era um canalha!

- Por que? Porque eu passei a noite com o meu namorado? O que você tem com isso, Cullen? Por que se importa?

- Há! Eu não me importo. – Ele disse, desgostoso. Mas acrescentou, em um tom perverso: – Diga-me. Quando ele te beijou, quem você imaginou lá foi eu, não? Você desejou que eu fosse a pessoa que a deitava na cama... A pessoa que distribuía carícias pelo seu corpo.

- Eu...

- Assuma! Você não o ama, nunca amou. Você ainda me quer. – Ele disse o mais alto que podia, sem acordar Jacob. Eu estava atônita. Não sabia o que lhe dizer... Em alguns momentos, eu pude ver, no lugar dos olhos negros de Jacob, as esmeraldas de Edward. Mas isso não queria dizer que eu ainda o queria, não? Bem, é como dizem: a melhor defesa é um bom ataque. E era isso o que eu faria. Edward parecia esperar que eu o amasse... Então eu o daria isso. E arrancaria sem dó ou piedade, alguns momentos após.

- Eu... Amo. – Disse o mais convincente que pude. Ele sorriu maleficamente, e disse:

- Problema seu. Porque eu não a amo mais. E nunca a amarei.

**N/A:** Ouch. Essa deve ter doído... E com essa eu vou terminar com a cota de posts de hoje... Sério, _cadê os comentários?_

Isso mesmo – greve até eu ter um número decente de reviews. Humf.

- xoxo

Pâm P. =]


	14. Dor de cotovelo é foda

Olhei para Edward, tentando conter o riso. Ele realmente acreditou que eu o amava? Isso seria tão divertido...

- Edward, você é mesmo um idiota. O que o faz pensar que eu ainda o quero?

- Você disse... – Ele falou lentamente, como se eu tivesse algum tipo de problema mental. Vai ser tão bom arrancar aquele ar de presunção dele...

- Eu não terminei a frase. Eu amo, sim. Mas eu amo o Jacob. – A cara que ele fez foi impagável. Eu ri, maldosa, e, deixando meu copo em uma mesinha da sala, virei-me e fui em direção à escada.

Estava com tanta pressa para ir ao quarto e... Hm, consumar o meu amor com Jacob (eu não o chutaria agora, tinha certeza) que me esqueci da minha lastimável coordenação motora. Claro que eu tinha que tropeçar no tapete. Fechei meus olhos, prevendo a queda.

Esperava contusões, torções, talvez até um pouco de sangue. Mas o que eu menos esperava era que dois braços fortes me segurassem pela cintura. Olhei para trás, e vi Edward me encarando com tal intensidade que eu me senti como um frango preso naqueles espetos de bar, sendo observado por um cachorro de rua. Eu não conseguia desviar o meu olhar... Eu era a sua presa. Lembrei-me, então (não sei como), do que eu queria fazer no meu quarto, e disse brava:

- Me solte, Cullen. – Sibilei, e ele sorriu.

- Não. – Disse, simplesmente. Eu soco esse cara hoje, fato.

- Me solte! – Eu repeti, tentando me desvencilhar. Ele negou com a cabeça e, se aproximando, disse baixinho no meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar:

- O que eu ganho em troca? – Falou, matreiro. Eu virei o rosto, com raiva.

- Outro tapa na cara, assim que eu me soltar. – Disse estressada, tentando a todo custo escapar daquele abraço de ferro. Para piorar a situação, seu cheiro inebriante com seu hálito quente na minha nuca não me ajudava em nada.

- Assim eu não a solto. Na verdade... – Ele se aproximou mais ainda, colando seu corpo ao meu. Eu podia escutar seus batimentos acelerados, e ambos ofegávamos. Uma de suas mãos foi para a minha cintura, acariciando-me sobre a ceda do robe. – Eu estou muito confortável aqui. – Ele completou a frase.

- Solte-me. – Repeti, com dificuldade. Respirar era um trabalho árduo, e minha voz acabou quebrando. Ele riu baixinho atrás de mim.

- Acho que você não quer isso.

- Por favor... – Implorei. Dane-se o orgulho.

- Estamos progredindo, não? – Ele falou, e eu podia até imaginar o sorriso torto que se formou em seus lábios. Que poder aquele homem tinha sobre mim? Por que, mesmo que eu quisesse me soltar (até parece), meu corpo não se mexia um milímetro sequer? Pelo menos eu consegui bolar um plano decente. Se ele conseguia me deixar tonta, sem palavras, o que eu conseguiria fazer?

- Eu acho que podemos fazer outro tipo de progresso aqui... – Falei, tentando fazer uma voz sexy. Suas carícias pararam, e eu o percebi prender a respiração. Senti, também, os músculos de seus braços contraídos. Ótimo, estava funcionando.

- Você realmente trairia Jacob?

- Você o trairia? – Devolvi a pergunta. – Além disso, você é meu ex-namorado. – Comecei, lentamente. Virei-me de frente para ele, meu peito roçando no seu. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos, e as sobrancelhas perfeitas erguidas. Nossa, até sem querer ele era sexy... – Pode ter certas... – Provoquei, colando meus lábios ao seu ouvido, e ele estremeceu. Percebi que o meu robe estava meio aberto, e a faixa que o prendia ao meu corpo, meio frouxa. Mas eu não me importei: aquilo me ajudava. – Vantagens. – Sussurrei, por fim, e dei-lhe uma mordida no lóbulo. O ouvi gemer, e ri internamente.

- Então eu acho melhor aproveitar essas tais... – Ele afastou um pouco meu rosto, e depositou um beijo no canto dos meus lábios. – Vantagens. – Eu suspirei, e ele continuou: - Antes que você coloque em prática o seu plano para fugir de mim. – Eu estaquei, prendendo a respiração. Como ele sabia o que eu estava pensando?

- Co-como você sabe se eu vou fugir? – Perguntei, me amaldiçoando por gaguejar.

- Você sempre foge. – Ele disse, dando de ombros. – Devo dizer que isso está ficando meio monótono.

- Eu não vou fugir. – Disse com convicção, convicção até demais... Eu fui muito cara de pau mesmo.

- E por que eu devo acreditar em você? – Ele perguntou, desconfiado. Bem, situações drásticas pedem medidas drásticas.

- Por isso. – Disse, antes de colar meus lábios aos dele. Não sei como descrever o que senti durante aquele beijo, muito menos o que eu deveria fazer após interromper o contato. O tempo parou, e tudo o que existia era eu e Edward. Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha de amor e ódio, eu não sabia qual venceria. Dependendo do resultado, eu não sabia se dizia que o amava ou se tentava matá-lo...

- Fácil, Isabella. Você se tornou uma mulher muito fácil. – Ele disse depois que paramos de nos beijar. Bem, definitivamente eu o mataria. Mas não hoje, não agora: eu estava emocionalmente acabada para fazer isso. Eu só tinha forças para vingança.

Ele sorria para mim, o brilho em seus olhos diferente. Algo no meu jeito parecia saciar, nem que fosse um pouco, a sua sede de vingança. Edward me ofendeu muitas vezes desde que nos encontramos novamente, mas até agora ele não havia conseguido me magoar. Eu não sou do tipo que fica chateada e chora, que fica com o coração partido. Na verdade, por mais que meus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas frequentemente, eu nunca chorava.

Mas agora, eu estou com o coração partido. Essa vez foi diferente, eu me senti uma vítima. Era como se a minha mente houvesse abandonado meu corpo, e só agora eu percebesse que há uma torrente de lágrimas não choradas vindo à tona. Mas não importa, ele nunca vai me ver chorar. Nunca, não por ele.

- Solte-me. – Disse, encarando o chão. Algo no meu tom o fez me obedecer, o que me deixou muito grata. Eu me virei rapidamente, em direção ao quarto, pensando que as coisas não podiam piorar. Como eu sou tola: as coisas sempre pioram para mim. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu, quando a mão de Edward enroscou na faixa do meu robe, já frouxa. O que aconteceu foi óbvio: a minha única peça de roupa escorregou, e eu fiquei nua em pêlo no meio da sala, com o homem que eu odeio (ou amo, não sei. Estou confusa. Talvez eu o ame, mesmo sabendo que deva o odiar. Ou vice-versa. Sei lá...) me encarando. Recolhi meu robe, sem encará-lo nos olhos. Não sabia o que eu encontraria lá... Talvez diversão? Ou será que desejo? Bem, no meu estado nenhum dos dois me agradaria. Fui, novamente, ao quarto, e encontrei Jacob ressonando. Com um pouco de sorte, ele não permaneceria assim por muito tempo.

Eu já estava nua, o que acelerava o processo. A única coisa que eu precisava fazer era não estragar tudo de novo... Cuidado com os joelhos era essencial.

- Jake? – Disse, o acordando. – Eu estou pronta, tenho certeza. – Ele abriu os olhos um pouco, confuso. Remexeu-se na cama, e voltou a dormir. Eu deitei ao seu lado, e comecei a acariciar o seu rosto. – Jake? – Chamei mais alto. Ele acordou novamente, e respondeu:

- Fale, Abelhinha... – Disse, sonolento.

- Eu estou pronta...

- Hm?

- Eu quero fazer sexo com você, Jacob Black. – Eu disse, impaciente. "Algo" nas minhas palavras o acordou, e ele se sentou rapidamente, esfregando os olhos. Percebi que ele vestia uma bermuda agora, e eu logo tratei de, lentamente, despi-la de seu corpo moreno. Ele meramente me encarava, provavelmente tentando entender o por quê de eu querer fazer tudo aquilo agora. Para desviar sua atenção, disse: - Eu não vou chutar você novamente, Jake. Prometo. – Ele riu, e eu continuei meu trabalho de arrancar sua bermuda. Desistindo de usar as mãos, aproximei meus dentes do elástico, e sorri ao ver que ele não se deu ao trabalho de pôr a cueca de novo.

Nós dois estávamos nus agora, mas não havia ação. Tudo o que fazíamos era encarar os olhos um do outro, como se calculássemos a um adversário. Mas é claro que o motivo de nos engalfinharmos em seguida foi um completamente diferente: foi desejo. Seus lábios tocavam cada parte de meu corpo, em um tempo que eu julgava ser impossível. Ele começou pelos meus lábios, e ia descendo cada vez mais. Eu quase tive uma síncope quando ele me beijou lá... Um lugar onde nenhum homem havia tocado antes. Eu me contraí, com um pouco de medo, e ele pareceu perceber.

- Tem certeza, Oncinha? – Eu sorri à menção do apelido, e o respondi:

- Sem preliminares, ok? Elas me deixam louca... – Ele riu, e, após colocar a camisinha, entrou em mim, delicadamente. Eu podia jurar que ele estava tão nervoso quanto eu.

Não há como definir as sensações do sexo. Tudo já foi usado, mas nada chega nem aos pés da verdade. Como explosões de sensações, como se fossem fogos de artifício diante de seus olhos? É mais, muito mais. Amor? Não, é melhor do que amor. Paixão? Não, isso é muito pouco. Era como se o prazer fosse tudo o que existisse... E tudo que fosse necessário.

Meu primeiro orgasmo foi... Perfeito. Não há outra palavra, e eu sinto que essa não seja a descrição correta. Ela é muito... Pomposa, uma coisa que uma lady inglesa diria, com medo das repressões da sociedade. Mas eu não sou assim, e quero dizer que "foi bom pra caralho, porra!" Mas essa também não sou eu, então vou ficar com o perfeito mesmo...

Não sei quantas vezes nós ficamos juntos, não contei. Só sei que estava morta de cansaço, porém tenho certeza de que dormi com um sorriso nos lábios. Eu não era mais virgem – eu havia provado para Edward. Ele não foi meu primeiro... Nem nunca teria a oportunidade de ser o segundo, o terceiro, o último, ou qualquer outro entre esses.

Quando eu acordei, a luz do sol passava fortemente pela janela. Olhei para o relógio no criado-mudo ao meu lado, e me surpreendi com o horário: 13:30. Wow. Definitivamente, sexo não seria uma atividade em dias úteis – ou eu não acordaria para o trabalho. Ainda bem que hoje é sábado... Olhei para a minha esquerda, esperando encontrar um Jake-anjinho dormindo, mas encontrei somente seu travesseiro com um bilhete sobre ele:

"**Tive que ir ao trabalho, oncinha. **

**Adorei a noite passada, quero repetir hoje à noite... Hehe. **

**Mas não deixe de aproveitar seu sábado só porque eu não estou. Faça alguma coisa com Edward, que tal? Eu só volto às 11 da noite, tente conhecer o cara melhor – tenho a impressão de que vocês não se deram muito bem noite passada. Depois me lembre disso para a gente conversar...**

**Posso te pedir um favor? Ok, favores. Mas são só dois... He.**

*** Não o deixe comer besteiras – ou a casa vai virar um chiqueiro (experiência própria). **

*** Mulheres – eu sei que você não o deixaria trazer qualquer uma aqui, mas em todo caso... – apenas depois das 18h, com a nossa supervisão (ele parece uma criança, não?). **

**Tá, essa última parte foi brincadeira, mas não o deixe trazer prostitutas aqui. Não o conte isso, ou ele faria disso aqui um bordel – vá por mim, eu o conheço não quero encrenca com a polícia, ou você (essa é a pior parte, eu bem sei. Policiais eu agüento, mas você brava... Ui). **

**Eu te amo muito, e já sinto sua falta. Pense em mim durante a minha ausência – eu pensarei em você. Eu te recompenso hoje à noite: teremos uma festinha particular, o que acha? **

**Jake (l). ****" **

Ok, o bilhetinho dele foi fofo até. Mas eu estou com uma séria dúvida: eu tenho dó ou bato no energúmeno do meu namorado? Parece que ele quer que aconteça algo entre eu e Edward (o que bem poderia ter sido um caso noite passada. Mas agora, eu corro o sério risco de assassiná-lo.). Já de mau humor, tomei um banho rápido e pus uma roupa qualquer. Com fome, desci até a cozinha, rezando para não encontrar o Pinscher. Sim, ele mudou de apelido de novo. Poodles são muito fofos, e eu até gosto um pouco deles. Mas pinschers... Ah, esses eu odeio. Com certeza.

O duplex estava incomodamente silencioso, o que me deixava inquieta. Por mais que eu não devesse me importar, a ausência de Edward fazia com que eu me sentisse insegura, não aliviada, como se aquela grande parte de mim estivesse perdida novamente. É ruim admitir, mas quando eu o reencontrei, o meu coração pareceu, depois de muito tempo, _inteiro_. Não remendado, mas como se nunca houvesse sido dividido. Como se o antigo amor que eu nutria por ele estivesse escondido no meu peito, procurando brechas para agir, incapacitando o atual ódio que eu sinto por ele. Eu assumo: mesmo o odiando, eu ainda necessito daquele cachorro irritante, como se ele fosse alguma espécie de droga, a minha favorita ainda por cima. Ele é o meu vício – a minha doença.

Peguei as sobras da lasanha de ontem, e esquentei um prato cheio no microondas. Peguei um copo de suco na geladeira, e sentei-me no balcão para almoçar. Escutei passos atrás de mim e, ao me virar, encontrei um Edward sonolento vestindo somente a calça de um moletom, seus pés descalços, descendo as escadas.

- Dia. – Ele cumprimentou, a contragosto. Eu não me dei ao trabalho de responder.

- Acordou agora? – Perguntei. Maldita curiosidade, por que eu me importo?

- Não consegui pregar o olho a noite toda. – O que ele quis dizer com isso? Ele tinha insônia, ou a culpa foi minha? Mas como a culpa seria minha? Foi o que aconteceu noite passada? Ai meu Deus, eu gemi alto de novo? Ele esfregou os olhos enquanto andava pela estreita cozinha, procurando um copo limpo. Assim que o pegou, dirigiu-se até a geladeira. – Eu vim beber um copo de leite, não precisa se incomodar. – Ele pôs leite no seu copo, e me deixou com uma expressão embasbacada. O que aconteceu com ele? Por que não estava sendo tão... Bem, por que não estava sendo um filho da puta? Bem, deve ser o sono. Eu comi silenciosa ao lado dele, sem encará-lo, e logo a minha pergunta foi respondida, quando eu ouvi um baque surdo. Olhei para baixo, e encontrei Edward caído no chão, com uma poça de leite ao seu lado. Eu não acredito que o Pinscher caiu de sono: e pior, ele nem acordou quando bateu a cabeça no piso de madeira.

**N/A: **antes que me perguntem, não, o Ed não está doente. Apenas muito cansado... (tentem dormir com uns certos ruídos vindos do quarto ao lado). Anyway, que tal comentarem? Eu só recebi um review! *chora e faz biquinho*

- xoxo

Pâm P. =]


	15. Tudo começa e termina no sofá

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Quero dizer, o que uma pessoa deve fazer em uma situação dessas? Não há nenhum manual (que eu tenha conhecimento) que explique às mulheres "o que fazer quando o ex que você odeia, mora com você e é melhor amigo do seu atual namorado, cai de sono no chão, após ter dito que você é fácil na noite passada". Mas devia ter, e como devia. Eu estava agora, em pé ao lado dele, sem saber se ria ou chorava. Ele não estava machucado, estava? Bem, o melhor que eu podia fazer era tentar levá-lo para seu quarto lá em cima...

Coloquei um de seus braços no meu pescoço, e tentei levantá-lo. Claro que, após isso, eu não consegui dar nenhum passo. Ele era muito pesado! Onde que estava tudo aquilo? Ele era uma vareta! Deve estar tudo naquela cabeça dura dele... Ou naquele cabelo monstruoso. Sem querer (eu juro – nunca teria pensado nisso, não nessa situação) eu o deixei cair. Ele nem percebeu, continuou dormindo como uma pedra... Estava começando a me preocupar com isso, mas decidi primeiro colocá-lo em um lugar confortável, e depois descobrir se ele estava machucado por causa da queda. Ops, quedas.

Consegui levantá-lo de novo, mas os poucos passos que dei não foram suficientes para chegar à escada. Eu arrastava aquele homem pela casa, seria impossível carregá-lo por uma escada inteira. Então eu tive uma idéia – o sofá. Era confortável, e as minhas costas não sofreriam as conseqüências depois. Estimulada pela minha solução, comecei o curto (pareceram quilômetros) caminho até o sofá no meio da sala. O coloquei lá, cuidadosamente, e o ajeitei, agachada no chão, com algumas almofadas. Estava tirando em de seus braços do meu pescoço, quando ele me puxou para perto, quase me sufocando. Ele acordou e queria brincar comigo, é?

- NÃO! – Ele gritou, quase me deixando surda. Meu coração entrou em um frenesi, e eu o encarei assustada. Examinei-o da melhor maneira que pude, e percebi que ele ainda dormia. Sonhava, melhor dizendo. Sorri para ele: seu rosto estava tão tranqüilo, parecia até um anjinho. Claro que, quando ele acordasse, ele estaria mais para meu demônio pessoal... Tentei, novamente, escapar de seu abraço de ferro (como alguém dormindo tem tanta força?), mas Edward continuou falando: - Saia daqui!

- É o que estou tentando fazer... – Resmunguei, após perceber que sim, ele ainda estava adormecido. A cena até poderia parecer um pouco engraçada para alguém que observasse de longe... Mas, para mim, aquilo era o meu inferno pessoal. Bem, pelo menos deveria ser: meus sentimentos em relação à Edward ainda estão um pouco confusos...

- Porque eu mandei, Emmet! – Essa eu tive que rir. Ele estava brigando com Emmet... E o grandalhão parecia estar aprontando das suas. Eu passei mais alguns instantes em uma luta silenciosa, tentando escapar de Edward, quando ele continuou: - Eu não quero platéia para isso! – Ele gritou no meu ouvido, de novo. O que Emmet estava fazendo? Assistindo Edward no banheiro, ou o quê? – Armário ambulante, isso sim... – Ele resmungou baixinho, e eu ri. Essa era a descrição perfeita para Emmet.

Desisti de tentar escapar: ele era muito forte. Decidi, então, me juntar a ele – o sofá era grande o bastante, e eu ainda estava um pouco cansada por causa da noite passada. Me aconcheguei ao seu corpo, e eu quase dormia, quando ele continuou, me sobressaltando:

- Me desculpe, Bell... – Ele disse em uma voz contida, e eu me perguntei se ele estava acordado. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não me chamava assim... – Emmet simplesmente não saía daqui. – Ow, ele ainda estava sonhando. Eu senti uma estranha decepção ao perceber isso, mas, por um lado, foi até bom perceber que ele sonhava comigo. – Até parece que eu ia deixá-lo assistir o que a gente vai fazer agora. – O que a gente vai fazer agora? Ah, não. Era só o que me faltava: Edward tendo sonhos eróticos comigo ao lado dele. – Não, as marmotas estão à salvo. – Boiei nessa. Que marmotas? – Isso, no show do McFly. – Como? Ok, esse sonho estava esquisito. – Não, Alice! Eu não quero comprar um koala! – Ele gritou, novamente, no meu ouvido. – Nem que seja azul. – Tá, o que eu faço?

- Se tiver um rosa, eu quero... – Disse, entrando em seu jogo. Ah, até poderia ser divertido, não? Eu só não esperava que ele me ouvisse...

- A Bell quer um rosa! – Ele disse, rápido. Eu ri um pouco, mas me surpreendi quando ele se dirigiu diretamente a mim: - Só tem pandas roxos, serve?

- Ah... Claro? – Eu perguntei, quer dizer, respondi.

- Não, Jasper. Chega de melancia com vinagre. – Eca! – Leva a baixinha daqui... – Prendi o riso, mordendo meu punho. Até nos sonhos a Alice era chamada de baixinha...

- E a Rose? – Eu perguntei.

- Ela foi para Vênus, esqueceu? – Ele me perguntou. – Ela foi com os chineses jogadores de boliche, que seqüestraram o Emmet semana passada. Eles precisavam de esmeraldas de Saturno, para fazer a torta. – Nossa, que imaginação fértil. – Agora... Onde paramos? – Ele me perguntou, e eu engoli em seco. Sonho erótico não, erótico não.

- Hm... Na torta de esmeraldas? – Perguntei, tentando me desviar do assunto.

- Não, essas são para 3087. Lá nós estaremos em falta, temos que começar com o estoque. – Não quero nem saber dessa história... – Acho que... Ah, é. Eu te amo, Bell. – Ele disse, e eu fiquei sem ação. – Eu peço pro Charlie, oras! – Ele disse, parecendo feliz. Ótimo, ele estava conversando com a 'Bell imaginária' de novo.

As próximas duas horas se passaram assim, e eu logo me acostumei à sua respiração compassada, seus sussurros no meu ouvido, e os freqüentes berros contra qualquer coisa que Emmet estivesse fazendo que ameaçavam arrancar meu coração para fora. Claro que eu também tive que me acostumar com os gemidos... É, eu não me safei dos sonhos eróticos. Mas a pior parte mesmo foi sentir a ereção de Edward durante um dos sonhos. Nessa hora, eu tentei a todo custo sair dali, mas ele me prendia forte demais. Essa seria, no mínimo, uma tarde esquisita.

Edward estava quieto há um tempinho, então eu achei que seria melhor sair dali – afinal, eu não teria como explicar o porquê de eu estar deitada com ele. Com certeza, ele distorceria tudo o que eu dissesse, e o Pinscher só me deixaria estressada – causando uma briga. Dessa vez eu não sei se me seguraria, ou pegaria o primeiro vaso que encontrasse e tacaria no seu lindo e cínico rostinho.

Não me pergunte como, mas ele se mexeu tão rápido que eu caí no chão (que novidade. Mas dessa vez não foi minha culpa, pelo menos.). Quando eu olhei para cima, encontrei um Edward mais descabelado do que o costume se espreguiçando.

- O que você está fazendo aí? – Ele perguntou, me vendo no chão. Eu não o encarei, ou muito menos o respondi. Já era humilhante demais ter que ficar deitada no mesmo sofá que ele. Rindo, diante do meu silêncio, ele disse: - Você realmente está aos meus pés, não? – Seu tom era presunçoso, e eu me segurei muito para não lhe dar um tapa na cara.

Me contendo, subi as escadas e fui para o meu quarto. Eu trabalharia a tarde toda, evitando Edward. Só o veria à noite, quando tivesse Jacob ao meu lado, me impedindo de dar um soco na sua cara, e com quem eu poderia fazer um pouco de ciúme.

_**Edward's POV**_

Bell, digo, Isabella, levantou e subiu as escadas. Ela podia tentar não deixar transparecer, mas eu sabia que ela estava brava, ou até magoada. E eu sentia prazer nisso, uma espécie de torpor.

Hoje mais cedo foi um erro. Eu fui muito gentil com ela, deveria ter tornado as coisas mais difíceis, insuportáveis após os acontecimentos da noite passada. Eu só me pergunto como cheguei nesse sofá e porque o cheiro dela está impregnado em mim. Balancei a cabeça, tentando expulsar as idéias inapropriadas (e impossíveis) que se apoderaram da minha cabeça. Entre elas, eu e Isabella nus nesse mesmo sofá.

Fui até o meu quarto, querendo tomar um banho (o duplex possuía duas suítes). A porta do quarto ao lado, ocupada por Jake e Isabella, estava fechada e música de mulherzinha tocava. Ri, em silêncio, ao percebe que a letra era de fossa. Ela realmente estava triste.

_**Baby, don't you break my heart slow (**__**.com/watch?v=Z4-WFCINiWk**__**) Taylor Swift **_

"_I like the way you wanted me,_

Eu gosto do jeito que você me quis

_Every night for so long baby,_

Todas as noites por tanto tempo baby,

_  
I like the way you needed me,_

Eu gosto do jeito que você precisava de mim,

_  
Everytime things got rocky  
_

Todo o tempo as coisas tem (**N/A: tem sem acento diferencial – eca) **ficado duras

_  
I was believing in you,_

Eu estava acreditando em você

_  
Was I mistaken, do you mean... Do you mean what you say?_

Eu cometi um erro, você quer dizer... Você quer dizer o que diz?

_When you say our love could last forever_

Quando você diz que nosso amor podia durar para sempre

_But I'd rather you be mean,_

Mas eu preferiria que você fosse mau,

_Than love and lie,_

Do que amar e mentir

_  
And I'd rather hear the truth,_

E eu preferiria ouvir a verdade,

_  
And have to say goodbye,_

E ter que dizer adeus,

_  
I'd rather take a blow,_

Eu preferiria sofrer um revés,

_  
At least then I would know,_

Pelo menos então eu saberia,

_  
But baby, don't you break my heart slow_

Mas baby, não quebre o meu coração vagarosamente__

I like the way you hold me,

Eu gosto do jeito que você me segura,

_  
Every night, for so long baby,_

Todas as noites, por tanto tempo baby,

_  
I like the way you say my name_

Eu gosto do jeito que você diz o meu nome

_  
Everytime things got rocky_

Todas as vezes que as coisas ficam duras__

Was I mistaken, do you mean... Do you mean what you say?

Eu cometi um erro, você quer dizer... Você quer dizer o que diz?

_When you say our love could last forever_

Quando você diz que nosso amor podia durar para sempre

_But I'd rather you be mean,_

Mas eu preferiria que você fosse mau,

_Than love and lie,_

Do que amar e mentir

_  
And I'd rather hear the truth,_

E eu preferiria ouvir a verdade,

_  
And have to say goodbye,_

E ter que dizer adeus,

_  
I'd rather take a blow,_

Eu preferiria sofrer um revés,

_  
At least then I would know,_

Pelo menos então eu saberia,

_  
But baby, don't you break my heart slow_

Mas baby, não quebre o meu coração vagarosamente__

You would run around and lead me on forever

Você correria em volta e me guiaria para sempre

_  
While I stay at home, still thinking we're together_

Enquanto eu fico em casa, ainda pensando que estamos juntos

_  
I wanted our love to last forever  
_

Eu queria que nosso amor durasse para sempre

_I was believing in you,_

Eu estava acreditando em você

_  
Was I mistaken, do you mean... Do you mean what you say?_

Eu cometi um erro, você quer dizer... Você quer dizer o que diz?

_When you say our love could last forever_

Quando você diz que nosso amor podia durar para sempre

_But I'd rather you be mean,_

Mas eu preferiria que você fosse mau,

_Than love and lie,_

Do que amar e mentir

_  
And I'd rather hear the truth,_

E eu preferiria ouvir a verdade,

_  
And have to say goodbye,_

E ter que dizer adeus,

_  
I'd rather take a blow,_

Eu preferiria sofrer um revés,

_  
At least then I would know,_

Pelo menos então eu saberia,

_  
But baby, don't you break my heart slow_

Mas baby, não quebre o meu coração vagarosamente."

Ainda de toalha, desci até a cozinha e fui preparar alguma coisa para o café da manhã (Ok, eram 15:30, mas eu não comi nada o dia todo). Peguei na geladeira o que sobrou da lasanha de ontem – eu assumo, ela cozinha bem – e pus no microondas. Sentei no balcão e comi, escutando a nova música que vinha lá de cima:

_**Cold as you (.com/watch?v=B35HV23usFc&feature=related) Taylor Swift**_

_You have a way of coming easily to me._

Você tem um jeito de chegar em mim facilmente.

_And when you take, you take the very best of me._

E quando você tira, você tira o melhor de mim.

_  
So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin',_

Então eu começo uma briga, porque eu preciso sentir alguma coisa,

_And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted._

E você faz o que quer, porque eu não sou o que você queria.

_Oh, what a shame._

Oh, que vergonha.

_What a rainy ending given to a perfect day._

Que final chuvoso dado para um dia perfeito.

_Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say._

Só vá embora, não use palavras defensivas que você nunca diria.

_And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you._

E agora que eu estou sentada aqui pensando sobre isso, eu nunca estive em nenhum lugar tão frio quanto você.__

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of grey.

Você construiu paredes e as pintou em um tom de cinza.

_And I stood there lovin' you and washed them all away._

E eu fiquei lá te amando, tentando limpa-las.

_And you come away with a great little story of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you._

E você veio de longe com uma ótima pequena história sobre o rolo de uma sonhadora que o adorava.

_Oh, what a shame._

Oh, que vergonha.

_What a rainy ending given to a perfect day._

Que final chuvoso dado para um dia perfeito.

_Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say._

Só vá embora, não use palavras defensivas que você nunca diria.

_And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you._

E agora que eu estou sentada aqui pensando sobre isso, eu nunca estive em nenhum lugar tão frio quanto você.__

You never did give a damn thing, honey.

Você nunca se importou de verdade, querido.

_But I cried, cried for you._

Mas eu chorei, chorei por você.

_And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you._

E eu sei que você nunca diria a ninguém se eu morresse, morresse por você.

_Died for you..._

Morresse por você..._  
Oh, what a shame._

Oh, que vergonha.

_What a rainy ending given to a perfect day._

Que final chuvoso dado para um dia perfeito.

_Every smile you fake is so condescending._

Cada sorriso que você finge é tão condescendente.

_Counted all the scars you made._

Contei todas as cicatrizes que você fez.

_Now that I'm sittin here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you._

Agora que eu estou sentada aqui pensando sobre isso, eu nunca estive em nenhum lugar tão frio quanto você.

Foi nessa hora que o interfone tocou. O som estava tão alto, que eu duvido muito que Isabella tenha escutado, então o atendi:

- Alô. – Disse.

- Jake? Pensei que trabalhasse nos sábados... – Uma voz feminina disse, e eu ri.

- Não, eu sou o Edward.

- Ah, desculpe. Eu devo ter ligado no apartamento errado... – E ela começou a brigar com si mesma, baixinho, enquanto eu podia ouvir o barulho dela procurando por alguma coisa. – Boa, Phoebe. Ligou sem querer no apartamento da Serena de novo. – Ela aumentou o seu tom. – Desculpe, eu vou desligar. – Ah, não. Ela não ia me escapar tão fácil assim... Ela era transa certa, afinal.

- Não! – Eu me apressei em interromper, com um sorriso nos lábios. – Quero dizer, você queria falar com a Isabella, não?

- Sim, a Bella... – Disse lentamente.

- Então ligou certo.

- Ah, ufa. Realmente, eu não queria ter ligado para o apartamento da Serena agora. Eu perdi um de seus brincos favoritos... – Ela assumiu, mas se interrompeu: - Você veio visitar o Jacob? – Ela perguntou, desconfiada.

- Na verdade, eu moro aqui.

- Eles se mudaram? – Ela parecia desapontada.

- Não, eu moro com eles.

- Ah... – Ela parecia considerar alguma coisa, e depois continuou: - Eu posso subir?

- Bem, acho que a Isabella está trabalhando...

- Talvez eu possa ficar com você, então? Blair saiu com Dan, e estou me sentindo muito sozinha... – Insinuante? Nem um pouco. Mas eu adorei.

- Claro. Mas só se você for tão bonita quanto a sua voz... – Puta merda, que cantada mais velha eu fui desenterrar. Mas, do jeito que ela estava se oferecendo, eu tenho certeza de que vai funcionar. Ou eu não me chamo Edward Cullen. Dito e feito: ela riu, e disse em uma voz rouca:

- Então não haverá problema... – Desligou o telefone, e eu sabia que ela viria. Coloquei a louça na pia, e me sentei no sofá, ainda de toalha, esperando por Phoebe. Eu sabia o quanto as mulheres ficavam loucas quando viam um homem (gostoso como eu, claro) sem camisa. E eu me aproveitaria disso.

Não demorou muito,e a porta do elevador se abriu, revelando uma loira gostosa e alta. Seu sorriso mostrava seus dentes perfeitamente brancos, de tamanhos iguais. Ela usava um vestido preto, e eu sabia que ela não estava _assim_ no apartamento dela. Em uma de suas mãos estava uma garrafa de vinho, e eu vi sua boca delicada em um tom forte de vermelho abrir-se lentamente ao me fitar. Eu me levantei, retirei o vinho de suas mãos, colocando na bancada, e a acompanhei até o sofá. Comecei então, a "conquistá-la" (como se eu precisasse...).

- Você falou a verdade. – Dei o meu melhor sorriso, e ela ficou um pouco sem ar. Ela me encarava confusa, e eu achei melhor explicar: - Você é tão linda quanto a sua voz. – Disse, dando de ombros, e ela sorriu.

- Já comigo foi diferente. – O quê, ela estava me chamando de feio? Passando a língua vagarosamente pelo seu lábio superior, ela continuou: - Você é muito melhor do que a sua voz perfeita. – Adorei essa. Ela falou que eu era mais bonito do que a perfeição... (o que não deixa de ser verdade, mas é bom de se ouvir de vez em quando. Convencido? Não, realista.).

Me aproximei dela, e seus olhos foram parar na minha toalha, que escorregara um pouco. Eu a vi engolir em seco, e comemorei o fato de não ter posto cueca – sabia que eu ainda ia me dar bem hoje.

- Gostando do que vê? – Perguntei, com aquele sorriso que eu sei que todas adoram.

- Hm... Muito? – Eu ri, e a beijei lentamente nos lábios, aprofundando o beijo no final. Mas eu logo interrompi o contato (ganhando um muxoxo de impaciência), e fui para o seu ouvido, onde sussurrei:

- Então a tire, porque vai gostar ainda mais. – Ela não precisou ouvir duas vezes, puxou a minha toalha de uma vez. Eu não esperei para ver sua reação, desamarrei o nó atrás de seu pescoço que prendia o vestido, e abaixei o suficiente para que eu pudesse brincar com seus seios (que não estavam suportados por um sutiã, por causa do modelo da roupa), e meramente ergui sua saia e arranquei sua calcinha. Isso seria rápido, e eu apenas buscava o meu prazer. Se ela gostasse, que me procurasse mais vezes. A deixei em uma posição um tanto desconfortável para ela (quem se importa?), mas totalmente sexy para mim, e subi rapidamente para buscar uma camisinha. Quando eu desci, ela já estava totalmente despida, e me esperava sentada.

- Não vamos para a sua cama? – Ela perguntou, enquanto acariciava um de seus seios. Eu gemi, ao ver a cena. Mas eu queria fazer isso eu mesmo.

- Ainda não. Sabe... Aqui dá uma sensação de perigo. – Ela riu, e me chamou com as mãos. Ela achava que ia me dominar? De jeito nenhum, Permaneci em pé, e ela acabou levantando para colar seu corpo ao meu:

- Eu já estou toda molhada, sabe...? – E eu sabia, como sentia. A penetrei ali mesmo, sem mais nem menos (eu já havia colocado a camisinha), e a guiei até o sofá. Fiz os movimentos comuns (os que me davam mais prazer), quando fui interrompido.

_**Bella's POV**_

Meus olhos, meus olhos! Ugh. Aquela cena no meu sofá não era nada bonita, e eu tinha certeza de que nunca mais sentaria ali de novo. E, com certeza, eu não queria ver Edward fazendo aquelas coisas com ninguém... (somente comigo. Não, Bella! Pare, você ama o Jake a odeia esse Pinscher) Muito menos com a Phoebe, uma das minhas amigas.

- Hm... Custa ir para o quarto? Eu quero poder tomar um copo de água em paz. – Edward ergueu a cabeça do seio esquerdo de Phoebs, e disse, enquanto ela corava:

- Não. Beba água em outro lugar.

- Como é que é? – Eu perguntei, já ficando brava. Primeiro ele me fazia sofrer, e agora ele queria transar no meu sofá, da minha sala, comigo assistindo? Ah, mas ele é um grande de um filho da puta, isso sim!

- Isso mesmo. Eu vou ficar aqui.

- E quem disse? – Desafiei.

- Eu.

- Grande merda. – Eu comentei, e Phoebe se pronunciou, pela primeira vez:

- Talvez eu devesse ir embora...

- Por favor. – Eu disse, mas Edward não disse nada: ele só me encarava, e eu não conseguia entender o que seus olhos queriam me dizer. Diante de seu silêncio, Phoebe o cutucou, e ele respondeu à sua pergunta silenciosa:

- Faça o que quiser. – Ela se levantou, indignada, vestiu-se rapidamente, e, murmurando um pedido de desculpas para mim, foi embora. Foi quando Edward explodiu:

- Muito obrigado, Isabella! Eu acabo de perder uma transa fácil por sua culpa!

- Minha culpa? Se você fosse até o seu quarto, poderia fazer sexo o quanto quisesse, que eu não o atormentaria!

- Ah, não? Mas aquelas músicas melosas atormentariam! – Ah, não. Pode me xingar o quanto quiser, mas falar mal das minhas músicas era pegar pesado...

- Quer saber? Foda-se você, eu não me importo.

- Ah, não? – Ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e eu perdi momentaneamente o fio da meada. Então, ele se levantou, vindo na minha direção. Não pude deixar de perceber que ele estava totalmente nu, seu pênis ainda estava excitado e que sim, ele era lindo. Claro que a comparação entre ele e Jacob era inevitável... Mas o resultado eu não vou contar. – Então eu posso muito bem fazer isso. – Ele me agarrou, pegou-me no colo, e conduziu até o sofá. Seu corpo pesado estava sobre o meu, e ele sorria maroto. Eu podia sentir seu órgão roçando nas minhas pernas, e ele me beijou, pela segunda vez naquele dia.

**N/A: **É isso: eu _tenho _que merecer comentários por esse capítulo! E, só para garantir uma quantidade decente, eu vou parar aí. Isso mesmo, eu seqüestrei os próximos capítulos – e exijo um resgate bem gordo!

- xoxo

Pâm P. =]


	16. Raiva e luxúria

Seus lábios eram urgentes nos meus e, por mais que eu devesse sair dali, eu não conseguia (ou queria). Inconscientemente, minhas mãos passeavam pelo seu peito nu, e eu dava delicadas mordidas no seu lábio inferior, o fazendo gemer. Ele retirava a minha calça lentamente, e eu me contorcia de prazer cada vez que seus lábios escapavam dos meus e iam até o meu pescoço, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde quer que passassem.

Eu sentia a minha mente dividida em duas: uma parte falava que o que eu estava fazendo era errado, injusto com Jacob, que eu deveria meter um chute nas bolas de Edward, fazê-lo passar pela maior humilhação de sua vida. Eu sabia que isso era o certo, eu tinha todos os motivos do mundo para fazê-lo, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. A outra parte da minha mente sabia as minhas fraquezas, sabia o que o toque de Edward fazia comigo, as sensações que isso causava em mim – e era somente com isso que ela ocupava a minha cabeça. Eu estava sendo a pior vadia do mundo, mas era... Impossível resistir àquele cachorro que estava em cima de mim, o que o seu cheiro inebriantemente másculo misturado com os seus gemidos roucos faziam no meu âmago. E, para o azar da minha consciência, a segunda parte da minha mente controlava o meu corpo – era ela que me fazia soltar aqueles gemidos, arranhar aquelas costas musculosas, ansiar cada vez mais e mais por aquele monstro que, uma vez, eu amei.

Eu me entreguei aos instintos.

Edward retirou a minha blusa rapidamente, e agora uma de suas mãos apertava a minha coxa direita. A outra abria facilmente o fecho frontal do meu sutiã para, em seguida, fazer milagres. Eu não estava com os olhos fechados, como noite passada quando eu fiquei com Jacob – muito pelo contrário: eu os deixava bem abertos, para observar aquele homem-cachorro em cima de mim. Sendo assim, eu podia ver perfeitamente o seu sorriso malicioso, seus olhos verdes brilhando em luxúria. Ele já havia se livrado do meu sutiã, e agora se afastava um pouco para me observar só de calcinha. Uma de sobrancelhas se arqueou, mas não durou muito. Ele logo puxou a fina alça lateral da peça, a rasgando, e a jogou para longe. Suas costas estavam muito longe das minhas mãos, então eu resolvi colocá-las em alguma coisa mais próxima... Bem mais próxima, que estava perigosamente colocada entre as minhas pernas.

Eu acariciei seu pênis, e ele soltou o gemido mais prolongado que eu já ouvi. Corei um pouco, mas continuei. Foi com grande surpresa que ele me colocou por cima dele e nós caímos no chão. Ele não reclamou do baque – o tapete era felpudo – e eu não senti nada, ele amorteceu a queda. Então, sem nenhuma delicadeza, aproximou a minha cabeça de seu órgão. O que... Ele queria que eu enfiasse aquilo na minha boca? Eu nunca fiz aquilo antes! Percebendo a minha hesitação, ele disse:

- Faça isso logo, Isabella. – Seu tom era áspero, um tanto até tedioso. Era como se aquilo não significasse nada para ele... Não que significasse alguma coisa para mim, mas eu, _pelo menos_, sentia alguma coisa com seu toque. Eu era apenas mais uma para ele, uma Serena ou Phoebe que ele poderia arranjar em qualquer esquina, e depois largar. Mas eu não era assim... Não mesmo. – Depois implore para eu penetrá-la. Não quero passar o resto do meu dia com você. – Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de ódio. Ele é o pior homem que eu já conheci, o ser mais baixo da face da Terra. Mas isso não ficaria assim, não mesmo. Ele quase me fez trair o único homem que me amou verdadeiramente, o único que nunca me traiu e que jamais me faria passar por tanto sofrimento como ele fez. E Edward receberia seu troco, por causa disso.

Eu abaixei minha boca até seu órgão, e dei uma longa lambida, da base até o topo. Ele gemeu, e eu sorri maliciosa. Voltei até a base novamente, mas não parei de lambê-lo. Minha língua parou em seu baixo-ventre, quando eu comecei a distribuir leves beijos. Ele mantinha uma expressão confusa, mas não disse nada. Eu cheguei até o seu ouvido, e sussurrei, seca, com o máximo de ódio que pude colocar na palavra:

- Nunca. – Ele se retesou, abaixo de mim. Então eu ouvi algo que eu nunca imaginei que aconteceria agora, algo que eu não queria que acontecesse. Alguém que não deveria estar ali...

- Ow! Desculpe, Bella e... – Joey disse, entrando no meu apartamento sem anunciar, como era de seu costume. Ele era um dos nossos melhores amigos, e morava no primeiro andar do prédio. Eu virei a minha cabeça até a porta do elevador, e o encontrei com uma expressão indecifrável. Logo ele entortou a cabeça para o lado, assim que viu Edward, e disse lentamente: - Você não é o Jacob... – E seu queixo caiu, ao me fitar novamente.

- Joey! Eu posso explicar! – Eu disse, desesperada. Edward começou a rir baixinho, em baixo de mim... Sinceramente, ele tem problema? Se Jake descobrisse o que a gente estava fazendo... Não que eu fosse fazer alguma coisa, mas a nossa posição era um tanto constrangedora. – Não é o que você está pensando!

- Não? – Ele perguntou, sua voz afinando de nervosismo. Edward riu ainda mais, e eu finquei minhas unhas em sua barriga, e ele parou um pouco. – Então por que vocês estão assim? – Ele apontou para a gente, e eu percebi que estava completamente nua. Droga. Me levantei de um salto, e peguei uma toalha de banho que estava no chão (não faço a mínima idéia de como chegou lá). Enrolei o tecido no meu corpo, enquanto Edward se levantava e ia embora da sala, me deixando com um simples "Se vira". Filho da mãe.

- Joe, nós não estávamos fazendo nada!

- Ah, não... Só estavam brincando de papai e mamãe.

- Joey! Ele é... Um ex meu. – Pronto, falei.

- Isso não lhe dá o direito de trair o seu atual namorado! – Cara, para eu levar uma bronca do Joey, a coisa estava feia. Ele saía com, no mínimo, cinco mulheres ao mesmo tempo! Se ele achava que tinha moral para brigar comigo... Ui.

- Eu não estava o traindo... – Disse, fracamente. Eu não estava... Mas, se Edward não tivesse estragado o momento (de novo), eu teria.

- Bella... – Joey começou, meio preocupado. – Você não ama mais o Jake, é isso?

- Claro que eu o amo!

- Então porque você estava com esse... Sei lá o nome dele!

- Eu não estava com ele, eu só queria o fazer sofrer.

- Caramba, Bella... Você é tão ruim de cama assim? – Ele perguntou, abafando um risinho, e eu corei.

- Joseph! – Ele parou, à menção de seu nome. – Eu... É complicado.

- Então explique! Eu não quero ter que contar uma coisa dessas para o Jake...

- Não conte a ele, por favor! – Eu praticamente implorei.

- O que você tem com esse cara, Bella? – Ele me perguntou.

- O nome dele é Edward. – Ele acenou coma cabeça, mas depois estacou:

- Edward... Edward _Cullen_? O amigo de faculdade do Jake, o melhor amigo dele? Como que você me faz uma coisa dessas, Bella? Como você trai o seu namorado com o melhor amigo dele? – Ele parecia desalentado. Murmurou, então, para si mesmo, como se quisesse aprender algo: - Mulheres realmente são malvadas...

- Joe, eu o conhecia bem antes de Jacob. Nós... Temos uma história juntos.

(...)

Quando eu contei o que Edward estava me fazendo passar aqui, eu praticamente tive que segurar Joey para não subir e bater nele. Não que ele não merecesse, mas... Eu não queria vê-lo machucado. Eu sou maluca, sei disso...

- Eu vou embora, Bella. – Joey disse, depois de um longo momento de silêncio.

- Espere! Você não vai contar a Jake, não? – Meus olhos já se enchiam de lágrimas.

- Por mais que eu devesse, não, eu não vou. Mas... Cuide-se. Se precisar de ajuda, você sabe onde encontrar. Nem que seja para enterrar um corpo. – Eu dei um risinho nervoso, e o abracei. Ficamos assim por um tempinho, e ele logo partiu. Fui então para o meu quarto, tomar um banho (eu me sentia suja, depois do que eu quase fiz com Edward) e esperar até que anoitecesse. Eu não cometeria o mesmo erro de antes. Só sairia do quarto para receber Jacob, nada mais.

_**Edward's POV**_

Foi um pouco desconfortável ser pego em flagrante por aquele ator do primeiro andar... Não me lembro do nome dele: Joey alguma coisa, mas eu não ia perder o meu dia por isso. Isabella me frustrou – de novo – e pegou algo de mim: meu orgulho. Quem, em são consciência, diz 'não' para mim? Tinha que ser a Isabella... Mas eu não me daria por vencido, não mesmo. Eu teria o que queria, e como teria.

Eu estava no meu quarto, e ainda podia ouvi-la conversando com o cara estraga-prazeres (literalmente). Foi quando eu pude ouvir o barulho da porta do quarto ao lado batendo, e um chuveiro ligando. Não esperei muito, vesti uma bermuda – não era assim tão confortável ficar totalmente pelado andando pelo apartamento.

Abri a porta silenciosamente, e fiquei feliz em constatar que a porta do banheiro estava aberta. Isabella estava de costas, então eu simplesmente sentei no vaso sanitário (com a tampa abaixada, claro) e a observei por um tempo. De repente ela se vira, e me vê.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou, ferina.

- Nada... – Eu disse, me levantando e entrando no box.

- Saia, Edward! – Ela mandou. Coitada, ela acha que eu vou obedecer?

Ela estava cercada. Com uma mão, eu coloquei seus braços acima de sua cabeça, e com a outra, acariciei seu seio. Eu estava encharcado, mas não me importava... Sexo (ou quase isso) na água era ainda mais sensual. Ela ofegou, e fechou os olhos. Então, eu a penetrei – com os dedos. Ela ficaria na vontade... E só isso, assim como eu. Ela teria que fazer muito mais do que implorar agora.

Seus lábios procuravam os meus, mas eu não a deixava fazer nada. Uma de suas pernas se encaixou na minha cintura, e meu pênis se manifestou. Foda-se, ele ia ter que esperar... Agora, com ela, não. Talvez mais tarde... Com alguma outra mulher de sorte. Ela soltava gemidos, e estava completamente molhada – o que era extremamente sexy para mim. Mas eu tinha que me controlar, ela iria sofrer, e essa era a minha meta.

- Edward... – Ela gemeu, e eu sorri malicioso. Talvez eu pudesse satisfazer as minhas necessidades se ela implorasse, e fizesse o que ameaçou fazer mais cedo naquele chão. Eu a encarei, percebendo que seus olhos estavam abertos. Havia uma mistura de sentimentos naquela cor ocre de chocolate: ódio, amor, luxúria, medo... Mas havia algo, indecifrável.

Foi quando eu retirei os meus dedos de sua entrada, e ela suspirou pesadamente. Eu a olhei, divertido, e disse em seu ouvido, após uma breve mordida no seu lóbulo – como ela havia feito antes:

- Você não vai ter o que quer, Isabella. – Eu vi irritação em seus olhos, e me virei para sair do box. Foi quando ela me agarrou por trás, e disse:

- Quem disse que eu queria fazer sexo com você? Eu só queria mandá-lo parar... Afinal, o meu namorado está chegando, e é com ele que eu quero transar esta noite. – Ela se acha a espertinha, não? Ela esquece que eu a conheço há anos... E que eu sei exatamente o jeito que ela reagia, como ela pensava. Eu sabia o efeito que tinha nela, e exatamente como amolecê-la. Sabia como a fazer engolir as palavras que ela acabou de dizer...

- Você quer mesmo transar com ele? – Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha, e ela prendeu a respiração. Ótimo, estava funcionando. Ela acenou com a cabeça uma vez, e eu ri, desdenhoso. A puxei para um beijo ardente e, quando senti suas pernas se amolecerem, tirei meus lábios dos seus e saí do banheiro, dando de ombros: - Então transe.

Pelo espelho, pude ver a cara de espanto de Isabella. O que, ela achava que eu ia cair de joelhos, e começar a implorar para ter uma noite "de amor" com ela? Nunca – tanto porque eu posso arranjar qualquer mulher que eu queira nessa cidade, eu sei muito bem disso.

Entrei no meu quarto e vesti uma roupa seca: eu sairia hoje, já que era sábado e a Swan resolveu estragar as duas oportunidades de sexo que eu tive até agora. Três, se contar o episódio do box. Peguei as chaves do portão da frente do prédio, peguei o elevador e, ao sair do prédio, dei um displicente aceno com a cabeça ao porteiro que estava escutando rádio no saguão. Foi quando eu andava distraído pela rua (observando o que era, com certeza, um belo trabalho de silicone nos seios de uma mulher gostosa), que eu esbarrei em uma garota que acabava de descer a escada de saída de incêndio do mesmo prédio que o meu. Percebendo a sua mini-saia e a meia arrastão, resolvi ajudá-la a pegar sua bolsa do chão – fazendo com que "acidentalmente" a minha mão roçasse na sua (as mulheres adoram essas coisas). Ela ergueu seus olhos azuis claros, e percebi tê-la visto ontem, quando a Isabella saiu correndo que nem uma doida. Seu nome era Jenny, Jennifer alguma coisa. Ela era a filha do velho rabugento do prédio, um tal de Rufus.

- Desculpe. – Eu disse, rouco, e ela corou. Ela parecia ser jovem...

- Não foi nada, a culpa foi minha. – Ela disse se levantando, e fitando os pés. Ela fez menção de se virar, e eu segurei seu pulso.

- Sou Edward Cullen. – Informei, dando meu sorriso torto (cujo as mulheres pareciam adorar – não faço a mínima idéia do por quê).

- Eu sou Jenny, quero dizer, Jennifer Humphrey.

- Muito bem, Jennifer. O que uma garota tão jovem faz saindo nesses trajes... Bem, _curtos_, descendo a escada de incêndio. – Seu rosto se contraiu em uma careta de desaprovação assim que ouviu o jovem, mas um tom irônico pintou o leve sorriso em seus lábios ao escutar a última parte.

- Eu estou fugindo do meu pai. – Ela disse, simplesmente. Ow, com certeza eu teria uma noite agradável hoje...

- Entendo... – Disse, divertido. – Mas uma bolsa é tudo para você fugir?

- Eu não estou fugindo, _fugindo_. – Menos mal, vou poder me divertir quando quiser. – Eu só quero sair um pouco, e ele resolveu que eu não vou. – Ela disse, estressada. Mas depois continuou: – De qualquer jeito, eu marquei de encontrar Vanessa no bar em que sua irmã, Ruby, toca. E eu não iria perder... Afinal, Derik vai. – Derik? Quem é Derik? Não importa... Ela vai trocá-lo de bom grado por mim, hoje.

- Então isso quer dizer que você pode me acompanhar até o cinema? – Perguntei.

- M-mas... Vanessa e Ruby e... – Ela gaguejava.

- Ah, elas entenderão, tenho certeza. E é melhor não desobedecer a seu pai, não acha? Ele parece não gostar desse Derik... Mas contra mim ele não tem nada contra. – Ela sorriu um pouco, e acenou com a cabeça. Eu peguei a sua mão, e escutei um suspiro. As palavras "tola" e "fácil" não saíam da minha cabeça.

Chegamos ao cinema, e eu a deixei escolher o filme (isso e mais o que ela beberia seriam tudo o que ela teria controle – o resto seria eu, apenas, quem decidiria). Claro que eu me arrependi no mesmo instante: ela escolheu um romance. Bem, pelo menos eu não precisaria assistir ao filme...

Foi quando eu a vi: cabelos longos e castanhos claro, seus olhos tinham um tom esquisito de chocolate – era meio esverdeado. Ela parecia esperar por alguém (que visivelmente estava atrasado) na fila de um filme que eu, com certeza assistiria: cenas eróticas eram praticamente tudo na história. Ela parecia triste... E vulnerável. Sem uma palavra, larguei a pequena Jenny na fila com o balde de pipoca e a coca dela, e fui até a moça de lindas pernas torneadas e blusa justa.

- Seja quem for, é um idiota. – Eu disse ao seu ouvido, a sobressaltando. Ela deu um pulinho, e se virou para mim, assustada.

- C-como? – Ela parecia confusa.

- Ele... O homem que a deixou esperando, seu namorado.

- Ross não é... – Ela se enrolou com as palavras. – Quero dizer, como você sabe que eu estou esperando um homem?

- Simples: está arrumada, sexy, esperando na entrada de um filme que, com certeza, uma mulher não assiste sozinha... – Deixei a frase morrer no ar, e ignorei completamente Jenny que acenava para mim, indicando que o filme já começaria. A mulher misteriosa virou o rosto, e parecia ainda esperar pelo tal do Ross.

- E se eu estiver esperando meu namorado? – Ela perguntou, abruptamente.

- Eu repito: ele é um idiota.

- Tem razão... Eu estava dando uma chance para ele, mas...

- Ele estragou tudo. – Completei, e seus olhos brilharam. – Como é o seu nome? – Perguntei, colocando uma mão delicadamente em sua cintura. Ela não a retirou, e eu percebi seus pêlos da nuca eriçarem.

- Rachel Green... – Ela disse, em um sussurro. "_Já vou lhe avisando, é melhor que ela não seja Monica ou Rachel, pois são amigas da minha Bella, ou seja, também são minhas amigas. Eu odiaria ter que brigar com você porque você não ligou no dia seguinte." _As palavras de Jacob ecoaram em minha mente. Ah, Rachel era um nome comum: duvido que fosse a mesma. E, mesmo que ela fosse amiga de Isabella, aquilo seria _divertido_. Mais uma tortura: por hoje, e pelo passado.

- Eu sou Edward Cullen. – A informei, mas meu nome não lhe pareceu familiar: pelo visto, a Swan não havia contado sobre nós a ninguém. Era esquisito, mas isso me deu uma ponta de raiva... Era como se ela tivesse _vergonha_ de mim, de seu passado... Ou essa Rachel não fosse a amiga de Isabella. – Então, ainda vai esperar por ele, ou quer assistir um filme comigo?

- Não, eu não vou esperar por ele. – Ela disse, se virando para mim e retirando a minha mão de sua cintura. Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam em um "V" delicado. – Mas também não vou assistir a nenhum filme com você. – Como? Eu não levo um fora desde... Bem, desde hoje com a Swan. Não que ela contasse: ela não era normal, nem sei se era mulher. Cobra seria a definição perfeita... Ou então vaca.

- Por quê? – Perguntei um pouco ressentido, e ela me explicou, com um sorriso nada angelical e uma pintada de cinismo na voz:

- Bem... Jenny o está esperando para assistir ao filme. – Aquela pirralha não estava me atrapalhando! Bem, pelo menos a minha dúvida acabou: se ela conhecia Jennifer, ela morava no mesmo prédio. Eu suspirei, e inventei logo uma história:

- Eu só a acompanhei até aqui... Como um bom vizinho.

- Vizinho? – Ela perguntou, curiosa.

- É, eu me mudei para o mesmo prédio ainda ontem... – A boca dela se abriu em um pequeno e redondo "oh", mas ela logo se recuperou:

- Bem, se você só a _acompanhou_, não vejo nada contra você fazer o mesmo comigo. Eu não quero voltar sozinha para casa, está ficando escuro e é difícil encontrar táxis nessa parte da cidade às sete horas... – Uau, o tempo voou. Por que eu estou pensando no tempo, mesmo? Eu vou voltar para a casa de uma mulher gostosa em companhia da mesma. E dessa vez Isabella não atrapalharia... Afinal, eu não estaria no tão precioso sofá dela.

Nós saímos de lá, deixando a pequena Jenny para trás. Ela que ficasse o quanto zangada quisesse – depois, quando eu precisasse e se precisasse, eu ficaria com ela. Mas agora eu iria ficar com uma das melhores amigas de Isabella... Assim como ela estava fazendo com o meu melhor amigo.

(...)

A gente já estava no elevador. Ela parecia totalmente irresistível com aquelas botas de cano alto pretas e seu vestido bordô justo com aquele decote sensual. Seu sobretudo preto estava jogado displicentemente em seus braços, e ela passava uma de suas mãos pelo seu cabelo em um gesto incrivelmente sexy. Eu não esperei mais, a prensei contra a parede do elevador e apertei uma de suas mãos em sua fina cintura.

Ela deixou seu casaco, assim como sua bolsa, caírem ao chão. Suas mãos voaram para os meus cabelos, e eu puxei uma de suas pernas para cima. Ela enlaçou meu quadril com a outra, e quando as coisas estavam esquentando, a porta do elevador se abriu.

- Mas o quê...? – Eu ouvi, e larguei Rachel no chão. Ela se soltou de mim, com um sorrisinho tímido, e olhou para onde a pessoa falou. Ao lado de uma gata morena, estava Isabella. Ótimo, quando um cara vai poder fazer sexo em paz aqui? Da próxima vez eu não vou parar... Eu faço com platéia mesmo!

Sem o mínimo pingo de paciência para briguinhas, puxei Rachel para um demorado beijo (onde eu pude escutar um bufo que, com certeza, veio de Isabella) e, a entregando suas coisas que estavam jogadas no chão do elevador, subi para o meu apartamento.

---------------

**N/A:** Demorei, eu sei. Mas, gente... Vocês não comentam! Não é justo...

Anyway, eu vou terminar de postar aqui, até chegar ao ponto em que cheguei nos outros sites. Descobri que não vou mais me preocupar se vocês não colocarem seus reviews... (ainda assim, eu apreciaria alguns)

Assim que eu terminar de postar aqui, vou postar outras fics minhas – eu tenho **muitas!**

- xoxo

Pâm P. =]


	17. Como um conto de fadas

Eu deveria ter seguido meu próprio conselho, e ter permanecido no meu quarto até que Jacob chegasse. Mas não, eu era muito reclamona para isso. Eu precisava de alguém para poder desabafar, para contar os meus medos... E já que eu não podia falar disso com o meu namorado (pois o seu melhor amigo é o meu problema), só me restava um amigo.

Minha primeira alternativa foi Joey, mas eu logo a descartei – mesmo que ele já soubesse de toda a história. Afinal, a única "solução" que ele poderia me arranjar (como se eu quisesse uma – eu queria fazer manha) era matar Edward. Por mais que fosse uma proposta tentadora, eu nunca poderia fazer isso. O que eu realmente precisava era de alguém que me entendesse (ou tentasse), que fizesse "códigos chocolate" comigo: uma amiga.

Foi daí que surgiu a idéia de ver Monica e Rachel. Eu não precisaria contar a história toda... Só o necessário. Falaria, por exemplo, que eu odiava o melhor amigo do meu namorado; o quanto sua beleza era proporcional ao seu grau de irritância; e como, cada mísera vez que brigávamos, nós trocávamos beijos cada vez mais ardentes e eu corria seriamente o risco de me entregar a ele. O que só não havia acontecido porque Edward cismava em estragar o momento, me machucando...

Então, quando eu percebi que o Chihuahua (é, ele foi promovido de novo. Ele agora é um cachorro baixinho e inquieto – mais ainda) já havia saído do apartamento, eu desci até o duplex das garotas. Quem atendeu foi Monica, e ela logo me avisou que Rachel não estava. Eu até esperaria por ela, mas eu estava... Carente. Então eu simplesmente deixei Mon preparar uma margueritas para logo eu começar a minha história.

Sua primeira reação foi ficar de queixo caído. Ótimo, uma de minhas melhores amigas acha que eu estou traindo meu namorado e que eu sou a maior vaca de todos os tempos. Mas depois de um tempo – e algumas, quero dizer, vários detalhes sórdidos, Mon me escutou. Ela imaginava o quão difícil aquilo era para mim, e blá blá blá... Grande coisa, aquilo não me ajudava em nada. Eu estava indo para casa, derrotada – já passava um pouco das sete, e eu queria fazer um jantar especial para Jake. A provável presença de Edward não me abalaria, nem um pouco. Foi quando a porta do elevador se abriu, e eu encontrei Rach aos beijos com um cara que eu logo reconheci como Edward. "Mas o quê...?" Eu deixei escapar, e ele logo a soltou. Lhe entregou suas coisas, e subiu com o elevador. Ótimo, eu teria que aguentá-lo mais tarde.

- Desculpem por isso... – Rachel disse corada, enquanto entrava no apartamento. Eu tive trabalho em fechar a minha boca, que eu percebi estar escancarada. Minhas mãos tremiam de ódio, e eu sabia que uma avalanche se formava dentro de mim.

- Como pôde? – Consegui formular as palavras, nada coerentes para Rachel, enquanto eu me aproximava dela.

- O quê? – Ela me perguntou confusa, e depois deu uma risadinha. – Ah, Bella... Não me diga que você nunca deu uns amassos no elevador com o Jake.

- Isso é diferente! – Eu gritei, e Monica interveio.

- Calma, Bella! Rach não sabe de nada!

- Ela... Ela... – Eu comecei a gaguejar.

- Eu o quê? – Rachel perguntou, se exaltando.

- Você não pode ficar com ele! – Gritei, meu dento em riste, apontando para o seu nariz. Ela abaixou minha mão calmamente, e falou em um tom baixo:

- Você é a minha amiga, não a minha mãe. Eu fico com quem eu quiser. – Aquilo não estava funcionando...

- Mas e Ross? – Perguntei.

- O que tem ele? – Ela perguntou, lágrimas se acumulando em seus olhos.

- Você deveria estar em um encontro com ele, não? – Monica perguntou, me afastando de Rachel e se colocando entre nós. Ela estava curiosa, eu sabia disso... Ross era seu irmão.

- Ele me deu um bolo, foi isso! – Rach se descontrolou. – Eu estava lá, plantada, e Edward apareceu... Ele foi tão gentil...

- Você não pode ficar com ele! – Gritei.

- Me dê um bom motivo! – Ela gritou de volta, empurrando Monica para o lado, seu rosto quase colado ao meu.

- É para o seu próprio bem... – Murmurei.

- Isso não é um motivo. – Ela disse, sua voz mais amena, porém ainda ferina.

- Não, não é. Mas acredite em mim... Edward não é flor que se cheire.

- Eu não quero casar com ele, Bella! Eu só quero uma noite de sexo! – Ela voltou a gritar, e eu suspirei. Ela não me escutava, e eu não podia mais contar a minha história com Edward a ela. Com certeza ela interpretaria tudo errado agora, e diria que eu o queria para mim. Que ela contaria tudo a Jake, e que... Eu não quero nem pensar.

- Você quer transar com ele, Rachel Green? – Perguntei, entregando os pontos. – Então vá. Suba agora mesmo, eu não a incomodarei.

- É o que eu vou fazer. – Ela disse, brava, e se virou para o elevador, apertando o botão para que ele retornasse ao seu andar.

- Ah, que tal um conselho? – Brinquei, machucada. – Já arranque suas roupas e leve uma toalha, caso queira uma "fuga rápida". Será mais fácil assim... Tanto para ele, quanto para você, quando for expulsa de lá.

- Você vai _me expulsar_ da sua casa, Isabella? – Ela perguntou, se virando para mim. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e uma veia saltava em seu pescoço.

- Ah, eu não... – Eu disse, dando um sorriso cínico. – Mas Edward vai. – Completei. Ela me fez um gesto (nada agradável) com a mão, e entrou no elevador que acabara de chegar. Assim que a porta se fechou, eu me deixei cair no sofá mais próximo. Monica se aproximou, preocupada, e sussurrou:

- Você está bem? – Ela se sentou ao meu lado, e me abraçou pelos ombros.

- Não. – Disse, minha voz por um fio.

- Não fique assim, Bella... Você sabe como Rach é, ela não... – Eu ergui meu rosto, que estava entre minhas mãos, e a fitei. Isso a fez se calar, e eu aproveitei para dizer:

- Ela não precisa que ninguém a defenda, Monica. Ela já é adulta, e sabe o que faz. Se ela prefere um... Cachorro, do que a sua melhor amiga, ela que sabe. Só me deixe ficar quieta aqui por uns instantes, eu subo assim que eu tiver certeza que eu não vou entrar naquele quarto e expulsar Edward da minha casa.

- Bella... Você o ama, não? – Ela perguntou, e meu coração se apertou. – Ou você já teria o expulsado, não aturaria essas coisas dele. No mínimo teria contado a Jake...

- Esse é o problema! Eu não posso contar a Jake, Edward é o melhor amigo dele!

- Claro que pode! – Ela me repreendeu. – É o que você deveria fazer. Melhores amigos não se traem com a namorada do outro.

- Eu não posso contar a Jake, Mon... Eu tenho medo. – Disse, lágrimas escorrendo de meus olhos. Ela ergueu meu rosto, apoiando meu queixo em uma de suas mãos.

- Você não fez nada errado, só o beijou. Tenho certeza que Jacob entenderia...

- Não é isso! – Eu estava exasperada.

- Então o que é? – Ela me perguntou.

- Eu. Não. Posso. Contar. A. Jacob. E eu não vou! É pior do que alguns beijos, se fosse isso eu estaria saltitando de felicidade...

- O que é pior do que alguns beijos? Você mesma me disse que não dormiu com ele! – Eu não podia contá-la, de jeito nenhum.

- Eu... – Eu tentava pensar em alguma coisa, mas nada me vinha à cabeça.

- Você o ama, Bella? – Monica perguntou, preocupada. Eu assenti com a minha cabeça, sem pesar as conseqüências. Ela me puxou para um abraço apertado, e eu chorei em seu colo, como uma adolescente faria com a mãe.

O engraçado daquilo era que eu não sentia que havia mentido para Mon... Eu percebi que amava Edward Cullen, mesmo ele tendo se tornado aquele monstro. Um cachorro que, nesse exato momento, estava transando com uma das minhas melhores amigas na minha própria casa. E eu não poderia fazer nada... Só chorar e esperar.

_**Edward's POV**_

Eu fui direto para o meu quarto, transtornado. É impossível, deve ser carma, alguma maldição. Desde que eu reencontrei Isabella, eu estava perdendo cada chance que eu tinha de transar. Eu sempre era interrompido por alguém... Bem, não alguém. Ela sempre era a culpada. Ela sempre foi...

Foi quando eu ouvi o barulho de saltos altos nas escadas. Por um momento, julguei ser Isabella e ponderei a idéia de ir atormentá-la um pouco. Bem, já que eu estava sofrendo por culpa dela, por que não fazê-la sofrer também? Mas depois eu percebi... Ela nunca usava saltos, se tivesse chance. Ela odiava: era muito desastrada. Então eu só tinha duas alternativas: Jake voltou mais cedo do trabalho e levava uma vida secreta de travesti (improvável), ou uma mulher estava em casa.

Eu abri a porta do meu quarto, e encontrei Rachel com seu punho para o alto, como se fosse bater na porta. Ela deixou seu braço cair levemente ao lado de seu corpo, e me deu um sorriso fraco. Seus olhos estavam um pouco injetados, mas eu deixei para lá. Por mais que eles me deixassem desconfortável, eu não precisaria encará-los por muito tempo – geralmente meu olhar recai sobre as outras partes mais interessantes do corpo das mulheres quando eu as levo para a cama.

Sem mais delongas, a puxei para perto e a beijei fortemente. Eu poderia a estar machucando, mas quem se importa? Então abri o zíper lateral de seu vestido, o puxando para baixo. Ela arrancou as botas facilmente e seguiu para a cama enquanto eu retirava a minha bermuda – eu havia me trocado assim que cheguei, e aquela era a única peça de roupa que eu vestia. Ainda bem... Eu estava tão ansioso para isso (afinal, eu fui frustrado sexualmente o dia inteiro) que chegava a parecer um virgem.

(...)

- Por favor, E... Edward. – Ela disse, e eu retirei a minha língua de sua entrada. Ela teve sorte, eu nunca procurava o prazer _delas_ nas preliminares. Então eu coloquei a camisinha, e a penetrei de uma vez.

Eu esperava pelo prazer: e eu o tive. Ele veio de uma vez só, e eu trabalhava arduamente para atingir o meu orgasmo novamente. Em baixo de mim, Rachel gemia o meu nome. Eu assumo, ela era boa de cama – conseguia arrancar mais gemidos de mim do que a maioria das mulheres com quem eu dormi, juntas.

- Bell... – Eu gemi, quando ela deu uma rebolada. Foi mais forte do que eu, não pude evitar. Rachel estacou em baixo de mim, e me afastou de seu tronco suado. Eu não faço a mínima idéia do por quê que eu disse aquilo, talvez porque eu estava imaginando Isabella nua durante os meus movimentos...

- Eu deveria saber. – Ela resmungou, enquanto pegava suas roupas no chão. Eu nem me importei em entender direito o que ela queria dizer. Eu estava preocupado com outra coisa... Aquela já era a segunda mulher que Isabella me impediu de transar. Sem contar com ela, durante duas vezes hoje.

_**Bella's POV**_

A porta do elevador se abriu novamente, e Rachel apareceu na sala. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, mas assim que ela me viu no sofá, as secou e deu um sorriso cínico:

- Sabe... Ele é um deus do sexo. – Meu coração perdeu uma batida. Então eles... – Eu, literalmente, chorei de prazer. – Dito isso, ela subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Eu dei um abraço de despedida em Mon e fui até o meu apartamento, temendo o reencontro. Bem, talvez... _Talvez_ ele estivesse cansado e nem descesse.

Foi com esse pensamento que a porta do elevador se abriu no meu loft. O silêncio que tomava conta do elevador foi logo interrompido. Mais no fundo da sala, atrás da nossa escada de vidro, Edward jogava sinuca contra si mesmo. Ele parecia concentrado, um pouco até irritado. Ok, até eu estaria se estivesse perdendo de mim em um jogo.

O barulho das bolas se chocando – isso não soou legal – preenchia a sala, me dando dor de cabeça. Por que Jake comprar aquilo mesmo? Ah, "já que um homem não pode ter um carro em NY, ele deve ter, no mínimo, uma mesa de sinuca." Homens idiotas. Por que a gente precisa deles mesmo? Ah, é... Vibrador não põe o lixo pra fora, ou corta a grama. **(N/A: sem graça, né? Desculpa, gente... Não resisti. E para os improváveis homens que estão lendo isso: não é nada pessoal, ok?)**

Eu já estava no quinto degrau quando ouvi sua voz aveludada. Meu coração disparou, e eu me repreendi. Por que eu tinha que amá-lo? Ele só me fazia sofrer... Era o seu dom, tudo o que ele fez comigo durante todo o tempo que a gente se conheceu.

- Vai subir, Isabella? Está tão cedo... São apenas quinze para as nove. Não está me evitando, está? – Ele terminou a frase em um tom prepotente de falsa decepção. Agora, deixe eu me perguntar, de novo: por que eu o amo mesmo?

- Não, eu só estou me exercitando. – Respondi, cínica, e recomecei a minha subida.

- Ótimo. – Ele respondeu, e quando eu o vislumbrei pelo canto do meu olho, vi seu sorriso torto. – Você está precisando perder uns quilinhos mesmo.

- Você está me chamando de gorda? – Perguntei, descendo as escadas em alta velocidade, esquecendo momentaneamente da minha falta de coordenação. – Porque eu não sou nem um pouco gorda! – Eu gritava, enquanto chegava aos últimos degraus. Ele ria um pouco, e eu tive certeza: agora eu iria à forra.

- Se a carapuça serviu... – Ele disse, sustentando seu sorrisinho. Eu desci mais um degrau, querendo socar aquele rostinho lindo, mas acabei tropeçando nos meus próprios pés (novidade), e acabei caindo da escada. Bem, só espero que eu não quebre algum degrau... O vidro é temperado, mas ainda assim...

Foi quando eu senti fortes mãos segurando a minha cintura, e me pegando no colo. Eu olhei para cima, e o sorriso de Edward havia desaparecido. Ele parecia... Preocupado? Uma mecha de seus cabelos caía em sua testa, e eu queria colocá-la para trás. Eu ergui minha mãe, hesitante, mas reprimi meu impulso. Eu não podia tocá-lo... Eu o odiava. E amava, claro. Mas ele não sabia disso...

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou, enquanto eu corava. Eu havia me perguntado antes o por quê de eu amá-lo, não foi? Bem, agora eu sei. Era por isso que eu o amava... Por que toda vez que eu caísse (mesmo que ele fosse o culpado da queda), ele me seguraria. Era como se eu fosse a donzela em perigo, e ele o meu príncipe. Como um conto de fadas.


	18. Como nos velhos tempos

Eu ainda estava em seu colo, em completo silêncio. E, para a minha surpresa, Edward se preocupava cada vez mais comigo.

- Bell, você se machucou? – Ele realmente me chamou assim? Meu coração se encheu de felicidade, com esse simples ato: fazia tanto tempo que ele não me chamava assim (conscientemente), que até um sorriso bobo brotou em meus lábios. – Você não bateu a cabeça, bateu? – Ele perguntou, enquanto passava uma de suas mãos pelo meu cabelo, procurando sentir algum galo. Tudo isso por culpa daquele maldito sorriso sem motivo que eu dei (por que eu estava reclamando mesmo? O homem que eu amo está me acariciando... Meu coração devia estar – e está – palpitando de alegria). – Eu não vi você batê-la, eu te segurei... – Ele falava baixinho, e eu acordei para a realidade. Desci de seus braços, um tanto relutante, e me afastei, deixando-o completamente confuso atrás de mim.

Afinal, o que eu estava fazendo? E se Jacob chegasse, o que ele pensaria? Aquilo não era justo com ele, não era justo comigo. Depois de me tratar como lixo, me deixar em uma situação desconfortável com os meus amigos, completa e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por aquele cachorro em que ele se transformou, ele começa a me tratar bem? Assim, do nada? Bem, se ele queria tornar a minha vida em um inferno, ele estava conseguindo. Mas eu não o entregaria a vitória tão fácil, não daria o gostinho de saber que, mesmo pisando em mim, eu o amei. Não, eu seria como ele... Pior, talvez – porque eu o amava. Para ele, só palavras de ódio seriam dirigidas, para o nosso próprio bem.

- Eu não devia ter começado essa briguinha infantil... Desculpe. - Ele disse, e meu coração começou uma batida frenética. Por que ele fazia aquilo comigo? Ele já não teve sua vingança? E agora, depois de anos, ele finalmente conseguiu me fazer chorar. De costas para ele, eu tentava esconder as centenas de lágrimas intermináveis que desciam pela extensão do meu rosto.

- Não é sua culpa, Edward. - Eu disse, baixinho. Escutei um suspiro vindo atrás de mim, e imaginei seu alívio. Por quê? Ele só me confundia, me fazia sofrer... - Afinal, você já é infantil. Era de se esperar que seus atos também o fossem. - Ele havia se aproximado de mim, eu escutei seus passos. Mas eu pude ver que ele recuou, assim que eu desferi essas palavras. Era para o nosso próprio bem... Pela minha saúde mental, pelo meu coração.

- Você tem razão. – Ele disse, me surpreendendo. – E eu peço perdão, Bell. – De novo, ele usou o meu antigo apelido, aquele do qual só ele me chamava. O que estava acontecendo com aquele homem? Sequei minhas lágrimas com a manga de minha blusa, e me virei para encará-lo.

- Eu... – Eu não sabia o que dizer. Quase dei pulos de felicidade quando ele me interrompeu, com um de seus dedos em riste.

- Shhh... Deixe-me terminar. – Eu assenti com a cabeça, e ele prosseguiu. – Eu, realmente, peço perdão. Mas só por essa e outras brigas idiotas que tivemos. Quanto ao resto, nada mudará. Eu proponho uma trégua, por hoje.

- Sem provocações? – Perguntei, desdenhosa.

- Não hoje, Bell. Eu estou cansado disso... Por enquanto. – Eu não o compreendia, mas o que mais me incomodava era o fato de ele me chamar de Bell novamente.

- Por que você me chama de Bell, Edward? Pensei que agora só existisse Isabella para você... – Eu disse, enquanto velhas feridas em meu peito se abriam.

- Porque hoje você será minha. Eu me cansei disso, já disse. – Eu prendi a minha respiração. Definitivamente, eu não conseguia entender os atos daquele homem. – Mas não crie falsas esperanças: amanhã tudo isso terminará, e voltará ao normal.

- Que seria...? – Eu já tinha uma vaga idéia, mas tinha que perguntar.

- Eu me vingando, você com ódio de mim... Essas coisas. – Ele disse, dando de ombros, e eu não pude deixar de soltar um risinho nervoso, visto a sua indiferença.

- Como assim "você será minha"? – Perguntei, com os olhos arregalados, depois que digeri suas palavras. Eu não gostei nem um pouco daquilo (até parece)...

- Beijos, sexo... Tudo o que eu tenho direito. Como nos velhos tempos. – Ele disse, revirando os olhos. A minha boca se escancarou, tenho certeza.

- Você não tinha direito a sexo nos velhos tempos! – Eu explodi. O que ele estava pensando? Eu não era daquele tipo fácil com o qual ele estava acostumado...

- Era só uma questão de tempo. – Ele retrucou. Convencido. Ele estava certo, claro... Mas ainda assim, eu não gostei do que ele disse. Eu cruzei meus braços, brava, e me sentei no sofá, cruzando as pernas.

- Você não vai ter nenhum dos dois.

- Ah... Eu não escutei direito. Você pode repetir? – Ele perguntou cínico, se colocando na minha frente. Em seu rosto perfeito de anjo caído, um sorriso torto surgia no canto daqueles lábios perfeitos.

- Você. Não. Vai. Ter. Nenhum. Dos. Dois. – Disse lentamente, palavra por palavra, como se ele tivesse alguma espécie de problema mental. O que eu considerava seriamente agora: afinal, eu namorava o melhor amigo dele!

- Foi o que eu pensei ter ouvido. – Ele disse, se sentando ao meu lado. – Mas eu não me lembro de ter pedido a sua opinião sobre isso. Se eu quiser beijá-la, é o que eu farei. – Eu virei meu rosto, escandalizada, para fitá-lo, mas ele colocou uma de suas mãos na minha face e me puxou para perto, delicadamente.

Ele não estava sendo bruto... Ele estava me dando tempo para recuar, para sair de lá. Mas seus olhos verdes escuros me hipnotizavam, me prendiam. Eu não conseguia desviar meu olhar para nenhum outro lugar – exceto para aqueles lábios que se aproximavam. Eu deixei escapar um suspiro, e ele sussurrou, antes de colar sua boca à minha:

- Eu não disse? – É, ele tinha razão. Se ele quisesse me beijar, era o que ele faria. E eu não seria a pessoa a impedi-lo disso, eu estava muito viciada nele para isso.

Quando a sua língua encontrou a minha, uma corrente elétrica percorreu o meu corpo, assim como aconteceu no chuveiro. Ele tinha um poder inebriante sobre mim, e eu corria o sério risco de me perder naquele prazer que era beijá-lo. Eu frequentemente esquecia de respirar, e a minha pulsação aumentava drasticamente. E, sempre, era muito cedo quando ele interrompia o contato. Eu queria ficar daquele jeito para sempre...

- Gostou? – Ele perguntou, com um sorriso presunçoso. Não sei por que, mas ele me pareceu ansioso pela resposta... Como se quisesse confirmar alguma coisa, marcar seu território. – Melhor do que qualquer outro, não?

- Hm... Já tive melhores. – Eu disse, dando de ombros e virando o rosto, de tão corada que eu estava. Eu queria irritá-lo, acabar com aquilo. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de passar mais tempo com ele, eu não conseguia controlar meus atos com essa proximidade. Principalmente quando ele deixava o cachorro de lado, e se parecia tanto com aquele Edward atencioso pelo qual eu me apaixonei pela primeira vez. Aquele que era o dono do melhor beijo que eu já dei na minha vida.

- Teve? – Ele perguntou, e eu pude sentir uma pontada de irritação em sua voz. Ele estava ofendido, e eu soltei uma risadinha. Mordendo o lábio inferior, voltei meu rosto de volta para o seu, e afirmei com a cabeça.

- Ahãm. – Eu disse, mas algo em mim denunciou a minha mentira (afinal, o melhor beijo que eu tive foi com ele), e ele sorriu.

- Você não consegue mentir para mim, Bell... Eu a conheço muito bem para isso.

- Eu, mentindo? – Me fiz de ofendida. Só faltava a auréola na minha cabeça.

- Sim, você mesma. – Ele disse, enquanto acariciava o meu rosto. E eu corei mais ainda. Não sei se por causa da carícia, ou por ser pega em flagrante. – Sabia que eu adoro quando você fica coradinha desse jeito? Linda, simplesmente linda... E minha. – Ele disse, se aproximando e me beijando novamente.

Nossas línguas começaram brincando uma com a outra, mas logo uma batalha começou a ser travada. Eu sentia um já conhecido desejo no meu baixo ventre, e eu pude sentir a ereção de Edward na medida em que nosso beijo esquentava cada vez mais. Sua mão direita percorria a minha perna, enquanto a esquerda pressionava a minha cintura. Ele me se levantou, me puxando para junto dele, e eu enganchei minhas pernas nos seus quadris. Eu acho que ele desistiu me levar para qualquer lugar que fosse, porque ele logo me apoiou na mesa de sinuca. Ele empurrou um pouco as bolas, e me inclinou sobre a mesa. As minhas costas encontraram algo duro e redondo, o que eu reconheci sendo o bolão. Foi quando eu percebi o que estava fazendo.

Eu estava deitada em uma mesa de sinuca, fazendo sexo com meu ex-namorado – que é o melhor amigo do meu atual namorado – que só em fez sofrer, e que afirmou que ele fazia o que queria comigo. Momentos atrás ele ainda disse que amanhã tudo voltaria ao "normal", o que só me mostrava que aquilo – embora, mesmo que o local não fosse romântico, fosse especial para mim – não importava nada para ele. Ele só estava entediado e queria diversão. Eu só estava no lugar certo, na hora certa. Poderia ter sido qualquer uma... Não tinha diferença, não para ele. Mas para mim tinha.

Suas mãos erguiam a minha camiseta, e seus lábios lambiam o meu pescoço, com delicadeza. Ele estava sendo cuidadoso comigo... Talvez fosse parte de nossa trégua, ou talvez fosse puro ciúme. Ele queria me mostrar que podia ser melhor do que Jacob... Era uma competição. Eu não sei qual era o prêmio, mas eu não ousava sequer imaginar que era eu. Ele me odiava demais, tinha muita mágoa, para isso. Deve ser coisa de homem.

- Edward, pare... – Eu não queria dizer isso, não mesmo. Mas seria impossível conviver comigo mesma depois que eu fizesse o que estávamos prestes a fazer.

- Hm...? – Ele perguntou, enquanto retirava a minha calça, sem desgrudar seus lábios de um dos meus seios.

- Eu... Eu... Pedi para parar. – Disse, entre gemidos. Ele afastou a cabeça, e me encarou confuso, com seus braços apoiados na mesa, em encurralando entre eles.

- Você o quê? – Ele perguntou.

- Pedi para parar. – Sussurrei, intimidada.

- Você pediu? – Ele perguntou, incrédulo. Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, e ele riu. – Muito bem. A resposta é não, eu não paro. – Então ele caiu de boca (literalmente) em cima de mim. Há alguns momentos atrás, eu não resistiria àquela visão de Edward só de boxer preta (é, ele tirou a calça), mas ele me deixou enfezada com suas palavras.

- Saia de cima de mim, Edward! – Eu praticamente gritei, mas ele não fez nada... Continuou me beijando, acariciando... Não foi assim que eu imaginei minha primeira vez com ele. Não comigo sendo praticamente estuprada. – SAIA DE CIMA! – Eu berrei, o empurrando para o lado. Eu saí de cima da mesa, e peguei minha camiseta no chão. A vesti e estava andando quando caí. Ótimo, minha calça estava nos meus joelhos e eu não percebi. Eu estava fazendo papel de idiota, caindo no chão de cara.

- Porra, Isabella. – Ele disse me levantando. Ótimo, voltamos ao Isabella. – Nunca mais faça isso! Eu não quero o seu rosto deformado! – Ele disse, em ajudando. – E nunca, nunca mais, me interrompa! Eu já disse: se eu quero fazer sexo com você, eu vou! – Ele disse, seu belo rosto transfigurado em uma carranca de raiva. O meu devia estar igual. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu ergui minha mão para lhe dar um tapa na cara. Que, dessa vez, foi parado no meio do caminho, por uma mão forte que segurou meu pulso. – Se quiser me bater, só com fetiches agora. Eu cansei de levar tapas de você, Isabella. – Aí lágrimas inundaram meu rosto. Eu sou ridícula, realmente. Ele aliviou um pouco o aperto, e me puxou para um abraço. Aconchegada nos seus braços, e entre soluço, eu disse:

- Por que você faz isso comigo? Eu não sei o que fazer, quando estou perto de você! Não sei se tudo o que eu receberei serão patadas... Ou beijos.

- Você pode esperar os dois, Isabella. Quando estamos juntos, por mais que o nosso ódio seja palpável, eu ainda me sinto atraído por você. E eu tenho motivos para acreditar que a recíproca é verdadeira. Então, sempre que eu brigar com você, é bom você não fugir. Eu vou querer meu beijo... E cobrarei.

- E se eu não quiser beijá-lo? - Perguntei, irritada.

- Você sempre quer me beijar. - Eu bufei, e ele arqueou uma de suas perfeitas sobrancelhas, me questionando. - Mesmo que não assuma, você sabe que é verdade.

- Pode esperar sentado, então! Porque meus lábios nunca mais serão tomados pelos seus! - Sibilei, estressada. Ele deu aquele sorriso torto, e se aproximou:

- Duvido muito. Para começar... Eu nunca disse que pediria permissão. - E ele me beijou novamente. Sinceramente? Foda-se... Eu ia aproveitar. - Bell... Minha Bell. - Ele disse, assim que interrompeu o nosso beijo. Cada minuto perto dele só me enchia mais ainda de dúvidas. Mas eu não as deixei entrar no caminho, simplesmente o puxei para mais um beijo, ainda mais quente. Eu já iria para o inferno mesmo... Por que não ir com classe?

Eu já estava me sentando novamente na mesa, quando ele me impediu.

(.com/watch?v=7vmIsxVxwoU)

- O que foi? – Perguntei, confusa. Ele sorriu torto, e disse:

- Se estamos relembrando os velhos tempos, eu não deixaria que a nossa primeira vez acontecesse em uma mesa. Talvez a segunda, mas não a primeira. Venha, vamos até o meu quarto. – De repente, esse ato de cavalheirismo, me assustou. Ele revirou os olhos, e me puxou pela mão. – Venha, Bell. Desculpe-me por mais cedo, ok? É que você me tira do sério... Eu não consigo me controlar. Eu não vou machucá-la, prometo.

Ele não me deu tempo de responder, simplesmente me aninhou em seu colo, como um homem faz com a mulher, assim que eles entram em sua casa pela primeira vez. Ele subiu as escadas rapidamente, e me soltou em sua cama. Retirou suas roupas com calma, e eu segui seu exemplo. Eu me ajeitava na cama quando ele se juntou a mim, já de camisinha.

Ele deve ter mais de cinco bocas. Não faço a mínima idéia de como ele conseguia me beijar em tantos lugares (todos, mais especificamente), e ao mesmo tempo, pelo que parecia. Meus mamilos, pescoço, orelhas e lábios eram seus lugares preferidos. Mas eu descobri que ele realmente adorava meus _outros_ lábios. Ele gastou um bom tempo lá, me levando à loucura. Depois de uma série de gemidos meus e deles, ele me penetrou. Ele era o segundo homem que me tocava daquele jeito. E, desculpe-me Jake, foi o melhor. Talvez porque ele tivesse uma vasta experiência... Ou pelo simples fato de que ele era Edward. O homem a qual meu coração sempre pertenceu e, por conseguinte, o meu corpo.

Cada estocada era mais forte do que a anterior, e eu amava isso. Rebolava cada vez mais, e minhas unhas arranhavam suas costas. Mas eu encontrei o ponto que o levava à loucura: o pescoço. Passar a minha língua por lá, era a mesma coisa do que pedir para ele gritar meu nome, gemer e aumentar a intensidade. Morder lá era o paraíso, para mim e para ele. O sexo era indescritível, nossos movimentos pareciam sincronizados. Claro que eu estava preocupada com aquele pênis imenso e pulsante dentro de mim (apenas um entrou em mim, e devo acrescentar que era ligeiramente – ou não – menor do que esse), mas parecia que ele se encaixou perfeitamente. Como se eu fosse um quebra-cabeças incompleto, e ele fosse a peça que faltava. Seu lugar era ali... E eu não queria tirá-lo de lá tão cedo. Talvez nunca.

Perdi a conta depois do quatro de quantas vezes eu tive um orgasmo aquela noite. Edward era insaciável... E eu também. Mas eu já estava esgotada, e percebendo o meu cansaço, ele se deitou ao meu lado, ofegante, assim como eu. Fiz um pequeno esforço, e me virei para ele, apoiando meu cotovelo na cama, e colocando minha cabeça na minha mão. Sorri para ele, que logo me respondeu. Não houve a necessidade de palavras, o silêncio era reconfortante. Podíamos passar a eternidade assim... Mas o relógio me mostrou algo assustador. Era dez e meia, e Jacob logo chegaria. E eu? Acabava de ter traído meu namorado, com seu melhor amigo. E o pior: eu não me arrependia.

Me levantei de um salto, e corri para baixo. Edward me seguiu, e me observou pegar a lista telefônica. Brincalhão, ele disse:

- Eu sei que sou bom de cama, mas não precisa ligar para a cidade toda só para contar par todo mundo... – Impaciente, reprimi meu riso, e falei com o homem do outro lado da linha. Eu podia escutar o barulho de um restaurante atrás dele.

- Shhh... Edward! – Falei, e ele fez um bico digno de uma criança de cinco anos. Decepcionada, o encontrei de bermuda. Bem, eu também havia colocado um vestido simples, assim que passei pela porta do meu quarto. Afinal, o que eu faria se Jake chegasse e me encontrasse nua em pêlo, com seu amigo me observando na cozinha? – Alô, é da Pizzaria Giuseppe? – Edward fez cara de entendido, e foi se sentar no chão da sala, ligando a TV. Não entendi muito bem isso, mas ele realmente era uma criança quando queria... Um sorriso carinhoso tomava conta de meus lábios quando fui respondida:

- É. Em que posso ajudá-la? – A voz respondeu, entediada. Mal-educado.

- Eu gostaria de uma pizza grande quatro queijos.

- São U$25,00. Vai querer bebida para acompanhar ou é só isso?

- Só isso mesmo.

- Qual o endereço? – Ele perguntou, e após eu o passar, desliguei o telefone. Fui até Edward, e me sentei ao seu lado, no chão mesmo.

- Você foi ótimo. – Disse, me aninhando em seu ombro. Ele me encarou, e voltou o rosto para o jogo que passava.

- Você nem falou para o homem da pizzaria... – Ele fez manha, e eu ri.

- Bem, no próximo telefonema eu digo que eu acabei de transar com um cara lindo. – Ele riu, mas sua resposta não foi tão descontraída.

- Com o seu namorado? – Ele perguntou, ciumento, enquanto deitava no chão, colocando sua cabeça sobre a minha barriga.

- Não... Com o melhor amigo dele. Conhece? – Perguntei, sorrindo.

- Não, mas assim que eu o encontrar, vou encher de porrada. Eu que tenho que ser esse cara lindo. – Bobo.

- E se eu dissesse que foi a melhor noite de amor tórrido que eu já tive? - Perguntei, provocando-o. Eu olhei para a minha barriga, e eu o vi sorrindo presunçoso.

- Diria então que você era maluca. Afinal, você não teve muita experiência. Mas... Ficaria lisonjeado. - Ele disse, e eu ri.

- Bella? - Uma voz masculina saiu, nervosa, do elevador. Ergui minha cabeça, e encontrei Jacob, com um buquê de flores na mão.


	19. Same mistake again

Bell estava em meu colo, quieta. Ela era tão frágil, tão perfeita. E ainda assim, ela conseguia deixar a minha vida insuportável. Desde que eu a reencontrei, nada dava certo. Ficar com outras mulheres era praticamente impossível, e quem dirá com ela. Era a minha vingança, mas era ela quem estava obtendo êxito. Mas eu tinha que mudar isso, nem que para isso eu tivesse que "sair da seca" com ela. Era baixo, mas era brilhante: ela sofreria ainda mais. Eu só esperava não ter que descer a tanto... Mas o que eu podia fazer? Bell Swan era um perigo para a minha sanidade mental.

- Bell, você se machucou? – Perguntei, quebrando o gelo. Os olhos dela se arregalaram de surpresa, por eu a ter chamado de Bell. Era diferente para mim chamá-la assim, mas eu queria colocar meu plano em prática. E, para isso, eu teria que convencê-la de que eu mudei, nem que fosse por hoje. Ela sorriu fracamente, e eu me preocupei. Eu esperava que ela estivesse me xingando pela sua queda. – Você não bateu a cabeça, bateu? – Perguntei, enquanto passava uma de minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo sedoso, procurando sentir algum galo. Aquela não era a Bella que eu conhecia, não pelo menos a de hoje. No passado, talvez, ela fizesse isso. Mas no passado eu não seria o causador de sua queda. – Eu não vi você batê-la, eu te segurei... – Falei para mim mesmo. Era a única explicação: ela ter batido a cabeça. De repente, ela desceu de meus braços, e se afastou de mim, ficando de costas e se abraçando. E eu não entendi nada, para falar a verdade.

Ela estava quieta há tanto tempo, que eu resolvi começar a falar:

- Eu não devia ter começado essa briguinha infantil... Desculpe. – Eu estava mesmo arrependido de ter feito aquilo. Cara, eu falei que ela tava gorda: ela nunca foi gorda. Por mais que eu a odiasse, tenho que admitir que ela sempre foi linda, perfeita... E isso não mudou com os anos. Muito pelo contrário, até melhorou.

- Não é sua culpa, Edward. – Ela disse, e eu suspirei aliviado. Não sei porque, talvez eu não quisesse magoar o ego dela... Esquece, podia ser tudo, menos eu me importar com ela. Eu suspirei por... Cansaço. – Afinal, você já é infantil. Era de se esperar que seus atos também o fossem. – Eu estava me aproximando dela, mas recuei ao ouvir essas palavras. Ai, essa doeu. Eu era _infantil_? Bem, eu concordo. Só criança ofende a outra falando da aparência... Ou peruas descontroladas.

- Você tem razão. – Eu disse, e vi os músculos dela se contraírem. Surpresa, talvez? – E eu peço perdão, Bell. – A chamei pelo apelido, de modo a tentar amolecê-la. Eu precisava dela feliz comigo, pelo menos um pouco, se eu quisesse fazer sexo com ela. Eu estava desesperado, eu nunca fiquei tanto tempo na seca depois que eu fui para Oxford. Um dia para mim é uma eternidade. Ela virou para me encarar, com os olhos vermelhos. Ela... Estava chorando? Eu a fiz chorar? Eu não queria ter feito isso.

- Eu... – Ela começou a dizer. Ah, não. Ela ia me dar um fora e se trancar no quarto. Ela não podia fazer isso, eu não deixaria. O Ed Junior estava muito necessitado para isso, ele foi repetidamente frustrado hoje. Eu ergui um dedo, e a interrompi:

- Shhh... Deixe-me terminar. – Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e eu prossegui, sem saber direito o que dizer. – Eu, realmente, peço perdão. – Ótimo, eu vou ficar me desculpando como um disco riscado. Ela vai achar que eu estou me desculpando por tudo, que eu me arrependo. Mas eu não me arrependo, faria tudo do mesmo jeito. Bem, talvez eu não levasse a Lauren para me ajudar a escolher o anel, mas depois disso, eu não mudaria nada. – Mas só por essa e outras brigas idiotas que tivemos. Quanto ao resto, nada mudará. Eu proponho uma trégua, por hoje. – Eu tinha que deixar claro. Eu a queria, sim. Mas era algo provisório, até eu achar alguma vadia estúpida o suficiente para ficar comigo por algum tempo... E que eu não fosse interrompido frequentemente também.

- Sem provocações? – Ela perguntou, tentando desdenhar.

- Não hoje, Bell. Eu estou cansado disso... Por enquanto. – Ela me olhou confusa.

- Por que você me chama de Bell, Edward? Pensei que agora só existisse Isabella para você... – Ela estava certa. Bell morreu há anos atrás. A Bell que eu amei não existe, assim como o Edward que ela amou. Mas ela, por mais que soubesse que aquele Edward não mais existia, ainda o amava. E eu tinha que trazê-lo de volta, usando de qualquer ardil. Então eu tenho que fingir que a minha Bell ainda existe, que quem está na minha frente, é a mulher que eu sempre amei. E não a vaca em que ela se transformou.

- Porque hoje você será minha. Eu me cansei disso, já disse. – Eu respondi, um pouco estressado. – Mas não crie falsas esperanças: amanhã tudo isso terminará, e voltará ao normal. – Frisei bem.

- Que seria...? – Ela se fez de desentendida.

- Eu me vingando, você com ódio de mim... Essas coisas. – Eu disse, dando de ombros, e ela soltou um risinho nervoso. Maluca.

- Como assim "você será minha"? – Perguntou, lembrando de minhas palavras anteriores. Estava demorando para ela começar a reclamar...

- Beijos, sexo... Tudo o que eu tenho direito. Como nos velhos tempos. – Expliquei, revirando os olhos. Era tão óbvio... O que ela acha que eu ia fazer? Andar de mãos dadas? A boca dela se escancarou, e eu custei a prender um riso. Ela ficava tão bonitinha assim.

- Você não tinha direito a sexo nos velhos tempos! – Ela disse, brava. Até parece que eu não tinha direito a sexo! Ela estava com uma sacola de lingeries no dia em que terminamos, era certo que ela seria minha aquela noite.

- Era só uma questão de tempo. – Eu disse, e ela se sentou, brava, no sofá e cruzando as pernas. E que pernas eram aquelas... Ela não tinha aquelas coxas grossas e deliciosas quando éramos adolescentes.

- Você não vai ter nenhum dos dois. – Me engana que eu gosto.

- Ah... Eu não escutei direito. Você pode repetir? – Perguntei, cínico, sorrindo torto (aquele sorriso que eu sei que ela ama).

- Você. Não. Vai. Ter. Nenhum. Dos. Dois. – Disse lentamente, palavra por palavra, como se eu tivesse alguma espécie de problema mental. Eu a estava irritando, sabia disso.

- Foi o que eu pensei ter ouvido. – Eu disse, me sentando. Agora eu daria a cartada final. – Mas eu não me lembro de ter pedido a sua opinião sobre isso. Se eu quiser beijá-la, é o que eu farei. – Ela, que estava fitando a parede, virou seu rosto, escandalizada, para me ver, mas eu coloquei uma de minhas mãos na sua delicada e macia face de anjo, e a puxei para perto, lentamente e encarando seus lindos olhos chocolate.

Eu estava hipnotizado por aquele olhar. Eu podia ver o ódio ali, mas bem no fundo estava o amor. Neles, eu pude ver a minha Bell, a mulher que eu quis desposar. Ela não desviou o olhar, e eu encontrei dificuldades em reprimir um gemido. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro, e eu sussurrei, enquanto ia colar meus lábios aos perfeitamente rosados pertencentes a ela:

- Eu não disse? – Eu tinha que sair por cima. Eu estava perdendo para aquelas duas jóias, e ela não proferiu nenhuma palavra. Eu precisava estabelecer o meu domínio.

Beijá-la foi um choque. Não pelo fato de que ela beijava bem, disso eu sempre soube. Mas pelas sensações que o ato me trouxe. Era como se uma descarga elétrica percorresse meu corpo todo, vinda de todas as direções, e que todos os fios se encontrassem em um ponto: o meu coração. Ele começou a bater rápido, e me trouxe o maior prazer que eu senti, ganhando de qualquer transa que eu já tive. Eu era escravo daqueles lábios, mas por mais que eu quisesse continuar naquela situação, eu não podia. Se eu me deixasse tornar escravo dos lábios, seria fácil virar escravo de qualquer outra coisa. Então, relutante, eu interrompi aquele beijo inesquecível.

- Gostou? – Perguntei, tentando aparentar presunção. Na verdade, eu estava temeroso. E se eu fosse o único a sair abalado daquele beijo, e se ele não tivesse nenhum significado para ela? E se alguém já havia a beijado melhor antes? – Melhor do que qualquer outro, não? – Eu tinha que saber. E se Jacob fosse melhor do que eu? Ela me daria um belo pé na bunda, e eu teria que me mudar. E eu nunca mais a veria.

- Hm... Já tive melhores. – Ela disse, e a minha cara foi ao chão, tenho certeza. Ela virou o rosto, e eu percebi a sua mentira. Ela nunca conseguia encarar alguém quando fazia isso. Com o peito de felicidade, resolvi entrar na sua brincadeira. Fingindo irritação, perguntei:

- Teve? – Ela soltou uma risadinha, e se voltou para mim. Afirmou com a cabeça, e ainda foi descarada o suficiente a ponto de confirmar:

- Ahãm. – Eu sorri, não consegui não fazê-lo. Ela estava mesmo tentando mentir para mim? O homem que a conhecia melhor do que ninguém?

- Você não consegue mentir para mim, Bell... Eu a conheço muito bem para isso.

- Eu, mentindo? – Ela perguntou, se fazendo de ofendida. Ela estava tão linda, que eu tive que acariciá-la.

- Sim, você mesma. – Ela corou. Como eu amava vê-la assim. Era a minha Bell se revelando. – Sabia que eu adoro quando você fica coradinha desse jeito? Linda, simplesmente linda... E minha. – Eu assumi, enquanto me aproximava e a beijava novamente. Eu precisava daqueles lábios nos meus novamente, com certa urgência.

Logo o beijo não me era mais suficiente, não era toda a minha necessidade. Eu precisava dela, por completo. O meu desejo era visível e palpável, e Bell ofegava. A minha mão direita percorria aquela perna deliciosa, e eu pressionava aquela cintura fina com a minha mão esquerda, a puxando mais para perto. Eu não agüentava mais, precisava tê-la. Mas não aqui, não nesse sofá onde eu ficaria com qualquer uma. Ela não era _qualquer uma_, ela era Isabella, Bell, Bella... Ela era a dona do meu passado, Bell era dona do meu amor. E ela era também a dona do meu presente, meu futuro – Isabella era a pessoa a quem todo o meu ódio era dirigido. Ela era tudo o que eu tinha dos velhos tempos, tudo o que eu precisava para o agora. Era ela quem me prendia ao mundo, quem me dava motivos para acordar todos os dias – seja o motivo amá-la, ou odiá-la. Eu a levantei, e ela enganchou suas pernas nos meus quadris. Não que ela fosse pesada, mas eu não agüentaria levá-la até o meu quarto. Então teria que ser ali mesmo... Não no sofá, mas na mesa de sinuca. Empurrei as bolas para o lado, e a inclinei sobre a mesa. Ela fez uma careta, como se sentisse desconfortável, mas eu não parei. Ergui sua camiseta, e lambia seu pescoço, onde seu cheiro delicioso estava mais concentrado. Eu fazia tudo com calma, queria que fosse perfeito para ela, que ela não esquecesse desse dia.

- Edward, pare... – O que ela disse? Eu não conseguia pensar direito, não entendia nada. Eu estava concentrado em nós, e isso era tudo o que eu conseguia me ocupar no momento.

- Hm...? – Perguntei, retirando sua calça, sem desgrudar meus lábios de um dos seus seios de tamanho perfeito.

- Eu... Eu... Pedi para parar. – Disse, entre gemidos. Afastei a cabeça, e a encarei, apoiando meus braços na mesa, um de cada lado dela. Ela estava presa em minha armadilha, eu não a deixaria sair de lá, jamais. Mas era exatamente isso o que ela queria fazer. Ela queria partir... O que ela sempre fazia comigo.

- Você o quê? – Perguntei, me irritando.

- Pedi para parar. – Sussurrei, intimidada.

- Você pediu? – Eu não acreditava naquilo. Como ela conseguia ser tão ruim, tão puta a esse ponto? Toda vez que eu me entregava a ela, emocionalmente ou sexualmente, ela sempre fugia, sempre me deixava na mão. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, e eu ri de escárnio. Eu cansei de fazer o que ela queria, agora eu empunha as regras. E eu ficaria com ela, ela não iria embora. – Muito bem. A resposta é não, eu não paro. – Então eu recomecei a beijar aquela barriguinha branca perfeita, enquanto tirava a minha calça.

- Saia de cima de mim, Edward! – Ela praticamente gritou, mas eu não fiz nada, fingi que não escutei. Eu a beijava, acariciava, alguma hora ela teria que desistir de fugir e decidir se entregar a mim. – SAIA DE CIMA! – Ela berrou, me empurrando com tal força para o lado, que eu quase perdi o equilíbrio. Ela saiu de cima da mesa, pisando duro, e peguei sua camiseta no chão. A vestiu ao avesso, e tentava andar quando caiu no chão, para variar. Ela não tinha percebido que eu não terminei de retirar sua calça, que ela estava no meio de seus joelhos.

- Porra, Isabella. – Eu disse, a levantando. Eu estava bravo demais com ela para chamá-la de Bell. – Nunca mais faça isso! Eu não quero o seu rosto deformado! – Eu não queria vê-la machucada. Não pela falta de seu equilíbrio. – E nunca, nunca mais, me interrompa! Eu já disse: se eu quero fazer sexo com você, eu vou! – Ela me fitava nervosa, e ergueu sua mãozinha delicada para me dar outro tapa na cara. Que, virou farra agora? Ela já me deu tapas demais, eu não a deixaria fazer isso de novo. No meio do caminho, eu segurei seu pulso. Então, a provoquei um pouco: – Se quiser me bater, só com fetiches agora. Eu cansei de levar tapas de você, Isabella. – Então ela começou a chorar. Ela se sentia ofendida com fetiches e eu não sabia? Eu não queria vê-la chorando, era muita tortura. Então eu a puxei para um abraço apertado, e ela começou a desabafar entre soluços:

- Por que você faz isso comigo? Eu não sei o que fazer, quando estou perto de você! Não sei se tudo o que eu receberei serão patadas... Ou beijos. – Nem eu sabia...

- Você pode esperar os dois, Isabella. Quando estamos juntos, por mais que o nosso ódio seja palpável, eu ainda me sinto atraído por você. E eu tenho motivos para acreditar que a recíproca é verdadeira. Então, sempre que eu brigar com você, é bom você não fugir. Eu vou querer meu beijo... E cobrarei. – Eu sempre precisaria daqueles lábios, mesmo brigado com ela. Eu sempre necessitaria daquele calor, do seu cheiro... Embora eu negasse, eu precisava dela, eu estava viciado. Eu a odiava, isso era verdade, e nada mudava isso. E eu não a amava, nunca mais a amaria. Mas o velho Edward dentro de mim precisava dela, daquela pele macia. Eu a desejava, e era só isso.

- E se eu não quiser beijá-lo? – Perguntou, irritada.

- Você sempre quer me beijar. – Eu não estava mentindo, oras! Seus olhos praticamente imploravam pelos meus beijos! Ela bufou, e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. – Mesmo que não assuma, você sabe que é verdade.

- Pode esperar sentado, então! Porque meus lábios nunca mais serão tomados pelos seus! – Sibilou, brava. Ela podia até tentar, mas eu não deixaria aquilo acontecer. Sorrindo, me aproximei dela.

- Duvido muito. Para começar... Eu nunca disse que pediria permissão. – Então eu a beijei novamente. Ela foi relutante no começo, mas logo se entregou ao beijo. Todas aquelas sensações esquisitas me tomaram novamente, e ela parecia ser minha novamente. Aquela antiga Bell, pela qual eu me apaixonei perdidamente. – Bell... Minha Bell. – Eu disse, assim que interrompi o beijo, para podermos respirar. Eu a encarei por um tempo, ela parecia travar uma batalha interna. Então, me surpreendendo, ela me puxou para um beijo ardente, e eu já nos sentia entregar novamente. Mas eu a levaria para a cama dessa vez. Se ela era a minha antiga Bell, eu seria o seu antigo Edward.

- O que foi? – Perguntou, confusa. Ela era tão delicada, inocente...

- Se estamos relembrando os velhos tempos, eu não deixaria que a nossa primeira vez acontecesse em uma mesa. Talvez a segunda, mas não a primeira. Venha, vamos até o meu quarto. – Ela pareceu assustada com o meu ato, mas eu estava muito excitado para lhe dar explicações. Revirando os olhos, a puxei pela mão para que descesse da mesa. – Venha, Bell. Desculpe-me por mais cedo, ok? É que você me tira do sério... Eu não consigo me controlar. Eu não vou machucá-la, prometo. – Mas eu não tenho certeza se vou conseguir cumprir essa promessa. Pelo menos fisicamente sim... Mas e emocionalmente?

Ela não respondeu, eu apenas a aninhei em meu colo. Subi as escadas praticamente correndo, e a soltei na cama delicadamente. Retirei a minha camiseta (era a única peça de roupa que eu ainda vestia, exceto pela cueca, que eu também tirei) e ela retirou suas roupas também. Claro que ela estava trêmula e demorou o dobro de tempo que eu demorei, então eu aproveitei para colocar a camisinha.

Ela era tão apertadinha, perfeita. Eu me encaixava a ela com facilidade, era como se eu pertencesse àquele lugar. Beijá-la já era uma experiência melhor do que tudo, melhor do que qualquer lembrança que eu tivesse. Mas penetrá-la... Era o paraíso. Eu não me importava se ia ao inferno por trair o meu melhor amigo tão descaradamente, pois eu já estava desfrutando do céu. Sentir seu gosto em mim foi ótimo, mas ouvir cada som que ela produzia aos movimentos diferentes que eu fazia era sublime. Ela foi melhor do que as expectativas, rebolando debaixo de mim. Ela me arranhava, mas eu não me importava... Aquilo só me dava mais tesão. Mas eu gritava, gemia, aumentava as estocadas toda vez que ela lambia o meu pescoço. Eu não era apenas o escravo daqueles lábios, era seu escravo na cama. Foda-se, eu vou toma-la mais vezes. Mas não tão frequentemente, talvez quando eu precise... Ou eu não conseguirei mais me controlar, e acabarei sofrendo nas suas mãos novamente. Se eu deixar isso ir longe demais, ela poderá me abandonar novamente, me deixando em um estado pior do que o que eu já enfrentei.

Eu fiz Bell ter orgasmos múltiplos, o que me deixou orgulhoso. Eu escutei os gemidos dela noite passada, essa foi parte da causa da minha insônia. Mas nada foi parecido com os que ela produzia agora... Isso só me deixou com mais sede dela. Eu nunca teria o suficiente, e ela parecia sentir o mesmo. Sempre que acabávamos, lá vinha ela acariciando o meu peito e pedindo por mais. E quem era eu para negar? Era pelos velhos tempos. Mas, infelizmente, ela se cansou na quarta vez. Eu estava acostumado a mais, mas ela ainda era nova nisso. Não que eu não estivesse cansado, eu estava ofegante ao lado dela. Então ela se virou, completamente nua – e linda – para mim, apoiando sua cabeça em sua mão, cujo cotovelo estava apoiado na cama. Ela me deu um sorriso tão belo, que eu sorri de volta, inconscientemente. Não trocamos palavras, aproveitamos o momento. Eu estava exultante... Eu sentia como se Bell fosse minha, _apenas minha._

Então, do nada, ela se levantou e correu para baixo. Me levantei, tentando acompanha-la. Quando eu cheguei, ela estava com uma lista telefônica na mão. O que ela faria?

- Eu sei que sou bom de cama, mas não precisa ligar para a cidade toda só para contar par todo mundo... – Eu disse, brincando. Se bem que seria uma boa idéia... A gente foi perfeito hoje. Ela estava impaciente, mas eu a vi prender o riso.

- Shhh... Edward! – Ela falou, e eu fiz bico. O que, ela ia pegar e jogar fora? Tinha que me agüentar, com piadinha idiota ou não! Ela me olhou decepcionada, talvez por me encontrar de bermuda. Ah, ela estava de vestido, porque eu não podia me vestir também? – Alô, é da Pizzaria Giuseppe? – Ah, ela ia pedir uma pizza. Boa idéia, eu estava morrendo de fome. Fui até o chão da sala, me sentei, e liguei a TV.

- Eu gostaria de uma pizza grande quatro queijos. – Ah, calabresa é mais gostoso! – Só isso mesmo. – De jeito nenhum! Tem que falar que eu sou bom de cama! Ela passou o endereço, depois se sentou ao meu lado

- Você foi ótimo. – Disse, se aninhando em meu ombro. Eu a encarei por um instante, esperando uma explicação plausível por ela não ter dito a quem quer que fosse do outro lado da linha que eu fui o melhor homem com quem ela fez sexo na vida, mas ela não disse nada, então eu voltei a assistir o jogo.

- Você nem falou para o homem da pizzaria... – Resmunguei, e ela riu. Qual era a graça?

- Bem, no próximo telefonema eu digo que eu acabei de transar com um cara lindo. – Eu ri, mas eu queria que ela dissesse _quem_ era o cara lindo.

- Com o seu namorado? – Perguntei, enquanto me deitava na sua barriga, ficando mais confortável.

- Não... Com o melhor amigo dele. Conhece?

- Não, mas assim que eu o encontrar, vou encher de porrada. Eu que tenho que ser esse cara lindo. – Brinquei.

- E se eu dissesse que foi a melhor noite de amor tórrido que eu já tive? – Sorri. É, ela realmente sabe o que é bom...

- Diria então que você era maluca. Afinal, você não teve muita experiência. Mas... Ficaria lisonjeado. – Eu disse, humilde, e ela riu.

- Bella? – Eu ouvi Jacob, e ergui minha cabeça para encontrá-lo bravo, e desolado, com um buquê nas mãos. Cara, e agora?


	20. Bônus 1

- EU NÃO VOU MAIS ATURAR ISSO!

- POR QUÊ? ESTAVA BOM O SUFICIENTE PARA VOCÊ ATÉ UMA SEMANA ATRÁS! – Revidei, estressada. Qual era o problema? As coisas estavam indo bem até alguns dias atrás, quando Edward e eu só estávamos no divertindo. Jake nem desconfia de nada, e ele voltou a ser o meu Edward.

- Não, Bella. Nunca esteve. – Ele disse, se sentando na cama, com uma expressão nervosa, porém triste. – Eu sempre achei que você ia se tocar e perceber que estava fazendo tudo errado, mas você...

- Eu não entendo. – O interrompi. – O que você quer de mim, Edward?

- Não é o que eu quero de você. Eu quero você. Só isso, simples assim. Minha... Somente minha, de mais ninguém. Eu quero que você termine com Jake.

- O quê? – Perguntei, abobalhada.

- Você ouviu muito bem. Eu a quero para mim... E com exclusividade.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas"! Ou você larga o Jake, ou nós não teremos mais nada.

- Eu... Não posso.

- Então nós não temos mais nada. – Ele se levantou da cama e saiu do meu quarto pisando duro, batendo a porta ao passar. Eu me deixei cair em uma poltrona, sem saber o que fazer. E agora?

***

- Bella, você está bem? – Jake perguntou, entrando no banheiro. Eu estava ajoelhada no chão, vomitando no vaso sanitário. Ergui meu rosto e limpei minha boca com as costas da minha mão.

- Estou... Deve ser alguma coisa que eu comi. – Ou o nervosismo.

- Hm... Mas você está bem para sairmos hoje à noite? Eu fiz reservas naquele restaurante novo... O Alexandro's. É comida italiana, pensei que você ia gostar. – Eu sorri ternamente para ele.

- Claro, acho que vou estar bem até lá. – Ele se aproximou e beijou o meu pescoço.

- Então a gente vai daqui três horas, ok?

- Tudo bem.

***

Eu estava sentada em uma mesa mais afastada do restaurante. Chegamos aqui de limusine – o que é estranho. Sem contar o vinho caro, e a champanhe que surgiu do nada.

- Duas porções de fetuchini de cogumelos, por favor. – Ele disse, entregando o menu ao garçom. Aquele era o meu prato favorito, e ele sabia disso.

- Jake... Por que todas essas coisas? Você viu o preço da comida nesse lugar? É muito caro...

- É para comemorar. Faz um ano que... Você sabe. – Eu corei. Também tinha lembrado, essa manhã. Fazia exatamente um ano que transamos pela primeira vez. Exatamente um ano desde que reencontrei Edward.

- Sim, eu também me lembrei. – Ele sorriu, e colocou mais champanhe para mim. Depois, fez um brinde:

- A nós. E a mim, que encontrei a mulher mais perfeita do mundo. A mulher que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida junto. – Eu sorri, e depois bebi. Foi quando as palavras me atingiram. Quase engasguei quando ele retirou uma caixinha da Tiffany's do bolso do paletó. – Isabella Marie Swan, você quer se casar comigo? Eu prometo tornar cada dia de sua vida inesquecível.

Os olhos dele brilhavam e eu estava, literalmente, sem palavras. O que eu diria? A minha mente estava um turbilhão. Palavras rodavam, e eu conseguia capturar algumas: 'traição', 'Edward', 'casamento', 'exclusividade', 'amor'... E, para terminar tudo, eu me via entre Edward e Jacob.

Salva pelo gongo. O garçom chegou com os nossos pratos, nos interrompendo. O cheiro me enjoou – estranho.

- Bella? Você... Não vai me responder? – Ele perguntou. Eu podia ver que ele tremia. Era agora: a hora da verdade. Quem eu escolheria? Edward ou Jake?

- Eu... Aceito. – Disse, e Jake abriu um sorriso. Me surpreendi com a minha própria resposta. Foi o primeiro nome em que pensei. Sei que esse era um momento importante na minha vida, uma decisão que mudaria o rumo de tudo. Mas eu não consegui pensar muito. Escolhi ao acaso. Os dois me faziam feliz... E eu não sabia quem escolher. Então a pura sorte o fez.

- Eu te amo. – Ele disse, colocando o anel em meu dedo e beijando-o em seguida. Sorri e o puxei para um beijo.

- Eu também te amo. – Disse, ao me afastar. Peguei uma garfada do fetuchini e quase vomitei. Corri para o banheiro, atraindo olhares curiosos e me refresquei um pouco. Eu estava um pouco amarelada... Doente. A minha imagem no espelho era horrível.

Fomos embora em silêncio para casa. No meio do caminho, o motorista parou para abastecer. Eu corri para dentro da loja de conveniências, alegando a Jake que ia comprar alguma coisa para o meu estômago. Ele queria ir por mim, mas eu neguei. Lá, comprei um teste de gravidez.

Podia parecer loucura, mas não o era. Eu havia desmaiado, sofrido enjôos e vomitado esses dias. Meu ciclo estava atrasado. E eu transei sem camisinha – duas vezes. Uma com Edward, e outra com Jake. Na primeira, foi por falta de preservativo. E, na segunda, foi a urgência.

***

Jake subiu para o quarto. Ele me esperaria, eu disse que tinha que resolver algumas coisas aqui embaixo. Corri para o banheiro, e fiz xixi no pauzinho. Os dois minutos já estavam quase completos quando alguém entrou no banheiro. Merda, por que eu sempre esqueço de trancar a porta?

- Bell? – Ouvi Edward dizer, um pouco receoso. – Você está... Bonita. Linda, para falar a verdade. – Disse, ao me ver melhor. Eu me virei de frente para ele, tentando esconder o teste de gravidez. Foi quando eu me lembrei _a aliança._

- Obrigada. – Eu disse, corando e escondendo minha mão esquerda atrás do corpo. Ele se aproximou, e me deu aquele sorriso torto.

- Me desculpe por hoje mais cedo. Não devia ter pedido tanto de você de repente. Eu já... A decepcionei uma vez. E você não tinha nenhuma garantia de que eu não o faria de novo. – Eu abri a minha boca para protestar, mas ele me calou com um olhar. – Foi tudo culpa minha, e daquele maldito plano que eu tive quando vim para cá. E se te separar do Jake fosse parte daquilo? Mas... Eu já o abandonei há muito tempo. Eu só queria tê-la, para mim. E eu percebi a única maneira. – Ele se ajoelhou. – Isabella Marie Swan, quer se casar comigo?

- Eu... – Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. Tentou puxar minha mão esquerda para colocar a aliança, mas eu a mantive afastada. Foi quando, desconfiado, ele se levantou.

- O que você está escondendo aí atrás? – Puxou com mais força a minha mão e viu. O anel de noivado do Jake. – Ah... Então é isso. Eu devia saber. Nunca fui bom o suficiente para você.

- Não é verdade!

- É sim, Isabella! – E voltamos ao Isabella.

- Edward, eu te amo!

- E vai se casar com outro! – Ele deu um passo para a frente e me segurou fortemente pelos ombros. – Como pôde? Bell... Eu só a queria para mim. – Ele estava irado, mas eu podia sentir a tristeza em cada uma de suas palavras.

- Edward... Você está me machucando. – Eu disse, a voz fraca. Seu olhar vazio encontrou o espelho, e algo prendeu sua atenção. O reflexo da caixa do teste de gravidez.

- O... O que é isso? – Ele perguntou, me empurrando levemente para o lado e tomando a caixa em suas mãos. – Um teste de gravidez? Bella, você está grávida? – Seus olhos se iluminaram. Ele sabia da nossa falta de precaução.

- Eu... Ainda não sei. – Então ele pegou o teste, e um sorriso tomou seus lábios.

- É positivo. – Meu coração despencou. Eu estava grávida. – Você não está feliz? Um filho, Bell! O nosso filho! – Ele disse, sorrindo, ao ver a minha expressão de desolação.

- Eu... – Seu rosto se fechou.

- Você não tem certeza de quem é o pai. Estou certo? – Sua voz era fria.

- Eu não tenho certeza.


	21. Bônus 2

(.com/watch?v=_BncEpEA7s4&feature=related)

- Mais rápido, Alice! – Pediu Bella, enquanto pulava a corda. Agora que era a vez dela, ela queria se divertir... E, claro, se mostrar para Edward. Afinal, "ele era o garoto com os olhos verdes mais lindos do mundo".

- Você vai cair, Bella! – A menina alta de cabelos negros e longos gritou em resposta.

- Não vou, não! – Bella retrucou Alice, que batia a corda para ela, junto com o seu primo (de cada amuada) Edward.

- É, Lice! Tá muito devagar! – Ele gritou para a prima, que o mostrou a língua. – Vai ser divertido, vamos! – Ele pediu de novo, e com um suspiro por parte de Alice, já que Edward havia se animado e estava sorrindo agora, eles começaram a aumentar o ritmo.

- Você é o melhor, Edward! – Bella gritou para ele, agradecendo. O menino corou, e desviou seus olhos do rosto de porcelana cheio de sardas da menina. Ele estava apaixonado por ela, claro: chegava a ser obcecado. Desde os nove anos ele nutria tal amor, mas agora, com 10, se achava homem o suficiente para namorar com ela e, quem sabe, segurar sua pequenina e delicada mão.

Foi por isso, para começar, que aceitou brincar com as meninas. Quem resistiria àquele anjinho de cabelos castanhos presos em duas marias-chiquinhas? Ela era perfeita, e ele faria tudo para agradá-la – incluindo ser cobaia de maquiagens, convidado para a hora do chá imaginário, ou pular corda cantando músicas de meninas. Ele seria até o papai, quando brincassem de casinha... Contanto que Bella fosse a mamãe. Agüentaria tudo, até sua prima-montanha Alice.

- Cuidado para não cair, Bella! – Esme gritou da janela da cozinha, enquanto lavava a louça. De lá, ela podia ver as crianças brincando no quintal. Edward, Alice e Bella estavam pulando corda e, mais afastado, Emmet espiava por baixo das saias das Barbies das meninas. "Incorrigível" era a palavra que melhor o definia. Mas fazer o quê? Ele era o Pimpolho da tia Esme...

- Ela não vai, titia Esme! – Edward a respondeu, e ela o olhou docemente.

- Mas se ela cair, você é quem vai cuidar dela, ouviu meu futuro doutor? – Ela brincou com ele, no que ele levou a sério. Sua tia tinha razão: se Bella se machucasse, ele, como o médico que seria algum dia, teria que cuidar dela.

- Tá bom, tia! Eu já sou grandinho! – Disse estufando o peito, e Bella quase tropeçou na corda. Mas ela continuou pulando, e Bella saiu tranqüila da janela, para fazer um lanche às crianças. Não tinha a mínima idéia de onde elas tiravam tal energia...

Passaram-se mais alguns segundos, mas, como Alice e Esme previram, Bella caiu. Ao contrário de outras crianças, ela não gritou ou chorou. Ela apenas se sentou e cobriu o joelho machucado, como se tivesse vergonha de seu arranhão. Preocupados com a amiga, Alice, Edward e Emmet (ainda com uma boneca na mão) correram até ela.

- Você está bem, Bella? – Alice perguntou, hesitante. Não tinha certeza do que fazer: acudir Bella ou chamar a mãe?

- S-sim... – Ela disse, mordendo o lábio inferior, numa tentativa de prender o choro.

- A gente devia chamar a tia Esme... – Emmet ia dizendo, no que Alice acenou com a cabeça em concordância. Mas Edward os interrompeu:

- Não! Eu prometi à tia Esme que cuidaria de Bella, e é isso o que eu vou fazer! Já sou bem hominho, posso cuidar de um machucado! – Bella sorriu para ele, inconscientemente: Edward era tão maturo... Tão... "Gente-grande".

- Mas Edward... – Emmet ainda tentou, mas o irmão mais novo o interrompeu de novo.

- E eu vou ser médico quando crescer, tenho que treinar!

- É, isso é verdade... – Alice ia dizendo, mas se interrompeu ao ver algo nas mãos de seu primo mais velho. – Emmet...? – Ela disse, respirando fundo.

- Fala, montanha! – Ele disse, animado, voltando-se para a prima. Ela realmente odiava o apelido, e aquilo só a deixou mais brava.

- Essa é a minha boneca na sua mão? – Ela disse, apontando para o brinquedo, sua mão trêmula. Emmet recuou um passo, mas acabou tropeçando e caindo no chão de bunda. Edward e Bella começaram a rir, mas Alice os ignorou, se aproximando do primo. – QUANTAS VEZES EU TE DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO VOCÊ COM AS MINHAS FILHAS, EMMET? – Vendo que aquilo iria longe, Edward agarrou a mão de Isabella e a puxou para longe toda aquela balbúrdia.

- Vamos, Bella. Eu tenho que cuidar de você. – E eles correram o mais rápido que Bella podia para dentro da casa.

Isabella Marie Swan sempre adorou as férias de verão. Não pelos motivos comuns – falta de aulas e viajar – mas pela presença de _alguém_ especial. Desde os cinco anos de idade, Emmet e Edward vinham passar as férias na casa da tia deles. E, consequentemente, visitar Alice e Bella. E esta, desde os sete anos, nutriu sentimentos pelo mais jovem dos Cullen. Mas o que não tinha era a coragem para expressá-los.

Eles estavam no banheiro do quarto que Edward ocupava. Bella estava sentada no vaso sanitário, cuja tampa estava abaixada. Ela assobiava uma música, quando Edward achou o kit de primeiros-socorros.

- Tá doendo? – Ele perguntou, se agachando na frente da menina.

- Um pouco... – Ela disse, ao sentir a ferida fisgar quando ela mexeu o joelho sem querer. Naquele momento, tudo o que ela via eram os orbes verdes do lindo menino de cabelos cor de bronze à sua frente. Mas então ele piscou, e ela voltou à realidade.

- Hãn... Mamãe sempre lava o meu machucado. – Ele disse, corando e levantado-se rapidamente, tentando esquecer o impulso de dar um beijinho naqueles lábios pequenos e avermelhados (_perfeitos_).

- Mas vai arder! – Ela reclamou.

- Não vai... – Ele tentou acalmá-la, sem sucesso:

- Vai sim! – Disse, cruzando os braços e fazendo o bico.

- Tá, vai arder. – Ele disse, desistindo. – Mas é só não olhar, que aí não arde tanto.

- Jura? – Os olhos chocolates da menina brilhando de esperança.

- Palavra de escoteiro. – Ele disse, juntando os dois primeiros dedos e colocando na testa. Ela riu, e ele continuou: - Eu vou fazer bem devagar, tá? Pra não doer...

Ela concordou com a cabeça, e ele pegou um pouco de algodão dentro do kit e o embebeu com água da torneira. Passou levemente sobre o machucado, e Bella meramente contraiu os músculos da perna. Sem se deixar abalar, porém com mais delicadeza, o garoto continuou seu trabalho. Pegou o líquido vermelho (aquele que ardia) e passou na ferida. Depois, pegou um band-aid do Pernalonga e colou no joelho da menina.

- Terminei. – Ele disse, orgulhoso.

- Já? – Na verdade, ela nem sentiu muita dor.

- Já. Ainda tá doendo?

- Só um pouquinho.

- Hm... Mamãe sempre diz que um beijinho sara. – Bella corou quando Edward se aproximou de seu machucado, e depositou um beijo. Ele ficou encarando o joelho da menina por um instante, mas, de repente, exclamou: - Sorvete!

- O quê? – Ela perguntou, sobressaltada.

- Sorvete, Bella! – Ele disse, rolando os olhos. Não era óbvio? – Quando eu me machuco, eu tomo sorvete!

- Ah... Então tá. – Ela disse, ainda um pouco confusa. Ele a segurou pela mão, ficando praticamente roxo de vergonha, e desceu com ela as escadas. Já estavam na porta da frente, quando foram surpreendidos por Esme. Esta olhou para as mãos dadas das crianças, mas resolveu ignorar o fato para não deixá-las desconfortáveis.

- Aonde vocês vão, meninos? – Ela perguntou, sorrindo calorosamente.

- Comprar sorvete ali na esquina, tia! – Edward respondeu, animado.

- Muito bem, podem ir. Mas voltem antes de escurecer e se cuidem, ok?

- Tá... – Ele disse, revirando os olhos, e Bella riu. Sorrindo, ela perguntou:

- Cadê Alice e Esme, tia Esme?

- De castigo. – Ela disse, suspirando. – Eu os encontrei brigando por uma _boneca_! Eu esperava isso de Alice, mas não do meu Pimpolho... – Rindo do apelido, eles beijaram a bochecha de Esme e, ainda de mãos dadas, foram para a sorveteria do Seu Jack, logo ali na esquina da rua.

- Olha só quem resolveu me visitar... O jovem senhor Edward Cullen. Pensei que não viria pegar nenhum picolé de chocolate esse verão! – O velhinho de cabelos brancos disse, fingindo decepção. – Me trocou por aquele velho ranzinza do Franz? Os sorvetes dele não são tão bons quanto os meus, menino... – Ele disse, se irritando. Então, Edward achou melhor acalmar o idoso, antes que ele tivesse algum enfarte:

- Não, não! Eu só estive... Ocupado. – Disse ruborizando, ao ver Bella (que ria com a situação). Então o velhinho viu a garota, e abriu um sorriso compreensivo.

- Ah... Vejo que trouxe a _namorada_. – Edward acabou de criar um novo tom de vermelho escuro, e Bella estava bem próxima da cor do amigo. Vendo a vergonha do "jovem casal", Jack resolveu perguntar o que eles queriam: - Então, Edward... Um picolé de chocolate para você. E a senhorita vai querer o quê...?

- Hm... Tem de framboesa? – Ela perguntou, ficando nas pontas dos pés e tentando ler o cartaz de sabores.

- Claro... Vão ser U$2,50. – Ele disse para Edward, que pagou mesmo sob os protestos de Bella.

Agora eles estavam sentados em um banco de uma praça, tomando seus sorvetes. Palavras não eram necessárias, o silêncio os fazia bem. Mas o garoto não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem ouvir a voz aveludada da menina:

- Você está melhor? – Ele perguntou, tentando achar algum assunto.

- Eu nem lembrava mais do machucado... – Ela disse, sorrindo, no qual ele a correspondeu. Ela não se importava que o reflexo do sol no aparelho do garoto quase a cegou, ela só queria vê-lo sorrir para ela. – Sua boca está suja de chocolate. – Ela acrescentou, se inclinando para o amigo e limpando o canto dos lábios dele.

- Obrigada. – Ele disse sem jeito, depois que ela terminou de limpar. Vermelho poderia ser seu tom original de pele agora... Já que, sempre que ele conseguia deixar de corar, ele voltava a ruborizar. E, mais uma vez, o silêncio predominou. Mas dessa vez, ele foi cortado por Bella, em um simples murmúrio:

- Ah, não... – O sorvete dela caiu ao chão.

- Você quer o meu? – Ele ofereceu, como um pequeno cavalheiro, mas ela negou. Por mais que ela quisesse o sorvete, ela nunca diria a Edward isso. – Tem certeza, Bella? Você está meio que encarando... – Ele perguntou, sorrindo torto e arqueando uma sobrancelha, no que ela corou.

- Hm... Tá, eu quero um pouquinho. – Ela disse, sorrindo timidamente. Eles cruzaram as pernas em cima do banco, virando um para o outro, e Edward segurou o picolé entre os dois. Rindo, Bella se aproximou com os olhos fechados, para lamber um pouco. E ele não resistiu, não o queria fazer mais.

Foi em um impulso que ele abaixou o picolé e colocou os seus lábios no lugar.

Ele não disse a Bella antes, mas a boca dela também estava suja. Lindamente vermelhinha, cor framboesa. E ele nunca a diria isso, mas ela também tinha gosto de framboesa... Ela era deliciosa.

O beijo era para ser apenas um selinho, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. Bella esperava lamber um sorvete, então era de se esperar que a sua língua estivesse presente. E Edward não se deixou para trás. Foi com uma tempestade de emoções que as línguas deles se tocaram, brincando entre si. Mas, por mais que o amor fosse uma emoção marcante, a vergonha também o era. Então, como se tivessem combinado, ambos exclamaram, após se separarem:

- ECA! – E esfregaram os lábios, como se isso fosse tirar o gosto do outro. Não que algum deles quisesse isso, muito pelo contrário. Bella virou o rosto para o lado, tomada pela vergonha, mas Edward a queria mais perto. Ele a amava, e queria que Bella fosse sua namorada desde o verão passado. E ele conseguiria isso.

- Bella... Você quer namorar comigo? – Ela se virou para ele rapidamente, tomada pelo susto. Ela havia ouvido mesmo aquelas palavras? Era um sonho se tornando realidade...

- Sim! – Ela disse, o abraçando. Um largo sorriso tomou conta dos lábios do menino, e ele deixou seu sorvete cair ao chão. Ele não se importava mais com isso... Queria apenas abraçar com decência a amiga. Namorada, quero dizer. Sem interromper o abraço, ele sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Quer casar comigo? – Ela riu baixinho, e ele sorriu. Era mesmo um pouco cedo. Quem sabe dali há uns dois anos?

- Quero... Mas depois de algum tempo.

Ficaram assim por mais uns instantes, mas ele quis sentir os lábios da menina novamente colados aos seus. Desejava sentir aquele calor, choque... Seja lá o que fosse aquilo, novamente. Então ele a puxou pelo queixo, lentamente, e depositou um selinho em seus lábios. Ele queria outro beijo de língua, mas não tinha muita mais coragem – suas pernas ainda estavam bambas por causa do primeiro beijo e do pedido de namoro.

- Está ficando escuro, Edward... A gente tem que voltar. – A menina disse, tristonha. Sua testa estava colada à do namorado, e eles se fitavam.

- Ah... A gente não pode ficar? – Perguntou, fazendo biquinho. Rindo, ela respondeu:

- Não... A não ser que você queira levar uma bronca de sua tia.

- Mas eu quero ficar mais tempo com você!

- Eu vou posar na sua casa hoje...

- Sério? – Ele perguntou, seu rosto se iluminando.

- Ahan. Lice pediu à minha mãe hoje, quando eu cheguei. E ela deixou... – O menino sorriu, e a puxou para uma árvore. – Edward, o que você está fazendo? – Bella perguntou, confusa.

- Ah... Eu quero deixar isso gravado para sempre.

- O quê?

- Você vai ver, Bella... – Ele se abaixou, e pegou a pedra mais afiada que conseguiu achar. Desenhou um coração na casca, e Bella pulou, de repente compreendendo. Dentro, ele escreveu "EDWARD + BELL 4EVER".

- Por quê 'Bell', Edward? – Ela perguntou, confusa.

- É que o 'a' não coube... Desculpa? – Ele perguntou, temeroso. Ela apenas sorriu e segurou a mão dele.

- Eu adorei. Agora você só tem que me chamar assim... – Ele sorriu em resposta, e eles foram embora.

* * *

- Você beijou a Bella? – Emmet perguntou, de boca aberta (literalmente).

- Não te interessa, Emmet. – Edward disse, já se irritando.

- Mas você disse que vocês tão namorando!

- E? – Ele perguntou, fingindo descaso. Então Emmet se deixou cair na cama, impressionado.

- Eu não acredito que o meu irmãozinho beijou na boca antes de mim! – Ele murmurou, lentamente. E Edward começou a rir.

- É, o que se pode fazer? – Edward provocou, se sentando no chão, já que o irmão estava na sua cama. Já eram 21:30, e tio Carlisle os havia mandado ir dormir. No quarto ao lado do dele, Alice e Bell estavam, provavelmente, dormindo. Ele também o estaria, se não fosse o besta do seu irmão invadir o seu quarto.

- Péra aí, Edward! – Emmet disse, se levantando de um salto, ao se lembrar de algo. – Você olhou debaixo da saia dela, né?

- Não... – O mais novo disse, confuso. Será que ele fez alguma coisa errada?

- Ah, Edward! Será que eu tenho que te ensinar tudo? – Emmet disse, massageando as têmporas. – Quando você tá namorando uma menina, você tem que olhar a calcinha dela... Todos os adultos fazem isso.

- Até o papai? – Edward perguntou, surpreso.

- Até o papai. É... Como era a palavra mesmo? Essencial! Foi isso o que ele disse!

- E o que isso significa?

- Que é questão de vida ou morte, acho. – O moreno disse, dando de ombros, e Edward abriu a boca.

- E será que ainda dá tempo de eu fazer isso?

- Ah... Acho que sim. Contanto que você faça direito...

- Direito? Como que faz isso, Emmet? – Edward perguntou, os olhos arregalados.

- Eu não sei... Ela tem que dizer que gostou, aí você fez direito.

- E se ela não disser nada? E se ela não gostar? – Ele estava amedrontado.

- Aí você fez errado, ué... – Era tão simples!

- Mas eu não quero errar, Emmet! O que eu faço?

- Hm... Que tal treinar? – Até que era uma boa idéia... A não ser por um detalhe:

- Com quem que eu vou treinar?

- Alice?

- Não, ela é muito grande.

- E Lauren?

- Ela é minha amiga!

- Humf. Você é muito exigente. – Emmet disse, cruzando os braços. – O que você acha da Victoria, aquela ruivinha que se mudou pra cá semana passada?

- Aquela gordinha?

- Ah, não! Tudo bem negar a Alice (até eu faria isso), mas a Victoria não! Você viu a mãe dela, que gostosa?

- Eu não vou levantar a saia da mãe dela, Emmet! E sim a da Victoria!

- Você é quem sabe... – Ele disse, indo embora e deixando um Edward completamente confuso para trás.

* * *

- Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! Você e o Edward juntos? Me conta tudo, Bella! – Alice disse, pulando na cama.

- Mas eu acabei de te contar tudo, Alice! – Ela respondeu, confusa.

- Então conta de novo, oras!

- Ah... Tá. – Ela disse, e recomeçou a história, desde a parte do banheiro.

* * *

- Vai logo, Edward!

- Eu não sei se quero fazer isso, Emmet.

- Você quer sim! É pela Bella! Agora toca logo essa campainha!

- Tá, tá... – Ele disse suspirando, e apertando o botão. Alguns segundos depois, uma menina um tanto gordinha atendeu a porta. _Victoria_.

- Edward? – Ela perguntou, ao ver o menino. O irmão desse já havia se escondido atrás de um arbusto. Edward engoliu em seco, e disse tudo de uma vez:

- Eu posso ver sua calcinha?

- O quê? – Ela perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Eu... Posso ver a sua calcinha? – Ele perguntou, mais lentamente.

- Hãn... Talvez. Depende...

- Depende do quê? – Ele perguntou, desesperado.

- Só se você me der um beijo.

- O quê?

- É isso, Edward. Ou você me beija, ou nada feito.

- Tudo bem... – Ele o fazia por Bell, e somente por ela.

* * *

- Acorda, Bella! – Alice disse, pulando no colchão da amiga.

- Ai, Alice... O que foi? – Ela perguntou, sonolenta.

- Você dormiu tanto que os meninos até saíram!

- Jura? – Ela perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

- É. E dentro de "meninos", tem um Edward Cullen. – Bella se levantou de um salto e correu para o banheiro. Escovou os dentes, tomou um banho bem rápido e desceu as escadas correndo, com Alice atrás dela. Não que ela fosse ciumenta, mas ela queria ver Edward... E pensou que ele queria o mesmo.

- Você sabe aonde eles foram? – Ela perguntou para a amiga, já na calçada.

- Hm... Acho que ouvi o Emmet dizer algo sobre a Victoria. Quer ir na casa dela?

- Quero sim! – Bella disse, puxando Alice pelo braço e praticamente correndo. Não sabia o porquê, mas tinha um mau pressentimento.

* * *

Beijar Victoria não tinha a menor graça, não era nada comparado a beijar Bell. Mas ele o fazia, por obrigação. Ele queria que Isabella gostasse de tudo nele. Mal ele sabia que ela não estava gostando nada do que estava vendo agora.

- Como pôde, Edward? – Ela gritou, chorando. Alice tentava consolá-la, em vão. Sem gastar mais um segundo ali, Bella saiu correndo, deixando Edward desolado.

Ela voltou para a sua casa, e só contou o ocorrido para sua mãe. Edward também voltou para a sua casa, mas apenas para a sua mãe e ir embora. Ele havia estragado tudo, sabia disso. E ele não atormentaria mais Bell por causa disso.


	22. Time after time

O que eu faço, o que eu faço? Jacob estava me encarando na porta, e eu não conseguia entender a sua expressão. Claro, eu nunca o vi bravo! E se ele me matasse? E se ele matasse _Edward_? Eu tô ferrada. Literalmente fudida. Eu ia morrer cedo... E, com certeza, eu não iria para o céu.

Quero dizer, eu acabei de trair o meu perfeito (e grudento) namorado com o melhor amigo dele (meu ex-namorado, que me odeia. Assim como eu _devia_ odiá-lo). O que eu estava pensando? Por que eu aceitei esse 'pacto' esquisito? Eu sabia que Edward ia voltar a ser o cachorro de sempre depois de hoje, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia escapar de seus encantos. Mesmo ele sendo um mostro, para mim, ele era perfeito. Por mais que ele me maltratasse, eu sempre desejaria mais. Eu era assim, estúpida de achar que tudo acabaria bem. Que eu ficaria com ele, e que tudo voltaria ao 'normal' e eu continuaria a namorar Jacob, sem este nunca desconfiar da minha traição. E eu voltaria a odiar Edward, sem nem ao menos considerá-lo remotamente atraente.

- Bella, o que significa isso? – Jacob perguntou, do elevador, apontando para mim e Edward, que ainda estava com a cabeça apoiada na minha barriga. Merda, por que eu estava de vestido mesmo? Bem, pelo menos a gente não estava na cama do quarto dele, completamente nus... Isso sim seria difícil de explicar. Foco, Bella! Tá, eu empurrei delicadamente Edward do meu colo (até parece, eu estava tão aterrorizada que eu tinha a delicadeza de um elefante) e me levantei vagarosamente. Eu tentava inventar alguma história, quando Edward se manifestou:

- Não é nada do que você está pensando, Jake. Nós... Só somos amigos. – Ele disse, passando uma de suas mãos pelo seu cabelo bagunçado. Ele falava com a voz calma, mas eu sabia que ele, pelo menos, _devia_ estar com tanto medo quanto eu. Mas por que ele estava me 'salvando' mesmo? Tudo bem que fizemos um acordo, mas eu achava que a vingança dele fosse mais importante. Bem, talvez ele quisesse que só eu me ferrasse, sem que ele precisasse perder a amizade. – Imagine que eu sou o amigo gay dela. – É o quê? De gay ele não tem nada... – Eu nunca o trairia, você sabe disso. – Eu virei meu rosto nessa hora. Não sei o porquê, mas me deu uma vontade de dar risada.

- É verdade, Bella? – Jake perguntou. Eu não gostava de mentir, mas eu teria que fazê-lo se quisesse prevenir um assassinato.

- É... Sim, Jake. Você pediu para que eu passasse o dia com Edward, lembra? – Perguntei, me referindo ao bilhete que ele deixou para mim. – E, como a gente não estava se dando muito bem ontem, eu achei que deveria ao menos tentar... Por você. – Eu me odeio. É horrível mentir para Jacob, ele sempre descobre quando eu minto. Mas, dessa vez, ele não descobriu. E eu nem estava me sentindo culpada... Dava-me uma sensação de êxtase, de adrenalina, saber que eu havia traído... E me safado.

- Mas por que ele estava deitado na sua barriga? – Ele perguntou, um pouco menos estressado. E agora?

- Porque eu sou um folgado, Jacob. Você sabe disso. – Edward disse, indo até Jake e dando um soco de brincadeira em seu braço. Eu o vi relaxar e abrir um sorriso fraco.

- É, eu sei... Mas e aquilo que você estava dizendo para ela? – Ele perguntou, seus olhos faiscando.

- Aquilo o quê?

- Que você ficaria lisonjeado, mesmo ela não tendo tanta experiência.

- Ah, _aquilo_... – Morri. – Bem, já que você precisa saber... – Não me diga que ele vai contar a verdade! – Eu estava conversando com ela sobre a noite passada, entre vocês dois. E eu não estava falando de _mim_, e sim de _você_.

- Como é que é? – Jacob fez a pergunta que estava entalada na minha garganta, e eu resolvi ajudar Edward.

- Bem, eu queria dizer para você o quanto eu achei perfeita a noite passada...

- Ah, ok. – Jake me cortou, vendo o quão corada eu estava por dizer aquelas coisas na frente de Edward. – Desculpe, Bella... Edward. Eu estava errado.

- E você devia parar de imaginar coisas que não existem. Sua namorada até pediu uma pizza. Seu sabor favorito: quatro queijos.

- Verdade... – Jacob murmurou, corando um pouco. Veio até mim, e entregou as rosas vermelhas. Deu um beijo na minha bochecha e sussurrou no meu ouvido: - Desculpe por desconfiar de vocês. Não sei o que deu em mim, você nunca seria capaz de tal coisa...

- Está tudo bem, Jake... – Eu disse, um pouco encabulada. – Não precisa se desculpar. – Claro que não... Eu que me dei bem essa noite com o melhor amigo dele.

- Mas eu quero. E vai ser daqui a pouco... No nosso quarto. – Eu engoli em seco, e corei um pouco. Ele sorriu e eu não sabia o que fazer. Vendo a minha dificuldade, Edward me deu a salvação:

- Bella, - Ah, agora ele vai me chamar de Bella na frente do Jacob? Ótimo, acabou o Bell. Humf. – não é melhor colocar essas flores em um vaso? – Eu assenti com a cabeça, e fui até a cozinha. Peguei um vazo e o enchi de água. Coloquei as flores dentro, e pus o vaso na mesa de jantar que a gente nunca usava.

Quando eu terminei, Jake estava sentado no sofá da sala assistindo ao jogo de beisebol. Edward não estava mais na sala, o que eu estranhei.

- Onde está Edward, Jake? – Perguntei, tentando parecer casual.

- Subiu para o quarto, disse que estava cansado. – Ele disse, sem desviar os olhos da tela. Mas ele então ligou o mudo (fudeu), e se virou para mim. – Fale a verdade, você não passou o dia inteiro com ele, não foi?

- Eu...

- Bella, ele não estaria cansado de um dia normal dentro do apartamento. – E agora? – E eu conheço o cara, ele deve ter traçado alguém hoje para estar 'cansado'. – Ele sabe! Eu tenho que arrumar as minhas malas... Para onde eu vou? Casa dos meus pais? Ou será que, mesmo depois de hoje, Rachel e Monica deixariam eu morar com elas? Não, muito perto... – Não precisa acobertar ele só porque, aparentemente, vocês viraram amigos. Eu só estava brincando no bilhete... Ele pode quem quiser para casa, contanto que você não se importe. Aqui é a casa dele também.

- Tá, eu não passei o dia todo com ele... – Eu disse, em um suspiro, e ele riu. Me chamou com um dedo, e assim que eu me aproximei, ele me puxou para sentar em seu colo. – Afinal, por que é tão importante isso? Como que você sabia?

- Eu sei quando você mente, Abelhinha. – Odeio esse apelido. – E eu não gosto que você faça isso comigo, nem que seja para acobertar as galinhagens do meu melhor amigo. – Ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Afinal, eu já tive os meus dias de galinhagem também. – Eu o dei um tapa (que eu julgo ser forte, por mais que ele tenha rido) no braço. Não porque ele afirmou que também foi galinha... Mas por ele ter me lembrado que Edward ainda era um.

- Ok, eu não mentirei mais. – Era verdade, eu não contaria mais mentiras. Mas não iria a verdade sobre algumas antigas também...

- Que bom. – Ele disse, me dando um beijo casto nos lábios. Ajeitou-me em seu colo, e fez a pergunta que eu tanto temia: - Então, quem teve o azar de ser comida por Edward hoje? – Não era azar ser comida por ele... Ok, eu preciso de foco. O que eu respondo? Ah, foda-se a minha promessa. Eu tenho que mentir.

- Hum... Acho que, ou Phoebe, ou Rachel. Não tenho muita certeza. – Eu disse, dando de ombros.

- E você não está brava?

- Por que eu estaria? – Agora eu estou confusa.

- Bem, elas são as suas amigas...

- Não mais. – O interrompi. Ele fez cara de quem não entendeu nada, e eu o expliquei: – Rachel está brava comigo, por causa de Edward. E Phoebe... Bem, ela nunca foi muito minha amiga mesmo. – A boca dele se abriu.

- Por que Rachel não é mais sua amiga? Edward foi o culpado, não foi? – Ele perguntou, se exaltando um pouco.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso. Se ela ficou brava comigo, era porque ela não era a minha amiga de verdade. Em todo o caso, eu vou falar com ela amanhã...

- Tudo bem. Mas o que Edward tem a ver com a briga de vocês duas?

- Ah, ele foi o motivo.

- Como?

- Eu a avisei... Mas ela não levou a sério. Então, depois de ele a tratar como qualquer uma... – Que eu acho que ela é. – Ela ficou brava comigo.

- Oh.

- Está tudo bem, Jake. Verdade. – Eu disse, com um sorriso fraco.

- Se você assim diz... – Ele disse, dando uma leve mordida no meu ombro. Depois seus lábios quentes encontraram os meus com certa urgência, e suas mãos passeavam com desejo pelo meu corpo. Foi quando o interfone tocou.

- Eu tenho que atender, Jake... – Eu disse, entre os beijos.

- Ah não, Oncinha... – Ok, eu acho que prefiro o Abelhinha. Tudo bem que eu cheguei a gostar noite passada, mas agora aquilo perdeu a graça. Eu nem estava usando estampa de onça!

- Eu tenho que ir, Jacob. – Eu disse, um tanto grossa. Saí de seu colo, e atendi ao interfone que tocava. – Alô?

- Ah, Srta. Swan. Tem uma entrega de pizza aqui... Posso deixar subir? – O porteiro, Ronald, disse do outro lado da linha.

- Claro, Ronald.

- Muito bem. – Ele disse, e antes de eu desligar pude ouvir um baixo "pode subir".

- O que era, Bella? – Jacob perguntou do sofá.

- Ronald. Ele queria saber se eu deixaria a pizza subir.

- E isso lá é pergunta que se faça?

- É o trabalho dele, Jake...

- Mas é pizza! Ninguém pergunta se quer pizza! Todo mundo, simplesmente, quer! – Eu ri de sua indignação, e, enquanto eu o beijava apaixonadamente (eu amo Edward, fato. Mas... Eu também sinto alguma coisa por Jacob, e não é nada parecido com amizade. Eu o amo, desejo também. Não tanto quanto Edward, mas o suficiente...) o elevador se abriu e o entregador saiu. Ele limpou a garganta, e, envergonhada, eu interrompi o beijo e peguei a minha carteira para pagá-lo. Só dei 5% de gorjeta (ele nos interrompeu), e fechei a porta antes que ele pudesse contá-la.

- Pronto, seu fanático por pizza. Vem comer... – Eu disse, colocando a caixa na bancada, e Jacob correu até mim. Colocou sua mão esquerda na minha cintura, se posicionando por trás de mim, e com a direita, pegou uma fatia. Eu esperava que ele me soltasse, mas ele simplesmente continuou me segurando. Eu acabei derrubando um guardanapo no chão, e me abaixei para pegá-lo. Quando eu subi de novo, pude sentir a ereção de Jake no meu traseiro. Caramba.

Fingi não perceber nada, e comi uma fatia de pizza em calma, ainda de pé e com ele roçando seu órgão em mim. Mas quando eu terminei meu pedaço, não pude resistir. Virei para ele, e tomei seus lábios. Eu me sentia uma puta, como se eu estivesse me traindo, e traindo a Edward. Mas, como ele mesmo disse, nada iria mudar. E amanhã ele voltaria a ser o monstro que ele se tornou. Então eu tinha que continuar com o meu namorado, que sempre foi um cavalheiro e que era tão desejável quanto Edward. Além disso, eu aprendi alguns novos truques hoje...

Jacob me pegou no colo, e subiu comigo para o nosso quarto. Eu ria em seu colo, o esforço que ele fazia para me carregar era um pouco visível (principalmente porque eu o fazia parar a cada dois segundos só para apontar a cor das paredes – enchendo o saco dele), mas logo chegamos à cama. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, enquanto ele retirava a sua camiseta. Seus músculos bem definidos estavam um pouco suados do esforço, e eu agradeci mentalmente ao trabalho, às vezes pesado, que ele fazia na sua oficina. Eu fiquei de joelhos na cama, à sua frente, e retirei sua calça. Ele usava uma boxer amarelo-clara, que fazia um contraste perfeito com a sua pele azeitonada. Eu a retirei lentamente, enquanto ele tirava o meu vestido. Ele suspirou ao ver que eu não usava sutiã, e que a minha calcinha era um fio-dental azul. Edward tinha gostado também... Merda. Meu sutiã está no quarto do Edward. Eu preciso pegar de volta...

Ele colocou a camisinha, enquanto eu me deitava na cama, já totalmente nua. Eu não estava com medo da dor dessa vez... Não era uma coisa tão nova para mim assim. E o pênis de Jake (embora fosse grande), não era tanto quanto o de Edward...

Ele me penetrou delicadamente, e começou a me estocar. Eu não tive as mesmas sensações que tive com Edward – claro que eu senti o prazer imensurável, mas eu não me sentia _completa_. Embora eu também não me sentisse sozinha. Era complicado: quando eu estava com Edward, eu sentia como se ele fosse uma extensão de mim, uma parte _minha_ que faltava. Mas com Jacob... Era a parte de alguém, que se encaixava bem em mim. Não perfeitamente, mas bem o bastante. Nhé... Era suficiente.

Chegamos ao orgasmo, e eu me virei para dormir. Eu estava cansada, isso era verdade. E sem reclamar, Jake também adormeceu.

_**Edward's POV**_

(.com/watch?v=Q1VlRqeTkE0)

Não sei porque eu a ajudei. Tudo bem que eu não queria que Jacob descobrisse sobre nós (eu teria que procurar um novo apartamento caso ele o fizesse, e eu diria adeus à minha vingança), mas eu poderia ter deixado Bell se virar, não? Mas ela parecia tão frágil, tão assustada... Que eu senti uma enorme necessidade de protegê-la.

Eu estava feliz, leve. Eu me sentia inteiro, realizado... Mas tudo isso acabou quando Jacob beijou o rosto de Bell. Não foi nada íntimo demais, romântico ou até sexual. Mas foi o bastante para me fazer recuar. Ele era doce com ela... E ele a trouxe flores. Eu nunca fiz isso, nem quando namorávamos. Era como se todo aquele tempo eu apenas almejasse ir para a cama com ela. Casar, ter filhos, tudo isso seria a conseqüência de amá-la. Mas eu nunca pensei em romance...

Mas ele pensou. E ela parecia gostar... Eu vi o brilho em seus olhos quando ele a entregou as rosas. E eu fiquei lá, segurando vela. Então eu sai de lá... Eu nem sabia porque devia me sentir incomodado. Eles eram um casal comum, e ele era o meu melhor amigo. E ela? Ela é a minha ex-namorada que, para todos os efeitos, eu odeio com todas as minhas forças. Mas eu assumo que a desejo... Eu virei o que eu mais temia: seu escravo.

Quando eu cheguei ao meu quarto, encontrei seu sutiã jogado na porta. Ele era lindo, delicado e puramente branco. Era a definição de Bell... E a minha maior vergonha. Eu trai o meu melhor amigo. Eu fiquei com uma mulher que me causou a maior humilhação da minha vida, que me fez chorar. A mulher que eu amei incondicionalmente por anos, e que me deixou na primeira chance que teve. A mulher que eu apenas tenho mágoa porque ela não me disse uma simples palavra: perdão.

Ela pode me amar, agir inocentemente ou até me lembrar o anjo que, uma vez, ela foi para mim. Mas ela não passa de uma vaca que eu desejo. Ela me fez sofrer, e nunca pediu desculpas. Eu sempre fui o vilão da história, principalmente desde o nosso reencontro. Mas eu não o era. Eu era o paspalho que sofria. Eu era o estúpido que era apaixonado pela vilã, e sempre morria ou ia preso no final.

Guardei sua roupa íntima em uma gaveta, e deitei na cama, tentando entender todo o turbilhão de pensamentos na minha cabeça. Eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Eu só sabia que alguém ia sair machucado nessa história, e eu torcia para que não fosse eu. Mas eu também não queria que fosse Bell.

Era estranho, eu sei. Eu fiz tudo aquilo só para machucá-la, e agora eu queria protegê-la do perigo, protegê-la de mim. Mesmo ela tendo feito tudo o que fez.

Então eu me levantei bruscamente, e desci as escadas rapidamente. Eu precisava vê-la, dizer alguma coisa. Não sabia o quê, mas... Não sei. Algo teria de vir à minha mente na hora. Mas então eu encontrei ela e Jacob no sofá, se beijando. O interfone começou a tocar, e ele não a queria deixá-la ir. Assim como eu não devia ter deixado, no passado.

Lying in my bed

**Deitado na minha cama**

I hear the clock ticking and think of you

**Eu escuto o tiquetaquear do relógio e penso em você**

Caught up in circles

**Pego em círculos**

Confusion is nothing new

**Confusão não é nada novo**

Flash back - warm nights

**Flash back – noites quentes**

Almost left behind

**Quase deixadas para trás**

Suitcase of memories

**Mala de memórias**

Time after some times you pictured me

**Vez após outra você me imaginou**

I'm walking too far ahead

**Eu estou andando muito à frente**

You're calling to me

**Você está me chamando**

I can't hear what you've said

**Eu não posso ouvir o que você diz**

Then you said

**Então você disse**

Go slow, I fall behind

**Vá devagar, eu começo a diminuir o ritmo **

The second hand unwinds

**O ponteiro dos segundos vai pra trás**

If you're lost you can look

**Se você está perdida, você pode procurar**

And you will find me

**E você me achará**

Time after time

**Hora após hora**

If you fall I will catch you

**Se você cair, eu a segurarei**

I'll be waiting

**Eu estarei esperando**

Time after time

**Hora após hora**

If you're lost you can look

**Se você está perdida, você pode procurar**

And you will find me

**E você me achará**

Time after time

**Hora após hora**

If you fall I will catch you

**Se você cair, eu a segurarei**

I'll be waiting

**Eu estarei esperando**

Time after time

**Hora após hora**

After my picture fades and darkness has turned to gray

**Depois que minha imagem desvanece e a escuridão fica cinza,**

Watching through windows,

**Observando pelas janelas**

You're wondering if I'm O.K.

**Você quer saber se eu estou ok**

Secrets stolen from deep inside

**Segredos roubados bem do interior**

The drum beats out of time

**O tambor bate sem ritmo**

If you're lost you can look

**Se você está perdida, você pode procurar**

And you will find me

**E você me achará**

Time after time

**Hora após hora**

If you fall I will catch you

**Se você cair, eu a segurarei**

I'll be waiting

**Eu estarei esperando**

Time after time

**Hora após hora**

You said

**Você disse**

Go slow, I fall behind

**Vá devagar, eu começo a diminuir o ritmo **

The second hand unwinds

**O ponteiro dos segundos vai pra trás**

If you're lost you can look

**Se você está perdida, você pode procurar**

And you will find me

**E você me achará**

Time after time

**Hora após hora**

If you fall I will catch you

**Se você cair, eu a segurarei**

I'll be waiting

**Eu estarei esperando**

Time after time

**Hora após hora**

If you're lost you can look

**Se você está perdida, você pode procurar**

And you will find me

**E você me achará**

Time after time

**Hora após hora**

If you fall I will catch you

**Se você cair, eu a segurarei**

I'll be waiting

**Eu estarei esperando**

Time after time

**Hora após hora**

Time after time

**Hora após hora**

Time after time...

**Hora após hora...**


	23. Nem sempre balé é chato

Ok, então eu dormi com dois homens diferentes no mesmo dia, sendo um deles meu ex-namorado e melhor amigo do meu atual namorado. E o pior: estou completamente confusa. Afinal, eu gosto de ficar com os dois. Eu amo os dois. Por que eu não posso ficar com os dois mesmo? Ah, porque é errado. Merda de ética.

E se eu fizesse uma lista? É, os prós e contras de cada um... Bem, poderia me ajudar, não? Assim eu decidiria com qual dos dois ficar... Tá, lá vai:

Prós do Edward: lindo, cheiroso, gostoso, sabe de tudo sobre mim, foi o meu primeiro amor, tem um sorriso lindo, saber ser fofo quando quer, sexy, tem olhos lindos, deus do sexo, inteligente, gostoso (eu já falei isso?), muito gostoso, tem pegada, muito gostoso mesmo e... Hm, gostoso. Foram 15 prós? Nada mal.

Prós do Jacob: lindo, cheiroso, gostoso, sempre sabe o que eu quero sem eu precisar dizer, tem um sorriso lindo, é sempre fofo, sexy, tem olhos lindos, muito bom de cama, inteligente, gostoso, nunca me traiu, dá ótimos presentes, nunca esqueceu de algum aniversário nosso e sempre paga a conta do restaurante. 15 prós? Droga, vou resolver isso nos contras.

Contras do Edward: ... Atravessou meio mundo para se vingar de mim, e desde aí tem sido um completo cachorro (com pegada, mas mesmo assim)? É, acho que é o suficiente.

Contras do Jacob: meio grudento... E não é o Edward. Tô ferrada, não sei qual escolher! E agora Jake está acordando, e não sei se vou dar um pé na bunda dele e tentar reconquistar Edward, ou esquecer Edward de uma vez e tentar ser feliz com Jake. E se eu ficasse com os dois? Não, eu não posso. Quem disse? Eu posso sim! Não tem nenhuma lei que me proíba de transar com dois caras. Eu não posso casar com eles, mas aí a coisa é diferente... Por enquanto a gente só está se divertindo. Isso, eu só estou me divertindo um pouco... O que tem de mal?

- Bom dia, flor do dia! – Eca. Ele não disse isso, disse?

- Bom dia, Jake... – Eu disse, dando um sorriso. Estava coberta apenas por um lençol, sem vestir nada, assim como Jake. De repente sinto a sua mão grande e quente passeando pela parte interna. – Jake, agora não...

- Por que não?

- Está de manhã, e Edward pode escutar...

- E daí que é de manhã? E ele está no quarto dele, provavelmente dormindo. Duvido que escute alguma coisa...

- Ele ouviu a gente, sabe... – Eu disse, mas ele pareceu confuso. – Sexta à noite, na minha primeira vez. Ele me disse ontem. – O que não deixa de ser verdade, era madrugada quando a gente começou a brigar na sala.

- Então ele nos ouviu ontem também, e não tem nenhum problema de nos ouvir agora. – Ele tem razão. Tô fudida... Ele nos ouviu noite passada e, com certeza, vai estar uma fera comigo hoje. O meu domingo vai ser longo... E estressante.

- Hm... Agora não, Jake. Eu tô com fome, e ainda acho que é estranho transar de manhã. – Eu disse, e ele fez um biquinho fofo. O dei um selinho no bico, e ele logo sorriu. O _meu_ sorriso. Rindo, me levantei e fui até o banheiro, tomar uma ducha. Jake foi comigo, mas não entrou no banho, a meu pedido. Eu ainda estava muito confusa para... Fazer coisas.

- Então, hoje eu tô de folga do trabalho. Quer sair? – Jake perguntou, do nada.

- Ah, pode ser... Edward vai também? – Tentei soar indiferente.

- Não sei muito bem. Conhecendo o cara, ele vai tentar achar alguém para traçar hoje. – Eu o olhei, repreendedora, e ele suspirou. – Ok, alguém para _fazer amor_. – Ele realmente acha que a palavra 'traçar' me incomoda? O que me deixa nervosa é saber que ontem não significou nada para ele e que hoje ele já estará atrás de outra.

- Tudo bem. Pra onde você estava pensando em ir?

- Você escolhe. – Ele disse, com um sorriso. Ele realmente não devia ter dito aquilo.

- Eu até já sei...

_**Edward's POV**_

Essa foi a pior noite de todas. Ouvir os gemidos dos dois era um martírio. Eu paguei todos os meus pecados deitado naquela cama, sem sentir o calor dela – tenho certeza. Eu sou um idiota mesmo, hipócrita. A odeio com todas as minhas forças, mas sou besta o suficiente para sofrer ao escutá-la com outro homem. Quero me vingar, mas quando tenho oportunidades de tornar a vida dela um inferno, quero protegê-la de mim mesmo. Até agora, a única 'vingança' que consegui foi chamá-la de gorda – o que é a mais deslavada das mentiras. Eu me odeio.

O que fazer? Sinceramente, não faz mais sentido eu tentar me vingar. Era como se toda a raiva que eu sentia se esvaiu em algumas horas. Desde que ficamos juntos, eu só conseguia ter mágoa dela. E, ainda assim, era muito pouca. Outros sentimentos, como desejo, paixão... E até uma ponta do amor que eu já senti por ela vieram à tona. Eles eram o suficiente para me manter perto dela, nem que fosse para ser odiado. E a mágoa era suficiente para continuar usando a máscara de ódio. Era para o seu próprio bem... Assumir o meu amor (amor? Que amor? Não, amor é muito pouco. Paixão, desejo, sim. Mas amor não!) por ela seria a maior vingança que eu poderia armar. Foi quando eu ouvi vozes no quarto ao lado:

- Bom dia, flor do dia! – O Jacob tem que parar com isso. Parece bicha.

- Bom dia, Jake... – Eu ouvi a doce voz de Bell. – Jake, agora não... – O que eu perdi? O que ele fez?

- Por que não? – Eu conheço esse tom. Puta merda: é tensão sexual.

- Está de manhã, e Edward pode escutar... – Isso mesmo, eu não quero ouvir mais gemidos! Tá, só se eu for a pessoa a causar esses gemidos _nela_, mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu não quero ter que ouvir mais eles transando.

- E daí que é de manhã? E ele está no quarto dele, provavelmente dormindo. Duvido que escute alguma coisa... – Eu vou ter uma conversa séria com Jacob. Ele tem que saber que essas paredes são finas...

- Ele ouviu a gente, sabe... – Ela disse. Ah, ela não se sentiu culpada ontem à noite, mas agora ela se sentia? Bom saber. Passo as noites fora, fazendo plantão, e venho dormir de manhã. Pelo menos não os escuto transando. – Sexta à noite, na minha primeira vez. Ele me disse ontem. –

- Então ele nos ouviu ontem também, e não tem nenhum problema de nos ouvir agora. – TEM PROBLEMA SIM!

- Hm... Agora não, Jake. Eu tô com fome, e ainda acho que é estranho transar de manhã. – É impressão minha, ou ela está tentando se livrar dele? Ponto pra mim! Tá, por que eu tô comemorando? Ela está na cama com _ele_, e não _comigo_. Eu sou o outro da história, o corno disfarçado. Afinal, ela está ficando com os dois... Eu não passo de um chifrudo também. Ok, eu não gostei desse pensamento

- Então, hoje eu tô de folga do trabalho. Quer sair? – Jake perguntou, depois de um longo período de silêncio.

- Ah, pode ser... Edward vai também? – Ela estava se importando comigo. Agora eu não sei se é por causa da saudade, ou medo de me encontrar.

- Não sei muito bem. Conhecendo o cara, ele vai tentar achar alguém para traçar hoje. – Ele está certo. Preciso aliviar a tensão, e o que é melhor do que mulher pelada? – Ok, alguém para _fazer amor_. – Ugh. Expressão de mulherzinha.

- Tudo bem. Pra onde você estava pensando em ir? – Ele não pode deixar ela escolher, de jeito nenhum. Se ele deixar, ela...

- Você escolhe. – Ele se fudeu. Meus pêsames, meu amigo. Você acaba de ser convocado para duas horas e meia, sem interrupções ou devolução de dinheiro, de balé russo clássico. Eu já posso até vê-lo de smoking, achando que, pelo menos, vai conseguir algum prêmio mais tarde. Que dó. Os dois vão estar tão cansados e entediados que nem sexo vai ter graça.

- Eu até já sei... – Sabia! Balé clássico! Se fudeu, Jacob. Eu vou mesmo arrumar algum encontro. E, nem que seja em último caso, eu vou para um strip club. Mas nem pensar que eu vou assistir a um balé chato!

_**Bella's POV**_

- _Balé clássico_? – Jake perguntou, incrédulo, na cozinha, enquanto comia sua omelete. Ele quase engasgou quando eu disse o que faríamos hoje à noite.

- É, Jacob. Qual o problema de balé russo clássico? – Perguntei, colocando mais suco para a gente.

- E _russo_, ainda por cima? – Ele perguntou, os olhos esbugalhados. Sinceramente, qual o problema de balé? Eu gosto! – Bella, querida... Eu estava pensando em alguma coisa mais romântica...

- E o que é mais romântico do que balé, Jacob? – Passei manteiga na minha torrada.

- Hm... Um jogo de futebol americano, talvez? Eu posso arranjar uns ingressos para hoje à noite... – Eu ia morder a torrada, mas parei no meio do caminho.

- UM JOGO DE FUTEBOL É MAIS ROMÂNTICO DO QUE BALÉ CLÁSSICO? – Estourei. Eu já odeio esportes, e ele ainda quer me fazer faltar no balé para ver uns caras sem dentes correndo atrás de uma bola deformada de couro?

- Tá, tá... Esquece o futebol então. Era só que... Eu passo a minha semana inteira trabalhando até tarde para, no domingo, fazer alguma coisa que preste...

- "Que preste"? Jacob Black, você não disse essas palavras. – Eu disse, ferina, e ele engoliu em seco. – Balé presta sim! E, caso o senhor queira saber, eu também passo a minha semana inteira esperando pelo domingo para, finalmente, poder sair com você à noite! – O que era verdade. A oficina dele era meio que no estilo daquelas que apareciam no '_Pimp my ride'_, ou _'The fast and furious'_. Era uma das mais requisitadas de NY, portanto ele tinha que trabalhar o dia inteiro. Domingo era seu único dia de folga e, às vezes, os sábados. De segundas feiras, justamente por causa disso, ele só ia trabalhar de tarde. Era o seu emprego o responsável pelo nosso duplex.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu vou no maldito balé. – Ele disse, se servindo de mais uma garfada de comida, seguido de um gole de suco de laranja.

- "Maldito"? – Eu perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não, desculpe! Lindo e perfeito balé... – Ele disse, e eu sorri, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

(...)

Eu estava sentada no sofá, acariciando os cabelos de Jake que, deitado, assistia a um filme comigo. Já passavam das três da tarde, e Edward ainda não havia descido, e eu estava começando a me preocupar. Será que ele acordou mais cedo do que a gente e já saiu? Foi quando ouvi passos pesados na escada e virei a minha cabeça, para encontrar um Edward totalmente descabelado (mais do que o normal) e esfregando os olhos.

- Pensei que não ia acordar mais. – Jake disse, vendo o que eu observava depois de se levantar do meu colo.

- Eu não consegui dormir à noite... _Certas pessoas_ são muito barulhentas quando estão fazendo sexo. – Corei. Merda, ele ouviu tudo noite passada! – Só consegui pregar o olho umas nove da manhã.

- Ah. Desculpe por isso, cara. – Jake disse, sério, mas logo sorriu: – Mas agora estamos quites, pelo menos. Eu já passei por isso quando dividia o quarto com você, lembra? A Tanya simplesmente não conseguia ficar quieta por muito...

- Ok, eu já entendi. – Ele o interrompeu. Agora, qual é a vaca que atende ao nome de Tanya? – Estamos quites, então. – Jake riu, e voltou a se deitar no meu colo.

- _Bom dia_, Bella. – Edward disse. O que, ele estava falando comigo hoje? O que aconteceu? Jake olhou confuso para mim, vendo se eu não ia responder, e a ficha caiu. Ele estava fingindo ser meu amigo, para Jacob não desconfiar de nada...

- Bom dia, Edward. – Eu disse, corando mais ainda. – Desculpe pelos... Barulhos noite passada. – Completei, e ele riu enquanto pegava o leite na geladeira e a fechava com o pé, indo pegar um copo dentro do armário debaixo da bancada.

- Não foi nada. Tenho certeza de que vocês ainda ouvirão muitos vindo do meu quarto. – Eu estaquei. Ele estava certo... Por mais que algo havia acontecido ontem, isso não quer dizer de que venha a acontecer de novo. Interrompendo o silêncio constrangedor que se instaurou enquanto Edward bebia seu leite de um gole só, o celular de Jacob tocou.

- Alô? – Ele disse, atendendo. Ele se levantou de um salto, e eu o olhei confusa. Ele suspirou, e depois passou as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo. – Não pode ser outra pessoa? – Depois de uma curta pausa, ele bufou, bravo. – Como assim 'quem'? Até o Quil poderia resolver esse problema! – Passou-se mais um tempo, e ele continuou: – Ah, só porque ele tem esposa e é o aniversário deles... Grande coisa! Eu tenho um balé clássico para ir ass... – Ele parou, seu rosto se iluminando, e depois continuou: – Tudo bem, então, se não tem jeito... Eu vou trabalhar aí na oficina. Mas chega de me chamar para urgência nos próximos dois meses! – Ele esperou um pouco, depois riu. – Tá, em meia hora eu chego aí. – E desligou.

- Você não vai poder ir ao balé, Jake? – Perguntei, um tanto triste. Eu tinha dois ingressos comprados já... Com quem eu ia? Aquilo custava caro, e eu não queria desperdiçar. E duvido que algum amigo já não tenha o que fazer hoje...

- Não, Bella. Desculpe por isso.

- Mas e agora? Com quem eu vou?

- Ah... Alguma das garotas não pode ir com você?

- Humf. Como se elas já não tivessem alguma coisa para fazer.

- Hum... Então... – Ele fez uma pausa, e depois olhou para Edward. – Cara, você vai já tem planos para hoje à noite? – Edward levantou os olhos do bolo de milho que comia, e encarou Jacob.

- Ainda não, por quê?

- Bem, agora você já tem.

_**Edward's POV**_

_SEMPRE DIGA SIM!_ "Tem planos para hoje à noite?" "Sim! Tenho sim, vou comprar fio dental em algum lugar remoto da Polônia, mas tenho planos _sim_!" Onde que eu estava com a cabeça? Agora eu tenho que aturar horas de um balé chato. E o pior: em companhia de Bell, sem ter alguém para me parar caso eu queira agarrá-la ali mesmo! Eu tô fudido, literalmente fudido.

Por causa de uma mísera palavrinha de três letras, eu perdi a chance de sexo casual hoje à noite e estou todo engravatado, parecendo um pingüim e esperando Bell descer as escadas, enquanto a maldita limusine ainda não chega. Essa noite tem que acabar rápido. Será que alguém ia ficar ofendido se eu dormisse no segundo ato? Eu já ia ter assistido o primeiro inteiro mesmo...

O barulho de saltos agulha no chão de madeira me despertou de meus devaneios. Foi quando a visão de um anjo me deixou de queixo caído. (.) Bell estava estonteante, perfeita, pura... Bela. E o seu sorriso? Uau. Recompus a minha expressão, e coloquei no rosto aquele sorriso torto que eu sabia que ela adorava. Estendi a minha mão direita para ajudá-la a descer os últimos degraus, enquanto ela mordia o lábio inferior. Ela estava nervosa, eu sabia disso.

- Se não gosta de saltos altos, por que usar um? – Perguntei, quebrando o silêncio.

- Como... – Ela começou, mas não conseguiu formular a frase. Abriu a boca delicada de novo, mas encontrou dificuldades novamente. Chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente, e fez uma pergunta mais simples: – Como?

- Eu sei que você não gosta de saltos altos, Bell. São uma arma perigosa nos seus pés... – Eu ri, quando ela me deu uma leve bolsada no ombro.

- Ok, eu não sou uma grande fã. Mas ficava tão bonito com o vestido... Eu simplesmente não resisti. – Ela disse, com uma expressão dolorosa. Era como se já se desculpasse adiantadamente pelas pessoas que, com certeza, machucaria hoje. Rindo, eu escutei o interfone tocar. Atendi rapidamente, e o porteiro, Ronald, disse que a limusine chegara. Olhei para Bell, que passava as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, e sorri. Ela ficava linda de qualquer jeito.

- A limusine chegou... Vamos? – Ela olhou para mim, com seus grandes olhos chocolate e sorriu. Eu estendi meu braço para ela, onde ela apoiou sua pequena mão, e fomos embora para o estúpido balé.

_**Bella's POV**_

Eu amo balé clássico russo, mesmo. Mas eu não podia evitar. A visão de Edward em um smoking era... Perfeita. E eu só tinha olhos para ele. Nem pude aproveitar a vista privilegiada que o camarote tinha do palco por causa disso.

- Champanhe, senhorita? – Um homem uniformizado ricamente ofereceu, surgindo atrás de mim e me sobressaltando.

- Ah, claro... Por favor. – Ele me serviu uma taça, que eu bebi toda de um gole. Edward me olhou confuso, mas depois sorriu.

- Pensei que gostasse de balé.

- E eu gosto!

- Duvido que saiba o que está acontecendo...

- Eu sei sim! – Tá, não sei não...

- Ok, vou fingir que acredito. – Ele se virou para frente de novo, e eu tentei entender o que acontecia no palco. Em vão. Os olhos verdes dele me atraíam...

- Tudo bem, o que _está acontecendo_? – Me dei por vencida. Afinal, qual o problema de assistir o balé pelos olhos _dele_?

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – Ele disse, e eu ri (um pouco alto demais), recebendo uns olhares nervosos dos outros expectadores. Corei, e corri para o banheiro particular do camarote. Precisava me refrescar, botar a cabeça no lugar...

Me encarei no espelho, uma leve ruga de preocupação se formando entre as minhas sobrancelhas. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu estava ficando com dois homens diferentes, e não me sentia culpada... Sabia que devia me sentir culpada, mas eu não me sentia. Interrompendo minhas preocupações, Edward entrou no banheiro.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou.

- Estou sim...

- É que você saiu de lá tão rápido...

- Eu odeio os holofotes, você sabe disso. – Eu disse, e ele riu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Perfeito, eu estou fechada em um lugar apertado com Edward Cullen.

- É, eu sei. Acho que a culpa foi minha por ter feito você rir...

- Concordo plenamente. – Eu disse, e ele riu. Adoro a risada dele... Então ele me puxou para perto, e me beijou desejosamente. Eu estava ferrada, sabia disso. Afinal... Eu ia transar no banheiro de um teatro. Isso é atentado ao pudor.

Ele me virou rapidamente, e abaixou o longo zíper do meu vestido. Agora me diz, o que eu estava pensando quando vesti só uma calcinha? (.?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=CU-208331&page=1&cgname=OSPTYCHKZZZ&rfnbr=4707) Ótimo, mais fácil do que isso, impossível – como se eu realmente me importasse.

Edward gemeu ao me ver só de calcinha, e aquilo me encheu de coragem. Virei de volta, meus seios expostos, e comecei a abrir sua camisa, enquanto ele apalpava meu colo. Lambeu um de meus mamilos, ao que eu gemi. Desisti da camisa, só a deixei aberta o suficiente para poder ver seu peitoral definido e poder passar minhas mãos por lá. Ele mesmo retirou sua calça e, abaixando a tampa do vaso sanitário, se abaixou. Colocou a camisinha, e me sentou sobre ele depois que eu tirei minha calcinha.

Realmente, aquilo me dava mais poder. Eu coordenava os nossos movimentos, fazia rápido ou devagar, dependendo dos meus desejos. Ele mordia meu pescoço, suas mãos me causando arrepios. Foi perfeito. Honestamente, um dos melhores orgasmos que já tive (e eu já tive alguns nos últimos dias).

Assim que terminamos, ele me ajudou a me vestir e fomos embora. Eu adoro balé, mas não ia conseguir prestar atenção em mais nada... E era bem capaz de que voltássemos àquele banheiro.

_**Edward's POV**_

Tá, retiro o que eu disse antes sobre balé. Eu adoro!


	24. Os bêbados dizem a verdade

Acordei, ofegante, no meio da noite. Ao meu lado, Jake roncava baixinho e eu podia ouvir a respiração pesada de Edward no cômodo ao lado. Foi tudo um sonho, só isso. Bem, um sonho muito alarmante e assustador, por sinal.

Suspirei, aliviada – eu não podia deixar aquela situação continuar por muito mais tempo. Eu tinha que agir, terminar o que comecei noite passada. Ou as coisas podiam sair do controle.

_- Se divertiram no balé? – Jake perguntou, sentado no sofá, quando saímos do elevador._

_- Ah, muito... – Edward disse, debochado (ele bebeu muito na limusine)._

_- Ok, cara... Vai dormir... – Jake disse rindo, percebendo o estado embriagado do amigo. Veio em minha direção para me cumprimentar, talvez, mas Edward nos surpreendeu, quando me agarrou fortemente pela cintura e me puxou mais para perto. Podia sentir, misturado à sua habitual colônia de limão, o cheiro do álcool._

_- Só se a Bell for comigo! – Prendi a respiração. Sóbrio ele já era perigoso, mas bêbado... Eu estava ferrada._

_- Pare de gracinhas com a minha namorada, Edward! – Jake disse, brincalhão, dando um soco de leve no ombro de Edward, mas eu podia sentir que ele estava irritado com o comentário do amigo. Este lhe lançou um olhar bravo e insistiu:_

_- Eu tô falando sério, cara! – Então me virou de frente para ele, segurando-me fortemente pelos ombros: - Conta para ele, Bell! – Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de excitação, e eu quase desmoronei em seus braços._

_- C-contar o quê? – Gaguejei, nervosa. Tô fudida, fudida, fudida._

_- O que a gente fez no banheiro, dã!- Desviei meus olhos para Jake, alarmada. Sua expressão não estava mais divertida, e sim desconfiada._

_Era agora que eu tinha que decidir. O bonitão de olhos verdes que me fez sofrer e, apesar de tudo, eu amo; ou o bonitão de olhos negros que eu também amo e é o meu porto seguro. _

_Há duas respostas óbvias e controversas. A primeira seria a da minha mente: ficar com o que me dá sensação de segurança. Humf. Eu __me sinto__ segura com Edward. É como se nada pudesse me atingir quando estou em seus braços. O problema é quando estou__ fora__ deles._

_E Jake... Bem, é complicado. Nunca tive motivos para desconfiar dele, é verdade. Mas eu já sofri tanto por amor, que criei um certo instinto de auto-defesa: cada homem que se aproxima de mim é um cachorro em potencial... Sem exceções._

_A outra resposta óbvia seria ouvir ao meu coração, fazer o que ele me diz. Mas o que fazer quando ele está indeciso? "A mente domina a matéria". Ah, como eu queria que fosse simples assim. No meu caso, a minha mente confusa e conturbada domina, também, o meu coração. E agora estou em uma encruzilhada._

_- Conte, Bell! – Edward me chacoalhou, retirando-me de meus devaneios. Então eu fiz o melhor para mim naquele momento: desacreditar Edward._

_- Eu o ajudei a vomitar no banheiro do teatro, Jake. Foi só isso. – Disse, em um suspiro pesado, e os braços de Edward caíram ao lado de seu corpo._

_- Bell... – Ele disse, em um sussurro, seus olhos lacrimejando. Podia até imaginar o que se passava em sua mente: "Traidora. Como pode dizer aquilo do que fizemos juntos?" E eu me sentia exatamente assim: uma traidora. Era uma blasfêmia contra o nosso amor o que eu disse a Jake. Mas, blasfêmia ou não, era necessário. – Aquilo não significou nada para você? – Desviei meus olhos que, a esse ponto, estavam cheios de lágrimas. As palavras dele o machucavam, assim como pareciam adagas em meu peito. Claro que aquilo significou alguma coisa para mim! Significou muito! Mas eu não podia me dar ao luxo de ser sincera, não agora. Fiz um som de escárnio com a garganta e dei de ombros._

_- Foi vômito, Edward. Nada de especial... Nojento, apenas. Pode ter sido divertido na hora, pelo lugar e tudo o mais, mas não significou nada. – Eu o tratava friamente. Como se repreendesse a um bêbado qualquer, não a ele._

_Edward se virou para a porta fechada do elevador e a socou, nervoso. Jake apenas ria baixinho da situação, mas eu desejava que ele não o fizesse. Ele não fazia a mínima idéia do quão profundas e... Duras as minhas palavras eram com Edward. Então, Edward se virou para mim, com os olhos injetados de raiva:_

_- Muito bem, Isabella. Se aquilo não significou nada, vamos ver se __isso__ vai significar alguma coisa. – Então ele me puxou pela cintura mais perto dele. Eu podia sentir na minha pele o que viria a seguir: um beijo._

_Eu tremia de nervosismo. Fechei meus olhos, antecipando o beijo e com medo de observar a reação de Jacob. Estava tudo acabado, toda a farsa. Jake provavelmente me botaria para fora do apartamento e Edward voltaria a ser aquele cachorro na manhã seguinte. Eu estaria sozinha amanhã de manhã._

_- Edward, você está bêbado. Largue a Bella e vá dormir, cara. Antes que eu comece a me irritar com as suas atitudes. – Jake disse, afastando Edward com um ombro. Este soltou um rosnado baixinho e subiu as escadas pisando duro._

_- Desculpe, Jake... – Eu disse, nervosa._

_- Pelo quê? O cara está bêbado, a culpa não é sua de ele achar que era alguma vadia qualquer que ele deve ter pego no banheiro daquele teatro. – Ele disse, dando de ombros. Pera aí... "Vadia qualquer"? Foi isso no que eu me tornei?_

_- "Vadia qualquer"? – Perguntei, e ele riu._

_- Eu sei da verdade, Bella. Eu sei que ele não vomitou no banheiro de lá e que provavelmente ficou bêbado no caminho de volta para casa. – Prendi a respiração. Alguma coisa estava errada. Por que ele não gritava comigo e me xingava? Por que não me dizia que estava tudo acabado?_

_- C-como você sabe?_

_- Foi muito gentil de sua parte encobrir o que ele fez. Mas eu conheço o cara, Bella. Sei que o único motivo para deixá-lo feliz com balé é sexo... E em lugar público._

_- M-mas..._

_- Não sei com quem foi, mas pelo menos ela manteve o cara ocupado. – Então ele prendeu o riso. – Acho que deve ter sido um tremendo tribufu... Para ele ter que beber tanto no caminho de volta. – Ok, aquilo me ofendeu._

_- Hãm... Ok, eu vou lá em cima ver como ele está, tudo bem? – Perguntei, preocupada. Temia que se insistisse por mais algum tempo nesse assunto com Jake, ele pudesse descobrir __quem__ era a "vadia" no banheiro com Edward._

_- Tá, vai lá... Eu vou dormir. Foi muito cansativo lá na oficina, e Leah me encheu de trabalho. – Eu sorri, compreensiva._

_- Eu vou lá em um minuto, está bem?_

_- Tá... – Ele disse, bocejando. Foi em direção à escada, me deixando sozinha na sala. Sentei no sofá e massageei minhas têmporas. Por que tudo dava tão errado para mim? Com um suspiro, me levantei e fui até o quarto de Edward._

_A porta estava entreaberta, e eu entrei lentamente. Esquadrinhei o quarto à sua procura, mas não o encontrei. A cama estava mal-feita e as roupas que ele usou hoje estavam jogadas no chão. O apartamento estava silencioso, exceto pelo som de água caindo – Edward estava tomando banho. Então, eu me sentei em uma poltrona ao lado da porta de seu closet e esperei._

_Ele saiu vestido em uma calça de moletom cinza, secando os seus cabelos. Não se deu conta de minha presença a princípio, então foi catando as suas roupas para depois levá-las de volta ao banheiro – provavelmente as colocaria para lavar. Foi no caminho para o banheiro que ele me viu._

_- Desculpe-me, Edward. – Disse, sem mais delongas. Ele me fitou com aqueles olhos verdes levemente avermelhados._

_- E por que eu teria que desculpá-la? – O álcool já estava parando de fazer efeito. Ele parecia mais coerente agora... E completamente frio. Não que eu não merecesse._

_- Por aquilo lá na sala._

_- Ah... Aquilo? – Ele perguntou cínico._

_- É, __aquilo__._

_- Então a resposta é não. – Abaixei a minha cabeça derrotada e saí do quarto, indo para o meu. _

_Eu podia entendê-lo. O tratei como a um bêbado mentiroso na frente do amigo, enquanto ele apenas dizia a verdade. Eu tive a chance de acabar com toda aquela farsa, com as traições... Mas eu só o humilhei, falando que ele não passava de diversão._

_Jake estava largado na cama, dormindo. Fui até o closet e tirei o vestido, colocando-o em um cabide e deixando separado. Amanhã eu o levaria até a lavanderia. Tomei uma ducha e me juntei a Jake na cama._

Aquele sonho havia me assustado, e muito. Não pelo fato de eu estar grávida e não saber quem era o pai... Mas até o ponto que eu deixei as coisas chegarem. Mas o pior foi saber que o filho nunca poderia ser de Edward – ele não iria mais me olhar na cara, depois da noite passada.

Por que Edward não saía da minha cabeça? Por que tudo o que eu fazia tinha a ver com ele? Por que? Eu... Só queria ter uma vida normal, sem ter que me preocupar a cada cinco segundos com o meu ex namorado e o meu atual namorado juntos na mesma sala. Eles são amigos, tudo bem... Mas um deles me odeia, e pode muito bem fazer de tudo para me ver sofrer. Mas por que eu o amo, mesmo assim?

Doeria, mais do que qualquer coisa. Mas era necessário. Como eu disse antes: era para o nosso próprio bem. Edward deveria sair de meus pensamentos – como se eu conseguisse mesmo fazer isso. Mas não custava nada tentar. Talvez assim eu conseguisse de volta uma parcela de normalidade. Talvez assim a minha única preocupação fosse calar Edward sobre eu e ele termos traído Jacob. Talvez assim eu conseguisse a minha vida de volta – ou o que restou dela.

_**Edward's POV**_

Acordei ainda de madrugada, o relógio marcava apenas três da manhã. Eu estava cansado, morrendo de dor de cabeça e completamente de ressaca. Mas não era isso o que mais me incomodava. O que me incomodava tinha um nome: _Bell_.

Foi quando entramos na limo que me atingiu: _ela nunca poderia ser minha_. O que nós tivemos foi um lance de uma só noite, ela amava Jake e voltaria para os braços dele. Provavelmente transariam no quarto ao lado, comigo ouvindo. O único corno daquela relação era eu. E um bem manso. Eu sabia que ela me traía, e não fazia nada. Tudo porque eu era viciado demais nela, no seu perfume.

Eu não deveria me sentir abalado por saber que ela não era minha. Afinal, eu devia odiá-la. Eu a desejo, sim. Tenho mágoa, claro. Desisti da vingança? Também... Em parte, quero dizer. Eu sei que a minha presença a machucava, mas era muito egoísta para ir embora e deixá-la ser feliz com Jake.

Desconfio de que seja masoquista. Eu quero ficar com ela, mesmo sabendo que aquilo vai me causar feridas profundas. Como vê-los trocando carícias, ou simplesmente conversando apaixonadamente. Eu sabia que nunca teria aquilo com ela. Eu sou o _outro corno_ que ela odeia, que a faz sofrer. Aquele que sabia que tinha que ir embora, mas não podia porque amava aquela mulher demais. Isso mesmo: EU A AMO!

Suspirei, dentro do carro. Era tudo muito confuso... Então eu fiz a única atitude que um homem de verdade tomaria: encher a cara. Eu não bebia para esquecer... Mas para lembrar (N/A: Momento Casablanca on aí, rs) dos bons momentos que tivemos juntos. Aí, e só aí, eu esqueceria.

Não me lembro muito bem de _como_ chegamos no apartamento. Não me lembro de muitas coisas ditas. Mas duas coisas ficaram marcadas a ferro na minha memória:

_- Foi vômito, Edward. Nada de especial... Nojento, apenas. Pode ter sido divertido na hora, pelo lugar e tudo o mais, mas não significou nada. – Era nojento, mas era uma analogia perfeita do que ela achou da nossa noite. Insignificante. Nojenta. Simplesmente diversão, e nada mais profundo... E aquilo me machucou._

_Soquei o elevador, nervoso. Como ela conseguia ser tão fria? Como ela conseguia estragar tudo? Eu mudaria por ela, mesmo. Mesmo se Jake a botasse pra fora, eu a acolheria em meus braços e a faria minha. Para todo o sempre. Esqueceria de todos os nossos problemas, nunca mais tocaria no assunto. Mas ela simplesmente não deixava. Ela escolhia viver de mentiras, ao invés de me assumir. Eu a dei a chance de escolher contar por ela mesma... Mas, já que ela não quis, eu mesmo o faria:_

_- Muito bem, Isabella. Se aquilo não significou nada, vamos ver se __isso__ vai significar alguma coisa. – A puxei pela cintura, ansiando por um beijo. Seria a nossa libertação: a verdade. Aí ela seria minha, somente minha. Mas Jake interferiu, e percebi o seu olhar de alívio. Então era isso: eu sempre serei a pessoa que ela teme, não a que lhe dá segurança, paz. Eu nunca serei bom o suficiente para Isabella._

Agora, sóbrio, percebo que não deveria ter feito aquilo. Foi pedir demais para ela que contasse tudo a Jake. Mas... Por que ela não o fez? Eu estaria ali para ela, a apoiando. Ela falou sério na minha primeira noite aqui? Quando disse que amava a Jake mais do que já amou alguém?

Esfreguei meus olhos, nervoso. Outra cena ocupava a minha mente, não me deixava voltar a dormir. Era a visão dela, no meu quarto. Preocupada comigo... E triste pelo modo pelo qual a tratei. Mas ela não entendia? Eu precisava fazer aquilo.

_Eu tinha acabado de sair de um banho. A água gelada havia me ajudado a enxergar as coisas mais claramente... Mas, assim que a vi, não pude deixar de imaginar que estava alucinando._

_- Desculpe-me, Edward. – Ela disse, nervosa. Pelo que ela se desculpava? Por não me amar tanto quanto amava a Jake, ou por ter me desmentido?_

_- E por que eu teria que desculpá-la? – Perguntei, frio. Não era a minha intenção... Mas foi o que saiu. Bem, talvez assim, ela fosse sincera pela primeira vez naquela noite._

_- Por aquilo lá na sala. – Não sei porque aquilo me magoou. Talvez eu esperasse que ela se desculpasse por outra coisa, por não me amar, por não largar Jake e ficar comigo de uma vez._

_- Ah... Aquilo? – O tom de cinismo na minha voz era palpável. Ela não me amava, eu sabia disso. Subitamente, a raiva encheu o meu peito. Eu estava sofrendo por ela, mais uma vez. _

_- É, __aquilo__._

_- Então a resposta é não. – Queria ter dito que sim. Mas o orgulho falou mais alto. Eu sempre a perdoava, sempre achava que a culpa era minha. Mas eu sempre estava errado. Como perdoar alguém que nem sequer pede pelo perdão? Eu não podia. Por mais que eu a ame, ela terá que voltar a ser a antiga Bell para que eu a perdoe. Enquanto isso, tudo o que ela receberá é distância._

Fui até o meu banheiro e tomei algumas pílulas. A minha última lembrança da noite foi cair na cama, e cair em um sono profundo.


	25. Missing the past Afraid of the future

Levantei-me da cama e fui até o banheiro, escovar meus dentes e tomar banho. Quando saí de lá, já vestida com uma calça social e uma blusa de seda vermelha e com uma maquiagem leve, encontrei Jake se levantando.

- Bom dia, Abelhinha. – Sorri, e fui até ele.

- Bom dia, Jake. – Ele me beijou castamente e foi até o banheiro, para tomar o seu banho. Eu faria o café da manhã e logo iríamos trabalhar, como sempre fazíamos.

A minha vida tomaria seu rumo normal – sem dúvidas, sem questionamentos – eu tomei minha decisão ontem à noite, ao não contar a verdade a Jake. E ela foi só confirmada por Edward, ao me negar seu perdão. _Edward_.

Ele ainda estava dormindo, passavam das oito da manhã. Ele não tinha que trabalhar hoje? Pensei que seu emprego no hospital fosse às dez, se não se apressar, não chegará lá a tempo. Se bem que... Do jeito que ele estava ontem, duvido que tenha se lembrado do dia de trabalho hoje. Respirei fundo e, sem pensar muito, entrei no seu quarto.

Ele dormia pesadamente, seu corpo jogado. Sua respiração era pesada e seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados do que o costume. Seu peito nu e apenas um lençol branco cobrindo a parte inferior de seu corpo. O fitei por um instante e cheguei mais perto para acordá-lo. Não sabia porque o fazia, afinal, ele voltaria a ser o cachorro de sempre comigo quando Jake não estivesse perto. Mas eu não queria que as coisas dessem errado para ele...

- Edward. – Sussurrei, relutante. Ele não se mexeu. – Edward... – Repeti, o cutucando levemente.

- Sai, Emmet... – Ele resmungou, mexendo a mão esquerda impacientemente. Eu ri baixinho, e voltei a cutucá-lo.

- Não é o Emmet... Sou eu, Bell. – Seus olhos se abriram e ele se sentou rapidamente na cama, o lençol escorregando um pouco.

- Bell? – Sua voz estava rouca de sono, e ele logo tossiu, s corrigindo: – O que faz aqui, _Isabella_? – Retesei-me. Ajeitei meu corpo e o olhei friamente.

- Só achei que você não gostaria de se atrasar para o primeiro dia de trabalho... – Ele coçou a garganta, sarcasticamente.

- Então agora você se importa com o que eu gostaria ou não?

- Um "obrigado" seria ótimo. – Sibilei.

- _Obrigado_. – Ele disse, levantando da cama e me empurrando bruscamente parar ir até o banheiro. Bateu a porta e eu ouvi o som do chuveiro ligado.

Fiquei mais uns instantes fitando a madeira e, com um suspiro e meu coração doendo, saí do quarto e fui até a cozinha, fazer o nosso café da manhã.

_**Edward's POV**_

_Ela ainda se importava comigo_. Não pude evitar meu coração se encher de esperança. _Falsa esperança_. Eu não podia mais apostar todas as minhas fichas em um amor não correspondido. E foi isso que me motivou a tratá-la mal...

Eu a amava, claro – mas ela fez sua escolha. Ela ama a Jake, está feliz com ele, os dois ficam ótimos juntos. Eu não tinha o direito de atrapalhar o romance deles, não mesmo. Na verdade, eu nem deveria mais morar ali. Mas, quanto a isso, eu faria a coisa errada – eu permaneceria. Eu precisava dela, precisava vê-la ao amanhecer, seus olhos chocolate brilhando. Eu a faria sofrer com essa decisão, mas... Bem, _ela_ já me fazia sofrer só de aparecer no meu quarto, me causando uma súbita sensação de felicidade, e logo a retirando, ao que eu percebo que ela não é _minha_. Não mais.

Bati a porta do banheiro, fazendo o alto som aumentar minha dor de cabeça, e liguei a ducha. Despi-me e entrei debaixo da água gelada – eu _tinha_ que curar a ressaca. Fiquei por um tempo com as costas apoiadas nos ladrilhos da parede, observando a água cair, e escutei o som dos saltos de Bella saindo do meu quarto. Logo, saí do banho e me vesti no quarto. Quando desci as escadas de vidro temperado, encontrei Bella e Jake tomando o café da manhã, rindo. Eles eram o casal perfeito – o que me dava uma facada no peito.

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward acabara de se juntar a nós, já vestido de branco. Ironicamente, eu estava sentada entre os dois – de novo. Tentando ser cordial com Edward para Jake não desconfiar de nada, servi a ele um pouco de panquecas e comemos em silêncio, quando o telefone começou a tocar. Fiz menção de me levantar, mas Jake me impediu.

- Deixe a secretária atender, Bella. Tome café, logo teremos que ir embora. – Assenti calmamente, quando a voz de fada de Alice começou a sair, fazendo a mim e a Edward pularmos no lugar.

"_ISABELLA SWAN! Eu não aceito mais suas desculpas, você __vai sim__ ser madrinha do meu casamento, ou eu não me chamo Alice Cullen!"_

Jake me encarou confuso. Droga, por que Alice tinha que ter o mesmo sobrenome que Edward? E _por que_ eu resolvi não contar a ele que Alice – a minha melhor amiga de quem ele nunca ouviu falar – me ligou semana passada, quando ele ainda não estava em casa, para me chamar para ser madrinha de seu casamento? Antes que eu pudesse cavar um buraco e me esconder nele, a voz dela continuou:

"_Eu e Rose estamos __extremamente__ bravas com você. Como ousas esquecer da gente? Ah, não, é a gota d'água... Ou você vai atender esse maldito telefone – eu sei que você está aí – ou eu apareço no seu apartamento e a obrigo a fazer compras! Isso mesmo, __compras__!"_

Estremeci. Mas... Como que ela tem o meu endereço?

"_Antes que você comece a imaginar que eu coloquei espiões na sua cola – o que eu teria feito, acredite – eu sei onde você mora por causa de seus pais. Sabe, ao contrário de você, Renée e Charlie manteram o contato comigo. Por isso, _- Sua voz ficou mais doce – _eu e Jasper convidamos a Jake para comparecer, junto com você. Mas, infelizmente, ele não será padrinho com você. Este será Edward – quando eu encontrá-lo. Aparentemente ele está em Nova York."_

Não. Não. NÃO! Caramba, eu tô ferrada. E agora? Eu não conseguia me mexer, meu queixo estava caído, meu garfo parado na metade do caminho. Jake me fitava confuso, uma pontada de acusação em seu olhar. Edward nem piscava, encarava a secretária eletrônica como se fosse uma aberração. Então, eu ouvi a voz de Jasper no fundo:

" – _Está falando com Edward, Allie?_

_- Não, Jazz... Ainda não tenho o telefone dele. _– Uma breve pausa, e logo a voz de Jasper voltou a aparecer:

_- Esquisito. O número que eu consegui com os pais dele é o mesmo que aparece na bina. – _Escutei Alice ofegar, então sua voz reapareceu, acusadora:

_- Oho. Você está aí, Edward? Morando com a __Bella__? E com __Jake__? Ô suruba! Custava me contar? Seus dois traidores de uma figa... Eu sou a sua amiga, Bella! E Edward! Eu esperava mais de você! Primo desnaturado..."_ – Ela sibilava nervosa, e eu tremia, suando. Então, Edward fez algo que deveríamos ter feito assim que escutamos a voz de Alice: atendeu ao telefone.

_**Edward's POV**_

- Alice. – Falei, trêmulo, e ela logo parou de me lançar impropérios. Vi, pelo canto do olho, Bell pálida e mordendo o lábio inferior, enquanto Jake nos observava com completo interesse. Ele não chegava a piscar.

_- Ah. Então, finalmente, depois de __anos__, você resolveu falar com a família, não é? Estou surpresa que titio e titia tenham seu telefone._

- Alice, por favor, pare de me criticar... – Supliquei. As coisas já estavam ruins o suficiente sem ter que ouvir ela reclamando.

_- É, você tem razão. Bella foi outra... Rompeu completamente o contato. Alguns e-mails nos feriados e só. – _Eu podia perceber a sua mágoa.

- Alice...

_- Tudo bem, Edward. Não vou reclamar mais._ – Suspirei, não podendo deixar de notar seu tom triste e choroso. – _O recado foi dado. Sabe, nós não esquecemos de vocês... E você sempre foi o melhor amigo de Jazz. Nada mais justo do que ser seu padrinho, não? E Bella sempre foi minha melhor amiga, então... – _Mas eu não prestei mais atenção no que ela dizia. Fui surpreendido por Bell, em pé ao meu lado, pedindo o telefone.

Sem pensar muito, a entreguei o aparelho. Olhei, chocado, para o relógio e percebi que se não achasse um táxi logo, chegaria atrasado para o meu primeiro dia de trabalho no hospital. Mas eu não podia deixar Bella sozinha – não com Jacob, que agora estava mais desconfiado do que nunca. Sim, eu teria que tornar as coisas difíceis para ela, ser um cachorro – mas só de fachada, uma proteção para eu não me machucar. Uma proteção para não deixá-la _ainda mais_ confusa. Afinal, ela era feliz com Jacob. E, pela felicidade dela, eu teria que tirá-lo dali.

- Vamos, cara. Você vai chegar atrasado no trabalho. – Disse, uma mão em seu ombro. Ele se desvencilhou e respondeu-me friamente:

- Não.

- Vamos, Jake...

- Eu quero explicações. – Engoli em seco.

- Tudo bem... Hoje, no jantar. – Pelo menos eu tinha algumas horas para pensar em uma desculpa. – Mas agora não. Todos temos que trabalhar, e Bella tem que falar com a amiga. Elas não conversam há um tempo...

- Tudo bem. – Ele disse, em um suspiro, e se levantando. Pegou as chaves da oficina, sua carteira, e chamou o elevador.

Entrei lá com ele, e ficamos em silêncio até aproximadamente o primeiro andar. Foi quando ele me perguntou:

- Por que Bella nunca me contou que tinha uma amiga chamada Alice? – Ele parecia decepcionado.

- Não sei, Jake... Não sei. – Ele suspirou e chutou levemente a porta do elevador, frustrado.

- É como se eu conhecesse uma Bella totalmente diferente. Na verdade, eu nem sei do passado dela... Para mim, ela só passou a existir quando nos conhecemos. – Então soltou um risinho forçado: - Bem, pelo menos hoje isso vai mudar.

_**Bella's POV**_

Não sei o que me motivou a pedir o telefone para Edward. Talvez saudades da baixinha, ou medo do olhar acusador que Jacob me lançava... Eu só o fiz. Levantei-me e pedi o telefone. Estupefato, Edward me deu.

_- ... Então era óbvio que ela ia ser minha madrinha, junto com Rose._ – Escutei Alice falar, em tom conclusivo.

- Sou eu, Alice. – Escutei um leve 'oh' do outro lado, e logo ela se recompôs:

_- Hum. Pelo visto virou moda me deixar falando sozinha._

- Desculpe, Allie. Eu sei que você deve estar magoada comigo, mas...

_- Magoada? Magoada? Eu estou ultrajada! Minha melhor amiga, e tudo o que faz é me dar um mero "feliz natal" por e-mails! Surpreendo-me de ter seu telefone! E Rose... Ah, se você pensa que ela e Emmet a perdoaram por não ir ao casamento deles..._

- Desculpe. – Murmurei, e vi Edward e Jacob indo embora. Era a primeira vez que Jake não se despedia de mim para ir ao trabalho.

_- Ai, Bella... – _Sua voz estava cansada. – _A gente te ama, sempre a desculparemos. Mas você deve concordar que foi muita falsa de consideração não ir ao casamento deles... _

- Eu sei...

_- Sabe mesmo? Porque está querendo fazer a exata mesma coisa agora, __comigo__. A sua melhor amiga desde o berçário! Diga-me... Já me substituiu? _– Senti o medo em sua voz, e ri comigo mesma.

- Nunca, Allie. Você é insubstituível, sabe disso. – A ouvi suspirar, aliviada, e logo retomou seu tom objetivo:

_- Muito bem. O casamento será no mês que vem, como sabe. Em julho, dia 16, no Plaza._

- No Plaza? Alice, você está em Nova York?

- _Mas é claro! Meu sonho foi se casar lá, estou na lista de espera há meses... Claro que os meus contatos ajudaram... _– Ri. Era um pouco impossível imaginar Alice sem conseguir o que queria. – _De qualquer maneira, todos estamos na Big Apple. Jasper conseguiu uma proposta irrecusável em um escritório de advocacia aqui, sabe? Ele é um prodígio, apesar de ser tão novo. Já é reconhecido. _– Seu orgulho do noivo era palpável. – _E, bem, eu... Depois de Paris, que lugar melhor para ter uma grife do que em Nova York? Em Washington era perfeito, mas aqui... É inexplicável. – _Eu ri.

- E Rose e Emmet, onde estão?

_- Aqui também. Não sei como não ficou sabendo, agora ele é um jogador dos Yankees! _– Wow. Emmet era um jogador de baseball profissional, no melhor time da cidade. Como que eu não fiquei sabendo disso antes? _– E, bem... Rose trabalha na grife comigo. Mas, na verdade, ela é modelo e de vez em quando trabalha em alguns teatros... Você não a viu naquela peça nova... _"My first time"?

- A comédia? – Perguntei, confusa. Rose está trabalhando na Broadway? Uau.

- _Essa mesmo, ela..._ – Distraindo-me, olhei para o relógio no meu pulso. Merda, já eram quase nove e meia...

- Alice, desculpe, eu tenho que ir trabalhar. Que tal a gente almoçar hoje?

- _Tudo bem. Só eu, você, e Rose. O que acha?_

- Ótimo.

_- Hm, tem um restaurante... O Javu, o que acha de ir lá?_

- Seria perfeito. – Pensei, ao lembrar que era o restaurante onde Monica era chef.

- _Ok, uma da tarde lá. Vou ver o que posso fazer para conseguir uma reserva._

- Sem problemas, eu consigo para a gente. Beijos...

_- Beijo._

Desliguei e corri para pegar a minha pasta em cima de uma mesa de centro, pus minha bolsa no ombro e chamei o elevador. Em poucos segundos, ele se abriu e eu entrei, apressada. Já no saguão, acenei rapidamente para Ronald, o porteiro, e tentei achar um táxi. Para a minha sorte, um chegou logo – e não iria de metrô hoje, o New Yorker não era tão longe de casa, para eu conseguir arranjar um engarrafamento.

Cheguei lá, sem olhar muito para os lados e ignorando todos à minha volta, e sentei em minha mesa. Impressionante – eu era a única estagiária a ter uma. Então peguei dentro da minha pasta o Pen Drive e passei a coluna que eu tinha escrito sobre arte e cultura para o computador. Se eu tivesse sorte, meu chefe iria gostar e me promover a colunista fixa – e não a carregadora de cafés.

- Bella? – Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim e me virei, dando de cara com meu chefe, o Sr. Hepburn.

- Sim, senhor?

- Venha até a minha sala, por favor. – _Esquisito._ Geralmente era a secretária dele quem fazia os "convites" para comparecer à sala dele, e não o próprio.

Sem muitos questionamentos, o segui. Passei pelas demais mesas, alguns dos repórteres e colunistas me encarando curiosos. Sra. Anderson, a secretária, estava em sua mesa, os óculos de aro vermelho caindo em sua ponte e seus cabelos, já com alguns fios brancos, se desprendiam de um coque. Seu rosto era severo mas, ao me ver, ela lançou um sorriso encorajador. Sr. Hepburn abriu a porta para mim e esperou que eu entrasse. Então, com um sorriso, pediu para que eu me sentasse.

- Devo pedir a Camille – a Sra. Anderson – que lhe traga um café? Um chá ou uma água, talvez?

- Não, obrigada senhor.

- Chame-me de Walter.

- Walter. – Assenti, corando. Bem, pelo menos eu acho que não serei despedida. Ele se ajeitou melhor em sua poltrona de chintz e me encarou, seus olhos azuis claros faiscando através de seus óculos redondos.

- Bella... Você trabalha aqui há um... Um ano e meio?

- Sim, senhor Hepburn. – Ele me encarou e eu me corrigi: - _Walter_.

- E foi uma estagiária exemplar, devo dizer. Nem uma vez errou o jeito que eu queria o meu café! – Ri, desconfortável, e ele passou a mão pela sua juba grisalha. – Bem, receio que terei que achar uma outra estagiária com a mesma genialidade que você tem.

- C-como? – Gaguejei. Não podia ser verdade...

- Bem, a última coluna que você me entregou, querida... Eu adorei. E, por eu ser o editor chefe, isso é grande coisa. – Sorriu presunçoso e eu corei mais ainda. – Então, aceita?

- Claro!

- Muito bem. Você já tem uma mesa, mas o seu salário será dobrado e eu espero uma coluna de uma página para a próxima edição.

- Obrigada, senhor Hepburn, Walter... Eu não posso... Nossa, eu nem acredito! – Exaltei, e ele sorriu.

- Só não me decepcione, Bella. Agora, acerte os últimos detalhes com Camille, por favor. – Assenti com a cabeça e saí da sala pisando nas nuvens. Depois de árduos meses de trabalho, eu, _finalmente_, consegui minha promoção!

(...)

Eu estava exultante. Promovida! Essa palavra não saía da minha cabeça. Mas logo chegou o meu horário de almoço e outras coisas ocuparam a minha mente. Como, por exemplo, _Alice_.

Ela me deixou em apuros, a baixinha. E agora, o que eu diria a Jacob? Era óbvio que eu já conhecia Edward antes, e que escondemos isso dele. E, o pior: dava para imaginar que já tivemos _algo mais_ juntos.

Chacoalhei a minha cabeça e levantei-me da minha mesa, desligando a tela do meu computador. Quase tropecei na perna da mesa, mas me recompus antes que alguém me visse. Entrei no elevador apinhado de funcionários saindo para o seu horário de almoço, ou seguindo alguma história.

Ignorei Matthew, do setor financeiro, que tentava a minha atenção – provavelmente querendo que eu saísse com ele, mesmo sabendo que eu tinha namorado (e agora um ex) na minha casa – e peguei um táxi para o Javu. Lá mesmo do Yorker eu tinha ligado para Monica (que trabalhava lá na hora do almoço, durante as segundas) e pedindo para que reservasse uma mesa para três.

Cheguei lá e encontrei Alice e Rose me esperando, ambas conversavam calmamente e bebiam um drinque. Não perceberam a minha aproximação, então eu fiz um barulho com a garganta, as sobressaltando. Alice pulou e, levantando-se depressa, me abraçou com força. Logo depois que ela me soltou, Rose me cumprimentou de forma parecida, e eu tomei meu lugar na mesa, defronte a elas.

- _Nunca! Nunca mais_ faça algo parecido com isso com a gente, Bella! – Rose começou, enquanto Alice fungava, seus olhos vermelhos.

- Você tem noção do quanto a gente sentiu sua falta? – Ela perguntou, sua voz trêmula. Então, eu me enchi de culpa.

- Desculpe, gente... Eu prometo. – Rose sorriu fracamente, e Alice bufou.

- Tá, tudo bem. Depois a gente vê se acredita. – Eu revirei os olhos. – Agora me conta. Por que Edward está morando com você?

Mordi meu lábio inferior. Era agora – eu contaria tudo a elas. Puxei ar e comecei a explicar tudo, desde que conheci Jacob em Yale, até essa manhã.

(...)

- Ah, Bella... Desculpe! Eu te meti em encrenca, não foi? – Alice perguntou, deixando sua comida de lado.

- Tudo bem, Allie. Alguma hora Jake teria que descobrir que eu conheço Edward há mais tempo. Eu só não esperava que fosse tão cedo, mas...

- Você sabe o que a gente vai te dizer, não sabe? – Rose perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha e mordendo a cereja de sua bebida. Um garçom próximo a nós suspirou.

- Que eu devo parar de enganar os dois. – Suspirei, baixando os olhos para a toalha branca de linho.

- Sim.

- Mas eu já me decidi, vocês não perceberam? – Ergui meu olhar para encontrá-las se encarando, descrentes, um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Ah, você quer dizer aquela coisa sobre "ter escolhido o Jake era melhor, já que o Edward só foi um canalha" e mais um blá, blá, blá que eu não me dei ao trabalho de prestar atenção? – Alice perguntou, e Rose segurou o riso. Trinquei meus dentes.

- Isso mesmo.

- Ah, mas essa não é a escolha certa... – Rose disse, balançando a cabeça.

- Vocês não escutaram _nada_ do que eu disse? Edward só me fez sofrer! – E, mais baixinho, só para mim, acrescentei: - _Ele sempre me fez sofrer. – _Mas, infelizmente, Alice ouviu:

- Ah, lá vem você de novo com essa história. Bella, você o ama, quando vai perceber isso? – Ela quase espumava, mas eu não tive tempo de formular uma resposta.

- Eu já disse isso a ela. – Ouvi a voz de Monica atrás de mim, e Rosalie e Alice a encararam confusas.

- Rose, Alice, essa é Monica. Monica, essas são as amigas de quem já a contei. – Elas me olharam inquiridoras e acrescentei: - Ela sabe de tudo.

- Ah, prazer. – Elas disseram, sorrindo e se levantando para cumprimentar Mon.

- Ah, o prazer é meu... Gostaram da comida?

- Estava superbe. – Allie disse, no que Rosalie acenou com a cabeça, confirmando. Vi um sorriso se formando nos lábios de Monica: ela adorava ser elogiada.

- Que bom. Então, Bella... Voltou a mentir sobre si mesma sobre "não amar Edward Cullen"? – Perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado. Ao ver o meu olhar, respondeu: - Não se preocupe. Tenho uma sub-chef, e eles podem se virar sem mim por alguns minutos. Você é mais importante.

- Ok... – Respondi.

- Sim, ela ainda nega que ama meu primo. – Alice disse, me lançando um olhar irritado.

- Eu não o amo! – Exclamei, nervosa.

- Ah, ama sim. – As três disseram juntas, e em seguida riram. Ótimo, agora são três contra mim.

- Não, não amo. – Teimei.

- Ah, Bella... Largue do Jacob! Você já o traiu mesmo, o que custa só tornar as coisas oficiais entre você e Edward? – Monica, que bebia um pouco de água, engasgou:

- Você _traiu_ Jacob? – Ops.

- É, pode se dizer que sim...

- "Pode se dizer que sim"? O dia em que transar loucamente for uma "meia" traição, eu como o meu cartão de crédito! – Alice praticamente gritou, atraindo atenção para a nossa mesa. Corei violentamente, enquanto Rose abafava risinhos.

- Então eu concordo com elas, Bella. Largue Jacob...

- Não, Mon. Eu o amo.

- Ah, não ama não. Você _gosta_ dele. Não é a mesma coisa.

- Como que você sabe? – Sibilei.

- Eu já a vi com Jacob, e nunca percebi nos seus olhos o brilho que você tem quando pensa em Edward.

- Está enganada. – Teimei, e ela revirou os olhos.

- Muito bem, faça o que quiser. Eu vou voltar para a cozinha, mas amanhã você vai lá em casa. Ah, e vocês também, meninas. – Elas sorriram para ela.

- Pode deixar, a gente vai.

- Eu não vou. – Disse, subitamente. Mon arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Por que você não vai?

- Rachel. – Disse, dando de ombros, e ela suspirou.

- Vocês são amigas, tem que fazer as pazes. Ela sente a sua falta, Bella...

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Não vai ser um homem que vai separá-las. E, afinal, ela já esqueceu dele. Sabe que o amor da vida dela é o Ross... – Eu ri, e assenti. Ela se despediu da gente mais uma vez e foi embora.

- Então, você vai largar Jacob, não é? – Alice perguntou.

- Não!

- Tudo bem. Mas não venha chorar em nosso ombro quando Edward arranjar uma namorada. – Rose disse, enquanto pedia a conta.

- Não vou, fiquem tranqüilas. Agora, me deixem ir. Sabe, eu "só" fui promovida hoje, e tenho que chegar cedo no trabalho... – Disse, finalmente soltando o que estava preso na minha garganta desde que eu cheguei lá.

- ! – Elas gritaram, chacoalhando as mãos freneticamente e batendo os saltos no piso de madeira do restaurante.

Ri, e depois de dar alguns detalhes, consegui ir embora com a promessa de que amanhã começaríamos os planos para o casamento de Alice – como se ela já não soubesse exatamente o jeito que o seu casamento seria. Mas, mesmo assim, ela queria a nossa opinião e ainda teríamos que arranjar vestidos para a gente.

Peguei um táxi de volta para o New Yorker e passei o resto da tarde preocupada com o que diria a Jacob.

_**Edward's POV**_

Todos me tratavam bem no hospital. Consegui o telefone de algumas enfermeiras – não que eu quisesse algum deles – e não encontrei nenhuma dificuldade em tratar os pacientes. Teria um plantão amanhã à noite e outros na quinta e na sexta. Quarta e sábado eu trabalharia apenas à tarde e domingo teria folgas. O que diminuiu consideravelmente meu tempo com Bell.

Tempo com Bell? Que tempo? Ela me odeia, e tem namorado. Eu não tenho "tempo com ela". Estressado, acabei perfurando a receita que assinava com a ponta da caneta. Fui para a sala dos funcionários tomar um café e me preocupar. _O que a gente diria a Jacob? _Suspirei e me levantei da poltrona, seguindo para o pronto-atendimento. Eu tinha que trabalhar para livrar a minha mente dos pensamentos em que Jacob me seguia com uma chave-inglesa, para me matar a pancadas.

_Ah, se tudo fosse como antes. Se eu pudesse ter Bella em meus braços e que, ao invés de Alice e Jasper, fosse eu e ela se casando. Eu sinto tanta falta do passado, da antiga Bella, do antigo Edward. E agora eu temo o futuro – o futuro em que eu não sou nada mais, nada menos, do que o amigo de seu namorado. O homem que ela mais odeia. O homem que não consegue viver sem ela. _

- Você está bem, Edward? – Amy Higgins, uma enfermeira alta, de corpo esbelto e pele azeitonada perguntou. Seus cabelos negros presos em uma trança e seus olhos castanho-escuros me fitando com interesse. Ela era simpática: a única que não me abordou, tentando me passar seu telefone.

- Sim, Amy. Estou. – Disse, e voltei minha atenção para o próximo paciente.


	26. Salve Alice!

**.com/watch?v=uHvOm-o3AA8 **

Nervosa, sentei-me no banco do metrô. _Por que as coisas nunca podiam ser fáceis para mim? _Sinceramente, eu não faço a mínima idéia do que dizer a Jacob – como explicá-lo que já conhecia Edward, que tivemos um _relacionamento_ juntos, por que eu resolvi não contá-lo... Não me surpreenderia se daqui há algumas horas eu estivesse fazendo as minhas malas, procurando algum lugar para morar.

Suspirei e olhei à minha volta. Ao meu lado, um senhor lia o jornal. Bem na capa, havia uma nota: _"Yankees vencem jogo contra Red Sox – arremessador Emmet Cullen conquista nova vitória"_. Agora, me diga: com essa foto imensa de Emmet, como eu consegui ficar tão alienada a ponto de não reconhecer que ele era famoso? Se eu duvidasse, Jacob era capaz de ser fã do ursão.

Balancei a minha cabeça, brava comigo mesma, e me concentrei nos problemas mais iminentes. Além da conversa de hoje – que eu tenho certeza que não será nada agradável – eu ainda terei que sobreviver a uma "noite das garotas" com Mon, Allie, Rose e, aparentemente, Rach. Seria tão _divertido_. Principalmente porque elas insistiriam que eu terminasse com Jacob.

Eu tomei a minha decisão: eu ficaria com Jake, enquanto ele me quisesse. Edward, ele... Bem, eu não tenho forças para manter um relacionamento com ele. Era tudo tão confuso, a minha mente dava um nó ao pensar na nossa história. Então, cedo demais, o metrô chegou na minha estação.

Lentamente, como se cada passo que eu dava me conduzisse à morte precoce, eu segui à pé para o apartamento. Os rostos dos nova iorquinos estressados e, muitas vezes, atrasados para algum compromisso, passavam como borrões difusos por mim. Meu fim estava próximo, e eu ainda não sabia o que fazer. Era isso – tudo teria o seu basta hoje. Só posso torcer para que, em algum milagre, Jake se esqueça da ligação de Alice por causa da exaustão de seu trabalho.

_**Edward's POV**_

Minha mente estava um turbilhão de imagens e sons. Todos me conduziam para só um lugar, um ponto crucial: esta noite. Não pude, porém, deixar de sentir esperança.

Meu peito se enchia de felicidade se a pior coisa acontecesse. Era estranho e, principalmente, egoísta. Mas era impossível deixar de perceber que, se Jacob não aceitasse qualquer história maluca que inventássemos, Bell estaria livre. E eu teria total liberdade para tentar reconquistá-la.

Passei uma mão pelos meus cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados. Estava muito perto do apartamento, _perto dela_. Mesmo sabendo que Jake estava curioso, sabia que ele ainda estava no trabalho. Mas isso não era nenhum reconforto, só aumentava a minha agonia. Então, em um ato de loucura, me dirigi ao taxista:

- Pode dar a volta, por favor? Siga para a _Moonlight driver_. – Só para esclarecer: por que Jake quis colocar o nome de uma bebida para o nome da oficina?

- A oficina? – Ele me perguntou, confuso.

- Sim.

- Tudo bem. – Ele deu de ombros, fazendo o retorno.

A cidade passava rapidamente pela janela, as luzes já acesas em sua maioria. Logo seria noite e a gente teria que conversar com Jacob. _Não seu eu pudesse evitar_.

Massageei minhas têmporas, os olhos fechados. Eu era maluco. Tinha a chance perfeita de estragar tudo e tê-la para mim, definitivamente. Mas, não, eu iria lá e faria de _tudo_ para Jacob não brigar com Bell. Eu faria o possível e o impossível para que ele não desconfiasse dela, para que eles ficassem juntos.

Bufei. Sentia-me idiota, molenga. Então, tomei um argumento – o único que tinha. Se eu piorasse as coisas, ela nunca me perdoaria. Se Jacob terminasse com Bell pelas coisas que eu dissesse a ele, ela nunca seria minha. Então, sem ser dele, ela seria de outro. Outro que não me deixaria morar com ela, vê-la todos os dias. Em outras palavras: _outro que não me daria brecha para continuar com meu amor platônico_.

Doentio. É o que eu sou. A amo, mas a deixo com outro. A amo, mas finjo odiá-la. A amo, mas sofro dolorosamente por causa disso. A amo, e não quero esquecê-la. Era de se esperar que eu tentasse me livrar dela... Tirar Bell Swan da minha vida. Mas não funcionava, nunca funcionou. Então, eu fazia o possível para ter pelo menos um pouco dela no meu dia a dia.

_**Leah's POV**_

Escorreguei para fora do Aston Martin e encarei Jacob, que envenenava um Jaguar, concentrado. Como alguém podia ser tão... Perfeito?

Alto, pele azeitonada, seu leve sotaque britânico, seus cabelos negros e a intensidade de seu olhar. Tudo me fazia amá-lo ainda mais. Mas, por mais que eu o amasse, nunca fui correspondida – duvido que fosse um dia.

- Hey, Lee! Passa aquela chave inglesa para mim! – Jake gritou, sem desviar os olhos de seu trabalho. _Lindo_.

Suspirei e voltei para baixo do carro, onde deixei a chave. Quando voltei, encontrei Jake me fitando, seus olhos pareciam me radiografar. Feliz, me jubilei por ter pego emprestado uma blusa bem decotada de Amy. Só então percebi que ele nem olhou para o meu corpo. _Perfeito demais_.

Ele nem traía a namorada! E olha que ele passava mais tempo comigo do que com ela... Não consigo entender o que a tal Bella Swan tem de especial. Eu já a vi algumas vezes, quando veio fazer uma surpresa a Jake. Totalmente sem sal, não tem nem metade do amor que eu sinto por ele. Mas ele a ama, mesmo ela não merecendo.

Hoje, porém, ele estava diferente. Não que estivesse infeliz, mas eu podia seu ar preocupado em todos os seus movimentos. E, egoísta, torci para que eles tivessem brigado. Levantei e o entreguei a chave, os olhos dele na peça de metal.

- Lee... – Ele parecia receoso, não olhava para meu rosto.

- Sim, Jake?

- O que eu faço? – Ele ergueu os olhos lacrimosos para me olhar. Ótimo, o que a vadia fez para meu Jake sofrer assim?

- Sobre o quê? – Perguntei, acariciando seu rosto. Logo, me repreendi e, fechando minha mão com força, a abaixei. – Desculpe. – Acrescentei, vendo que o havia sujado de graxa.

- Não foi nada. – Ele murmurou. – É Bella.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada, este é o problema. Eu não a conheço... E sinto que meu melhor amigo, que só a "conheceu" há três dias sabe mais dela do que eu. Na verdade, penso que se conheciam há bem mais tempo... E esconderam isso de mim. – Terminou, irritado.

Logo, minha mente começou a trabalhar. Eu não conhecia bem Bella, mas tinha uma idéia da mente das mulheres em geral. E, a única coisa para nos fazer mentir em uma situação dessas, era amor. Era óbvio que ela teve um caso com o amigo dele, Edward. Ou tem ainda, não duvido nada dela.

Esta era a minha chance – dizer-lhe o que achava com certeza faria que ele terminasse com aquela mosca-morta. Mas...

- Eu simplesmente não sei o que faria sem ela. – Ele disse, suspirando e tornando a baixar os olhos. – Estava aí a minha fraqueza. Eu não queria vê-lo triste, não queria ser a pessoa a torna-lo infeliz. Por isso, menti:

- Vai dar tudo certo, Jake. Eles deviam ter sido amigos no passado, e acharam que não era importante mencionar isso a você.

- Por que não seria importante? – Com a minha mão limpa, revirei uma mecha que caía livre de meu coque frouxo. Odeio essa mania que eu tenho de quando fico nervosa.

- Talvez eles tenham tido uma briga... E não queriam trazer um clima ruim para você, que gosta dos dois. – Seus olhos ficaram distantes, e ele logo disse:

- É, faz sentido... – Sorri, fracamente.

- É claro que faz.

- Não sei o que faria sem você, Leah Higgins Clearwater.

- Nem eu sem você, Jacob Ephraim Black. – Disse em um tom baixo, que ele não podia ouvir. Depois, voltei minha atenção para o carro, antes que os outros presentes na oficina desconfiassem ainda mais que eu gostava dele.

_**Edward's POV**_

Respirei fundo e entrei na oficina.

No ato, todos os rostos viraram para me encarar e, com o tempo, os homens baixaram os olhos para seus trabalhos. Pena que as mulheres não o fizeram. Tá, pena não porque eu ainda sou macho. Mas eu... Não sei. É como se eu não visse os rostos delas. Em meu horizonte só há Bell.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo? – Escutei uma voz feminina na minha frente. Logo virei meu rosto para ela, e encontrei Amy limpando suas mãos de graxa em um pano.

Não, não podia ser Amy – ela trabalha em um hospital, como pode estar nessa oficina? Vendo meu olhar confuso, ela continuou, enquanto tirava um fio de cabelo rebelde de seu rosto:

- Senhor...?

- Edward! – Ouvi a voz de Jacob, vindo de algum canto. Logo ele se aproximou e disse: - Ah, vejo que conheceu Leah. Leah, esse é Edward. – Eles trocaram um olhar cheio de significados, dos quais eu não entendi nenhum, e o silêncio se instaurou.

Leah? Mas ela era a cara de Amy! A não ser que...

- Você é gêmea de Amy Higgins? – Ela riu, ajeitando a blusa.

- Agora entendi a sua boca aberta. Sinceramente, achava que você tinha problema. – Se eu não estivesse tão pasmo, teria corado. Ou a xingado. Dos dois um. – Sim, Amy é a minha irmã mais nova por três minutos.

- E a irmã que eu não conheço. – Jake disse, amuado.

- Ah, você nunca tem tempo, Jake. – Ela o encarava de um jeito que... Bem, me lembrava o jeito que eu olhava para Bell. Uma mistura de decepção, dor, e amor incondicional. – E ela trabalha em um hospital, os horários dela não são muito fáceis... – Ela franziu o nariz. – Bem, eu vou deixar os dois conversarem em paz.

Então, Jake me conduziu para uma salinha vazia, com uma mesa atulhada de papéis e mal-iluminada. Engoli em seco e sentei na cadeira que ele me apontava. Era agora ou nunca – eu teria que explicar tudo a Jake. Bem, _quase_ tudo. O necessário para ele não me matar e continuar com Bell. Mas eu não garanto nada sobre continuar morando no mesmo teto que eles...

_**Jake's POV**_

Estranho.

Por que Edward estava aqui? A gente tinha combinado se encontrar no apartamento, conversar _lá_. Eles me contariam tudo e eu, finalmente, pararia de acreditar em uma mentira. As palavras de Lee me acalmaram, claro... Mas a presença de Edward só me trouxe receio. A não ser que...

- Bella está bem? – Perguntei.

- Quê? – Ele tossiu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, logo em seguida apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e apoiando o rosto nas mãos. – Não, ela está bem. Eu vim por outro motivo. – Eu queria que ele me olhasse... Por que ele não parava de olhar para o chão? Então ele levantou seu rosto.

- Então o que você quer, Edward? – Ele riu, o som se parecendo mais com um latido.

- Conversar.

- Pensei que a gente ia esperar até o jantar... – Disse, me acomodando melhor na cadeira.

- Eu achei melhor não. Bell... Bella não gosta muito desse assunto. E a gente já brigou demais, não quero voltar ao clima estranho de antes.

- Por isso vocês estavam tão frios na sua primeira noite aqui. – Afirmei.

- Sim.

- Por que vocês brigaram, para começar? – A curiosidade crescia no meu peito.

- Uma... Besteira. – Ele tossiu novamente, como sempre fazia quando ficava nervoso. Então, só para confirmar minhas suspeitas, passou a mão no cabelo.

- Que besteira?

- Éramos adolescentes... Na verdade, nos conhecemos muito antes disso. – Ele sorriu levemente. – Mas a briga de verdade aconteceu antes de irmos para a faculdade.

- Por que vocês brigaram? – Perguntei, impaciente.

- Eu... Fui um estúpido. Não vou assumir toda a culpa, claro, mas... Talvez, se eu não tivesse agido daquela maneira, tudo teria sido diferente.

- De que maneira? – Ele estava me irritando.

- Bem, tudo começou quando éramos pequenos. Sempre fomos melhores amigos mas, um dia, por uma garota, ela brigou comigo.

- Ela gostava de você.

- Sim. E eu dela, muito. Então, por causa desse... _Desentendimento_, eu parti. Voltamos a nos encontrar anos depois, às vésperas da faculdade.

- E o amor que sentiam um pelo outro voltou. – Ele me encarou, os olhos arregalados. Então ele os baixou, e balançou a cabeça.

- Longe disso. Aos 10 anos havíamos percebido que não éramos compatíveis. Nos tornamos apenas amigos. – Ele parecia remoer as palavras, seus olhos desfocados.

- E então? Qual foi o motivo da briga?

- Uma garota. – Ele sussurrou, e eu bufei.

- E você ainda espera que eu acredite que nada rolou entre vocês? Edward, eu te conheço. O conheci naquela época, para falar a verdade. Você era, na verdade é ainda, o maior galinha...

- Não, você não entendeu. Ela simplesmente não gostava de Lauren. Mas eu fiquei com ela mesmo assim, ignorando os avisos dela. Lógico que depois eu fui traído descaradamente. E o que eu fiz? Coloquei a culpa em Bella.

- O quê? – Perguntei, extremamente confuso.

- Eu achava que, se ela quisesse, ela poderia ter me impedido. Eu fui um idiota, eu sei. – Ele disse, rindo fracamente e tornando a baixar seus olhos.

- Você sabe que isso não faz o menor sentido, né?

- Eu sei... Mas eu estava apaixonado. Recusava-me a deixar a culpa pairar por Lauren... Então procurei outro a quem culpar.

- Você foi um idiota, Edward. – Eu disse, resignado. Mas algo naquela história cheirava mal... Eu só não sabia o que era. Aquilo não entrava na minha cabeça: tem algo que ele está escondendo.

_**Edward's POV**_

- Eu sei que fui um idiota. – Disse, modéstia à parte, numa atuação muito boa. Nunca tinha percebido que eu era tão cara-de-pau. Bem, no amor e na guerra vale tudo. _E isso é um pouco dos dois_.

- E ainda é, pelo que parece. – Ok, eu não entendi essa.

- Como?

- Você não me contou a história toda, está mentindo. Há bem mais coisas aí, Edward... E eu quero saber.

- Não, não tem nada mais. – Disse, rápido demais. Adeus, carreira de ator.

- Diga a verdade, Edward. Você namorou com Bella, não?

- Nunca. – Engoli em seco. Ele me fitou por um longo tempo, depois disse, estressado:

- Sabe, eu apreciaria se meu melhor amigo não mentisse para mim. Aquela garota que ligou hoje, Alice... Ela deu a entender que vocês tiveram um relacionamento. – Engoli em seco, no que Jake não deixou de reparar. Mas então, eu o respondi, numa voz fria e calma:

- Não houve relacionamento.

- Você não me engana. – Seus olhos soltavam faíscas, e eu não pude mais agüentar aquilo. Jogando fora a cautela, dei a minha última cartada: se ela não funcionasse...

- Tudo bem. Quando quer que eu me mude?

- Como assim?

- Você não confia mais em mim. Então eu vou embora... – Por favor, me diga para ficar. Eu não posso ficar sem Bell, não mesmo...

- Deixe de ser idiota, Edward. Você não tem que ir embora por causa disso. E daí que ficaram juntos quando adolescentes? Isso não quer dizer que tenham algo agora...

- Nós não ficamos juntos! – Caramba, eu sou descarado.

- Tá, que seja. Você não vai embora e ponto. – Bufei.

- Então você vai deixar essa história de lado? – Ele revirou os olhos.

- Por enquanto. – Bem, isso já era alguma coisa. Agora eu só tenho que contar essa história a Bell, antes que Jake comece a questioná-la. Levantei da cadeira e já estava na porta quando ele perguntou: - Aonde você vai?

- Para casa.

- Espere, eu vou com você. – Fudeu. Desolado, olhei para fora e vi Leah me encarando. Bem, não _me_ encarando. Ela olhava Jake de uma maneira totalmente... Apaixonada.

- Jake? – Ela perguntou, se aproximando e quase me derrubando ao entrar na saleta, onde ele ainda pegava algumas de suas coisas. – Já vai?

- Ah, sim, Lee... – _Lee_?

- Fique. – Ela disse, mexendo freneticamente com uma mexa de seus cabelos negros e lisos. A intensidade com que ela disso, eu... Não tenho palavras. O paspalho do meu amigo que não percebia nada arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Por quê?

- Ah... – Ela disse, aparentemente chocada consigo mesma. – Você não terminou o Jaguar. E amanhã temos que mandá-lo para a pintura...

- Você não pode terminá-lo por mim? – Eu fiquei com dó dela. Ela parecia dividida: passar mais tempo com ele, mesmo o deixando irritado, ou fazer o que ele pedia e vê-lo partir para ficar com outra. Resolvi ajudá-la:

- Fique, Jake. O trabalho é mais importante... E assim, quando chegar, Bella já terá feito o jantar. Ele suspirou, e depois assentiu. Posso jurar que, ao sair, pude ver um sorriso iluminar o rosto de Leah por alguns instantes.

_**Bella's POV**_

Estava fazendo o jantar quando o telefone tocou. O peguei e voltei para o fogão, fazendo o molho para o macarrão.

- Alô?

- _Bell... _– Ouvi a voz de Edward, seguida por uma tosse e sua correção: - _Isabella. Eu só liguei para..._

- Para...? – Instiguei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- _Para dizer que não se preocupe. Eu falei com Jacob. _– Meu queixo caiu. O que Edward falou? Ai meu Deus... E se ele contou tudo? Eu tô ferrada...

- E o que você falou para ele? – Pude sentir um tremor na minha voz, e me amaldiçoei.

- _Em casa eu te dou os detalhes. Ele ainda está desconfiado, mas... Bem, eu acho que por um tempo ele não vai nos encher de perguntas._ – Engoli em seco.

- Obrigada. – Eu disse, fracamente. Ele pode me odiar, mas eu... Gosto dele. Não como as garotas dizem, eu não posso gostar dele assim. É complicado demais. É como se, ao mesmo tempo que eu tivesse a obrigação de odiá-lo, eu tivesse a de... Bem. A de _não_ odiá-lo.

Ele não me respondeu, apenas desligou. Sequei uma lágrima solitária e voltei a cozinhar. Afinal, por que eu estava chorando?

_**Edward's POV**_

Desliguei o celular tentando não chorar na frente do taxista, que me encarava desconfiado. Por que ela tinha que ser tão perfeita, tão _Bella_?

Ela não me odiava, não mesmo. Eu sentia com a sua entonação. E ela agradeceu a mim... Droga, Edward. Você parece um virgem excitado porque a garota mais bonita da escola falou oi para você. Resmungando, paguei o táxi e entrei no prédio. Quase não reparei numa profusão de cabelos castanhos escuros, do mesmo tom de Bell.

- Desculpe. – Disse, a ajudando a se equilibrar. Não era de se surpreender que ela tivesse quase caído: o salto dela era extremamente alto e fino.

- Não foi nada. – Ela disse, abaixando seus olhos azuis e entrando no prédio. A segui.

- Sou Edward Cullen. – Ela estacou.

- Cullen? Igual ao jogador de baseball? – Há. Uma garota que assiste baseball e conhece Emmet. _Exatamente _o meu sonho de consumo.

- É, ele é o meu irmão. – Ela sorriu, seus olhos brilhando.

- Você não se parece com ele.

- Ainda bem, isso quer dizer que eu tenho cérebro. – Tá, isso foi maldade com o grandalhão, mas eu não resisti a fazer gracinha... E ela riu.

- Sou Blair. Blair Waldorf. – Sorri de volta. Os cabelos de Blair estavam curtos e me lembravam... Audrey Hepburn.

- Fã de Audrey Hepburn? – Perguntei, e seu sorriso se alargou.

- Sim...

- Hm... E como uma fã de "Bonequinha de luxo" conhece os jogadores de baseball dos Yankees?

- Ex-namorado. – Ela disse, dando de ombros e com a voz composta, mas eu percebi seus olhos marejados.

- Ah.

- Então... Quer sair um dia, ou alguma coisa assim? – Essa me pegou de surpresa. Desde que eu e Bella... Consumamos, por assim dizer, eu não pensei em mais nenhuma mulher. Mas me parecia idiotice negar alguma coisa a Blair... Afinal, eu tenho minhas _necessidades_ e duvido que Bell irá supri-las agora. Eu não posso passar o resto da minha vida sem sexo.

- Por que não? – Ela sorriu e entramos no elevador. No segundo andar, ela se despediu com um beijo na minha bochecha e entrou. Mas eu não pude deixar de reparar quem era a companheira de quarto dela: Phoebe.

Apertei o botão para fechar a porta mais rápido, fazendo de tudo para que a loira não reparasse em mim. Antes que ela se fechasse por completo, ouvi Blair dizendo:

- Que tal quarta à noite?

- Claro. Eu passo aqui às sete. – Ela sorriu e a porta se fechou. Logo eu cheguei no meu duplex. Hum, _meu_. Cheguei aqui há três dias e já me sinto em casa. Bem, não seria casa sem Bell...

Ela estava sentada no sofá, as pernas cruzadas, um pé balançando. Mordia seu lábio inferior e segurava o controle remoto em sua mão. Entre seus olhos, havia uma ruguinha de preocupação que eu tive que me reter para não ir lá e desfaze-la.

- Preocupada?

- _Como_ eu nunca soube o que Emmet estava fazendo? – Ela perguntou, em um sussurro. Rindo, me sentei ao seu lado. Na tela, passava o jornal das seis e os resultados do último jogo de baseball: Yankees contra Red Sox.

- Ele é bom, não é?

- Sim... – Mas então ela se virou e me encarou curiosa. Por um tempo, não entendi o porquê. Depois, caiu a ficha: ela esperava que eu fosse grosso, _bruto_, depois do que aconteceu a noite passada.

- Então, fez alguma coisa boa para o jantar? Sinceramente, se estiver pior do que aquelas panquecas eu vou para um restaurante... – Menti. Ela cozinhava muito bem, mas eu não tinha outra coisa para implicar com ela. Então, fechando a cara, ela disse:

- Ninguém não está te forçando a ficar. – Não, só ela. – De qualquer maneira, eu pensei que você fosse me contar o que aconteceu com Jacob.

- Bem... – Eu tentei reunir o máximo de desprezo nas minhas palavras seguintes, mas não sei se fui bem-sucedido. – Para ele fomos "amigos" que se gostavam na infância. Mas não deu certo. Se quiser, pode contar a ele a história da Victoria, eu não entrei muito em detalhes. – Ela assentiu, estremecendo. Eu também não gostava de lembrar o que aconteceu naquela manhã. – Depois, adolescentes, fomos apenas amigos. Você não gostava de Lauren, por quem eu era extremamente apaixonado, e me alertou sobre ela. Eu a ignorei, e ela me traiu... E eu culpei a você. – Eu esperava que a boca dela se abrisse, que ela me xingasse, mas ela não disse nada. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e se levantou. Pegou um taco da mesa de sinuca e começou a acertar as bolas. _Maluca_.

_**Bella's POV**_

FILHO DA MÃE! Por que a culpa ia ser minha? Até nas histórias ele é o canalha que não enxerga um palmo à frente e me culpa por tudo o que dá errado! Mas tudo bem, eu estava extravasando a minha raiva. Era só imaginar que as bolas da mesa tinham o seu rosto... Ou eram as bolas _dele_.

Ele me encarava curioso, e eu o lancei um olhar de desprezo. Então, ele sorriu – _Edward Cullen é maluco_. Honestamente, quem _sorri_ quando lançam a ele um olhar do mais puro ódio? Ok, não era ódio... Eu não sou capaz de odiá-lo. Mas era raiva e desprezo, isso sim.

O telefone tocou, mas eu não me dei ao trabalho de atende-lo – as coisas não poderiam ficar piores do que já estavam e, afinal, Jake nem estava em casa. Sendo assim, como eu, o preguiçoso deixou o parelho tocando. Não demorou muito e caiu na caixa postal:

"_Bella, você está aí?"_ – Ouvi a voz de Alice, mas ignorei. Não estava com humor para falar com alguém... Ainda estava acertando as bolas.

"_Tudo bem. Eu só quero confirmar: amanhã às sete, eu e Rose passaremos aí. E depois a gente desce para o apartamento de Mon."_ – Ela conversou com Mon por cinco minutos e virou amiga dela. Alice me assustava de vez em quando.

"_Ah, e, de novo, parabéns pela promoção no trabalho. Colunista, hein?" _– Ela riu, e Edward me encarou confuso.

- Você foi promovida? – Ele perguntou, e eu assenti. Pude ver que seus lábios se curvaram um pouco nos cantos e que seus olhos brilharam um pouco mas, tirando isso, ele não esboçou nenhum sentimento.

"_E, outra coisa. Pense no que nos dissemos... Temos certeza de que você está se enganando. Eu não quero cometer outro erro como o dessa manhã mas, como sei que Jacob não está aí – ou você já teria atendido – eu repetirei, sem me importar com as conseqüências (Rose não deixará você me bater): VOCÊ AMA O EDWARD SIM!" _ - Então ela riu e eu ouvi o 'clic' do telefone batendo na base.

Seria necessário mais do que Rosalie para me impedir de esquartejar aquela baixinha amanhã. Seria necessário um exército. Agora, por culpa dela, Edward me encara presunçoso. E eu, além de corada, estou tremendo. Não sei se de raiva, ou de medo pela súbita aproximação daquelas esmeraldas, a menos de cinco centímetros de mim.


	27. Merecedora de Oscar

Não tive tempo de pensar. Só sei que em um segundo seus olhos verdes fitavam os meus lábios e que, no outro, seus lábios tomavam os meus com intensa volúpia.

O beijo se intensificava cada vez mais, e eu logo pude sentir sua vontade me comprimindo. Logo ele havia me deitado na mesa de sinuca, subindo em cima de mim. Suas pernas de cada lado do meu corpo, uma das mãos urgentes apertando minha cintura, enquanto a outra massageava um dos meus seios sobre a blusa. Ele estava brincando com o botão de minha calça quando ele subitamente parou.

- O que foi? – Droga, eu não queria parecer desesperada, pensando que Jacob pudesse ter visto tudo aquilo.

- Eu não posso mentir para Jacob de novo. Ele é o meu melhor amigo... – Ele saiu de cima de mim, bagunçando seus cabelos com uma mão, nervoso. Saiu de perto de mim, como se eu tivesse alguma doença contagiosa, e foi até o sofá e passou a assistir o jornal. – Isso nunca aconteceu, ok?

Bufei e me levantei da mesa, estressada. Nem sei por que estava tão nervosa – devia estar feliz por não ter traído Jake de novo. Mas então por que eu estava estressada por não ter feito sexo com Edward? A ligação de Alice me veio à cabeça e eu percebi: o amor não era algo controlável. Não havia um botão de "liga/desliga" onde eu pudesse decidir de _quem_ gostar. Meu coração ainda pertencia a Edward e ponto.

- Então quer dizer que você me ama? – Ele perguntou do sofá. Sua voz estava brincalhona, um tanto curiosa, mas eu podia sentir a tensão por baixo da fachada.

- Eu... – Ok, o que eu respondo? "Sim, eu te amo, mas não quero assumir para mim mesma. E, ah, é claro: eu estou tentando, com todas as minhas forças, esquecê-lo e substituí-lo pelo seu melhor amigo." Dramática? Imagine...

- Não precisa responder Bella... Não quero que minta. Eu sei da verdade. – Ele disse, um tanto irritado, _me_ estressando. Cullen canalha... Eu ia abrir a boca para lhe dizer umas poucas e boas (mentira, eu nem sei o que ia falar) quando a porta do elevador se abriu e Jacob entrou.

Ele olhou para mim por um instante e abriu a boca, mas logo a fechou, desistindo do que quer que fosse que ia falar. Jogou as chaves e o celular em uma tigela de metal trabalhado, ao lado da porta, e retirou os sapatos.

- Puta merda, Jacob! Quer me matar aqui? – Edward perguntou, tapando o nariz, e Jake revirou os olhos. Ele sabia que não tinha chulé.

- Não enche, Edward. – Ele disse, e foi até a cozinha beber água. _Estranho_. Nunca houve um dia em que ele não me cumprimentasse com o meloso "oi, Abelhinha!" e um beijo nos lábios. Mas hoje... Ele não olhou para mim por mais de cinco segundos. Será que ele não acreditou na história de Edward?

- Jake... Está tudo bem? – Perguntei, me aproximando por trás dele e o abraçando, minha testa encostada em suas costas rígidas pelo meu toque. _Mas que porcaria estava acontecendo aqui?_

- Está. – Disse friamente, dando de ombros. – Eu só gostaria que a minha namorada me dissesse a verdade. – O. Que. Estava. ACONTECENDO? Edward tinha dito que Jake acreditou, e que... Droga. Ele achou que não tinha dado certo, Jake ainda desconfiava da gente.

- E que verdade seria essa, Jacob? – Perguntei, o soltando e indo para a frente dele, os braços cruzados.

- Que você e Edward tiveram um caso... – Meu queixo caiu. Fudida, fudida, fudida e... Já falei que estou fudida? – Quando eram adolescentes. – Ufa. Olhei discretamente (eu acho) para Edward, que estava de pé atrás de Jacob, os cotovelos apoiados na bancada e aquele bunda linda (controle-se, Bella) para cima. Ele fez que "não" com a cabeça e, puxando ar, descruzei meus braços e apontei um dedo para Jacob.

- Eu _nunca_ tive nada com Edward, Jacob! Nem um selinho sequer! – Eu mereço um Oscar. Se bem que... Bem, eu não me lembro de ter dado "selinhos" em Edward. A gente já pulou para os amassos, acho.

- Pois eu não acredito, Isabella. – Ah, não. Ele está me chamando de mentirosa? Tudo bem que eu sou, mas não precisa jogar na cara...

- Então, senhor "eu não acredito, Isabella", você vai dormir no sofá! – Disse, apoiando meu dedo em seu peito e o empurrando para trás (ou tentando). O queixo dele caiu, e uma expressão desolada assumiu seu rosto. Eu mereço um Oscar ou não?

- Por quê?

- Por não acreditar em mim! – Por saber quando eu estou mentindo, na verdade.

- M-mas... – Ele se voltou para Edward, pedindo ajuda, mas o amigo apenas deu de ombros. Eu posso jurar que, por um instante, vi um sorriso brincar no canto de seus lábios perfeitos. – Até quando isso vai durar, Bella? – Perguntou, voltando-se para mim novamente. Ótimo, voltamos ao Bella... Assim mesmo, Jacob. _Bom garoto_.

- Até você acreditar em mim, Jake.

- Eu já acredito! – Ele disse, rápido demais.

- Não, não acredita. E eu proponho também uma greve de sexo.

- O QUÊ? – Ele berrou. Ele pode ter agüentado por anos, mas agora que ele já tinha provado sexo comigo, ele não ia querer parar. Ele era homem, afinal de contas.

- Isso mesmo, Jake. Nada de sexo. – Disse, calma. Me pergunto se essa minha proposta tem outros motivos... Nãããão.

(...)

- Dormir no sofá, greve de sexo... Eu mereço... – Jake resmungava, enquanto ajeitava a roupa de cama no sofá pequeno demais para ele. Enquanto tentava conter o riso (a cena estava muito engraçada), perguntei:

- Como é, Jake? Alguma reclamação? Sabe, se você quiser, eu posso tornar isso uma coisa perpétua...

- Não, querida... Nenhuma reclamação. – Ele disse, fazendo carinha de anjo, e voltando a ajeitar os lençóis, só se embolando cada vez mais. – Como se eu fosse dizer, aí eu nunca mais terei sexo na vida! – Voltou a resmungar, e eu o deixei para lá, correndo pra cima (ou eu ia gargalhar ali mesmo).

Passei pela porta do quarto de Edward, de onde eu escutava o chuveiro ligado. Respirei fundo, tentando tirar da minha cabeça a imagem de Edward nu e completamente molhado e fui até o meu quarto. Peguei uma camisola curta de seda (estava quente hoje) no closet, uma lingerie preta de algodão e confortável, e fui tomar meu banho. Jacob se banharia no banheiro de baixo, suas roupas estavam em cima do balcão da cozinha.

Enchi a banheira, tendo em vista relaxar. Com um suspiro, entrei na água quente e deixei os nós dos meus músculos se descontraírem por si só. Repassei todo o meu dia, mas não pude deixar de me demorar na parte em que eu e Edward nos beijávamos.

Por que ele fez aquilo? Ele, que dizia me odiar, me beijava em cada vez que tinha chances. A gente até já transou, por Deus! Coloquei meu punho na boca, reprimindo um grito de frustração. Quando eu ia entender aquele homem? Em um momento, faz declarações de amor... Ou quase isso. No outro... É um monstro, completamente sexy, que me ataca desejando sexo.

Saí da banheira e me sequei, ainda pensando em Edward. Eu o... Amo, mas devo admitir que ele me tirava do sério. Canalha irritante, filho da mãe, gostoso, cheiroso, sexy... Ah, que bom: nem xingá-lo mais eu consigo direito. Gostoso do caramba.

Pus a camisola azul marinho e me deitei na cama, sem me cobrir – definitivamente eu tenho que instalar o ar condicionado nesse quarto – e tentei pegar no sono. Em vão, claro, porque era impossível ficar mais acordada do que aquilo. Pensei, então, no jantar.

Edward – perfeito, estou pensando nele de novo – parecia extremamente feliz com alguma coisa, não parava de sorrir torto e me lançar olhares um tanto... Comprometedores. _O que esse homem quer?_ Argh. Um dia, eu arranco aquele sorriso torto dele, nem que seja à força! Soquei o travesseiro, irritada comigo mesma: estava imaginando umas maneiras nada puras de arrancar aquele sorriso torto dele.

Fiquei virando na cama por horas – ou assim me pareceu – até que a porta do quarto se abriu. Sentei-me na cama e observei o vulto ali parado. Primeiro, pensei que era Jacob pedindo desculpas, e já ia mandá-lo embora quando percebi que era Edward. Em qualquer lugar eu reconheceria aquele cheiro de hortelã (a fragrância de seu xampu). Bem, talvez eu estivesse só sonhando...

_**Edward's POV**_

Eu não podia. Eu não devia. Eu era baixo, vil, estúpido, traíra... E completamente apaixonado. Era a terceira vez que eu abaixava a minha mão – estava postado na frente do quarto de Bell, tentando decidir se entrava ou não lá.

Os prós: não consigo viver sem ela, eu a amo, eu a amo, eu a amo.

Os contras: eu estaria traindo ao meu melhor amigo e a mim mesmo, é errado e... Eu não consigo pensar em mais motivos – a cabeça debaixo está governando aqui no momento. Sem contar que o meu coração (uau, isso soou gay) não quer nem pensar no que o meu cérebro está mandando eu fazer.

Suspirei, e abri a porta de uma vez, parando no portal. Ela se levantou rapidamente e me encarou, sua expressão ora irritada, foi para confusa em um piscar de olhos. E, logo, mudou novamente – desta vez para uma apaixonada.

Não pensei muito e fechei a porta atrás de mim, correndo para a cama e já tirando a calça do meu pijama. Estava sem camisa, ou cueca, então estava tudo pronto. Ela sorriu marota e me chamou com um dedo. Sorri torto e colei meu corpo ao dela. Ela gemeu alto ao meu toque, e eu me vi forçado a dizer:

- Shhh... Jake está lá embaixo. Temos que ser silenciosos. – Ela sorriu, e me calou com um beijo apaixonado. Ela estava me surpreendendo, mas quem sou eu para reclamar? Ela agia da melhor maneira possível para o meu desejo...

Retirei aquela camisola de ceda azul marinho que ficava linda no corpo dela e a fitei só de lingerie. Era de algodão, mas ainda assim era sexy. Para começar, ela não suava sutiã... E a calcinha era preta (eu adoro lingerie preta).

Lentamente, tirei sua calcinha. Ela percebeu a minha hesitação – se é que houve alguma – e me deu uma camisinha. A coloquei no meu órgão já excitado e a penetrei lentamente, aproveitando o momento. Massageava seus seios com uma mão, e com a outra a puxava mais para perto de mim.

A gente se movia em sincronia, no maior silêncio o possível. A estocava com força, e, para abafar os sons, não desgrudei meus lábios (ou os olhos) dos dela. Logo, eu gozei. Senti seus músculos relaxando debaixo de mim, e um gemido excepcionalmente alongado, e percebi que ela chegou ao orgasmo. Já ia me preparando para uma segunda rodada quando ela sussurrou:

- O melhor sonho... – Bell tem problema, fato. Então ela achava que isso era um sonho? Se não fosse, ela nem cogitaria a hipótese então? Argh.

Saí de cima dela, e recolhi minha calça. Estava na porta quando a disse, tentando responder sua expressão confusa:

- É só um sonho, Bell. Volte a dormir. – Eu queria machucá-la, pela dor que ela me causava, mas eu não era capaz. Não... Se ela quisesse pensar que aquilo foi um sonho, que seja. Mas eu sempre saberia... Sempre.

Fechei a porta do meu quarto silenciosamente e deitei na cama, ainda nu, e me cobri com o edredom. Que se dane que estava quente... Eu não me importava. Eu queria dormir e não mais acordar.


	28. Everything's gonna be alright

**.com/watch?v=IJ1c9ErCn7w&feature=PlayList&p=8491485FB35A0E60&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=30**

Edward se levantou e foi embora, batendo a porta ao passar. Essa deveria ser a parte do "sonho" em que eu acordava assustada, e descobria que, no fim, nada disso acontecera. Que Edward não tinha voltado da Inglaterra, e que eu não tinha traído Jacob com seu melhor amigo. Que eu ainda tinha a chance de ir ao casamento de Rose e Emmett. Que tudo não passou de um terrível pesadelo...

Mas é claro que não era assim.

Como eu podia desejar que tudo não passasse de um sonho se, pela maior parte do tempo, eu soube que _aquela_ era a minha realidade? Que eu estava traindo o meu namorado de novo, com um homem que ele considerava seu melhor amigo? O homem que eu _deveria_ odiar com todas as minhas forças mas, na verdade, o amava mais do que tudo. O homem que me fazia desejá-lo por perto e ainda temer sua presença... O homem que eu tinha que afastar.

Bem, pelo menos era isso o que eu tinha decidido até vê-lo partir. Nem me lembro mais dos motivos para tê-lo dito de que aquilo foi um sonho, apenas. E nem quero me lembrar. O que eu quero agora é me forçar a lembrar de que, no momento, ele está tão bravo e decepcionado comigo que, provavelmente, me entregaria a Jacob. Eu só preciso esperar até o amanhecer e falar com ele à sós, botar tudo em panos limpos, confessar o meu amor. E, depois, terminar com Jake.

Eu o amo, óbvio. Mas nunca seria capaz de amá-lo em tal intensidade da qual eu amo a Edward. E era isso – essa era a minha decisão. Pela primeira vez em anos, sinto que estou fazendo algo certo. Sinto que escolher Edward foi a melhor coisa que eu poderia fazer.

Um pouco mais leve, voltei a deitar minha cabeça no travesseiro, pensando que em algumas horas tudo estaria resolvido. Que, em algumas horas, Edward seria meu e que eu não teria mais o peso na consciência por estar traindo Jacob. Em pouco tempo, eu estaria junto ao homem de minha vida. Sorrindo, adormeci.

_**Edward's POV**_

.com/watch?v=fp4scmkdJVs

Acordei ainda de madrugada, completamente suado. Bem, era melhor assim – eu não queria ver Isabella.

Levantei da cama silenciosamente e fui tomar uma ducha gelada. Escovei meus dentes, vesti uma camisa leve azul escura e uma calça jeans preta. Pus um sapatênis e desci as escadas calmamente.

Ainda estava escuro na sala, e, ignorando os roncos de Jake, chamei o elevador. Logo ele chegou e eu me vi livre daquela loucura (pelo menos por algumas horas).

Fui até um café 24h, e tomei meu desjejum. Eram cinco e meia da manhã e meu trabalho começava apenas às 19h. Perfeito, só tenho que passar o dia inteiro fora de casa. Bem, não exatamente – Isabella sai para o trabalho mais ou menos às nove, nove e meia... Eu só precisava ficar fora até lá.

Sem aviso minha mente foi preenchida por suas imagens. Dispensei a garçonete com um aceno de cabeça quando ela me trouxe o meu café, e me deixei divagar. Todos os meus movimentos se tornaram mecânicos, e tudo o que eu via era o _seu_ rosto.

Suspirando, relembrei da noite passada. Como alguém era capaz de pensar que tudo o que tivemos juntos não passava de um sonho? Aquilo não significou nada para Bell? Ela me amava, não? Era impossível ter uma noite _daquelas_ sem nutrir algum sentimento pelo outro... Ah, a quem eu estou querendo enganar?

Bell não me ama. Não duvido nada que ela tenha achado mesmo que tudo foi um sonho extremamente vívido... E que, ao "acordar", se repreendeu por não ter sonhado com Jacob. Eu cansei – ela já teve suas chances.

Eu posso amá-la com todas as minhas forças, mas não posso mais me enganar desse jeito. Vê-la nos braços de Jake é doloroso, sim. Mas é pior ainda quando eu sei que _eu_ a tive em meus braços momentos antes. E só piora quando ela diz a _ele_ que o ama. E, quanto a mim... Eu recebo os coices e, se tiver sorte, algum sexo sem sentido.

Claro que eu faço por merecer os coices... Mas, era de se esperar que, depois de todas as nossas carícias, ela tivesse se declarado. _E quanto a eu me declarar?_ Não, eu não devia. Eu não podia. Se eu o fizesse... E o sentimento não fosse recíproco... Tenho fortes motivos para acreditar que não seria capaz de me reerguer novamente. Se eu recebesse uma resposta negativa de Bell, eu afundaria em um poço sem fundo e fadado a sofrer pelo resto dos meus dias.

Então, era esse o meu destino. Amar e não ser correspondido. Tê-la em meus braços, para logo depois vê-la nos braços de outro. Esperar por palavras de amor e receber olhares de ódio. Viver por ela... Para morrer sem ela.

Meu coração sempre será dela. Mas eu não me deixarei vencer mais – meu corpo não a pertencerá mais. Minha mente não sucumbirá aos seus encantos. Eu serei um homem livre, um homem de todas. Que se dane o que ela pode pensar... Ela não se importa com o que eu penso. A partir de agora, eu voltarei a ser o Edward galinha, que não se importa com as mulheres a não ser que seja para levá-las para a cama.

- O senhor deseja mais alguma coisa? – Ouvi a voz doce da garçonete, e pela primeira vez a observei direito.

Seus cabelos eram lisos e negros, seus olhos puxados – uma oriental. Ela sorria para mim, e eu percebi: eu poderia colocar em prática os meus planos _agora_. Sorri torto e disse:

- O que eu desejo não está no cardápio. – Seu sorriso se alargou.

- Bem, o meu turno acaba daqui cinco minutos. Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo...

- Eu adoraria. A propósito, meu nome é Edward.

- Eu sou Maemi. – Ótimo, uma japonesa. Paguei a conta e a esperei do lado de fora do café. Em pouco tempo ela se juntou a mim, sem o avental que usava antes. Como ela era? Gostosa seria a melhor descrição.

Maemi não me dirigiu a palavra, apenas chamou um táxi. Me chamou com um dedo e eu a segui, sem prestar atenção para onde estávamos indo. A única coisa que eu via eram suas pernas torneadas e a cinta liga que aparecia por baixo de sua minissaia.

Quem se importava com o motorista? Quem se importava para onde estávamos indo? Eu não me importava. Nada mais existia – apenas aquela cinta liga. Posicionei-me de maneira que meus lábios estavam próximos de suas coxas e, com os dentes, comecei a arrancar aquela cinta liga. Pude ver pelo canto do olho o motorista nos encarando irritado, pelo retrovisor, mas o ignorei.

Maemi ria baixinho, quando eu finalmente tirei sua cinta liga. Mas, ao contrário do que ela imaginava, eu não levantei minha cabeça: com uma mão, comecei a acariciá-la por cima da calcinha. Ela abafou um gemido, e suas mãos passaram a acariciar meus cabelos. Foi quando o táxi parou, me fazendo cair no chão. Uma palavra: OUCH.

Todo dolorido, me sentei no banco com a cara polida. Cheguei a pensar que o cara ia nos expulsar do carro, mas percebi que tínhamos chegado a um destino quando Maemi o pagou (já disse que gostei dela?) e saiu do carro, me chamando com um sorriso. A acompanhei e logo entrávamos em um prédio velho, logo acima da linha do metrô. O lugar logo me deu idéias: o metrô passava, o chão tremia e nós dois suados em cima de sua cama.

Subimos as escadas e ela abriu a porta de madeira verde musgo e um pouco descascada. O ambiente era extremamente laranja, mas não dei muita atenção a isso: assim que ela fechou a porta, a prensei contra a mesma. Minhas mãos passeavam pelas suas pernas e paravam em seus seios, enquanto meus lábios beijavam seu pescoço.

Abri os botões de sua camisa branca com violência, alguns botões caindo no chão. Ela mesma arrancara sua saia, ficando apenas com uma minúscula calcinha de renda branca – deliciosa. Sem aviso prévio ela ficou mais baixa (mais ou menos da altura de Alice), e eu percebi que ela tirou seus saltos altos.

- Você está um pouco vestido demais... – Ela sussurrou entre os beijos, e arrancou minha camisa por cima da minha cabeça, sem se dar ao trabalho de desabotoá-la. Suas unhas vermelhas me arranhavam o peito, e eu grunhia de prazer.

A peguei no colo, minhas mãos em suas nádegas e suas pernas envoltas em minha cintura. Não precisei de muito tempo para achar sua cama de casal, ainda desarrumada. A derrubei lá e, após pegar uma camisinha em minha carteira, tirei a calça junto a minha boxer. Coloquei a proteção em meu órgão pulsante e, enquanto Maemi mordia os lábios luxuriosamente, a penetrei.

Eu a estocava com força, sentindo nossas respirações entrecortadas e o suor que escorria pelos nossos corpos. Eu mordia um de seus seios, enquanto acariciava o outro e ela sussurrava coisas desconexas no meu ouvido.

_Ela não me ama._

Isabella tomou meus pensamentos, e eu quase broxei ao lembrar que hoje, talvez, ela fizesse o mesmo que eu fazia agora com Jacob. Suspirei e estoquei Maemi com mais força ainda, tentando me concentrar no ato.

_Ela não me ama._

Droga! Eu não posso... Não posso pensar nisso agora. Sexo é a única coisa boa que restou em minha vida, e eu não posso ficar sem isso, não mesmo... Não por um amor complexo e não correspondido. Maemi atingiu o orgasmo, mas eu sentia que meu prazer apenas diminuía... Pensei em Bell nua.

_Ela não me ama._

Tudo para ela não significava nada. Cada toque, cada palavra... Sem sentido. Era coisa de momento. Ela não se importava comigo – ela me odiava. Tentei voltar a me concentrar em Maemi e em seu corpo delicioso que serpenteava abaixo do meu.

_Ela não me ama._

Bell não saía da minha cabeça... Ela estragava a minha transa. Bem, se não pode com eles, junte-se a eles. Voltei a pensar nela, em nossas carícias... Como maneira de me estimular. Eu não mais via Maemi, via Isabella. Era ela que sussurrava meu nome, ela quem pedia mais... Ela quem me fez gozar.

_Ela não me ama._

O que eu estava fazendo? Não é com vadias como Maemi que eu vou esquecê-la...

Mas eu _quero_ esquecê-la?

Eu quero Isabella sob mim, falando que me ama... Que me quer.

Suspirei e saí de cima de Maemi. Ela não se importou, apenas se virou na cama e dormiu. Coloquei minhas roupas, peguei a carteira e fui embora, fechando a porta com um baque surdo atrás de mim.

Peguei um táxi e fui até o Central Park. Eu queria pensar, botar meus pensamentos em ordem... E conversar com um bom amigo.

Assim que cheguei lá, sentei em um banco. O lugar ainda estava vazio (a manhã começava a despontar), ocupado apenas por alguns mendigos e pessoas fazendo suas corridas matinais. Hesitei um momento, mas depois digitei os números há muito não digitados. Em cinco toques fui atendido.

- _Alô?_ – Uma voz feminina e sonolenta perguntou. Droga, eu não queria que Alice atendesse... Ela ia contar tudo a Bell depois. Bem, que seja:

- Alice... Jasper ponde atender?

- _Edward?_ – Ela soou bem mais acordada, e pude até imaginá-la sentando-se bruscamente na cama.

- Sim, Allie... Eu.

- _Está tudo bem?_

- Sim... Bem, mais ou menos.

_- É Bella? _– A pergunta era ambígua. Bella se machucou? Não. Foi Bella quem dilacerou meu coração e me deixou mal? Sim.

- Sou eu, Alice. – Eu é quem estava machucado... – Posso falar com Jasper?

- _Claro... Eu vou passar para ele_. – Ela parecia confusa, e depois de um breve momento, escutei a voz de meu melhor amigo. Aquele que eu abandonei há anos atrás, junto a meu irmão.

Eu podia ter ligado para Emmett, claro. Mas Jasper era mais sensível quando se tratava a mulheres, seus conselhos teriam melhores efeitos em mim. Se eu tivesse ligado para Emmett, ele provavelmente teria dito "Sexo cura tudo, cara... Transe com o máximo que puder." Mas se eu falasse para ele que aquilo não mais funcionava comigo, ele ficaria sem palavras. E era aí que entrava Jazz.

_- Edward? Está tudo bem? – _Ele parecia tão preocupado quanto Alice, mas eu percebi que a sua pergunta não era dirigida ao meu físico.

- Não, Jazz... Não está. – Ele ficou quieto por um momento.

- _Onde você está?_

- Central Park.

- _Eu estou indo para aí. _

- Ok.

_**Bella's POV**_

Acordei feliz. Eu conversaria com Edward hoje, tudo daria certo... Nossa farsa acabaria e seríamos namorados de verdade. Eu tinha certeza de que ele me amava também. Ele não teria vindo ao meu quarto ontem se não o fizesse. E o melhor: _ele me perdoava por tudo_.

Tomei um banho e vesti uma saia social bege justa, com uma blusa violeta. Deixei meu cabelo ao natural, com alguns cachos na ponta e desci as escadas para fazer o nosso café da manhã. A porta do quarto de Edward estava fechada, então ele provavelmente ainda dormia.

O dia começava a amanhecer, eram apenas sete horas da manhã e eu já estava agitada. Jacob ressonava no sofá, roncando eventualmente. O ignorei e fui fazer uns ovos mexidos, acordando-o apenas quando fui bater um suco de abacaxi com hortelã.

- Bella? Que horas são? – Ele perguntou, se espreguiçando.

- Hm... Sete e meia, por quê?

- Não está meio cedo? – Perguntou, em meio a um bocejo.

- Eu não acho, estou super acordada. – Dei de ombros, e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas:

- Você tomou café antes de dormir, não foi?

- Quê? Claro que não, Jake!

- Se você assim diz... – Comentou, enquanto se levantava. – Estou sentindo cheiro de ovos?

- Sim... E o seu suco favorito também. – Disse, em meio a um sorriso. Se eu ia terminar com ele hoje, era bom tratá-lo bem desde cedo...

- Abacaxi com hortelã? – Assenti. – Ótimo!

- É uma recompensa... Acho que fui muito severa com você ontem.

- Eu mereci... – Ele disse, enquanto se abaixava para pegar um prato na parte de baixo do balcão. Tomei um gole de suco e levantei um dedo, para impedi-lo de falar:

- Não, eu estava errada. Você pode dormir na cama hoje, se quiser. – Ele sorriu.

- Ótimo! Eu já estava pensando em comprar um sofá maior hoje... O nosso é muito pequeno para mim. – Eu ri, leve. Era fácil conversar com Jake, ele era meu melhor amigo. Só espero que isso não mude hoje.

Tomamos o café em parcial silêncio, sendo interrompido apenas por algumas brincadeirinhas de Jacob. Logo havíamos terminado e já eram oito da manhã. Ele subiu para tomar seu banho, e eu comecei a me perguntar se deveria acordar Edward para tomar seu desjejum.

Esperei ouvir o barulho do chuveiro ligado e corri para o quarto dele. Abri a porta delicadamente, mas me deparei com a cama vazia. Bem, talvez ele estivesse no banheiro...

Relutante, bati na porta do banheiro. Nada. Suspirei e entrei. Vazio. Mas... Onde estava Edward?

(...)

Tomada por um ataque de nervos enquanto Jacob tomava banho, arrumei a casa. As camas estavam feitas (inclusive a de Edward), a louça lavada, seca e guardada, e eu estava pensando seriamente em começar a espanar os móveis quando Jake saiu do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha. Tudo bem que não seríamos namorados por muito mais tempo, mas... Uau.

Uma gota caiu de seu queixo e caiu em seu peitoral definido, escorrendo pelo seu tanquinho e passando perigosamente pela toalha branca. Percebendo que eu o encarava, Jacob disse:

- Sabe... Ainda temos tempo. Podemos "brincar" se você quiser.

- Quem sabe? – Perguntei, a voz rouca de desejo. Opa. Bella, deixa de ser pervertida!

- É só se aproximar, Bella... – Ele disse, ameaçando tirar a toalha.

- Não! – Ele me encarou confuso, e eu respirei fundo. – Desculpe, Jake... Eu não posso. Tenho que ir trabalhar...

- Ah. Que pena... Eu estava pensando se a gente poderia faltar hoje.

- Não posso, eu acabei de ser promovida e...

- E você não me contou? – Ele perguntou, irritado.

- Bem, eu estava ocupada demais sendo acusada de ter ficado com o Edward! – Exclamei, espumando de raiva.

- Desculpe. – Ele disse, depois de um período curto de silêncio.

- Está tudo bem. – Eu disse, fria. – Mas, falando em Edward... Ele não vai tomar café da manhã não? Vai gelar. – Disse, decidindo me fazer de desentendida. Jake apenas deu de ombros.

- Ele sabe se virar. – Tá, isso me responde: Jacob não faz a mínima idéia de onde Edward foi. O que me faz pensar que ele saiu escondido...

- Tudo bem. Eu... Já vou indo, então. – Ele se aproximou e deu um beijo no canto dos meus lábios. Então eu me virei e fui embora, os pensamentos a mil.

_**Edward's POV**_

Em meia hora eu consegui ver Jasper, o celular em um ouvido, tentando saber onde exatamente eu estava. Assim que ele me viu, desligou o aparelho e apertou o passo, um sorriso nervoso em seu rosto. E, logo atrás dele, surgiu Emmett, comendo um cachorro-quente e um boné dos Yankees virado ao contrário na sua cabeça.

- Eu tive que trazer o Emmett, desculpe cara. Ele acabou me ligando, e... – Jasper começou a se desculpar, quando chegou perto o suficiente.

- E eu não perderia isso por nada! Você é o meu irmão e, agora que desistiu de deixar a gente de lado, eu não desgrudo mais! – Eu ri dele, a boca um pouco suja de maionese, e o puxei para um abraço. Estava com saudades da família, afinal de contas.

- Senti sua falta, ursão.

- Ô coisa gay... Também senti sua falta, cabeçudo. – Ele disse, amassando meus ossos. – Agora me larga que eu não quero nenhum paparazzi me enchendo e pedindo abraços no meio da rua. – Ri, enquanto massageava os ossos e me precipitava para dar um abraço em Jasper.

- Afinal, por que você ligou para o Jazz às sete da manhã, Emm?

- Frustração sexual. – Ele disse, dando de ombros.

- O quê? – Perguntei, rindo, e Jasper estremeceu.

- Ele pegou a terrível mania de me ligar para chorar as mágoas toda vez que Rose nega um sexo matinal com ele. Sabe, ele já me interrompeu em cada situação...

- Ok, Jasper. Eu não quero saber: Alice é minha priminha.

- Ah, desculpe. – Disse, corando um pouco.

- Eu juro que não entendo aquela loira. – Emmett disse, se sentando no chão e engolindo o último pedaço de seu lanche. Eu e Jasper nos sentamos com ele.

- Qual foi o motivo dessa vez? – Jasper perguntou, cansado.

- Eu não sei... Esses dias ela está mais irritada do que o normal. – Ele tremeu. – E depois, ela vem toda melosinha pro meu lado... Sem contar no apetite. – Encarei Jasper, cúmplice, mas desviei o olhar assim que Emmett voltou a falar. – Sabe, ela não pára de comer as coisas mais esquisitas. Nem sei onde que aquilo tudo vai parar...

- Hm... Emmett? Você não considerou a idéia da Rose... – Comecei, mas Jasper me tacou um graveto, para eu me calar.

- Da Rose estar com vermes? Eu pensei nisso também... Mas, quando eu disse pra ela, ela me tacou um abajur. – Ele disse, e eu reprimi o riso.

- Então... – Jasper começou, visivelmente tentando mudar de assunto. – Qual é o problema, Edward?

- Bell. – Eu disse, abaixando a cabeça e fitando a grama.

- Isso a gente já imaginava... Mas o que aconteceu? – Jasper perguntou.

- É, você deu uns pega nela? – Tinha que ser o meu irmão.

- Emmett!

- Não, tudo bem Jasper... Sim, Emmett. Eu me relacionei sexualmente com Bell, se você quer saber.

- Sabia! – Ele disse socando o ar. – Esse é o meu irmãozinho, o terror da mulherada!

- Então qual o problema, Edward? – Jasper perguntou, resignado a ignorar Emmett, que fazia uma dancinha da vitória.

- Ela não me ama. – Emmett parou.

- E daí? Você fez sexo!

- E daí que eu não quero _só_ sexo com Bell, Emmett. Eu a quero para mim, unicamente... E não dividindo com o meu melhor amigo. E daí que eu não quero ser o outro, que ela só fica quando não pensa bem nas conseqüências e logo em seguida quer se chutar por ter ficado junto! E daí que eu não quero ser odiado pela mulher que eu amo! – Eu quase gritava, e demorei a perceber que havia me levantado. A boca de Emmett estava aberta, e Jasper cortava uma folha em pedacinhos minúsculos.

- Ok, desculpa... Não está mais aqui quem falou. – Ergueu as mãos em gesto de redenção, e fez sinal para que eu me sentasse. Enquanto eu espumava, Jasper perguntou:

- Então é isso? Eu imaginei, quando ouvi Alice no telefone... Mas nunca seria capaz de pensar que as coisas chegaram a tal ponto.

- Eu não sei o que fazer, Jazz...

- Sexo é o melhor remédio, cara. – Emmett disse, assim como eu previ.

- Mas o que eu faço quando nem sexo casual ajuda, Emmett? Eu já fiz sexo hoje, e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que Bell não me amava... E que ela estaria nos braços de Jacob.

- Fale com ela. – Disse Jasper, interrompendo o silêncio desconfortável que se instaurou entre nós. – Diga que a ama.

- Eu. Não. Posso. – Disse, entre os dentes.

- Claro que pode, cabeçudo! É assim, repete comigo: "Eu. Te. Amo!" – Emmett disse as últimas palavras lentamente, como se falasse com um débil mental. – E, se quiser, pode até emendar: "Agora vem aqui que eu quero fazer uma oral".

- Emmett, cala a boca. – Jasper disse, enquanto eu revirava os olhos.

- Tá, mas não venha me pedir conselhos depois... – Ele resmungou, e Jasper bufou.

- Não é tão fácil assim, Emmett. Eu não posso simplesmente dizer que a amo...

- Hm, Edward... Eu vou ter que concordar com o grandalhão aqui. – Jasper disse, me interrompendo. O quê, o Jazz tá falando que o Emmett tá certo? Hoje é primeiro de abril, né? – É fácil dizer que a ama. São só três palavras... E eu tenho certeza que, depois delas, todo esse drama vai acabar.

- Não é fácil, Jasper. – Disse, nervoso. Por que eles não entendiam?

- Ah, é sim.

- Mas e se... E se ela não me amar de volta? Como que eu fico depois disso? Eu já a perdi uma vez... Não quero perder de novo.

- Ela te ama, Edward. Bella sempre te amou.

- Mas...

- Diga que a ama. – Jasper disse, em tom conclusivo.

- Então, alguém quer jogar frisbee? – Emmett nos surpreendeu, os olhos estreitando-se em direção a um cara que jogava com seu cachorro.

- Hm... Emmett, a gente não tem um, se você não percebeu. – Eu disse, tentando enfiar um pouco de juízo naquele urso de pelúcia desenvolvido.

- E daí? Eu sou Emmett Cullen, oras... – Então, antes que pudéssemos impedi-lo, ele se levantou e foi em direção ao cara. Nos levantamos de um átimo, e chegamos a tempo de escutar a resposta do homem:

- Só em troca de um beijo. – Como? Olhei bem para o homem: camisa pólo cor de rosa, calça de linho branca... Um chihuahua de cachorro, unhas bem feitas... É, está respondido: gay. Emmett riu descontroladamente, provavelmente achando que foi uma piada, e perguntou:

- Que tal um autógrafo? Sabe, eu sou famoso... – O homem o encarou, entortando a cabeça para o lado.

- Famoso de onde? – Perguntou, e o queixo de Emmett caiu.

- Baseball! Eu jogo nos Yankees...

- Ah! – O homem gritou, e começou a dar pulinhos no mesmo lugar e balançando as mãos. – O arremessador gostoso! – Emmett coçou a cabeça, e Jasper se contorcia de tanto rir. – Bem gostoso. – O homem (ou mulher, que seja) acrescentou ao dar uma espiada na bunda de Emmett. – E os seus amigos... Uau. – Jasper parou de rir, e eu fiquei parado. Jasper me cutucou e sussurrou "Vamos largar o Emmett aí e fugir...", mas antes que eu pudesse concordar, o Emmett disse:

- Aceita um autógrafo, então?

- Ai, fazer o quê... Mas só se for na bunda, querido. – O queixo de Emmett caiu, e finalmente ele percebeu que não falava com um homem normal. Ele deu um passo para trás, e o micro cachorro latiu, nos dando a deixa:

- COREEEEEEEEEE! – Emmett gritou, quase nos derrubando ao passar com tudo. Eu encarei Jasper por um breve momento, e corri atrás de Emmett, rindo, ao mesmo tempo que temia os pequenos dentinhos do cachorrinho, ou do seu dono.

(...)

Estávamos escondidos atrás de uma barraquinha de cachorros-quentes, praticamente soterrados por uma multidão (que eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde surgiu) que queria o autógrafo de Emmett. Jasper respirava fundo, as mãos nos joelhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego, e eu estava bebendo água da garrafinha de alguém – não sei quem.

- Então, você não vai trabalhar? – Perguntei a Jasper.

- Não... Hoje é meu dia de folga. Eu ficaria com Alice, mas... Ela e Rose estão ocupadas com o casamento e tudo. – Então abaixou o tom de voz. – E "tudo" envolve como Rose vai contar a Emmett a grande notícia. – Eu ri.

- Não consigo imaginá-lo "papai"... – Jasper riu também.

- Nem eu.

- Então, você vai fazer o quê hoje?

- Sei lá... Quer ver quantos gays a gente consegue atrair pro Emmett assinar a bunda?

- Claro! – Disse, sorrindo malignamente. Hoje o dia seria ótimo...

_**Bella's POV**_

.com/watch?v=0put0_a--Ng

Estava olhando para a tela em branco do meu computador, esperando a inspiração. O trabalho que eu tinha feito esse fim de semana não mais servia para a minha posição atual de colunista. Eu tinha a liberdade para escolher o meu assunto agora, mas... Qual?

Nada passava pela mente, ela estava tão branca quanto a tela. Sempre que eu achava que uma idéia se aproximava, o rosto de Edward aparecia.

- Problemas, Bella? – Ouvi a voz de Christine do meu lado. Ela sorria, os seus cabelos negros soltos e os olhos castanho-escuros faiscando. Até hoje não sei se ela não gosta de mim, ou esse é só o jeito dela.

- Bem... Eu não sei o que escrever.

- Ah, não se preocupe! – Ela riu. – Eu também não sabia quando comecei. Pense no seu dia-dia... A gente está na seção de cultura, então que tal escrever uma crônica? Algo leve, e divertido. – Essa não era a imagem que eu tinha do New Yorker, mas Christine trabalhava aqui há quinze anos. Qual seria o problema de seguir seu conselho?

- Obrigada, vou fazer isso. – Ela deu outro daqueles sorrisos que só tornavam seus olhos mais assustadores, e foi para sua mesa. Estalei os dedos das minhas mãos, enquanto deixava toda a minha situação esquisita fluir aos meus olhos. As frases já se formavam na minha frente, e tudo o que eu ouvia era o meu bater de teclas.

(...)

Cinco e meia. Eu já podia ir embora, se quisesse – adiantei bastante a página que Walter me pediu. Até agora, pelo menos, eu consegui passar tudo para a tela sem mostrar que, na verdade, todo aquele drama acontecia comigo (eu acho). Suspirando, desliguei o computador, pensando no que estava escrito ali. O dia do meu primeiro beijo.

Desci pelo elevador e passei pelo saguão movimentado, entrando na estação de metrô, a duas quadras dali. Em vinte minutos, cheguei ao meu ponto e andei até em casa. Como de costume, olhei para a direita, esperando ver Ronald lendo jornal e escutando seu rádio. Não o encontrei.

Um tanto confusa, apertei o botão do elevador e ele prontamente se abriu – Ronald estava lá, pregando algum papel.

- Ah, Srta. Swan...

- Já o falei para me chamar de Bella, Ronald.

- Muito bem, muito bem...

- O que é isso? – Perguntei, curiosa, fitando o papel.

- Ah, vamos ter uma festa de confraternização aqui no prédio. Logo ali, no salão de festas – apontou para a porta de vidro, que dava para o cômodo pouco usado – estão todos os moradores convidados. Sabe, eu adorei a idéia. É como se, mesmo morando no mesmo espaço, ninguém se conhecesse e... – Ele começou a tagarelar, e eu sorria. Talvez eu nem fosse àquela festa, talvez àquele ponto eu estivesse junto a Edward... – Não acha? – Ronald me perguntou, me tirando dos devaneios.

- Ah, sim, Ronald. Com certeza... – Disse, e ele sorriu. Saiu do elevador e eu apertei o botão com os nomes Black/Swan/Cullen, indo até o meu apartamento.

Assim que a porta se abriu, o telefone tocou.

- Alô?

- _Bella! Não se esqueça, em duas horas eu e Rose passamos aí... Você já está pronta? Que roupa vai usar? Eu ainda estou em dúvida na minha... Algo mais casual, claro, mas eu insisto em usar salto alto. Ah, estou tão ansiosa para conhecer o prédio! Sabe, eu até quis comprar um apartamento por esses lados da cidade, mas Jasper disse que era muito longe do trabalho dele..._ – Wow. Como Alice conseguia falar tudo aquilo sem parar nem um pouquinho para respirar?

- Ok, Alice. Eu acabei de chegar em casa, não estou pronta ainda... E também não sei que roupa usar.

- _Oh. Que vergonha, Bella!_ – Ela disse, indignada.

- Mas nem você sabe que roupa vai usar ainda!

- _Isso não vem ao caso. Desligue esse telefone agora e vá tomar banho!_

- Tudo bem, "mamãe". – Eu disse, rindo.

- _Isabella Swan! _– Ri mais ainda do seu tom irritado, mas depois ela se acalmou. – _Falando em mamãe, Rose tem uma novidade... Ela descobriu ontem à noite._

- O quê? – Não me diga que...

- _Ela está grávida!_

- Uau. E Emmett, o que ele disse?

- _Ops. Desculpe, Bella... Eu não devia ter lhe contado. Parece que agora os únicos que não sabem são Edward e Emmett._

- Quando Rose vai contar a Emmett?

- _Amanhã, arrumei tudo para isso com ela hoje. Ah, falando em Edward... E a minha ajudinha de ontem? Ele estava aí, não estava? _– Perguntou, presunçosa.

- Sim, estava. – Bufei. – E eu devia matá-la por isso...

_- Mas você não vai..._ – Cantou ao telefone.

- Não, não vou.

- _O que aconteceu?_

- Eu vou te contar tudo mais tarde. Agora eu preciso mesmo de um banho...

- _Tudo bem, beijos. _

- Beijos. – Desliguei o telefone, e praticamente corri para o meu quarto.

Entrei no closet e peguei uma calça jeans clara (Alice que me perdoasse) e uma camiseta justa, rosa. Suspirando, peguei uma caixa pouco aberta e peguei meus Scarpins também rosas (quem sabe Alice não me matava assim?). Olhei amedrontada para os salto 13 e deixei minha roupa separada. Tomei um banho, me vesti e me maquiei. Ajeitei os meus cabelos da melhor maneira possível e deixei um bilhete para Jake:

"_Fui até o apartamento de Mon e Rach – as meninas vão ter uma festinha. Tem sobras na geladeira para o jantar, não me espere acordado: não sei que horas volto._

_Beijos, _

_Bella"_

Eu sei que Alice disse que chegaria aqui às sete, mas eu conheço a baixinha – em quinze minutos ela está aqui. Mal me sentei no sofá para esperar, e o interfone tocou:

- Sim, Ronald?

- _Tem uma senhorita aqui, e sua amiga. Alice e Rosalie... Dizem que vieram visitá-la. Deixo subirem?_

- Claro, Ronald. Elas sempre são bem-vindas, ok?

- _Ok, senhorita... Er, Bella._ – Eu ri, e ele desligou. Peguei minha bolsa em cima do balcão e esperei, próxima ao elevador.

- Amigaaaaaa! – Alice gritou, correndo para mim. Ok, o que eu fiz? Por que ela está assim?

- O que você quer, Alice? – Perguntei, quando ela me soltou. A pequena cruzou os braços e fez um bico:

- Eu preciso querer alguma coisa para te tratar assim?

- Mas você nem reclamou das minhas roupas...

- Bem, por mais que eu achasse que você poderia fazer melhor... Eu adorei os sapatos. – Eu ri, enquanto abraçava Rose.

- Então, Rose... Para quando é? – Perguntei, minhas mãos em sua barriga, e seus olhos brilhando:

- Então Allie te contou? – Assenti, e Alice começou a assobiar, prestando atenção no apartamento. – Eu só estou de dois meses. Em outubro, mais ou menos, a minha ursinha vai nascer.

- Eu não sabia que dava para saber o sexo... – Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, mas não dá. – Rose disse, fazendo um gesto displicente com a mão. – Mas eu tenho certeza de que vai ser menina.

- Claro que vai! Eu já estava precisando de uma parceira de compras mesmo... – Alice disse, os olhinhos brilhando de excitação.

- Ei! E eu? Não conto? – Rose perguntou, indignada.

- Claro que conta... – Allie revirou os olhos, bufando. – Mas eu quero alguém _treinada_ para fazer compras. Alguém com instinto... Alguém que aprendeu tudo com a tia Alice aqui! – Rose suspirou, cansada, e eu perguntei, rindo:

- Você sabe que não vai ser tia de verdade dela, não?

- Mas prima de segundo grau não tem graça! Ela vai me chamar de "tia Alice" e ponto. – Disse, batendo os Manolos no chão. Encarei Rose por um momento, depois tentamos mudar de assunto.

- Então, Bella... Não mostra para gente o apartamento?

- Hãn? Ah, claro Rose.

Na verdade, eu não precisei mostrar nada. As duas começaram a irem sozinhas para todo canto, eventualmente me perguntando alguma coisa. Logo elas já estavam de novo ao meu lado, no elevador. Apertei o botão Geller/Green e em pouco tempo estávamos no duplex de Mon e Rach.

- Bella! – Monica disse, me abraçando. Rachel estava um pouco atrás, torcendo as mãos em sinal de nervosismo.

- Oi, Mon... – Ela me soltou e foi cumprimentar Rose e Alice. Então, eu fiquei olhando para Rachel.

- Bella! Desculpe, eu... – Ela disse, me abraçando de súbito. Ela parecia à beira das lágrimas, e eu decidi que ela não precisava sofrer.

- Shhh... Rach, eu sei que você não fez por mal. Estava machucada, e eu não tinha o direito de proibi-la de alguma coisa.

- Você me perdoa? – Ela perguntou, a voz embargada e os olhos vermelhos.

- Claro, Rach... Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas. – Ela sorriu, e foi dar "oi" para as outras.

Olhei para o resto do apartamento. Monica, como sempre, havia se excedido (ela me lembrava Alice, às vezes): havia muita bebida, duas meses de buffet cheias de seus pratos deliciosos e uma música calma tocava ao fundo. Os sofás foram afastados, e no chão ela encheu de pufes e almofadas grandes. Como dava para perceber, a idéia era relaxar. Então, o elevador se abriu de novo.

- Ah, desculpem o atraso! – Olhei para trás, e vi Blair. Sozinha. Ufa: eu não sei se conseguiria encarar Phoebe desde aquele episódio fatídico no meu sofá. – Acreditam que eu só consegui sair da escola agora?

- Está tudo bem, Blair. Elas só chegaram agora também. – Ela sorriu, nos cumprimentou, e Mon nos puxou para nos sentarmos.

(...)  
Estávamos todas um pouco... Felizes, por assim dizer. O vinho acabou rapidamente, e as margueritas sumiram. Ponche? Eu nem me lembro mais de quando teve. E comida? Bem, uma das mesas não tinha mais nada. A outra? Bem, em nossa defesa: quem se lembra de comer quando tem muita bebida e fofocas para por em dia? Deus, eu acho que bebi demais...

- Então, Blair... Você e Dan não voltam mesmo? – Rachel perguntou.

- Não, de jeito nenhum! Ele ficava mais concentrado em seus poemas do que em mim... Argh. Nem sei o que eu vi nele. – Ela fez uma pausa para beber um pouco mais de uísque. – Mas, por outro lado... Eu marquei um encontro com alguém ontem. – Os olhos de Alice brilhavam, ela já se via amiga de todas ali.

- Quem?

- Ele é do prédio... – Monica tapou a boca, e disse por entre os dedos:

- Não me diga que é o Joey! – Blair riu, e balançou a cabeça...

- O dia que Joey conseguir sair comigo o inferno vai congelar! – A gente riu. – Não, ele é novo aqui. Seu nome é Edward.

Meu mundo parou, eu nem percebi meu copo caindo no chão e manchando o precioso tapete de Monica. Então... Edward ia sair com Blair? Não, não pode ser.

- Bella, você está bem? – Rose perguntou, por cima de seu copo de suco.

- Eu...

- Não se preocupe, Bella. Vai dar tudo certo... É só falar com ele. – Ela continuou, atraindo a atenção de todas.

- Ele não me ama, afinal de contas. – Eu ri pelo nariz. – Como eu fui tola.

- Bella, não fale assim! – Alice disse. – Você ainda estava com Jacob, ele tinha todo o direito de chamar outra para sair. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele não possa dar um fora em Blair... – Virou-se para a nova amiga: - Desculpe, B. Depois a gente te conta tudo. – E voltou-se para Bella. – Você verá. Assim que você o dizer como se sente, ele esquecerá de todas.

- Eu... Eu não sei, Allie.

- Vai dar tudo certo, eu sei.

- Eu já não tenho tanta certeza assim... Onde ele estava essa manhã? E se ele me abandonou de vez?

- E deixou as suas coisas? – Rose perguntou, descrente. – Não... Ele deve ter ido trabalhar.

- Mas, já era para ele ter chegado em casa quando vocês vieram.

- Bem, ele deve ter feito algum plantão. – Rose disse, dando de ombros.

- Vai dar certo. – Alice disse, segurando minha mão.

Depois daquilo eu não tive muita cabeça para a "festa". Deixei as meninas contando minha história cheia de reviravoltas e entrei no elevador, massageando a cabeça. As luzes estavam apagadas, já passavam das três da manhã. Esperei por um tempo, sentada no sofá. Mas ele não chegava... E eu tinha que trabalhar amanhã.

Estava tarde, então eu resolvi dormir. Logo ele chegaria de seu plantão... E botaríamos tudo em perspectiva – tudo daria certo, eu tinha certeza. Bem, pelo menos era isso o que eu esperava.


	29. Told ya it'd be alright!

Por mais tarde que eu tivesse ido dormir, eu acordei incrivelmente cedo – talvez fosse o nervosismo pelo que eu estava prestes a fazer. Sim, eu me decidi e, dessa vez, acho que foi a coisa certa. Bem, pelo menos meu coração concorda comigo.

É a segunda manhã que eu acordo desse jeito, mas eu tenho certeza que hoje vai ser diferente de ontem – a começar que a minha parada vai ser o quarto de Edward, não importa se ele estiver dormindo ou não.

Brava comigo mesma por ter permitido Jacob me abraçar no meio da noite (ele ainda não fazia a mínima idéia que eu ia terminar com ele), retirei seu braço musculoso da minha cintura e, quieta, peguei algumas roupas no closet e fui tomar uma ducha rápida.

Não faço a mínima idéia de quanto tempo passou, mas eu só sei que foi rápido. Eu não podia ter passado mais de dez minutos no banho. Ainda descalça, corri até o corredor e parei na frente da porta de Edward. Era cedo, provavelmente umas seis da manhã, mas eu não podia esperar mais.

Empurrei a porta com cuidado, a fechando logo em seguida à minha entrada. Na ponta dos pés, segui até a cama. Ele ressonava, o peito nu e usando apenas as boxers para dormir, sem lençol. Delicioso. Obrigando-me a não beijar aqueles lábios perfeitamente desenhados e passar as minhas mãos por aquele peitoral definido, sussurrei seu nome:

- Edward... – Ele resmungou e se virou para o lado. Ele estava cansado e eu deveria deixá-lo dormir mais um pouco, mas era impossível... Eu estava muito agitada.

- Só mais cinco minutinhos... – Ele pediu, manhoso, após eu empurrá-lo levemente. Eu sorri, quase atendendo ao seu pedido, mas resolvi optar por uma nova abordagem.

Torcendo para que desse certo (era tudo ou nada), corri até o quarto e deixei um bilhete em cima do meu travesseiro:

"_Tive que correr para o trabalho, algum problema nos computadores. Talvez eu tenha que reescrever tudo o que tinha, estava um caos ao telefone – não pude entender o que Christine dizia. _

_Edward saiu cedo também para o hospital, eu encontrei seu bilhete. Você terá que tomar o desjejum sozinho, desculpe._

_Beijos, _

_Bella" _

Ok, era uma mentira deslavada – afinal, eu estaria no cômodo ao lado. Mas eu não queria que Jacob entrasse no quarto de Edward, ou ficasse se perguntando onde eu estava. Só havia mais uma coisa a resolver.

Desci as escadas o mais silenciosamente o possível e peguei o interfone. Ronald atendeu, um tanto sonolento, e eu sussurrei ao telefone:

- Bom dia Ronald...

- _Bom dia, Bella..._ – Disse, em meio a um bocejo.

- Escute, me faz um favor? Se Jake perguntar se eu já saí, o diga que sim, ok?

- _Houve algum problema? _– Perguntou, prestativo. Mordi o lábio inferior: o que responder? A única alternativa era mentir. Eu nunca fui uma boa mentirosa, mas esses dias... Bem, eu estava virando uma perita.

- Não, longe disso. É só que eu quero fazer uma surpresa para ele. – Ele riu.

- _Muito bem, muito bem... Ah, o amor jovem! _– Comentou e, com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, desliguei.

Praticamente corri para o segundo andar e, pela porta entreaberta, conferi se Jake ainda dormia. Bem, ele roncava um pouco – o que respondia a minha pergunta. Entrei então no quarto de Edward, fechei a porta, e coloquei meu "plano" em ação.

- Edward... – Tentei mais uma vez, mas só ganhei um resmungo. Então deitei-me ao seu lado na cama e acariciei sua face. Ele sorriu e eu o imitei. – Edward... – Tentei.

- Bell... – Ele disse, ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Acorde... – Hesitei antes de dizer "amor", e preferi por não dizer nada.

- Peça a Emmett para não roubar o frisbee do bicha. – Ok, isso foi esquisito. Ele sonhava... Tudo bem. Isso significa que a idéia original ainda é necessária.

Deixei todos os meus sentimentos reprimidos fluírem ao meu corpo e concentrei todo o meu amor aos lábios. Aproximei-me dele e, com um último sussurro, colei minha boca à dele.

O beijo seguia simples, sem luxúria, apenas carinho. Eu gostava, era puro... Diferente de todos os beijos que já trocamos. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e eu o fitei. Ao contrário do que eu queria, ele interrompeu o beijo.

_**Edward's POV**_

Eu cheguei em casa por volta das quatro e meia, cinco horas da manhã. Tomei um banho e, sem me dar ao trabalho de vestir o pijama, me joguei na cama. Foi quando comecei a sonhar. Era algo bobo, provavelmente impossível.

_Estava no Central Park, com todos: Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper... E Bell. O dia estava ensolarado, mas todos vestíamos preto, gorros e luvas. Alice e Emmett tinham uma expressão assassina nos rostos e Jazz encarava algum ponto com um binóculo._

_Fui perguntar a Rose o que estava acontecendo, mas eu estaquei antes que o fizesse. Ela estava... Grande. Pelo tamanho de sua barriga, devia estar com, pelo menos, oito meses. Sua roupa era a única com adereços – em rosa, na região da barriga, tinha escrito "Come to Mamma". Balancei a cabeça, e me dirigi a Emmett:_

_- Ursão, o que a gente está fazendo?_

_- Eu vou me vingar daquele boiola._

_- É o quê? – Perguntei, confuso._

_- Aquele que queria que eu autografasse a bunda. Ainda não me decidi: ou eu roubo o cachorro, ou frisbee._

_- Você não pode, Emmett! – Ninguém mais via a loucura ali? Encarei Bell, pedindo ajuda, mas ela ficou parada. Voltei-me para brigar com o energúmeno do meu irmão, quando ela se pronunciou:_

_- Edward... – Eu queria falar com ela, queria mesmo. Mas agora eu tinha que ensinar a uma criança crescida que roubar o cachorro e o frisbee de um gay era errado. E que, provavelmente, não seria nada legal estar na cadeia quando o filho nascesse._

_- Não enche cabeçudo. Eu já me decidi: o frisbee vai ser meu até o fim do dia. – Ok... Sem pânico. Emmett enlouqueceu e quer roubar um pedaço de plástico que custa, no máximo, cinco dólares. Bell se remexeu, inquieta, e eu a pedi:_

_- Só mais cinco minutinhos. – Era só isso o que eu precisava para convencer Emmett que a gente podia ir em qualquer lojinha para comprar aquilo. _

_Bell foi embora, mas eu não podia dar atenção àquilo agora. Emmett pegou um mapa e estava começando a nos mostrar o que faríamos na nossa parte do plano. Só então reparei que ele estava com uma bazuca presa às costas. Puta que pariu, por que diabos ele precisa daquilo pra roubar um frisbee?_

_- Então Rose e o bebê imobilizam o cachorro, enquanto Alice e Jasper atraem os duendes. Os pequeninos serão necessários para distrair o... Bem, o boiola de rosa. – Ergui meus olhos e, pela primeira vez, vi o "alvo": o homem estava vestido com uma roupa extremamente pink. – Enquanto isso, Edward vem pela direita e atira com a sua bazuca... – Apontou para as minhas mãos onde, percebi agora, tinha uma arma. – E eu venho pela esquerda. O cara não vai ter por onde escapar, se desistir de observar os duendes. Então, Bella estará livre para pegar o frisbee._

_Olhei para os lados, e vi Bell de volta. Ela sorria levemente e estava extremamente próxima de mim._

_- Edward... – Disse, acariciando meu rosto._

_- Sim, Bell? – Perguntei._

_- Edward..._

_- Bell? – Tentei de novo. _

_- Acorde..._

_- Acordar? – Perguntei, mas ela me ignorou. Tentei então acabar com aquela loucura. – Peça a Emmett para não roubar o frisbee do bicha. – Ela não disse nada. Apenas foi chegando mais e mais perto e... Me beijou. Foi quando eu percebi que estava sonhando: Bell me beijando com tanto amor? Há. Jamais._

Abri meus olhos, esperando me encontrar sozinho no quarto. Mas, ao contrário disso, vi Bell me fitando com seus olhos chocolate. E, o melhor: me beijando. Afinal, não foi um sonho. Bem, foi e não foi. Pelo visto a parte do beijo era verdade.

Ainda assim, era difícil de acreditar. Mesmo com ela tão perto... O que me garantia que aquele não era um sonho doloroso e extremamente vívido? Sim, doloroso. Porque uma hora ele acabaria, me deixando sozinho.

Querendo me chutar, eu interrompi o contato. Era necessário... Se eu aproveitasse um pouco mais, seria mais difícil esquecer disso depois. Já seria difícil dizê-la que a amo... Se isso fosse pontuado por sonhos esquisitos, seria pior.

- Por que você parou? – Ela perguntou, confusa.

- Eu.... – Eu não sabia o que dizer. Ela abaixou os olhos, e se sentou na cama. Eu fiz o mesmo.

- Edward, desculpe te acordar tão cedo. Mas eu não agüentava mais... Eu preciso falar com você.

- Você não me acordou. – Eu disse, sem pensar, e ela me encarou sem entender nada.

- Como assim não te acordei? Você já estava acordado antes?

- Eu só estou dormindo ainda. – Disse, dando de ombros, e ela riu.

- Você não está dormindo, boboca.

- Então por que você está aqui? – Desafiei.

- Eu preciso falar com você... Sobre a nossa situação. – Ok, eu nunca sonharia com isso. O meu subconsciente evita qualquer coisa que possa ser dolorosa...

- Não seria melhor esperarmos um pouco? Jacob pode nos ouvir... – Eu não sei por que eu me esquivava. Talvez fosse o nervosismo.

- Não, ele ainda está dormindo. Mas, mesmo assim, eu o deixei um bilhete para quando ele acordar. É só fazermos silêncio, e ele vai achar que eu já fui trabalhar, assim como você. – Ela pensou em tudo mesmo. Olhei para o relógio, e vi o horário.

- Seis da manhã? – Exclamei, um pouco alto. Ela tapou a minha boca rapidamente.

- Shhh. Ele não pode nos ouvir.

- Desculpe. – Minha voz saiu abafada pela sua mão pequena. Ela fitou os meus olhos por um tempo e, lentamente, destapou a minha boca.

- Então, como eu ia dizendo... Eu quero conversar sobre nós. Eu acho que está na hora de sairmos desse "chove não molha".

- Não há "chove não molha". – Disse, um pouco amargurado. – Você tomou a sua decisão... Você quer Jacob.

- Você está errado. – Replicou, balançando a cabeça. – Eu escolhi você.

Ok, meu queixo caiu e eu tenho uma vontade imensa de pular na cama, correr para a sacada e gritar "PÁRA O MUNDO QUE ELA ME ESCOLHEU!". Claro que eu não fiz isso... Queria ter certeza de que não ouvi errado antes de sair por aí contando vantagem.

- Sério? – Perguntei, incapaz de conter um sorriso. Ela sorriu de volta.

- Sim... Eu o quero para mim. – Então seu sorriso esmaeceu e ela mordeu o lábio, preocupada: – Bem, se você me quiser.

- É claro que eu a quero! – Seu sorriso lindo voltou ao rosto.

- Ótimo, eu só tenho uma condição. – Lá vem... Tava bom demais para ser verdade.

- Qual?

- Nada de sair com outras mulheres. Você não vai a esse encontro com a Blair hoje, e...

- Como você sabe do encontro? – Perguntei, alarmado. Ela colocou um detetive para me seguir ou algo assim?

- Isso não vem ao caso. – Respondeu, balançando uma mão em sinal de descaso. Ótimo, vou vasculhar as minhas roupas à procura de escutas. – Eu só quero que você prometa.

- Prometa o quê? – Perguntei, ainda preocupado com as escutas, e ela revirou os olhos.

- Chega de galinhagem. Eu vou ser a sua única e você será meu único. – Meu sorriso se alargou, e eu não pensei mais.

_**Bella's POV**_

Eu tinha acabado de esclarecer as coisas quando Edward, literalmente, me atacou.

Ele prendeu, com uma mão, os meus braços à cima da minha cabeça. Ele sorria, radiante, e eu o imitei – era contagioso. Ele não me deu tempo para falar, ou sequer pensar em alguma coisa. Ele apenas me beijou com urgência.

Nossos lábios se moldavam e eu fazia um grande esforço para ficar em silêncio. Era... Excitante saber que podíamos ser pegos a qualquer momento. Mas, ainda assim, preocupante: eu não queria que Jacob descobrisse da pior forma. Por mim, ele nem descobriria. Ele era muito bom para sofrer tanto... E ainda por cima, por causa de mim. Interrompi o beijo quando as mãos de Edward tentavam tirar a minha camisa.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou, seus lábios um tanto inchados das minhas mordidas.

- Eu não posso.

- Por quê? A gente está apaixonado, Bell... Não há nada mais natural. – Sorri, marota, ao escutar a parte da paixão.

- É só que Jacob ainda não sabe de nada... E eu me sinto mal por traí-lo.

- Você já o traiu antes.

- E eu não queria fazer isso de novo. – Disse um pouco irritada. Ele suspirou e voltou a se deitar, as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

- Ele é meu amigo... Eu também me sinto mal por fazer isso com o cara. Mas... É que você me tira do sério, Bell. Não consigo controlar meus atos quando estou perto de você. – Delicadamente, tirei suas mãos de sua face. Ok, aquilo não foi um "eu te amo", mas "tirar do sério" já era alguma coisa boa, espero.

- Eu... Bem, você também "me tira do sério". Mas o que estamos fazendo... Não é certo. Espere eu terminar com ele, pelo menos.

- Você sabe que ele não vai encarar muito bem os fatos quando você disser que o trocou por mim. – Ele gemeu. – É bem provável que eu tenha que fugir do país. – Sua voz, embora preocupada, soava brincalhona. Dei-lhe um tapinha fraco no ombro.

- Não diga isso! E se depois de sua fuga, você só voltar daqui oito anos para se vingar de mim? – Ele revirou os olhos.

- Bem, aí em menos de uma semana teremos feito sexo, declarado nossa paixão e programando a minha próxima fuga. – Eu ri.

- Mas, falando sério... O que eu direi a Jacob?

- Não sei... Só sei que não vai ser nada fácil. – Apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito e ficamos assim por um tempo, apenas sentindo o outro, quando ouvi a voz de Jake no quarto ao lado.

- Bella? – Retesei meus músculos, e o escutei ler o bilhete. Então o chuveiro ligou e, em quinze minutos, o ouvimos descer as escadas. Pelo barulho, ele não parou para tomar café da manhã em casa e nós pudemos relaxar. Edward pegou uma das mãos e, enquanto brincava com meus dedos, perguntou:

- Bell... Você pode faltar no trabalho hoje? – Engoli em seco.

- Edward, eu não posso, realmente... – Ele fechou os olhos lentamente, brincando com a barra do lençol branco.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu queria. – Disse, colocando uma mão em seu rosto. – Mas eu não posso, não agora. Quem sabe quando eu conquistar total confiança de meu chefe?  
- Tudo bem. – Ele repetiu. Droga, eu lá tenho culpa que, ao contrário dele, eu não tenho algumas tardes da semana livres?

- Edward, é sério. Eu não posso.

- Eu já entendi, Bell. – Disse, entre dentes. – Eu só pensei que, como eu também ia faltar ao trabalho de hoje...

- Não se venha fazendo de vítima para o meu lado, Edward Cullen! – Caralho, ele conseguia ser irritante. Ele me encarou, seus olhos verdes faiscando. Droga, o que eu fiz agora? Não devia ter falado assim com ele...

Então, contra todas as minhas expectativas, ele me beijou. Não era um beijo simples, calmo, romântico. Era ardente, cheio de desejo. Em menos de segundos, nossas respirações estavam entrecortadas, eu debaixo de seu corpo quente, e nossas línguas travando uma batalha acirrada, da qual ninguém ganharia. Jacob? Eu não me importava – já o traí antes, mais uma vez não faria diferença...

Não deve ter durado mais do que alguns instantes, por mais que, para mim, parecessem décadas. Em todo o caso, não foi o suficiente – terminou rápido, cedo demais. Cheguei a me perguntar se era eu, que nunca me acostumaria a um certo limite dos beijos dele, mas depois percebi que não. Este tinha sido extremamente veloz... Curto. A minha pergunta muda foi respondida quando Edward se ajeitou, deitado do meu lado, a cabeça apoiada nos braços, que estavam cruzados atrás da nuca. Em seus lábios perfeitos, um sorriso torto brotava.

- Você não tinha que trabalhar? – Perguntou, em um tom que julgava inocente.

- Achei que você iria me possuir até eu perder os sentidos... Mas agora, que você parou, eu não vejo outra solução a não ser trabalhar. – Disse, me levantando e piscando para ele, sacana.

- É só voltar aqui, oras... – Respondeu, assim que se recuperou, fechando a boca. Ele acariciava o lugar ao seu lado, me chamando.

- Hm... Acho que não. Quem sabe mais tarde? – Falei, em tom brincalhão, saindo apressada do quarto. Se eu ficasse lá por mais um segundo, com certeza teria cedido.

- Bell! – O ouvi, assim que chamei o elevador, alguns passos atrás de mim (ainda descendo a escada, apressado). Parei no meu lugar e esperei ele se aproximar. Droga, se ele me pedisse mais uma vez... – Fique.

- Isso é um pedido? – Perguntei, tentando esconder um sorriso, devido ao seu aparente desespero. Ele logo se recompôs.

- É uma ordem. – Cruzou os braços, vitorioso. Bem... Uma ordem estava longe de um pedido. O que significava que eu podia "brincar".

Eu ri baixinho, e me aproximei dele. Acariciei seu peitoral com a mão direita, enquanto a esquerda percorria suas costas musculosas. Logo ela achou o que eu procurava: sua bunda. A apertei, e o queixo dele caiu, enquanto seus olhos escureciam de luxúria. Ele sabia que eu não era assim... Aproximei meus lábios de seu ouvido e sussurrei, em uma voz rouca:

- Uma ordem? – O percebi engolir em seco.

- Sim.

- Eu não aceito ordens de ninguém. – Sussurrei, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha. Afastei-me lentamente e o vi com um sorriso torto no rosto.

- E se eu não quiser ficar com você mais tarde? – A sua sobrancelha estava perfeitamente arqueada e eu fiz força para não ceder. Por mais que eu soubesse que ele estava brincando comigo, a idéia de perdê-lo, tão logo o consegui de volta, era alarmante.

- Você vai me querer mais tarde, eu sei disso. – Afirmei, tentando me convencer.

- Como você tem tanta certeza? – Sabe que eu não sei?

- Você me ama. – Disse, sorrindo. Dei um leve beijo nos seus lábios e sai correndo para dentro do elevador que, com um pouco de sorte, já estava ali. Minhas pernas tremiam, mas eu estava contente ao perceber que ele não negou o fato.

_**Edward's POV**_

Bell, definitivamente, me assusta de vez em quando. Na maioria das vezes, para ser sincero.

Para começar, eu não me lembro de tê-la dito que a amava. Mas, ainda assim, ela estava certa. Era como se ela me conhecesse melhor do que eu mesmo.

E então ela foi embora, apressada, para dentro do elevador, um tanto saltitante e me lembrando a Alice. E eu? Fiquei parado, encarando as portas de metal do elevador, com o queixo caído e uma mão parada no lugar em que seus lábios tocaram.

_Foi quando me atingiu._

Finalmente as coisas estavam dando certo para nós, e eu não trocaria isso por _nada_. Sorrindo, como um idiota apaixonado, voltei para o meu quarto. Acabei tropeçando em um degrau, mas não dei muita atenção. Sem nem me dar ao trabalho de xingar a dor no meu pé descalço, corri para a porta entreaberta do cômodo. Na mesa de cabeceira estava o meu celular, e disquei o número de Jasper.

- Wow. – Sussurrei, estacando ao digitar o último número. Em seguida, comecei a rir sozinho, balançando a cabeça. Tinha acabado de me dar conta de que parecia uma garota, que corria a contar à melhor amiga tudo o que acontecia em sua vida amorosa.

Mas quem se importa? Perguntei a mim mesmo, enquanto terminava de digitar os números e apertava a tecla 'send'. Afinal, eu _estava mesmo_ apaixonado. Perdida, irrevogável e incondicionalmente apaixonado.

E eu queria que assim continuasse por muito mais tempo.

_**Bella's POV**_

Ela atendeu no primeiro toque, me fazendo imaginá-la sentada e extremamente irritada, observando o telefone. Eu podia até sentir sua excitação, mesmo estando ela apenas puxando o ar para o que, provavelmente, seria uma explosão de palavras.

_- E então?_ – Escutei a voz de Alice. – _Como foi? Vocês conversaram? Deu tudo certo? Vocês estão namorando? Eu já posso procurar um vestido de madrinha? Posso planejar o casamento? Vou checar se ainda tem data no Plaza para vocês... Ah, e Jake? Como ele reagiu? Droga, eu tenho que tirá-lo da lista de convidados, não posso esquecer disso. Vocês vão mudar de apartamento? Porque eu não acho que seria muito agradável morar com Jacob agora, e... Ah, eu quase me esqueci! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO LIGOU ANTES?_ – Eu estava surda agora.

- Allie, acalme-se... Uma pergunta de cada vez!

- _Tá, tudo bem. A mais importante, então. Por que você me deixou esperando tanto tempo? Desde que eu cheguei em casa eu fiquei encarando o telefone, esperando para você me contar todos os detalhes... Eu imagino que a noite tenha sido ocupada, mas podia ter me ligado assim que amanheceu, não?_

- A noite não foi nada ocupada, Alice. – Suspirei. – Eu só falei com ele _depois_ de amanhecer, se isso te consola um pouco.

- _Não, não consola. _– Ouvi a voz irritada dela, e ri. – _Em todo o caso... Deu tudo certo? Como que foi? Rolou rala-e-rola? _– "Rala-e-rola"? Wow. Eu tive que rir dessa... Com quem Alice estava andando pra dizer "rala-e-rola"?

- Quase, Allie. A gente só se beijou um pouquinho, mas como eu _ainda_ estou namorando Jacob, oficialmente, eu não quis que nada acontecesse. – Até parece, mais cinco segundos ali e eu arrancava as roupas dele com os dentes! Olhei para os lados, e atravessei a rua já movimentada, chegando à estação de metrô.

- _Mas você já o traiu uma vez! O que custava trair de novo?_ – Sua voz soava confusa e um pouco até decepcionada.

- Só a minha integridade moral, Alice. – Integridade que eu quase não tenho mais.

- _Integridade moral? Ah, dane-se a integridade moral! Integridade moral não te dá orgasmos, dá?_

- Alice! – A repreendi, e ela bufou.

_- Ah, Bella... Nem me venha com esse papo de puritana. Eu sei muito bem que você devia estar praticamente comendo meu primo com os olhos._ – Corei violentamente, frente à verdade. Mas Alice não precisava saber que estava certa...

Eu já ia dizendo tchau, quando ouvi um 'bip'. Alice pediu licença e, momentos depois, ouvi outra voz na nossa conversa.

- _Bella!_ – Rose disse, sua voz um tanto cansada e triste, embora tentasse parecer o contrário.

- Oi, Rose... O que aconteceu?

- _É tão óbvio assim? – _Ela perguntou em um suspiro.

- _Um pouco, querida._ – Alice disse, preocupada. – _Foi Emmett?_

_- Sim. Eu o contei há alguns minutos que estava grávida. _

_- _Ele não reagiu muito bem? – Perguntei, hesitante.

- _Bem, eu fiz de acordo com o plano: logo depois do sexo, enquanto ele comia as panquecas com cobertura de chocolate e eu lia as tirinhas do jornal para ele. Tudo para ele estar de bom humor. Na verdade, eu falei entre uma das tirinhas do Garfield e ele chegou a pensar que o gato estava grávido. Eu demorei uns quinze minutos tentando convencê-lo de que aquilo era mentira e que, na verdade, quem estava grávida era eu. – _Revirei os olhos. Achar que um personagem macho dos quadrinhos estava grávido era tão... Tão... Emmett.

- _E o que ele disse depois?_ – Alice perguntou, impaciente, ao mesmo tempo em que eu entrava no metrô.

- _Ele disse que era bom ser um menino, "para ele ensiná-lo a conquistar todas as gatinhas"! – _Aquilo não me parecia tão ruim.

- E qual o problema? – Perguntei, um tanto insegura.

- _O problema é que AQUELE CABEÇA DE VENTO não entende que VAI SER UMA URSINHA! – _Os gritos no meio me fizeram perceber que, provavelmente, Emmett estava em um raio de cinco quilômetros e podia escutar a tudo que ela gritasse. Acho até que o grito dela me deixou mais surda do que o de Alice.

Tomando cuidado para não tropeçar nos pés de um homem que lia ao jornal e pedindo licença para uma senhora, sentei no metrô. Rose continuava a reclamar que ela teria uma menina e que Emmett não tinha neurônios o suficiente para sequer tentar adivinhar o sexo de um bebê. Ok, e ela fala isso porque o ama – imagina se fosse diferente. Foi só quando eu entrava no prédio do New Yorker que as meninas desligaram o telefone.

Mal liguei o computador e fui interrompida.

- Bella? – Escutei a voz de Christine. – Walter estava te procurando há alguns minutos. Se eu fosse você ia lá ver o que ele queria.

- Ah... Obrigada. – Disse, agradecendo à morena. Diga o que disser, ela ainda me assustava quando sorria, como o fazia agora.

Saí da minha mesa e corri para a sala do Editor Chefe. Camille tomava um expresso e lia alguma coisa na tela de seu computador, mas não deixou de sorrir para mim quando passei. Encorajada, bati na porta e entrei.

- O senhor estava me procurando? – Sr. Hepburn lia alguma coisa e se sobressaltou quando me ouviu.

- Hãn? Ah! Sim, sim, Bella! Sente-se, por favor. – Apontou-me uma das poltronas e eu lá me sentei. Ele abaixou o papel, e eu pude diferenciar uma frase. "Foi com uma tempestade de emoções que as línguas deles se tocaram, brincando entre si." Eu conhecia aquilo... Foi minha descrição do primeiro momento em que meus lábios tocaram os de Edward, 16 anos atrás.

- Hum... Isso é meu? – Perguntei, hesitante.

- Mas é claro que é! – Ele respirou fundo, enquanto apoiava os cotovelos na mesa, os dedos cruzados. – Diga-me, Bella. Você acha que isso é conteúdo para o New Yorker?

- Eu... – Puta merda. É agora que ele me demite. Eu não devia ter escutado Christine! Ela só queria que eu me desse mal... Quando que uma crônica seria material para aquele jornal? Walter me interrompeu, antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

- Está muito bom. Quero dizer, são só alguns parágrafos ainda... E, com certeza, precisam ser revisados. Mas acho que seria ótimo dar uma inovada no jornal! A visão que tem da gente é muito séria, e... – EU NÃO ACREDITO! Ele está fazendo o que eu acho que está fazendo? – Seria ótimo, depois de consertar uns detalhes, ter essa... Memória? No jornal.

- É uma crônica. – Corrigi, automaticamente.

- Ah, bem... Eu achei muito real. Cheguei a pensar que foi seu primeiro beijo. – Ele riu pelo nariz. – Bem, vamos fazer um teste. Se o público gostar disso, faremos uma coisa semanal. Caso contrário... Eu sinto informar, querida, que eu terei que enviá-la para os óbitos. – Falou, em um tom mais sério. Eu não me importava, sabia que aquilo daria certo: eu trabalharia duro para que desse.

- Obrigada, senhor. – Disse, incapaz de juntar mais palavras à sentença.

- Muito bem, querida. Prefere escrever em sua casa, ou aqui está bom?

- T-tanto faz...

- Muito bem, faça o que lhe é melhor. Mas eu só peço que me entregue a crônica completa, com o número de palavras de sua preferência, até quinta-feira às quatro.

- Obrigada... – Murmurei, e saí dali, ainda sem acreditar. Foi quando passei por Camille que fiquei confusa. – Camille?

- Sim, querida?

- Como que o senhor Hepburn leu o meu trabalho?

- Ah. O computador de Christine quebrou, e ela teve que usar o seu. Sem querer ela encontrou o arquivo e, assim que o leu, passou para Walter. – _Christine_. Em pensar que eu cheguei a pensar que seria despedida por causa dela...

(...)

- Obrigada. – Disse, meus dedos apoiados no tampo de sua mesa.

- Pelo quê? – Ela perguntou, sem tirar os olhos de seu trabalho.

- Por mostrar meu trabalho a Walter. – Ela me encarou, sorrindo. Aquela foi a primeira vez em que não a temi.

Sorrindo de volta, sai de lá e peguei minha bolsa na minha cadeira. Eu trabalhava melhor em casa, de qualquer jeito, e eu estava com fome – talvez passasse em um restaurante a caminho de casa.

Eu abria a porta do táxi quando olhei o McDonald's. Bem, o que custava comer o número um? Fazia tanto tempo que eu não comia porcaria...

_**Edward's POV**_

Jasper demorou um pouco para atender ao telefone.

- _Fala, Edward._ – Ele parecia cansado, e irritadiço. Cacete, o que eu fiz para ele ficar assim?

- Ei, garota de TPM! Pode ficar mais calminho porque, que eu me lembre, não fiz nada para você ficar assim!

- _Desculpe, Edward. Mas Alice não me deixou dormir desde que chegou em casa._ – Eca, eca, eca! Eu não quero imaginar os dois!  
- Puta merda, Jasper! Quando você vai aprender que eu não quero saber da sua vida sexual com a baixota da minha prima?

- _Não é nada disso, idiota. – _É, ele definitivamente não pregou o olho, para estar tão irritadiço. – _É que a anã de jardim estava muito agitada. A cada cinco segundos acendia a luz do quarto, para passar mais quinze encarando o telefone. Como se ele fosse tocar só com a força do pensamento dela!  
_- E com quem que ela queria falar no meio da madrugada?

- _Com quem que você acha? – _Eu não teria perguntado se soubesse a resposta, não? – _Com a sua mulher! – _Ok, eu devo ter perdido alguma coisa. Quem é a minha... Minha... Wow.

- Com Bell? – Perguntei, surpreso.

- _Palmas para ele! Finalmente ele entendeu alguma coisa! – _Caramba, ele tá me irritando. Daqui a pouco eu saio daqui e vou lá, só para chutar a bunda dele.

- Eu já falei, Jasper. Não quero ataques de TPM pra cima de mim não. Se quiser vá dormir, e eu ligo depois...

- _Dormir? Dormir? Você não conhece a Alice, né? Ela está lá no quarto, conversando com Bella._

_- _Com Bell? Como que ela está? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu...

- _Boboca apaixonado. _ – Ele resmungou.

- Jasper... – Sibilei, e ele tossiu.

- _Desculpe, mas é que eu fico irritado quando não durmo muito bem. E, como não posso descontar minha raiva em Alice..._

_- _Tá, eu entendi. Mas, para começar, por que não saiu do quarto, ou pediu para ela sair, quando ela não parava de acender a luz?

_- Você realmente não conhece a sua prima. Ela chegou manguaçada em casa e preparou um litro de café! Depois entornou tudo, e não desviava os olhos do telefone (com luz acesa ou apagada). Quando eu sugeri que ela fosse para a sala... Bem, eu fui ameaçado de morte. E, quando eu falei que eu sairia, ela falou: "se você não colocar essa bunda branca de volta aqui na cama, eu juro que colo suas bolas uma na outra e o sexo vai ser adiado indeterminadamente!". _– Tá, eu fiquei com pena dele.

- Meus pêsames, cara.

- _Tá, tá. Por que você ligou aqui?_

_- _Humf. Só queria contar o que aconteceu comigo e a Bell.

- _Não precisa. Eu posso ouvir Alice daqui. Aparentemente, Emmett não encarou muito bem o assunto da gravidez._

_- _O que o ursão aprontou agora?

- _Não deu para entender muito bem. Mas, já que eu não vou conseguir dormir mais e eu estou decidido a faltar no trabalho hoje, desde que eu seria capaz de mandar meus clientes para aquele lugar, que tal a gente chamar o grandalhão para a conversa?_

_- _Ah. Ok.

- _Você tem uma segunda linha aí? Faça uma chamada em conferência._

_- _Hum, ok. – Ele estava me assustando assim. Ele era um tanto mal-humorado quando éramos adolescentes, mas não chegava nem aos pés disso aqui. Disquei o telefone de Emmett, e ele logo atendeu.

- _Por favor, me socorre cabeçudo! A Rose pirou! – _Eu tive que rir dessa.

- _Não, Emmett. Ela não está maluca, só grávida. – _Jasper disse, rispidamente, e eu pude imaginar Emmett revirando os olhos.

- _Eu sei disso, loiro macarrão! É só que ela fala que vai... – _Mas o resto de sua frase foi interrompida por um berro de Rosalie. – _AQUELE CABEÇA DE VENTO ... VAI SER UMA URSINHA! – _Emmett suspirou e, em seguida, sussurrou urgentemente: - _Me tirem daqui! Eu acho que se eu ficar mais uns cinco minutos nesse lugar, é capaz dela me atacar com uma frigideira. – _Enquanto Jasper ria da desgraça alheia, eu disse (tentando conter o meu riso):

- Deixa eu ver se entendi. Ela quer que seja menina, e você menino?

- _Isso! Qual a graça de ser uma menina? Menino eu posso ensinar as coisas boas da vida: arrotar, cuspir, jogar baseball e, quando ficar maior, beber cerveja e sexo!_

- Mas Rose tem certeza de que vai ser uma menina? O médico disse isso para ela?

- _Não, não. Ela só acha... Algo como intuição materna. – _Ele parou por uns instantes. – _Ela está desligando o telefone. Por favor, me tirem daqui!_

_- _Ok, não entre em pânico. Eu tô com fome, que tal a gente sair para tomar café da manhã?

- _Eu topo. – _Jasper disse. – _Alice acabou com todo o café da casa._

- _É, pode ser. Mas tem que ser no Mcdonald's, tem uns bonequinhos lá que eu quero colecionar! – _Crianção.

- Tá, Emmett. Passa o endereço que a gente se encontra lá.

(...)

- Hm... Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, Emmett. Mas você já não tinha comido panquecas antes de sair de casa? – A gente estava na fila do McDonald's, e o pedido do meu irmão (que já tinha tomado café da manhã) era maior do que o meu e de Jasper (que não tínhamos comido _nada_) juntos.

- Você está certo, Jasper. – Emm disse, dando de ombros.

- E você vai agüentar comer tudo isso? – Perguntei, embasbacado.

- Olha pra mim. – Ele disse, abrindo os braços e quase atingindo um homem que passava. – Eu sou _grande_. E preciso de comida para repor as minhas forças. Eu comeria um urso agora!  
- Você _já é_ um urso. – Jasper disse, os olhos arregalados. – Mas eu ainda não entendo onde tudo isso aí vai parar. – Complementou, enquanto nos sentávamos em uma mesa. Emmett rolou os olhos e, depois de tomar um gole de sua coca (ele insistiu em comprar refrigerante, mesmo sendo de manhã), disse lentamente:

- Bem, Jazz. Eu pensei que teria que ter uma conversa sobre sexo com você, mas acho que o papo dessa vez vai ser sobre di... Dig... Diges alguma coisa. – Jasper me encarou assustado, com uma cara que dizia com todas as letras "cacete, onde eu fui me meter?". – Bem, nós enfiamos a comida na boca e ela desce goela à baixo. Então ela passa por um monte de canos e, dentro da barriga, uns homenzinhos trituram e a amassam, colocam um cheiro fedido e uma cor esquisita para que, quando aquilo sair pelo fundo do tubo, a gente não possa comer de novo. Basicamente, tudo o que eu como entra por um lado, e sai pelo outro.

Eu preferi não dizer nada, assim como Jasper. Eu tomava um gole de suco, quando vi Bell no balcão, fazendo seu pedido.

_**Bella's POV**_

Automaticamente, olhei para o lado ao ouvir meu nome:

- Bella! – Aquele cara imenso... Atrás de outra imensa bandeja de comida... Era o _Emmett?_ Uau. De repente, meu peito se encheu de toda a saudade que eu sentia do ursão. Larguei a moça do caixa falando sozinha e corri para os braços do moreno de covinhas, que estava levantado e de braços abertos, me esperando.

- Emmett!

- Fazedora de confusão! – Eu ri, sentindo falta daquelas piadinhas bestas dele sobre a minha mania de ser desastrada.

- Eu estava com saudades, grandalhão. – Ele fez biquinho.

- Você nem foi me ver!

- Ah, mas eu estava quase indo no próximo jogo dos Yankees. – Seu queixo caiu.

- Mas você não entende nada de baseball!

- Eu sei disso. Mas eu não ia perder por nada nesse mundo você fazendo alguns gols. – Então eu ouvi Jasper, sentado na mesa, engasgar. Edward, sem me encarar nos olhos, dava leves tapas nas costas do amigo, porém aquilo de nada ajudava.

- Cabeçudo, larga o cabeça de macarrão que isso é trabalho pra homem de verdade! – Emmett disse, ganhando um olhar mortal de Edward. Ele, porém, soltou Jasper e Emmett, estalando os dedos e o pescoço, se aproximou do loiro.

- Ai! – Jasper gritou, o rosto vermelho, quando Emmett, com as mãos fechadas em um só punho, o acertaram em cheio nas costas. – Doeu, caralho!

- Oi, Jasper. – Eu disse, com um pouco de receio de interrompê-lo na hora em que xingava tão... Eloqüentemente.

- Ah, oi Bella. Quer sentar com a gente?

- Hum... Claro. – Respondi, me sentando ao lado de Edward. A situação estava um tanto esquisita, eu não sabia como agir e, provavelmente, ele também não o sabia.

- Vocês são o quê? Adolescentes ou coisa parecida? Eu te ensinei tudo o que você precisa saber, cabeçudo! Agarra sua namorada! – Eu, que bebia um milk shake que estava em cima da mesa, quase engasguei.

- Emmett... – Edward sibilou, enquanto massageava minhas costas.

- O que foi? O ursão só tá falando a verdade! Eu hein, vocês dois... – Jasper comentou, apoiando Emmett. Ok, o que aconteceu com ele hoje?

- Eu já falei, Jasper. Sem ataques de TPM para cima de mim! – Edward esbravejou. É, esse definitivamente não é a melhor maneira de se passar o café da manhã.

(...)

- Hm... Bella, a Rose está mais calma? – Emmett perguntou, tentando parecer despreocupado.

- Eu não sei, ursão. Ela ainda estava espumando quando desliguei o telefone.

- Ah. – Ele disse. – Jazz, se eu precisar, eu posso dormir na sua casa hoje, não é?

- Mas de jeito nenhum! Eu estou bravo com vocês três! – E apontou para mim, Edward e Emmett. Ok... O que eu fiz?

- Ei, não me mete nesse rolo! – Edward reclamou, roubando uma batata frita de Emmett, que encarava Jasper muito confuso para sequer perceber.

- É culpa sua e dela – apontou para mim – que Alice não tenha dormido. E, consequentemente, eu também. – Ah, entendi o estresse. Das duas uma: frustração sexual pelo telefone; ou falta de sono, também pelo telefone.

- E eu? O que tenho nesse rolo? – Emmett perguntou, enquanto Edward resmungava palavras incompreensíveis. Eu estava corada demais até para pensar em algo para dizer.

- Você, caro Teddy Bear jogador de baseball, é o culpado por uma série de coisas que, com o passar dos anos, foram se acumulando. Já devo ter perdido umas duas manhãs de natal que deveriam ser perfeitas, apenas por você estar hospitalizado por alguma experiência maluca que Rose e você tentaram à noite. E eu não vou esquecer as centenas de vezes que você me interrompeu com Alice, apenas para contar piadas sem graça pelo telefone! E, a cereja no topo: a vez em que você roubou meu carro, no aniversário de Alice, quando eu deveria levá-la para algum lugar para jantarmos. Aí, de madrugada, o carro me aparece pintado de cor de rosa! Você tem noção de quanto tempo Allie ficou brava comigo, depois de tê-la dito que não, aquele não era seu presente surpresa? – Wow. Eu fiquei com dó de Jasper. E... Onde ele arranjou fôlego para dizer tudo isso?

- Ok... Eu não vou dormir na sua casa hoje. Mas se eu acordar morto amanhã, a culpa vai ser toda sua Jasper Whitlock.

- Você quer dormir lá no apartamento hoje, Emm? Prometo que não deixo a Rose te matar.

_**Edward's POV**_

- O quê? – Eu e Jasper perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ué... Ele precisa de abrigo, Edward. E ele é o seu irmão. – Meu queixo caiu. A primeira vez que ela fala comigo desde que chegou, e é para me dar bronca! Eu sonhei que a gente fez as pazes ou esse jeito maligno é dela mesmo?

- É, Eddie... Deixa! – Ele me pediu, os olhos brilhando. Cara, ele parecia uma criança pedindo pro pai deixar levar o vira-lata para casa. E que história de "Eddie" é essa?

- Vai, Eddie... Deixa! – Jasper pediu em tom de criança, fazendo coro. Ele quer morrer hoje, não é?

- Jasper, cala a boca que até agora você estava tão surpreso com isso quanto eu. – Afinal, quem em sã consciência leva o Emmett para casa? Ele é que nem um bebê crescido: pode parecer fofo, mas come como um batalhão e faz mais sujeira do que se um rinoceronte destrambelhado e cego passasse pelo apartamento.

- Humf. Olha só quem é o "estressadinho" agora. – Ele resmungou, e eu resolvi ignorar. Virei-me para encarar Bell.

- Tem certeza de que quer levar o _Emmett _para casa? – Eu amo meu irmão, mas a probabilidade dele aprontar é de... Bem, não preciso de probabilidades. Eu sei que ele vai aprontar e ponto. Ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu quero levá-lo para casa... – O encarou com um brilho nos olhos. Ela achava que ele era o quê? Um cachorrinho de rua que você leva para casa para cuidar? Emmett pegou seu hambúrguer e comeu de um jeito um tanto canino... Ok, dá pra entender de onde ela tirou essa.

- A escolha é sua, Bell. Não minha. – Tentei, vai que assim ela dizia não? Seria praticamente impossível fazer _alguma coisa_ com Emmett presente, quem dirá ela terminar com Jacob! Se bem que, se o grandalhão estivesse junto, as chances de eu apanhar diminuiriam consideravelmente...

- O apartamento é seu também. – Ela respondeu, e eu sorri. Emmett bufou.

- Você vai deixar seu próprio irmão na rua? Justo eu, que sempre te dei os melhores conselhos? Eu, que carrego no meu ventre, o seu sobrinho? – A boca de Jasper estava aberta, o garfo cheio de ovos parado a meio caminho de sua boca. Bell olhava para o outro lado tentando não rir e eu me segurava para não bater na nuca do meu irmão.

- Emm... Você, digo... É... É a _Rose_ quem carrega o bebê, não você! – Eu disse, lentamente, depois de conseguir formular uma frase.

- É só um detalhe técnico. – Ele disse, dando de ombros. Encarei Bell, que massageava as têmporas. Jasper e Emmett argumentavam, e eu tentava entender alguma coisa ali. Foi quando ela explodiu, espirrando a coca de Emmett para todo lado.

- Eu cansei. Jasper, cala a boca e pode acabar _agora_ com a sua TPM! Parece que tá na menopausa, porra! – Uau. Ela tá brava mesmo. – Edward, a sua hora de escolha já acabou. Eu decidi agora! Emmett vai para casa, quer você queira, ou não. – Depois ela encarou Emmett. – E se uma Rosalie furiosa aparecer na minha porta, é você quem vai cuidar dela! E, além disso, você está me devendo uma! De qualquer jeito, eu não vou mais aturar vocês três discutindo!

- Já vi quem manda na relação. – Jasper sussurrou, um tanto surpreso, para Emmett (que acenava freneticamente, os olhos arregalados e fixos em Bell). Ela, por sua vez, ao ouvir o comentário simplesmente lançou um olhar que... Bem, digamos que se olhar matasse, eles já estariam enterrados há uma semana.

Então vejamos a minha situação no presente momento. Ao meu lado, pesando como uma pena e gostosa pra caralho, Isabella Swan. À minha frente, pesando como um filhote de elefante, meu irmão mais velho e conhecido jogador de baseball, Emmett Cullen. Ao lado dele, pesando um pouco mais que uma tonelada por causa da cabeça cheia de merda, e com uma cara emburrada, o estressadinho cabeça de macarrão – Jasper Whitlock. Agora, vejamos com quem eu quero travar uma batalha...

Bem, depois de uma longa pausa, eu descubro que não é legal pisar no calo de nenhum deles – principalmente no da magrela Swan (vulgo: Bell, a mulher que eu amo). Suspirei, e tentando acalmá-la, passei meu braço pela sua cintura.

_**Bella's POV**_

Eu. Estou. Fudida.

Rosalie estressada já é ruim, juntando o fator "Emmett" na equação ela vira o ser mais maligno da face da Terra! Agora, isso e mais os hormônios da gravidez... Era melhor eu fugir do planeta, de uma vez.

Tudo bem que eu joguei toda a responsabilidade para cima do marido dela, mas eu tenho certeza de que ela vai brigar comigo... Onde eu fui me meter? Eu não devia ter deixado o Emm ficar em casa, mas era que ele parecia tão desolado! Droga, mil vezes droga! De hoje eu não passo, a Rose vai fazer picadinho de mim depois que matar o ursão. Tô ferrada, certeza. E então, como se para me proteger dos meus próprios pensamentos, Edward me abraçou pela cintura.

Era estranho. Quando sentei à mesa, eu não tinha coragem nem de encará-lo nos olhos. Falei muito pouco com ele, e ainda briguei com ele (para variar). Além do fato de que nós nunca fomos muito românticos... Sempre ficamos com as coisas mais "quentes". Agora, tendo ele assim... Como se fosse meu namorado. Bem, Jake era quem geralmente fazia isso. E o fato de _Edward _o fazer, na frente dos nossos amigos, só piorava. Quero dizer, quanto eles sabem da nossa história? Eles sabem que eu tenho namorado? O que eles vão pensar de mim?

Ignorei meus medos. Eles me conhecem, sabem que sempre amei a Edward. Mesmo que, depois dele, tenha vindo outro... Meu coração sempre o pertenceu. E quem são eles para me julgar? Jasper está estressado só porque não teve seu sono da beleza, e Emmett está praticamente fugindo de casa, de tanto medo da esposa. Não são as pessoas mais indicadas para me julgar. O que significava: aproveite!

Virei meu rosto para Edward, e sorri. Logo recebi aquele sorriso troco, de volta, e o beijei levemente. Não tardou muito e sua mão apertou minha cintura, me puxando para perto e descendo cada vez mais...

- Ei, vocês dois! Arranjem um motel! – Adivinha quem disse isso? Palmas para quem disse Jasper! Humf. Hoje eu mato "alguém". Será que Alice ficaria muito brava? Bem, melhor não arriscar. Rose já vai ficar brava comigo hoje, se eu acabar com a raça do Jazz eu vou perder a Allie (a única que poderia impedir Rose de me bater).

- Que tal a gente provocar o estressadinho? – Edward perguntou e eu ri baixinho, mordendo meu lábio inferior logo em seguida. Sinceramente, eu não quero que o Jazz tenha um ataque do coração.

_**Edward's POV**_

- Eu preferiria seguir o conselho dele. – Ela me disse, seus olhos chocolate brilhando. Eu sei que já disse antes, mas eu vou repetir: EU AMO ESSA GOSTOSA!

- Você não tem que trabalhar nem nada? – Diz que não, por favor... Ela deu de ombros. Uhul! Sexo, aí vou eu... – Então o que a gente ainda está fazendo aqui com esses dois morde-fronha?

- Ei, eu ouvi essa! – Emmett disse, e Bell riu.

- E você, não tem que trabalhar hoje? – Ela me perguntou, preocupada. Olhei para o meu relógio, receoso.

- Bem, eu posso faltar...

- Edward, você só começou segunda. – Eu bufei, me levantando. Tinha que chegar ao hospital em uma hora, mas eu estava nervoso. Às vezes parecia que ela me evitava...

- Ei! – Ouvi atrás de mim, e parei. Bell logo chegou, ofegando, nós dois já parados à calçada. – Eu não quis dizer que você tinha que ir embora... Eu só me preocupo com você. – Deu um sorriso amarelo. Eu não fiz nada, então ela me deu um leve empurrãozinho no ombro. – Ah, Edward... Vai, você realmente acha que eu o quero longe? Agora que eu sei que você ama? – Ela repete isso demais para quem não tem certeza. Não que não seja verdade, mas ainda assim... – Vamos, me dá um beijo. – Pedindo assim, com tanto jeitinho, não tem como resistir.

_**Bella's POV**_

Ele tirou aquele bico fofo e me puxou com força e sem aviso. Nossos corpos estavam encaixados um ao outro, e nossos lábios pareciam colados. Não respirávamos – ar era desnecessário. Tudo o que precisávamos era do toque...

Sua língua pediu passagem, e logo preenchia minha boca. Ela estava em todos os lugares, e me domava de maneiras inimagináveis. Eu estava submissa a ele – e adorava isso. Poderia ficar assim para sempre, que estaria feliz para o resto de minha vida. Mas, o que antes não era necessário... Bem, digamos que ar é _mesmo_ necessário.

Ele sorriu, seus braços ainda envoltos em minha cintura. Meus dedos se recusavam a sair de seus cabelos e eu tenho certeza de que meu sorriso era tão bobo quanto o dele.

- Eu volto o mais cedo possível para casa.

- Ok. – Ele deu mais um daqueles seus sorrisos que ofuscariam qualquer luz do mundo, e me deixou ali, já sentindo saudades. Boboca apaixonada? Nem um pouco.

Com um suspiro, voltei pra dentro da lanchonete. Eu tive que parar para apreciar a cena: Emmett fazendo teatrinho com as batatas fritas, e Jasper tentando roubar uma para tapar os ouvidos. Gargalhando, e me sentindo mais leve do que nunca, me sentei junto a eles.

- Isso! Mais! Mais forte! Aaaaaah! – Meu queixo caiu, e eu olhei para os lados. Graças a Deus não havia crianças ali (ainda era horário de aula) pois, pelo que parecia, Emmett estava explicando a Jasper como que era sexo, fazendo as batatas de marionetes. Subitamente, tive vontade de roubar uma e enfiar nas minhas orelhas também.

- Então, Jazz... Acho que a essa hora Allie deve estar no trabalho. Deve ser seguro você ir dormir. – Eu disse, com uma piscadela, e o mais alto que pude, tentando abafar os sons do teatro.

- É, tem razão. – Ele me olhou, agradecido. – Eu já vou indo... – Ao passar por mim, sussurrou ao meu ouvido: - Boa sorte. – É, eu realmente ia precisar.

(...)

- Eu só acho que você não deveria ter jogado as batatas tão longe, só isso... – Emmett disse, pela milionésima vez. Nós estávamos dentro de um táxi (ele se recusou a pegar o metrô – muitos fãs para pedirem autógrafo, e ele precisaria das mãos na semana seguinte), indo para o meu apartamento. Ele ainda reclamava por eu ter arrancado as batatas de suas mãos e as arremessado o mais longe que pude, assim que ele tentou me explicar como que era um ménage.

- Eu já disse, Emmett. As pessoas estavam olhando, e...

- E o que importa? – Eu bufei, revirando os olhos. Dei graças assim que o táxi parou e, pela primeira vez na minha vida, agradeci por não ver Ronald na portaria. Não agüentaria perguntas... Ou Emmett se gabando por ser famoso. Já bastavam os quinze funcionários do McDonald's, praticamente todos que estavam lá comendo e o taxista.

(...)

- Agora fique sentadinho aí, que eu vou trabalhar, ok? – Não pude deixar de imaginá-lo como uma criança crescida. Ele estava sentado no sofá, os olhos na TV. Passava um filme de terror na HBO, e eu agradecia por ter colocado senha nos canais pornográficos. O deixei lá, com um olhar um tanto desconfiado, e fui correndo para o meu quarto pegar o note book. Mal cheguei lá, e meu celular tocou.

_- Bella? Bella? Emmett desapareceu, socorro!_ – Ouvi a voz preocupada de Rose na outra linha, e mordi meu lábio. Droga.

- Está tudo bem, Rose. Ele... – Não tem outro jeito. Eu tenho que dizer. – Ele está aqui em casa.

- _Como é que é? _– Ela parecia irritada. Fudeu.

- Calma, Rose... Olha o bebê! Não é o que você está pensando, ele só estava com medo de apanhar de você hoje. E como Jasper parecia à beira de um colapso, eu ofereci o meu sofá.

- _Você já não tem homem demais aí não? – _Sua voz soava um pouco mais descontraída, até brincalhona. Ufa, santos hormônios.

- Ah, não sei, hein? Ainda falta um... Juro que se Jasper não estivesse estressadinho, já estaria aqui em casa também. – Ela riu.

- _Ok, diga ao meu Teddy Bear que ele não precisa ficar para dormir aí. Ele pode voltar quando quiser._

- Hm, ok.

- _Ah, Bella? _

_- _Sim?  
_- Já resolveu como vai terminar com Jacob?_

_- _Não... – Suspirei, me sentando na cama.

- _Você tem que fazer isso logo._

_- _Eu sei, é que... Bem, apesar de tudo, eu me sinto insegura. Sabe, o meu relacionamento com Jake é algo substancial. Mas com Edward... A cada dia estamos de um jeito diferente. Ele é muito temperamental, orgulhoso. Eu nunca sei o amanhã, e tenho medo de perdê-lo, ficando sem nenhum dos dois. Sem os dois homens que eu amo. – Desabafei, e ela demorou um tempo para me responder.

- _Bella... Querida, eu sei que é difícil, mas não é nada justo enganar a Jake. Você estaria enganando a si mesma. E Edward? Ele não agüentaria essa situação, não? Vocês três nesse triângulo amoroso... Você não quer praticar bigamia, não é?_

- Não, não quero. É só que...

- _Você está confusa. – _Ela completou.

- Isso mesmo.

- _Sem pressão, mas decida-se logo. De preferência hoje. Como eu disse: não é justo com nenhum de vocês três. _

_- _Não, não é. – Eu suspirei, então me lembrei de Emmett. Quieto demais... Há tempo demais. – Rose, Emm não aprontou nada desde que eu atendi ao telefone.

- _Opa. Corre lá, ele deve estar planejando algo imenso._

_- _Eu sei. Depois a gente se fala mais, ok?

- _Ok. Qualquer coisa me liga. _– E eu entendi que ela não se referia só a Emmett.

- Tudo bem. Beijo...

- _Beijo._ – E desligou.

(...)

- E como é que se diz? – Perguntei, estressada. Emmett entoou, assim como o ensinei:

- "É proibido colocar os pés, ainda com os sapatos, em cima do sofá ou da mesinha de centro. E, quando ver que fez sujeira, tentar cobrir com uma toalha cara. Não posso também tentar costurar a toalha com fio dental. É inadmissível tentar jogar baseball com as bolas de sinuca, quebrando um dos tacos ao meio para rebater. Não posso também chutar a parede, quando não conseguir descobrir a senha do canal pornográfico. Revirar a casa à procura de Play Boy's também não é permitido. E, quando eu achar uma, não posso mostrar a você, e perguntar como Jacob arranjou essa edição. Ligar para Jasper enquanto eu sei que ele está dormindo, apenas para fazer trotes, será castigado com uma semana de greve de sexo, assim como Rose disse ao ligar aqui há dois minutos. Eu também não posso tentar mexer no seu laptop, enquanto você está trabalhando, para tentar comprar chinchilas no e-bay."

- Muito bem, Emm. Por enquanto isso é tudo. – Eu disse, e ele saiu da cozinha ainda suja de pasta de amendoim (não consegui descobrir como ele fez isso) para a sala, arrastando os pés. Ligou a TV, tirou os sapatos, e colocou em uma novela: _Days of our lives_. Era alguma cena com o Dr. Ramoray (Joey), quando o elevador abriu e o próprio saiu de lá.

- Oi, Bells! Oi... _Emmett Cullen? _– Seu queixo caiu, e Emm sorriu. Duas celebridade, que divertido. Bufando, continuei a limpar a cozinha. Eu deveria ter mandado Emm fazer isso, mas tinha medo de que ele quebrasse mais alguma coisa.

- O próprio. E... O médico que reencarnou com o cérebro de outra mulher?

- Isso. Dr. Drake Ramoray, mas pode me chamar de Jessica. – Piscou, eu revirei os olhos enquanto eles riam. Cara, por que o personagem de Joe tinha que ser tão... Esquisito? Deixei as duas crianças se divertindo, enquanto tentava descobrir como que a geléia foi para no teto.

(...)  
Bem, limpar pasta de amendoim e geléia não era um trabalho que requere muita concentração. O que deixava minha mente livre para divagar... E pensar na minha escolha.

Claro que Edward era a escolha óbvia. Eu o amava, muito. Mas eu não conseguia me sentir à vontade com ele, era como se a cada segundo tudo o que tivéssemos conquistado pudesse acabar em um passe de mágica. Eu não me sentia segura...

Então Jake preenchia os meus pensamentos. Ele era mais do que um amigo, mas eu não o amava do mesmo jeito que amava Edward. Era diferente... Mais complexo, ainda assim tão poderoso quanto. Ele me trazia segurança... Mas o vazio no peito continuava.

Era essa a minha escolha, então? Entre um coração intacto, porém com medo... E um coração partido, mas a sensação de segurança? Eu não sabia o que escolher. Um completava um outro... E eu tinha que me esforçar cada vez mais, para me lembrar que ficar com dois homens ao mesmo tempo era errado. Mas por que eu _não _podia? Eu não queria casar com os dois... Só queria ter certeza, certeza de que Jake não é o homem da minha vida. Certeza de que Edward poderia me trazer segurança...

(...)

Joey já havia ido embora há algumas horas, tinha um encontro. A cozinha estava intacta e Emmett tinha comprado um taco novo para a mesa de sinuca, via internet. Fiquei um tanto surpresa de que o objeto tenha chegado tão cedo em casa, mas eu não ia reclamar. Eu não consegui trabalhar, mas poderia fazer isso amanhã. Eu estava cansada demais, e a minha cabeça já estava saturada com três coisas: impedir Emmett de aprontar mais alguma coisa, ou mandá-lo ir embora logo; a comida chinesa que não chegava; e Edward/Jacob. Eu havia tomado minha decisão... E era isso o que me preocupava. Bem, se não desse certo, pelo menos eu teria tentado – sem contar que a questão já teria sido resolvida por mim.

Para o meu alívio, Emmett não quis ficar para jantar – embora pudesse ser atacado por Rosalie novamente, sentia sua falta. Mas eu não fiquei muito tempo sozinha em casa – logo Edward chegou. Ele mal pôde se aproximar de mim, quando o elevador se abriu novamente, deixando Jacob entrar.

O jantar transcorreu silencioso, cada um com sua caixinha de comida chinesa. Jacob saiu de nossa companhia assim que pôde, dizendo que ia dormir. Eu hesitei um instante, mas resolvi fazer o que havia decidido. Deixei-me ficar para trás, ignorando o olhar de Edward que dizia claramente "Você não ia falar com ele?".

Assim que ouvi a porta do meu quarto se fechando, sentei-me mais próxima a Edward. Suspirei, apoiando meus cotovelos nos joelhos, e escondendo meu rosto nas mãos. Ele tocou meu ombro levemente, me acariciando.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou, preocupado.

- Sim... Acho.

- Você mudou de idéia? – Engoli em seco.

- S-sim. – Disse, trêmula, e seu corpo enrijeceu. Ele recolheu sua mão e levantou-se lentamente do sofá. – Onde você vai? – Perguntei, assustada.

- Eu vou fazer minhas malas. – Disse, estressado, mas em um tom baixo. – Claramente eu não sou mais aceito para isso. – Levantei de um átimo, colando meus lábios aos dele por um instante.

- Deixe-me terminar, antes que você tome qualquer outra decisão. – Pedi, e seus olhos verdes confusos piscaram lentamente. Considerei aquilo como um "sim". – Eu... – Puxei o ar. Era como puxar um band-aid. Tire rapidamente, tem que ser indolor... – Eu quero ficar com vocês dois.


	30. Never hurt

- Você está tirando com a minha cara, não? – Ele perguntou, uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas e seu rosto vermelho de raiva. Merda, o que eu fui dizer? Levantei-me e tentei me aproximar dele... Enquanto ele se afastava.

- Não... – Respondi, nervosa: agora a cagada já estava feita. E, embora eu tivesse certeza de que ele diria "não", uma garota tinha o direito de sonhar... Em todo o caso, o meu plano original era pedir mais um tempo para poder escolher entre eles, um tempo sem pressão. E então, eu acabei vomitando as palavras "quero ficar com os dois". Tá, isso podia ser uma meia verdade... Mas, aos olhos de Edward, eu me tornei uma vadia ninfomaníaca e traidora que abomina a monogamia.

- Bell, você é maluca? – Isso é lá pergunta que se faça? Eu acabei de dizer ao meu ex namorado que quero ficar com ele e meu atual namorado (que é melhor amigo dele) ao mesmo tempo... _É claro que eu tenho algum tipo de problema mental_.

- Edward, eu... – Pronto, teoria comprovada: eu tenho que retirar o que disse antes, e tudo o que sou capaz de fazer é balbuciar "Edward, eu..."

- Mas nem pensar! – Ele explodiu, em sussurros apressados que eu me esforçava para entender. – Eu estou cansado de você não saber o que quer! Não agüento mais, a cada piscar de olhos, me perguntar se você ainda me quer... Ou já desistiu!

- Edward, eu... – Tentei interrompê-lo, mesmo sem saber o que dizer.

- Não, Bell. Não. – Ele disse, me afastando em outra tentativa minha de tocá-lo. Eu sabia que ele queria um tempo sozinho... Mas eu o amo demais para deixá-lo partir. E, mesmo que eu me machuque com os meus medos dele me abandonar e deixar à deriva, eu faria de tudo por ele... Tudo o que ele pedisse.

Respirei fundo e me aproximei de novo. Dessa vez ele não se esquivou, e tomei a liberdade de tocá-lo no ombro – cujos músculos logo se tencionaram. Demorou alguns instantes, mas ele logo relaxou e eu pude puxá-lo para um abraço apertado, onde deixei minhas lágrimas escorrerem (e uma sensação molhada nas minhas costas me disse que ele fazia o mesmo).

- Eu sei que sou indecisa e que isso te deve deixar maluco às vezes... – Comecei, sem soltá-lo. O escutei resmungar "maluco" e podia até imaginá-lo rolando os olhos. Continuei a falar como se não tivesse sido interrompida. – Mas eu tenho medo de tomar a decisão errada, medo de me machucar.

_**Edward's POV**_

- Eu nunca te machuquei, Bell. – Na verdade, o único que sempre saía machucado era eu: a prova disso era que eu chorava, enquanto ela ria de descaso e se afastava de mim. Eu a encarei, percebendo seus grandes olhos castanhos vermelhos e marejados. Ela engoliu em seco antes de me responder:

- Você tem mesmo certeza, Edward? – Ao mesmo tempo que a raiva me dominou, a culpa também o fez (não faço a mínima idéia do porquê).

- Claro que tenho. – Respondi seguro. Bem, quase isso: minha voz tremeu um pouco.

- Ah, claro. – Ela disse com escárnio, logo em seguida jogando todos os meus erros contra a mim: - E quanto a Victoria? Lauren? – Respirou fundo, seu lábio inferior tremendo. – E quando você veio aqui, clamando por vingança? Quando me tratou mal... Quando dormiu com outras aqui...

- Ok! Eu entendi! – A interrompi. Tudo bem, motivos para ela desconfiar, ela tinha. Mas ela não podia simplesmente entender que eu a amava?

- Não venha me dizer que nunca me machucou, Edward. Porque esta só seria outra mentira sua.

- Mentira? Que mentira?

- Que você me ama. – Louca. O que eu podia fazer para entrar naquela cabecinha que eu a amava mais do que tudo? Que sempre a amei... E que era tão dependente dela que, mesmo anos depois, ela ainda dominava o meu coração da mesma maneira que sempre o fez, desde que éramos apenas crianças...

- Bell...

**- **Edward, eu sei que não devia ter lhe pedido para ficar com os dois: foi idiota. Mas eu não sabia mais o que fazer! De um lado, eu vejo você: o homem que sempre foi a causa dos melhores e piores momentos de minha vida... A pessoa que eu quero, mas que quebrou o meu coração tão profunda e repetidamente que eu não consigo confiar. E, do outro, há Jacob... O homem que me "curou", a encarnação da perfeição... E o homem que não consigo amar da mesma man eira que o faço com você. Ela respirou fundo, e voltou aos seus sussurros desesperados:

- Então, o que fazer? Quem escolher? Os dois me completam... E a única solução que minha mente insana teve foi possuir os dois.– Eu coloquei uma de minhas mãos em seu rosto, e sequei uma lágrima que caía de seus lindos e tristes olhos. Ela os fechou e disse, sua voz sendo regada por rios de dor: - Eu só queria um tempo para decidir...

Foi quando eu percebi: não importasse o quê – pular de uma ponte, ou sair pelas ruas de Nova York como um travesti que tem fantasias sexuais com Emmett – eu faria de _tudo_ para que ela me notasse, para que tomasse conhecimento de que eu a amava. E eu não deixaria de fazer _nada_ que ela me pedisse... Nem que eu tivesse que mover céus e Terra para tal. Deixei toda a minha paixão fluir para os meus lábios, que logo se colaram nos dela, tentando espantar todos os seus medos.

- Eu... Eu acho que posso te dar um prazo. – Ela me encarou, confusa. – Para decidir, sabe...

Bell não disse nada, apenas sorriu. Puxei seu rosto mais para perto e a dei um leve beijo, sem segundas intenções. Acabei percebendo que era uma coisa que nunca tivemos, exceto quando éramos crianças. Mas, desde então, tudo baseou-se em algo mais carnal. Tornava-se cada vez mais difícil me lembrar do por quê eu a amava, aquilo começava a se tornar uma batalha de egos, e quem seria o vencedor.

Mas, felizmente, o meu eu de 10 anos nunca esqueceria do jeito que ela cora quando fica envergonhada, seu sorriso tímido e sua total falta de coordenação motora. O jeito que ela sempre cuidou de mim – muitas vezes eu não percebendo que ela o fazia – seu jeito doce de ser, e a impossibilidade de alguém ficar bravo com ela por muito tempo. Ela era perfeita... A mulher que eu amo.

Ficamos parados lá na sala por mais um tempo, trocando leves carícias. Porém, logo ela teve que ir dormir... Com ele. Não preciso dizer o quanto odiei o pensamento de vê-la deitada na cama com outro homem – mesmo que ele fosse meu melhor amigo e atual namorado dela. Na verdade, isso só piorava as coisas.

Joguei as caixas do nosso jantar no lixo e subi para o meu quarto. Assim que saí do banho, encontrei alguém na minha cama – é claro que, com a minha sorte, tinha que ser Jacob.

- Edward, eu... – Ele começou, antes que eu pudesse perguntar que diabos ele estava fazendo ali. – Eu quero saber uma coisa.

É isso aí: ferrou. Será que ele vai me dar tempo de fugir ou já vai começar a atirar? Não, nós somos amigos... Talvez ele só me mande ir embora – provavelmente castrado, mas mesmo assim... Engoli em seco antes de responder:

- O que é, Jake? – Não tão seco, Edward... Não fale assim com o cara cuja namorada você está fodendo, é maior do que você e que pode te matar...

- Eu... Bem, você não pode negar que já esteve com muitas mulheres. E eu me lembro que, quando você saia com mais de uma ao mesmo tempo, elas não descobriam uma da outra... – Eu o parei, com a raiva subindo à cabeça.

- Você está traindo a Bell? – Perguntei, ódio tomando conta de meu corpo. Ele a tinha... E a traía. _Idiota_.

- Não! – Ele respondeu, rápido demais. – É que... Bem, Lee... _Leah_ me beijou hoje.

**- **E agora você quer conselhos de como manter seu caso, sem a sua namorada descobrir!

- Não, Edward! Cara, você é meu melhor amigo, e conhece Bell há muito mais tempo do que eu. Você só entendeu errado... Sabe que eu nunca seria capaz de uma coisa dessas, muito menos com ela. – Entendi errado uma ova! Ele traía a Bell sim: nenhum homem ia agüentar ficar tanto tempo sem sexo. Mas, mesmo sabendo que eu deveria ficar feliz com isso (assim que ela descobrisse, seria minha ), eu não conseguia.

- Jacob, você tem razão ao dizer que eu a conheço há mais tempo. E é por esse motivo, e por tudo o que já passamos juntos, que eu não hesitarei ao ficar do lado dela, se eu descobrir que você a está traindo.

- Edward, compreenda. Eu só quero saber se, hoje, você sente algum remorso para não tê-las contado uma sobre a outra.

- Você está querendo uma comparação?

- Isso!

- Então você quer que eu compare algumas vadias sem valor com a mulher que você, _supostamente_, ama?

- N-não...

- Você me enoja, Jacob. – Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar.

_**Jacob's POV**_

_Ainda bem que eu não contei tudo o que realmente aconteceu hoje._

- Edward, esqueça tudo o que eu disse. – Pedi.

- É meio difícil. – Ele resmungo, entre os dentes.

- Por favor. – Praticamente implorei, me levantando. Ao chegar perto dele, coloquei minha mão em seu ombro. – Edward, o que eu realmente queria era a sua opinião. Eu devo, ou não, contar à minha namorada o que aconteceu hoje?

- Faça o que sua consciência achar melhor. – Ele respondeu, se desvencilhando para abrir a janela (era uma noite quente demais para uma primavera).

- Edward, confie em mim. Eu nunca trairia Bella... – _Em são consciência_, completei mentalmente.

_**Edward's POV**_

Eu queria acreditar nele – não me pergunte o porquê – mas era impossível. Eu o conhecia bem demais. Consequentemente, eu sabia que o fato de seu pomo de adão estar apertado significava que ele mentia: e feio.

Foi quando meu lado egoísta, finalmente, tomou conta.

- Sendo assim, Jake, não a conte. Bell é sensível, e eu não gostaria de vê-la machucada.

- Tem certeza? – Ele perguntou, provavelmente desconfiado da minha súbita mudança de opinião.

- Sim, Jake. – Disse bocejando, para simular cansaço. – Como eu disse, Bell está na minha vida há muito tempo...

- Tá, eu entendi. – Ele me cortou rapidamente, ao escutar Bella resmungando alguma coisa durante o sono. Me perguntei se ela estava sonhando comigo...

- Vá, Jake. – Eu disse, entendendo que ele queria confirmar se Bell reparou em sua ausência.

Apaguei a luz assim que ele saiu, e me deitei na cama. Pus-me então a planejar – de jeito nenhum ficaria parado, esperando por Bell decidir. Eu só daria um empurrãozinho para ela fazer a escolha certa... Eu.


	31. Amigos com benefícios

_**Jacob's POV**_

Acordei no horário de sempre, e precisei de alguns instantes para perceber que Bella não estava ao meu lado. Chamei por seu nome, mas acabei achando um bilhete dizendo que tivera uma urgência no trabalho – aparentemente, Edward também saíra. Dei de ombros e tomei meu banho, vestindo uma roupa qualquer. Não tomei café em casa, estava sem fome... E queria terminar logo de envenenar um Porsche.

Cumprimentei Ronald ao passar e peguei um táxi. Mal podia esperar para comprar meu próprio carro, um clássico – porém com tudo o de mais novo. O _meu_ Rabbit.

Perdido em devaneios, nem reparei quando cheguei na oficina. Paguei ao taxista e nem precisei me fazer presente: Leah chamou a atenção de todos vindo em minha direção com seu lindo sorriso e... Suas pernas deliciosas totalmente descobertas. Quê? Eu sou comprometido, mas sou homem!

- Jake!

- Oi, Lee...

- Pensei que nem vinha mais. – Disse, cruzando os braços. Ok, a oficina é minha mas é ela quem manda. Fazer o quê? A culpa é minha por ter uma sócia mulher...

- É? Por quê? Tá cedo ainda... – Ela descruzou os braços e começou a mexer com uma mexa de seus cabelos negros. Depois suspirou e se aproximou de mim, dando um beijo estalado em meu rosto.

- Nada, só que eu te conheço. Achei que ia querer faltar hoje...

- Hm, tá. – Respondi, meio incerto. Vou fingir que acredito que é melhor, não? Sorri mais uma vez para ela e fui até o meu "escritório", pegar um macacão e me vestir.

(...)  
Eu estava em baixo de uma BMW conversível, quando ouvi a voz de Lee.

- Amy, pouco me interessa que ele tem namorada! Você sabe que... – Ela se interrompeu, bufando. Depois voltou a andar freneticamente pela oficina, seus sapatos fazendo um ruído alto e retumbante. – Esqueça, ok? Nem sei porque eu te contei isso... _Não, eu não vou._ – Desligou o telefone, e resmungou: - _Até parece..._

_- _Problemas, Lee? – Perguntei, saindo de debaixo do carro. Ela se assustou, mas logo sorriu.

- Na verdade, não... – Pegou minha mão suja de graxa e me puxou para dentro da minha sala. – Jake, tem algo que eu quero lhe dizer.

- Algum rolo com um cara? – Perguntei, brincando. Ela enrolou uma mexa de seus cabelos, mas logo a jogou para trás.

- É, pode-se dizer que sim. – Ela se aproximou sedutoramente de mim... A cada passo me encurralando mais e mais. Logo, eu estava entre ela e a parede... Podendo sentir seu hálito quente com cheiro de cereja perto de mim.

- Lee, o quê...? – Comecei, tentando ter certeza do que ela fazia.

- Não se faça de besta, Jake. – Disse, colocando um dedo sobre os meus lábios. Ah, não... De novo não. Ela ia me perseguir com aquela história para sempre, não? Ditas aquelas palavras, Leah me beijou ardentemente. O pior? Eu não a parei... Eu a retribui.

_Foi logo quando eu e Bella nos mudamos para Nova York. Ela estava em mais um de seus surtos depressivos de solidão, aqueles que eu aprendi que era melhor ficar longe. Em alguns dias ela voltaria a ser a Bella de sempre – aquela um pouco menos triste, que conseguia pelo menos sorrir sem fingir (na maioria das vezes)._

_Ela podia negar quantas vezes quisesse, mas eu sabia que seu passado amoroso fora conturbado, e era exatamente isso o que se colocava entre nós. Ela tinha medo de se machucar, medo de que eu a causasse mal. Justo eu – a única pessoa em que ela podia confiar, o homem que não a forçava a nada._

_- Um brinde ao nosso novo negócio! – Leah, minha sócia, disse. Estávamos em algum bar, perdidos na cidade, só nós dois._

_Comemorávamos a compra da nossa oficina, que prometia ser um sucesso. Ela levantava uma garrafa de cerveja, esperando que eu o fizesse o mesmo. Mas tudo o que eu conseguia reparar era que a sua blusa, um pouco levantada, mostrava uma barriga plana. E seu perfume era... Afrodisíaco. _

_- Ah! Saúde! – Bradei finalmente, ao vê-la me encarando um pouco estressada por eu deixá-la no vácuo por tanto tempo._

_- Acho que você já bebeu demais, Jake..._

_- Eu também acho. – Murmurei, logo me calando com mais um longo gole de cerveja preta. Eu tinha namorada e estava em um bar imaginando como seria a minha sócia completamente nua. Nojento, era o que eu era. Mas, mesmo assim, um homem excitado._

_- Sabe, a gente devia fazer isso mais vezes. – Comentou, colando seu corpo ao meu. Estávamos na parte ao ar livre, e o outono começava a assumir ares de inverno. Ela estremeceu de frio, e se xingou baixinho por não vir com uma blusa mais quente. Bem, pelo menos ela não sabia que eu queria que ela estivesse sem nada..._

_Lamentável, Jake. Melhor parar com a bebida..._

_- Também acho... – Disse, tentando a esquentar. Aparentemente, era só isso o que eu sabia fazer agora: concordar com ela. Eu faria tudo o que ela quisesse, sem exceção. Esquisitices na cama? Já tô lá!_

_Você tem namorada, Jacob... Uma namorada que não abre as pernas, mas mesmo assim... Uma mulher a quem respeitar. _

_- Da próxima vez você pode trazer sua namorada e eu... – Ela parou no meio da frase, seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas. Passou então a mexer com o cabelo._

_- Lee..._

_- É só que... – Ela começou, mas se interrompeu._

_- Você ainda não o superou, não? Sam? – O idiota que era o ex-noivo dela a dispensou pela prima, Emily. _

_- Parece tão irreal... Algumas vezes eu acho que foi tudo um pesadelo, e que ele ainda é meu. _

_- Shhh... – Disse, fazendo-a virar seu rosto para mim. Coloquei minhas mãos que pareciam extremamente grandes em seu lindo rosto, e sequei uma lágrima. – Você tem a mim agora. – Sussurrei, e sequei outra lágrima com um beijo em sua bochecha._

_- É... Tenho. – Ela assentiu, e eu sequei outra lágrima, dessa vez com um beijo próximo aos seus lábios. Sequei outra e mais outra, com beijos cada vez mais apressados e urgentes. Cheguei à sua clavícula e voltei a subir, parando dessa vez em seus lábios._

_Beijar Leah era diferente. Uma experiência enervante, eu me sentia mais "homem" com ela. Ela tinha gosto de canela e cereja, algo improvável e, ainda assim, que se complementava. Essa era ela: doce e ardente. _

_Nossas línguas dançavam sensualmente e eu só pensava em levar isso para o próximo passo. Bella quem? Quem mandava em mim agora era a bebida... E a mulher deliciosa que colocava suas mãos delicadas em meus cabelos, me puxando mais para perto. Não paramos para nada, não faço a mínima idéia de como paguei a conta. Tudo o que sei era que, em uma hora, estávamos dentro de um táxi – e, na outra, no apartamento que ela dividia com a irmã gêmea enfermeira._

_Seu quarto era amplo e em tons de terra – era aconchegante. Mas, mesmo embriagado, percebi que muitos porta-retratos estavam vazios, ou até mesmo sem o vidro; lembranças dolorosas da época de Sam. _

_- Leah... – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, tomado pelo desejo. Ela estremeceu ao meu toque em suas costas, por baixo de sua blusa, e ela me puxou pela gola da camisa até a cama de casal king size. _

_- Sem conversa, Jake... Apenas faça, sinta. – Ela disse, e com isso a loucura me tomou de súbito._

_Arranquei sua blusa justa e logo comecei a travar uma batalha com o fecho de seu sutiã, enquanto isso ela ia abrindo minha calça e, surpreso, reparei que ela já tinha tirado a minha camisa. Parei por alguns segundos, contemplando a beldade de pele azeitonada na minha frente, trajando apenas uma calcinha de renda rosa clara. Ela também me encarava, concentrada em minha boxer preta. Foi seu sorriso maroto que deu a largada._

_Não me preocupei com nada, puxei sua calcinha e a rasguei. Senti ela abaixando minha cueca e, rapidamente, me puxando mais perto de si. Suas unhas arranhavam as minhas costas, me deixando mais e mais excitado – como se isso fosse possível. _

_Ficar com ela era intenso, completamente diferente de todas as mulheres com quem já fiquei. Diferente do que eu esperava ser com... Com quem? Só existia eu e ela no mundo. Todos os sons proviam dos nossos corpos se chocando, do meu ofegar e de seus gemidos. O cheiro era o nosso suar se misturando, seu hálito quente de cereja. O gosto era o de canela, e a delícia que eu provei mais tarde ser a sua essência._

_(...)_

_Eu encarava o teto de seu apartamento, sob as cobertas. Ela também se cobria, encabulada. Como eu, encarava o teto e não falava nada. Bem, até agora._

_- Isso foi... – Começou, mas não chegou a terminar._

_- Eu sei. – Respondi, entendendo o que ela queria dizer._

_- Talvez a gente não..._

_- Também acho. – Respondi, e ela corou. Seus cabelos negros e lisos estavam revoltos e grudavam em sua fronte suada. _

_- Eu vou... Bem, você pode fechar os olhos, Jake? – Perguntou, enquanto se levantava e puxava um lençol para cobrir sua nudez. Não que agora existisse uma parte de seu corpo que eu não conhecesse, mas achei melhor não lembrá-la disso. Já era constrangedor o bastante._

_- Claro, mas eu... Eu acho melhor voltar para casa. Está meio tarde, e não quero deixá-la preocupada. – Disse, me levantando também. Eu, porém, não tive o cuidado de me cobrir e o queixo de Leah caiu._

_- Jake, você poderia...? – Olhou sugestivamente para as minhas partes baixas e eu me apressei em pegar um travesseiro, me cobrindo._

_- Ah, desculpe por isso. – Disse rápido. Tá, mas eu me desculpava pelo quê mesmo? A gente transou... E foi ótimo. Foi ótimo, não foi?_

_- Está tudo bem. – Ela ficou quieta por uns instantes, mexendo em seu cabelo enquanto eu me balançava sobre as pontas dos pés, para frente e para trás... Como se dançasse ao som de uma música suja que não podia ser ouvida, mas que não saía de minha cabeça. – Então eu vou... Eu vou para o banheiro. – Ela parou por um instante, depois acrescentou: - E eu adoraria se a gente nunca mais comentasse sobre isso._

_- Ah, ok. – Concordei. – Então... Tchau, né?_

_- É, acho que é isso. Tchau. – Disse, encabulada. Ela cogitou se aproximar para me dar um abraço de despedida, mas pensou melhor. Ao invés disso, fez um sinal desajeitado com uma das mãos e correu para o banheiro de seu quarto. Suspirando, me vesti rapidamente e corri para fora do prédio. Peguei o primeiro táxi que achei e fui para casa, enfrentar um problema maior: Bella._

_(...)_

_Ao contrário de todas as minhas expectativas, ela não estava preocupada. Muito pelo contrário, ela dormia tranquilamente. Cheguei a me perguntar se ela algum dia iria querer saber de mim, mas me repreendi ao ver seu bilhete no meu travesseiro._

"_Eu queria estar acordada quando você chegasse, mas estava cansada demais... Desculpe. Seu jantar está no microondas, fiz o seu prato favorito!_

_Ah, de novo: parabéns pela oficina! Espero que tenha se divertido hoje com Leah... Acho que, provavelmente, ela foi uma melhor companhia do que eu teria sido – sério, eu estava muito cansada._

_Te amo, _

_Bella"_

_É, eu era um homem terrível. E teria que compensá-la de alguma maneira – eu seria o melhor namorado do mundo, a esperaria o tanto que fosse necessário, nem que fossem necessários anos. E eu nunca, nunca mais, a trairia._

- Leah... Pare! – Disse, tentando me desvencilhar de seu beijo ardente. Eu havia prometido a mim mesmo... Nunca mais trairia Bella.

- Jake... Eu _sei_ que você sente o mesmo por mim! Sei que não é correto, mas... Desde aquela noite eu não consigo parar de pensar em você.

- Lee... Você tem razão: isso _não_ é certo. Eu não posso trair Bella, não de novo.

- Jacob... É mesmo considerado traição se você apenas decide amar verdadeiramente aquele que é destinado a você? – Ela perguntou. Mas de que inferno ela tirou que eu a amo? Ela é atraente a mim, claro. Mas e quanto a Bella? Eu a amo, não? Só havia uma maneira de fazer Leah parar de me apalpar: ser duro com ela.

- É, Leah. Ou você já se esqueceu de Sam e Emily? – Ela estacou, e eu logo me arrependi de ter dito tais palavras: ela chorou. A abracei, tentando reconfortá-la. – Shhh... Desculpe, eu não devia ter dito isso...

- Você tem razão. Eu seria uma pessoa horrível se fizesse o que eu pretendia, Amy tinha razão afinal de contas. Mas é só que... Eu o amo _tanto_, Jake. – Meu coração se apertou ao fazê-la sofrer. Suspirei, dando um beijo em sua bochecha; um beijo que se aproximou demais dos lábios.

Em menos de cinco segundos estávamos embolados em minha mesa, nos beijando ardentemente. Graças a Deus ninguém iria nos ver... E o barulho da oficina era alto o suficiente para não deixar nossos "sons" ecoarem.

Eu odiava vê-la triste, e odiava ser motivo para tal. Eu sabia como deixá-la feliz, e incrivelmente aquilo me deixaria feliz também... Então, por que não? Havia Bella, é claro. Mas... Eu só conseguia pensar em Leah. Em como ela precisava de mim, e em como eu faria de tudo para deixá-la bem.

Talvez ela estivesse certa, e eu a amassa também – de uma maneira diferente da de Bella, talvez. Mas, ainda amor.

Naaaaaah. Somos só _amigos com benefícios_.


	32. Business Partners

Revirei na cama, estressada. O travesseiro simplesmente não se moldava à minha cabeça; estava quente _demais_, o que fez Jake ligar o ar-condicionado em tal temperatura que me deixava com frio, me fazendo usar o edredom: o que fez Jake (o Sr. Menopausa) o embolar em cima de mim, me deixando com calor _de novo_; Jacob roncava; o barulho na rua estava insanamente alto e eu ainda matava aquele passarinho cantando na janela.

- Bella, você está bem? – Ouvi a voz embargada de sono de Jake, levemente irritada. Ah, agora _ele_ estava irritado.

- Por que você quer saber? – Perguntei, ferina. Ele bufou e respondeu:

- Porque você está me chutando a noite toda, caramba!

- Ah, desculpe se eu atrapalhei a "donzela na menopausa e extremamente barulhenta" a ter seu sono da beleza. – Respondi, me levantando estressada. Fui ao banheiro e tomei um banho longo e demorado, acalmando-me. Quando saí de lá arrumada para o trabalho, ele já havia arrumado a cama e me esperava sentado na mesma.

- O que aconteceu para você estar assim? – Ele perguntou calmo, e eu fiz força para não rir dele: seu cabelo estava em uma desordem maluca extremamente engraçada.

- Só... Nervosa, acho. – Havia algo me incomodando, algo que ele não podia saber...

- Alguma coisa no trabalho? – Bem, isso era melhor do que "tenho que escolher entre você e seu melhor amigo". Agarrei a oportunidade com todas as minhas forças:

- É... Eu tenho um artigo para entregar. – Ele sorriu complacente:

- Tenho certeza de que você vai se dar bem, Bella. É a melhor escritora que já conheci.

- A única também. – Brinquei, e ele revirou os olhos.

- Isso não muda os fatos.

- É, que seja. – Respondi, indo até a porta. – Vou ver se Edward vai se juntar a nós para o café da manhã, ok?

- Tá... – Ele respondeu, fitando a parede. Parecia brigar consigo mesmo, mas logo balançou a cabeça, indo para o banheiro tomar seu banho. _Esquisito_.

_**Edward's POV**_

- Mas eu já te vi acordar várias vezes! – Ela continuava a contestar, enquanto eu a empurrava para fora do quarto, preocupado com Jacob; _nem sei o porquê_.

- Então você é uma péssima observadora!

- Ah, nem vem Edward! Eu teria reparado se você estivesse excitado quando acordasse. É meio... Óbvio. – Ela disse, corando. – Assuma, vai! Você estava tendo sonhos eróticos, essa não uma reação usual _sua_! Agora, Jacob por outro lado...

- Ele o quê? – Perguntei, parando a meio caminho da porta e parando de empurrar Bell. Ela riu vitoriosa e deu meia-volta.

- Há! É tão bom saber que você tem ciúme... – Revirei os olhos. Ela realmente achava isso engraçado?

- Tá, Bell. Agora vai embora, eu tenho que...

- "Tenho que" o quê? Se satisfazer? – Perguntou em um tom mais baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Fora, Bell. – Pedi mais uma vez. – Estou me controlando para não "me satisfazer" com seu namorado no quarto ao lado, _acordado_.

- Ok... – Ela disse amuada, parecendo uma criança a quem foi negada um doce. – Mas, pelo menos me diga com quem que foi!

- E não é óbvio? – Perguntei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Eu não sei... Podia ser qualquer uma das vadias que você catou por aí. – Bufei.

- Foi com _Bell Swan_, a mulher mais gostosa que já conheci. Satisfeita?

- Muito! – Disse, apertando minha bochecha e saindo apressada do meu quarto. Sinceramente, quanto tempo ela estava passando com a minha prima?

Tomei meu banho e... Tá, sem detalhes. Em algum tempo, me juntei a Bell e a Jake para tomar café da manhã, ainda me perguntando o que eu faria hoje para passar o dia, já que à noite tinha plantão.

Dei um beijo no rosto de Belle cumprimentei Jake com um soco de brincadeira em seu ombro, com um pouco mais da força usual. Ele não disse nada, mas eu o vi bufando. Bell nos encarou confusa, mas, dando de ombros, me servi das panquecas e de suco.

- Jake... Eu vou ir trabalhar com você hoje. – Disse do nada.

- Para quê? – Perguntou com a boca cheia e Bell o encarou brava. Ele engoliu e perguntou de novo: - Para quê?

- Porque eu quero ver se dá pra abrir alguém com uma chave de fenda. – Respondi e ele revirou os olhos, enquanto Bell reprimia um riso. – É que eu não tenho nada para fazer hoje e, mesmo chato desse jeito, você _é_ o meu melhor amigo.

- Meloso. – Ele respondeu.

- É falta de mulher... – Soltei a indireta para Bell, que se engasgou com seu suco de laranja.

- Tá, Cullen. Vai comigo, mas se você cantar _qualquer_ mulher que aparecer lá, mesmo que seja a bisavó do Seth, você não volta mais!

- Aí depende... A bisavó do Seth é gostosa? – Perguntei de brincadeira, e Bell começou a gargalhar. – Que foi? – Perguntei, um sorriso brincando no canto dos meus lábios. Ela abanou o rosto vermelho e os olhos cheios de lágrimas e respondeu:

- A bisavó do Seth tem mais de noventa anos e usa uma dentadura.

- E daí? Eu posso ter uma quedinha por mulheres mais experientes... – Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, enquanto balançava a cabeça.

- Ok, "perdição de velhinhas de asilo"... Eu vou trabalhar agora. – Beijou a mim e a Jake no rosto e foi para o elevador. Assim que ela saiu, Jake perguntou:

- Agora, que besteira é essa de ir no trabalho comigo?

_**Bella's POV**_

Era estranho.

Eu acordei estressada com tudo e todos quando, na verdade, estava brava comigo mesma. E, após um banho, eu virei o ser mais feliz da face da Terra: eu virei Alice.

Talvez essa fosse a minha maneira de lidar com os problemas. Culpar os outros e... Bem, me fingir de feliz quando, na verdade, o meu mundo está desmoronando.

Eu consegui tempo – bom. Mas, ainda assim, eu não sabia quem escolher. Ontem à tarde, minha mente tinha tomado uma decisão... Mas, depois, eu me enchi de dúvidas. Quero dizer, quais as garantias que eu tinha? Como eu poderia saber se Edward nunca mais me machucaria? Eu _gostava_ de me sentir segura, e eu gostava de Jake: ele era a escolha mais fácil. Mas, por mais que eu o amasse, não havia a mesma intensidade de Edward. Ou seja: eu penso e penso, e tudo o que consigo é chegar no mesmo lugar, machucando a mim mesma e aos outros. _Eu sou maldosa_.

O certo seria eu ficar sem nenhum dos dois... Mas eu sou muito egoísta para isso. Então aqui estou eu, entrando no apartamento de Mon e Rach, esperando encontrar uma delas aqui ainda.

Eu estava sem sorte, como sempre.

Podia telefonar para Alice ou Rose, mas não queria ouvir o tom de acusação em suas vozes doces que me conheciam melhor do que eu mesma. Fui então para o andar de Joey, tentando a perspectiva de um homem.

Patética, era o que eu era. Eu não consegui tomar minhas próprias decisões: precisava de alguém me dizendo o que fazer.

_**Edward's POV**_

- Não comece, Jake. Apesar de tudo, ainda sou seu melhor amigo e... Bem, digamos que fiquei curioso para conhecer a mulher que o fez trair Bell. – Ele revirou os olhos à minha mentira.

- Você já a conhece. – Curto e grosso.

- Eu não me lembro dela, oras.

- Edward, seja sincero: o que você quer? – Bufei.

- Você quer a verdade? Eu quero ver se ela valeu a pena, Jacob. Quero ver se ela é uma qualquer, ou uma mulher em que você pudesse _cogitar_ trair Bell. Porque se não for... Ah, meu _amigo_, você estará em grandes problemas. – Era uma mentira deslavada do caramba, mas eu não ia dizer "ah, quero conhecer minha futura sócia na tarefa de separar você e a mulher que eu sempre amei".

- Eu não preciso de você bancando o responsável para cima de mim, "Ed". Cansei de vê-lo traindo as mulheres com quem saía... Não seja hipócrita.

- Eu nunca trairia Isabella.

- Acredite, essa não era a minha intenção.

- Ah, é... Me esqueci. Você só queria enfiar a língua na boca de outra mulher e ver se ela beijava tão bem quanto a sua namorada. – Eu não compreendia... Como ele conseguia _tê-la_ e, ainda assim, traí-la. Como eu fui arranjar um amigo tão idiota?

- Não enche, Edward. – Ele disse, se levantando e indo em direção ao elevador. Me juntei a ele. – O que você está fazendo?

- O que parece? Eu vou com você. – Ele resmungou algo ininteligível, depois disse:

- Não acredito que você estava falando sério. Vai mesmo bancar o pai dela? Ou só está sendo superprotetor com a "amiga" que, até uns dias atrás, você odiava?

- Eu devo isso a ela. – Respondi, ignorando o cinismo que ele colocou na palavra "amiga".

- Faça o que quiser, Edward. Mas você não vai contar a Bella o que aconteceu.

- Não era a minha intenção. – Ele me encarou confuso:

- Eu simplesmente não te entendo! Por que cargas d'água você quer ir na oficina hoje então, Edward?

- Não interessa, Jacob. – Retruquei estressado. Bosta, eu não conseguia nem inventar uma história coerente? – Eu apenas vou, e não há nada que você possa fazer para evitar.

_**Bella's POV**_

Fechei os olhos, preocupada com o que fez o barulho. O apartamento estava em tal bagunça (fatias de pizza no chão, manchas de molho de tomate no sofá e roupas jogadas em cima do que ele chamava de "arte"), que eu não me surpreenderia em ter pisado em um rato. Mesmo assim, eu torcia para que não fosse isso.

- Ufa. – Suspirei, depois que tomei coragem e vi que era um rolinho primavera velho. Segui para o quarto e encontrei Joey estirado na cama, dormindo. Agradeci por não ter nenhuma mulher com ele.

- Joe... – Disse quieta, o cutucando. Odiava ter que acordá-lo, mas eu estava ansiosa _demais_; precisava conversar com alguém.

- Tudo em cima? – Ele perguntou, com um sorriso matreiro no rosto. Ótimo, ele estava me cantando dormindo.

- Acorda...

- Só um pedacinho... Não seja pão-duro! Vai logo, me dá o resto dessa pizza! –Ri sozinha, o cutucando mais um pouco.

- Joey...

- Dr. Drake Ramoray! – Revirei os olhos.

- Drake... – Ele sorriu.

- Isso mesmo, gatinha... – Era impossível: ele não ia acordar nunca?

- Sabe... Acho que vou fazer alguns sanduíches e comer tudo sozinha... – Disse, fingindo que ia embora.

- Sanduíches? – Ele perguntou, se sentando na cama rapidamente.

- Oi Joey. – Disse sorrindo, e ele coçou os olhos, sonolento.

- Oi, Bella... Que horas são?

- Umas nove...

- Da noite? Eu dormi tudo isso! – Se levantou rápido e começou a vestir uma calça que estava no chão por cima da bermuda do pijama.

- Da manhã, Joe...

- Então eu posso dormir. – Ele disse, indo para a cama. Parou no meio do caminho, porém. – Cadê meu sanduíche?

- Que sanduíche?

- Não enrola mulher, eu ouvi você falar "sanduíche"! – Um pouco assustada, mas nada surpresa, fui para sua cozinha fazer um lanche para ele. Depois dele comer uns... Bem, eu perdi a conta depois do décimo, ele começou:

- O que você queria para me acordar tão cedo?

- Ah... – Enrolei, sem saber por onde começar. – É sobre Edward.

- O que aquele desgraçado fez agora? – Perguntou, se levantando e indo em direção ao elevador.

- Calma, Joey... É só que... Eu estou confusa.

- Não mais do que eu, eu garanto. – Ele resmungou, indo para sua poltrona de couro na frente da tv.

- Eu não sei por onde começar.

- Bella... Você quer um abraço do Joey? – Sorri de sua doçura e me aproximei dele, o abraçando. Chorei em seu ombro, sem ao menos saber de que precisava disso.

- Eu... Joey, quem eu escolho? Jake ou... Ou Edward?

- Você sabe que não posso escolher isso por você.

- Eu sei, mas eu queria que pudesse. É tão difícil...

- O que seu coração manda?

- "Fique com os dois". – Ele riu.

- Já pensou em dar um tempo de tudo?

- É o que estou tentando fazer. Mas, mesmo assim, preciso escolher. E você, sendo um homem, achei que poderia me ajudar melhor...

- Bella, eu não posso fazer nada, desculpe. Só conheço Jake, e a primeira impressão de Edward não foi muito boa. O irmão dele é gente boa, mas mesmo assim...

- Eu só queria não ter dúvidas. – Ele afagou meus cabelos.

- Bells... Dê tempo ao tempo. É só o que tenho o direito de te dizer. – Sorri fraca para ele, forçando a mim mesma a relaxar. A visita ao meu amigo foi uma perca de tempo, mas foi bom desabafar com alguém que não me julgasse. Me despedi dele com um abraço e fui trabalhar.

_**Edward's POV**_

O caminho no táxi foi... Desconfortável, para dizer o de menos.

Ficar na oficina estava sendo... Difícil, para não dizer que todos me encaravam confusos, Jake me ignorava e que Leah me tratava com desprezo.

Eu, porém, não me importava. Sentei-me apreciando o clima que pairava entre meu amigo e sua amante. Aquilo começava a assumir ares divertidos para mim, e foi hilariante a cara de Leah ao se ver sozinha comigo em um canto mais afastado da oficina.

- O que você está olhando? – Perguntou irritada.

- Nada... – Comecei, preparando o território. – Apenas a mulher que está ajudando o meu melhor amigo a colocar chifres na cabeça de sua namorada.

Ela derrubou o que segurava e sua boca se escancarou. Recompondo-se, me empurrou para a parede e praticamente cuspiu na minha cara ao falar.

- Você não tem provas. – Seu rosto estava em uma carranca de raiva e medo, os cabelos pressionados contra a face.

- E quem disse que eu _preciso_ de provas? Quem disse que eu _quero_ provas?

- Então o que você quer? – A expressão não se desfez, mas seus músculos relaxaram.

- Sua ajuda.

- O quê? – Ela perguntou confusa.

- Obviamente você está apaixonada com Jacob, e eu... Bem, eu tenho meus próprios interesses.

- Que interesses?

- Não importa. Tudo o que _realmente_ importa é que você e eu... Nós podemos separá-los. – Ela me fitou por uns instantes, depois estendeu a mão, esperando para eu apertá-la.

- Você conseguiu uma parceira, Edward Cullen.


	33. Apenas Sexo

_**Edward's POV**_

Estava tomando mais tempo do que eu imaginei.

Na verdade, o plano era simples: Leah seduziria mais e mais Jake, na esperança de que ele fizesse a coisa certa; enquanto isso, eu daria leves dicas a Bell de que ele não era o homem certo para ela. Caso isso não funcionasse, havia sempre o plano B... Aquele em que ela os pegaria no flagra, e acabaria saindo machucada.

Não preciso dizer que eu evitaria aquele plano ao máximo.

- Edward, por que você está com a cara enfiada nos classificados? – Bell perguntou, enquanto abria a geladeira para procurar algo para comer. Eu estava de folga hoje, assim como ela. Jake estava no trabalho e aquilo tinha apenas um significado para mim "mãos à obra".

- Só estou procurando um apartamento. – Seus músculos se contraíram e ela se virou para mim rapidamente, fechando a geladeira com o pé. Em sua mão, havia um salame.

- Como é que é? – Perguntou, apontando o pedaço de carne.

- Hm... Bell? Não aponte o salame pra mim, por favor. – Ela olhou para suas mãos, corando.

- Desculpe. – Colocou a comida no balcão e se aproximou de mim. – Mas... Por que você está procurando outro lugar para morar?

- É que... Bem, isso está levando mais tempo do que eu esperava. – Soltei a isca. – E, embora eu não veja mais os olhares apaixonados de Jake para cima de você, eu vejo os _seus_ direcionados a ele. É uma batalha perdida, sei disso.

- Boa tentativa, Edward. – Disse, roubando o jornal de minhas mãos. – Sinceramente, não vá. _Por favor_.

- Me dê um motivo para não ir, então. – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto segurava minha mão.

- Você sabe que eu não posso.

- Então eu devo ir.

- Edward... Por mim. – Suspirei dramaticamente e tomei o jornal de suas mãos novamente.

- Tudo bem. – Ela sorriu, calorosa. – Mas eu _vou mesmo_ procurar outro apartamento.

- Para quê?

- Eu tenho planos para ele... – Ela revirou os olhos diante do meu mistério. Selecionei alguns lugares promissores enquanto ela procurava alguma coisa para assistir na TV e, quando folheei o New Yorker, achei uma matéria interessante.

Bem, não era exatamente uma matéria – era uma crônica.

E não era exatamente uma crônica...

Era a história do meu primeiro beijo com Bell.

- Hm... Bell?

- Sim? – Perguntou, sem desviar os olhos do filme de comédia romântica que achou.

- Por que você contou para a cidade inteira que eu usava aparelho quando era pequeno... E que no nosso primeiro beijo nossas bocas estavam melecadas de sorvete?

_**Leah's POV**_

Eu o encaro por cima dos óculos escuros, como que para dizer "você faz o que eu mando e ponto final". É, quem dera.

Era sábado e supostamente, eu e Jake deveríamos trabalhar. Mas, desde que nos tornamos "amigos com benefícios" – eu ainda mudaria esse título – passamos a ficar juntos nos sábados.

Agora, por exemplo, aproveitávamos o brilhante sol de NY e íamos em direção a um motel. Foi incrivelmente fácil fazê-lo trair Bella, mas era difícil separá-los. "Talvez a gente devesse parar com essa história, Lee...", ele começou e eu instintivamente freei o Rabbit.

- Não, Jake. – Ele respirou fundo e eu fiz a minha melhor cara de "coitada". – Eu _preciso _de você. Entendo que você não me ama, não o suficiente, pelo menos. Mas eu vou mudar isso...

- Eu só não gosto de mentir para ela. – Mordi minha língua, tentando não soltar as palavras "ela já te traiu, paspalho".

- Jake, eu vou ser sincera com você. – Comecei, colocando o carro em movimento e internamente agradecendo por a rua não estar tão movimentada. – Eu o amo. Muito. Mas eu já tive a minha cota de relacionamentos mal-sucedidos. Então, escolha: ou você não me tem, nunca mais... Ou assume que me quer e larga aquela mosca morta.

- Leah... – Ele disse em um tom de aviso.

- Ok, eu posso te dar um tempo. Você assume que me quer, e escolhe entre ficar com a mosca-morta mais um tempo ou não. Mas eu não vou esperar para sempre. – Ele revirou os olhos.

- Eu gosto de você, me sinto extremamente atraído... Mas, ainda assim... Eu não consigo me imaginar sem Bella.

- Então você escolheu a segunda opção... – Murmurei. – De qualquer maneira, eu lhe imploro: não demore muito para escolher com quem você não consegue viver sem. – Ele fechou os olhos e acenou, concordando.

_**Bella's POV**_

- Então... – Comecei, tentando ganhar tempo. Desliguei a televisão e o encarei, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Bell, não precisa ficar nervosa... – Ele me assegurou, um sorriso torto brincando em seu rosto. – Eu _gostei_ de ver que eu não saio dos seus pensamentos, nem quando você está no trabalho.

Ele deixou o jornal bancada e começou a se aproximar de mim, perigosamente. Colocou uma de suas mãos no meu rosto, e a outra na minha cintura. Foi me puxando para perto e perto...

- Isso só prova que eu sou quem você ama. – Ele sussurrou, antes de colar meu corpo ao dele e me beijar apaixonadamente. O que eu fiz? Cedi... Não era nenhuma novidade que eu o amava.

Mas o que _era _novidade é o fato de eu não me importar por agora estar traindo Jacob, de novo.

E há também o fato de que, se eu continuar o puxando para o quarto dele – e a cama – será o mesmo do que dizer "foi você quem eu escolhi".

O problema era que eu não tinha escolhido ninguém...

Que se dane: eu vou fazer sexo e depois me preocupo com isso.

_**Jacob's POV**_

Eu a deito na cama lentamente, apreciando todos os seus movimentos com cuidado. Ela estava quente por antecipação e no seu rosto havia um leve sorriso do qual ela nem deveria saber que estava fazendo. Ela respirava fundo e seus cabelos começavam a ir para todos os lados, me fazendo cócegas quando passavam por meu peito já nu.

Ela trajava apenas uma calcinha de renda preta e eu respirei fundo ao ver que por baixo do vestido ela não usava sutiã. Eu tinha deitado em uma cama uma bela mulher que me queria... Usando apenas uma minúscula calcinha (que, com certeza eu roubaria hoje) e saltos altos. Com certeza isso não deve fazer bem para a minha saúde...

Ou faz, eu não consigo pensar direito com sua mão massageando todo o meu comprimento, com gestos fortes e decididos. Não agüentando mais, joguei minha boxer do outro lado do quarto e, enquanto me preocupava com a camisinha, ela se ajeitava melhor na cama... Me observando.

Minhas mãos passeavam por seu corpo, enquanto suas pernas se enroscavam em mim e suas unhas arranhavam minhas costas. Seus lábios estavam um tanto inchados dos beijos que eu dei nela e sua calcinha estava cuidadosamente deixada em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

Lambi seu lóbulo direito e fui descendo, dando leves chupões em seus seios e rindo malevolamente ao chegar à sua vagina. Ela estremeceu quando eu assoprei lá... E gemeu alto quando a penetrei sem aviso com a minha língua e dois dedos, logo os lambendo em seguida. Seu gosto era... Era tudo o que eu poderia desejar.

- Por favor, Jake... – Ela implorou, arqueando suas costas e me puxando mais para perto.

Provoquei-a um pouco mais, mordendo seus lábios e apertando seus mamilos. Foi quando ela me surpreendeu, me virando e ficando em cima de mim. Aparentemente, eu seria calvagado...

_**Bella's POV**_

- Eu tenho algo a confessar... – Edward disse, entre nossos beijos. Ele me prensava contra a porta de seu quarto, sem paciência para sequer entrar e deitar na cama.

- É... O quê? – Perguntei, enquanto terminava de tirar minha calça e, com ela, minha calcinha. Ele aproveitou meu movimento para retirar sua cueca e me pressionar contra sua ereção.

- O apartamento... – Ele fez uma pausa para tomar os meus lábios (que eu mordia intensamente) nos seus. Quando parou, ofegante, continuou – Eu só vou procurar outro lugar para a gente poder...

- "Para a gente poder..."? – Insisti, enquanto ele chupava meu seio esquerdo e massageava o outro com sua mão imensa. A outra mão me dava apoio, segurando-me pelas nádegas e me dando alguns apertões de vez em quando.

- Para a gente poder fazer isso... – Ele disse por fim. Fiquei um tanto confusa a começo, mas minha pergunta se respondeu sozinha, ao ele abrir a porta e me jogar na cama... Penetrando-me com força e rapidez. Ele precisava daquilo tanto quanto eu.

- Como... – Fui interrompida pela sua língua me deixando maluca, enquanto ele trabalhava no meu clitóris. Finalmente fui capaz de formar um pensamento coerente. Não posso dizer o mesmo das palavras que saíram da minha boca, porém. – Você... Isso... Como... Não tinha certeza de que... Ficar... Assim... Você.

Ele riu um pouco, retirando sua língua de dentro de mim a apenas alguns instantes antes de eu gozar. Logo em seguida ele me penetrou com seu grande órgão pulsante, fazendo movimentos longos e ritmados.

- Eu sou o homem certo para você, apertadinha. Como não seria a sua escolha?

- Convencido. – Murmurei, rolando meus olhos. Depois disso, tudo o que saiu de nossas bocas não foi nada comparado a palavras... Eram sons animalescos que, por um milagre, conseguíamos entender.


	34. Wait

Eu estava deitada em seu peito nu, sentindo sua respiração. Ele dormia tranquilamente, uma mão acariciando meus cabelos sem ao menos perceber que o fazia. Eu deveria estar dormindo também, depois do que fizemos... Mas minha mente estava muito ocupada com coisas como seu cheiro, o jeito que ele dizia meu nome e como meu coração batia mais rápido na mera menção de _seu_ nome.

É, meu coração havia feito sua escolha – finalmente.

O que aquilo significava? Danem-se as inseguranças... Ele é meu!

Sorri displicente e me aninhei melhor em seu peito. Acariciei-o por alguns instantes e caí no sono logo depois de beijá-lo levemente. Eu seria de Edward... E faria o meu máximo para não ser insegura. Seu coração pertenceria a mim, assim como o meu já pertence a ele.

Sonhei com como seria nossas vidas, sem nenhuma complicação. Só eu e ele, juntos em um apartamento.

(...)

Alguém passava suas mãos por minhas costas, respirando fundo o cheiro de meus cabelos. Sorri ao ver que Edward havia deixado a muito de ser aquele homem cheio de ódio, e que agora ele me tratava bem.

- Eu não queria te acordar... – Ele sussurrou. – Mas está ficando tarde e eu tenho que ir trabalhar... Além disso, Jake deve chegar logo... – Mordi meu lábio inferior, me apoiando em meu cotovelo e encarando os olhos extremamente verdes de Edward.

- Sobre isso... Edward, eu tomei minha decisão.

- E...? – Ele perguntou, seus olhos faiscando e sua mão segurando a minha com força. Ele estava ansioso, eu sentia isso no ar.

- Eu escolhi você. Eu... Te amo, Edward Cullen. – Ele riu feliz e me puxou para um abraço apertado.

- Eu te amo, Bell... Sempre amei. – Disse à meia voz antes de me beijar apaixonadamente.

Sua mão forte apertou meu seio esquerdo, enquanto a outra acariciava minha coxa. Ele se afastou um pouco, os olhos cheios de luxúria. Depois ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

- Melhor a gente continuar isso depois, não? Eu _realmente_ tenho que trabalhar. – Ri baixinho de seu tom amuado.

-Tudo bem. – Sussurrei, o dando um leve beijo na bochecha. Ia colocar uma camisa dele para me cobrir, mas parei no meio do caminho; não queria tornar a minha situação pior com Jacob.

- Quando você vai contar a Jake? – Ele perguntou, enquanto vestia as calças... Sem colocar ao menos uma boxer. Ele queria me matar ou o quê?

- Hoje, provavelmente. – Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, preocupado. Depois se aproximou de mim e segurou meu queixo com delicadeza, me forçando a encará-lo nos olhos. Sua expressão era resignada.

- Espere um pouco, ok? Pelo menos até eu ter um apartamento para nós dois... – Eu assenti afirmativamente, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

- Mas, Edward... Eu não sei se consigo levar essa farsa muito adiante. Eu não sei se suportaria dormir com ele, enquanto o que eu realmente queria era estar deitada ao seu lado... – Ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Suas mãos desceram para os meus ombros, escorregando até minhas mãos. Ele as ergueu e beijou cada uma.

- Eu sei, meu amor. Mas espere... Eu só peço uma ou duas semanas, no máximo. Mesmo que eu ainda não tenha arranjado um apartamento para nós, a gente pode se mudar para um hotel.

- Por que a gente não vai para um hotel agora? – Perguntei manhosa, enquanto ele revirava os olhos. Ele não tinha noção de como ficava sexy daquele jeito...

_**Edward's POV**_

Aí estava uma pergunta difícil de responder. Quero dizer, eu _já tinha_ um apartamento comprado, só faltava mobiliar – o que demoraria no máximo as duas semanas de que lhe falei. Mas como eu podia lhe dizer que queria ficar _nesse_ apartamento porque, embora não merecesse, eu queria fazer de tudo para manter a minha amizade com Jacob?

Olha só quem fala... Eu o traí muito antes disso tudo. Pelo menos eu tinha a desculpa de que Bell sempre foi o amor de minha vida... Mas ele – _ele_ a traiu apenas por ser um canalha. Mesmo assim, eu devia muito ao cara. Se não fosse por ele, por exemplo, eu nunca teria reencontrado Bell; eu nunca _teria_ o desejo de o fazer.

- Digamos que eu me apeguei a esse lugar. – Disse, com um sorriso torto. Se eu começasse a lhe dizer que ficar lá seria minha maneira de _tentar_ fazer as pazes com Jacob, nossa conversa penderia para áreas perigosas; como, por exemplo, o meu plano e de Leah.

- Tudo bem. Mas encontre um lugar... Rápido.

- Pode deixar. – Ela sorriu.

- Você não quer minha ajuda para escolher um apartamento? – Foi minha vez de sorrir.

- Eu quero lhe fazer uma surpresa. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, sentindo seus pêlos se eriçarem ao meu toque.

A dei um leve beijo nos lábios, antes de pegar minha camisa no chão e ir embora correndo – eu estava muito atrasado. E, além disso, sabia que se ficasse lá por mais um instante que fosse, não iria mais embora.

_**Bella's POV**_

A tarde era longa demais.

Não houve sequer um minuto em que não senti sua falta... Um minuto em que não pensasse nele, e em como estava feliz com minha escolha. Só havia uma nuvem negra em minha felicidade: Jacob.

Eu o amava, é claro. Mas eu descobri a pessoa com quem eu não conseguia viver sem – porque, sem ele, eu não vivia; era apenas um zumbi. Essa pessoa era Edward... E Jake era apenas a pessoa que tornava sua ausência menos dolorosa, mas não ausente de dor. Era por isso que eu teria que quebrar o coração _dele_, para manter o meu intacto.

Eu sou uma vaca.

Mas, pelo menos, eu tenho certeza de que ele encontrará alguém. Ele é bom demais para ficar sozinho no fim. Um pouco mais tranqüilizada pela minha conclusão, liguei para Alice.

- _Bella!_

- Tudo bem, Alice? – Perguntei, sorrindo.

- _É... Digamos que sim._

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- _Uma vaca acabou de pegar meu táxi. _– Ri, enquanto a escutava, literalmente, rosnar. _– Eu ligo para você depois. Que tal a gente se encontrar aí no seu apartamento? Ligue para Rose por mim... Eu quero planejar algumas coisas do casamento._

- Tudo bem. – Concordei, escutando um trovão do lado de fora. Todo aquele calor dos últimos dias conspirou para uma coisa: uma tempestade. Eu desligava o telefone quando ouvi o grito de Alice. Depois, a linha ficou muda.

Um pouco nervosa, mas sabendo que, provavelmente, ela deveria estar atacando a tal "vaca que roubou o táxi", liguei para Rose. Em quinze minutos ela chegaria.

(...)

- Não chore... – Eu disse, acariciando suas costas. Rose olhava para mim alarmada, como se dissesse "e agora?". Balancei a cabeça, sem saber o que fazer. Era um desastre... E, ainda assim, cômico. Não que eu assumiria isso para Alice.

- É só que... Estou tão acostumada a... Argh. – Ela disse, vendo seu reflexo na janela dos fundos da sala. – Você não pode fechar as cortinas, Bella? Já dói demais fisicamente...

- Tudo bem. – Ela sentou no sofá, se enroscando. Rose assumiu meu lugar ao seu lado, tentando fazê-la beber uma água com açúcar. A pequena estava tremendo desde que chegou em casa, completamente suja.

- Como eu ia adivinhar que aquela vaca era um homem travestido? E que, _ainda por cima_, sabia lutar karatê?

- Você não tem certeza, Allie...

- Ah, se tenho. Eu juro que se fosse um pedaço de madeira estava partida ao meio. – Depois resmungou – _Bicha idiota_.

- Me deixe ver se entendi. – Rose começou, a voz tremendo um pouco pela força que ela fazia para não rir. – Estava começando a chover...

- E enquanto eu atendia o celular, essa vaca imensa roubou meu táxi. – Alice começou, fazendo algumas caretas lembrando da cena. – Claro que eu não me deixei atormentar pelo _tamanho_, eu consigo chutar a bunda de qualquer vadia que eu quiser. Mas aí, aquela... Aquele monstro revidou quando eu o disse (calmamente e educada) que aquele era táxi era meu... – Achei melhor não lhe lembrar do grito que ela deu no telefone, ela estava abalada demais.

- E daí você bateu nela?

- Eu tentei... – Ela disse, estremecendo. Apertou a costela que doía e chorou ao ver que ainda escorria sangue de seu lábio. – Eu não me conformo... Eu _não acredito_ que eu estraguei minhas roupas! E agora... Eu tô toda roxa, com um lábio inchado e um olho que me faz parecer um panda!

- Será que ela vai ficar melhor até o casamento? – Rose perguntou em voz baixa para mim. Infelizmente, Alice ouviu.

- O _casamento_... – E desabou em lágrimas.

- Você quer uma bebida? – Perguntei, ao ver que a água não estava fazendo nenhum efeito.

- Que-quero.

- Faça algo bem forte, Bells. – Rose disse e eu assenti.

Não era muito boa preparando bebidas, em tão apenas peguei uma garrafa da tequila mais forte que Jake tinha e dei a Alice, junto a um copo. Ela o ignorou e bebeu do gargalo, um longo gole.

- Como vai o bebê, Rose? – Perguntei, em uma tentativa fraca de mudar o clima e fazer Alice esquecer de que estava toda machucada.

- Bem... – Ela começou, mas Alice a interrompeu.

- Eu vou adiar o casamento. – Eu e Rosalie congelamos.

- Tem certeza, Allie?

- Eu _não vou_ parecer um panda caolho no altar.

- Tudo bem... – Concordei.

Ela parecia um cachorro de rua molhado. O que eu quis fazer quando ela chegou, fui cuidar de seus ferimentos... E botá-la para tomar um banho. Mas Alice não deixou: estava ocupada demais xingando de todos os nomes de que podia se lembrar o homem vestido de mulher que, segundo suas palavras "deu um pau nela, mas que na próxima iria ver só". Eu estava preocupada se ela ia contratar algum detetive particular só para achar o cara e "dar o troco".

- Alice, você não quer tomar um banho agora? – Ofereci. Ela concordou, o lábio inferior tremendo. Assim que terminou, ligou para Jasper buscá-la e Rose aproveitou a deixa para ir embora com eles.

Mal eles partiram, Jake chegou. Não preciso comentar o clima estranho que pairava entre eu e ele.

- Como foi seu dia? – Ele perguntou, um tanto encabulado. Talvez fosse pelo fato de, de novo, me deixar sozinha no fim de semana.

- Ah... Bom. – Respondi. – Não fiz nada demais...

_Claro que não; eu só dormi com o seu melhor amigo e praticamente embebedei minha amiga recém espancada com uma garrafa de sua tequila favorita._

- É, o meu foi um saco. – Ele disse apressado. – Eu vou tomar um banho e cair na cama... Tô morto de cansaço.

- Ah, ok. – Não posso negar que fiquei feliz por ele ir dormir tão cedo. Mas pensando bem, aquela não era uma má idéia... Ainda ia demorar para Edward chegar, e eu literalmente não tinha nada para fazer. – Acho que eu vou dormir também...

(...)

- Você está feliz com a nossa relação? – Perguntei, desviando os olhos do meu livro. Eu me perguntava se havia algum problema comigo... Se, depois de algum tempo, eu me cansaria de Edward, e ele de mim.

- Ah... Sim, por quê?

- Curiosidade. – Disse, dando de ombros. Apaguei o abajur do meu lado, e fui tentar dormir... De costas para ele, assim como ele estava de costas para mim.

Não ficamos assim por muito tempo: ele se levantou e acendeu o _seu_ abajur.

- Sério, Bells. Por que a pergunta?

- É só que... – Pensa rápido, pensa rápido! – Você percebeu que já faz um bom tempo que a gente não fica... Bem, faz tempo que a gente não transa, Jake.

_Eu não podia ter pensado em algo melhor?_

- Ah. – Ele disse, apagando sua luz. Deitou novamente e eu já estava quase caindo no sono, grata por ele ter deixado o assunto morrer, quando sua voz grave cortou o silêncio. – Você quer?

- Quero o quê? – Perguntei, sonolenta.

- Transar. – Ergui as sobrancelhas, embora ele não pudesse ver.

- Como assim? – Eu podia sentir ele revirando os olhos. Logo senti sua mão na minha cintura, e sua ereção encostando em mim.

- Eu preciso te ensinar como isso funciona, Bells? – Mordi o lábio inferior.

Não pensem que sou uma vaca desalmada – embora merecesse esse título. Mas eu realmente amava Jake, Edward não estava em casa e aquilo seria uma despedida...

Sendo assim, me virei para ele e meus lábios encontraram os seus.

_**Edward's POV**_

Afinal, ninguém precisava de mim no hospital.

Talvez o fato de eu ter enchido o saco de todo mundo tenha contribuído, mas ainda assim... Eu estava feliz de chegar mais cedo em casa. Talvez, se Jacob estivesse dormindo, eu pudesse me divertir um pouco com Bell.

Não tive tal sorte – as luzes apagadas mostravam que eles dormiam. Considerando isso, e sem a mínima disposição para entreter a mim mesmo, tomei um banho e fui dormir... Quando um gemido conhecido tomou minha atenção.

Vaca.

Eu a amo, mas ainda assim... _Vaca_.

Dessa vez, porém, seria diferente. Eu não daria o ciumento, ou o homem cheio de ódio. Eu esperaria ela me contar... Esperando que a verdade – torcia para que ela tivesse algum motivo palpável par afazer aquilo – viesse à tona, pelos lábios dela.

Eu agiria como um corno manso, esperando. _rio de almoço, ou seguindo alguma histo de funcionha mesa, desligando a tela do meu computador. Quase tro_


End file.
